<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>地狱之旅 A Ride to Hell by Nitrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129382">地狱之旅 A Ride to Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrite/pseuds/Nitrite'>Nitrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Descent into Avernus, Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrite/pseuds/Nitrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten days ago, the city of Elturel disappeared, leaving nothing but a massive whole on the land. To prevent the Elturian refugees from rushing into the city, Flaming Fist, the defending force of Baldur's Gate, is recruiting new members to help them. Today is the first day of three nobodies serving as Flaming Fist soldiers.</p><p>十天前，埃尔托瑞尔消失了，只在地面上留下一个大洞。为了防止埃尔托瑞尔难民涌进城市，博德之门的焰拳雇佣兵团开始招募更多人手。今天是三个无名之辈作为焰拳新兵报到的第一天。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 鼠窝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work based on the campaign log of our *Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus* adventure. The plot remains how it was during our adventure with some minor modifications.<br/>Though I am capable for writing in English, the adventure was ran in Chinese. In the case of *anyone* is interesting in the story, I will consider translating it into English.</p><p>本文根据《博德之门：坠入阿弗纳斯》战役记录改编而成。剧情全部按照我们进行冒险时的选择写就，只有少量的修改。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下城区的街道一片混乱，越是接近石蜥门就越是能感觉到骚乱的气息。三人远远地看到石蜥门前有一场斗殴正在进行中，其中一方正是披盔戴甲的焰拳士兵。在那群士兵之中，他们锁定了一个高个的黑发男人，其中一只眼睛上盖着眼罩，看起来符合他们要找的佐治队长的外貌特征。</p><p>邓斯坦皱起眉头刚想说点什么，却被一个迎面跑来的男人分散了注意力。那男人也许是被焰拳士兵打得落荒而逃，朝他们相反的方向跑去的同时结结实实地撞在雷蒙德身上。邓斯坦条件反射似地扶了一把身旁的同伴；但那个陌生人就没有那么好运气了，撞得左腿绊了右腿扑在地上还滚了一圈。</p><p>看着那个人骂骂咧咧地爬起来跑了，雷蒙德伸出藏起来的右手，掂了掂手里叮当作响的钱袋。邓斯坦瞪大眼睛，迅速地收回了扶着他的手。</p><p>“焰拳新兵报到第一天就偷平民的钱？你不该……”</p><p>但另外两个人似乎没有在意他说的话。雷蒙德打开钱袋看了一眼，吹了个口哨，把敞口的袋子在他们两个面前晃了一圈：里面躺着六个明晃晃的金币。</p><p>“真有你的啊！”杜少康绕到雷蒙德的那一侧，拍了一下他的肩膀，像是这个兄弟他交定了一样，“这可比我身上带的钱还多了。”</p><p>“上班第一天总得有点请同事喝酒的资金，不是吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦忍着想叹气的想法，把目光转回那片混乱之中。此时的佐治队长正抡拳把一个闹着想要出城的平民打倒在地。毫无疑问，焰拳那些强壮的雇佣兵们在这场斗殴中占据了上风。</p><p>他们三人已经足够接近混乱的中心了，因此都为了不被卷入其中而停下了脚步。杜少康观察了片刻，接着不知为何突然高声替焰拳士兵加油起来，甚至还附带了掌声。旁边有一些畏畏缩缩看热闹的家伙见状也开始小声地加入了这场声援，并且不出一会就把这里变成了搏斗比赛的观众席——四处都是高声喝彩。</p><p>生活在博德之门的人并不会为这种场面感到惊讶。倒不如说，要是没有演变成这样，反而就不太像博德之门了。</p><p>当焰拳终于把那帮平民都压制住之后，佐治队长终于注意到了他们三个。看热闹的群众稀稀落落地四散了，队长领着几个的焰拳士兵向他们走来。</p><p>杜少康立马换上了一张笑脸：“队长好，队长好！您吃了吗？”</p><p>佐治队长看了看这个笑容可掬的胖子，似乎对这句受国流行的问候语感到了片刻的困惑，但还是爽快地答道：“吃了，吃了，这都过了早饭时间多久了。你们就是今天要来报到的新兵吧？”</p><p>“是的，我们——我们已经看到您战斗的英姿了，可真是太厉害了！”</p><p>听了这话，佐治队长像是解释刚才的混乱一样说道：“那些难民总是在散播恐慌，让博德之门的民众们担心这里也会像埃尔托瑞尔一样，变得除了一个大洞以外什么都不剩。”他用他的独眼扫视了一遍三人，“想必你们也已经听说了，在埃尔托瑞尔消失的时候，我们的大公瑞文嘉德就在那里进行什么外交任务，这一切就像只是一个可怕的巧合一样——你们怎么看？”</p><p>邓斯坦没有顺着他的话接下去，而是不紧不慢地反问道：“这难道是新兵面试吗？还是说您想试探我们的想法？”</p><p>“试探？那倒不至于。”队长哼了一声，“只不过，巧合？我可不会那么认为。”</p><p>三人保持着下属应有的沉默，于是队长又接着说了起来：“那些叫做地狱骑手的埃尔托瑞尔士兵都是些自以为正义的煽动分子：他们中的一些人和难民一起来了，嚷嚷着我们应该向埃尔托瑞尔的悲剧负责。看看那些暴民！”他看向那些正被他的手下押走的平民，“天知道那些埃尔托瑞尔人造成了多大的混乱。我们的人手全花在逮捕这些暴动分子上了。”</p><p>杜少康连忙点头：“是啊，是啊，我们看到了。真是辛苦您了。”</p><p>“这也是为什么我们要雇佣你们这种冒险者。好好表现，别丢我们焰拳的脸，这样我自然也不会亏待我的手下。”</p><p>“没问题。”杜少康毫不犹豫地答应了下来，“要我们做什么，您尽管交代。”</p><p>佐治队长似乎对他的爽快回答十分满意，从自己的口袋里掏出三枚带有焰拳盾徽的铜质徽章交给他们。</p><p>“死亡三神的教徒们已经祸害博德之门很久了。这些鬼东西们趁着现在局势混乱，像狂欢一样肆意杀人，你们的任务就是去阻止这一切——找到他们的巢穴，把那里清理干净，并且干掉阻碍你们的任何人。”他指了指他们手中的徽章，“你们不用担心这过程中造成的损失，你们现在能够以焰拳的名义行动了。”</p><p>“呃，您的意思是……”杜少康试探地问道，“除了我们就没有其他人去完成这个光荣的任务了么？”</p><p>“没有，显然的事情。我们试着把能雇的冒险者都雇了，但是光是守住码头和几道城门就消耗掉了所有人手。”</p><p>“那队长可真的是太信得过我们了。您这都还没看过我们的实力呢——这种知遇之恩，我可真是没齿难忘。”</p><p>佐治队长没有回应杜少康拐弯抹角的奉承，眼里写满了不在乎。似乎在他看来，如果这三个人能完成任务最好，如果没能完成任务死在外面了也与他无关。</p><p>这时候一直沉默的雷蒙德轻飘飘地插话了：“请问——”</p><p>队长看向他。他便继续问道：“事成之后我们能拿到多少钱？”</p><p>“如果你们能按我说的做，我保证你们每人能拿到两百枚金币的报酬，还有我的感激——后者显然更值钱一些。”</p><p>杜少康听到这个数字，马上向两个同伴使了个眼色，仿佛在说这笔钱我们可一定要拿到。</p><p>“那么，我们三个要开始全城搜索了么？”邓斯坦故意加重了“三个”这个词。</p><p>“两个街区外有一家叫精灵之歌的酒馆。你们去那里，找一个叫塔丽娜的女人，她专门负责从盗贼公会中收集各种流言。她还欠我一个人情，你们去问问她对死亡三神有什么了解。这会儿是白天，她多半在那玩博德之骨。”</p><p>就在佐治队长停顿的片刻，邓斯坦低声说道：“盗贼公会？好像只有一个焰拳还不够乱似的。”</p><p>队长看了这个总是在呛他的年轻人一眼，继续说道：“——还有，为了博德之门着想，对她好一点。她有不少危险的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>两个街区外的酒馆并不远，只消十分钟就能走到。就在三人踏入酒馆的瞬间，一道庞大的阴影笼罩了他们——一个女性食人魔站在门口。她看见他们进门，用生疏的通用语向酒馆内说道：客人，新的。</p><p>与此同时，他们的右手边传来了一个欢快的声音：“噢，下午好！新客人们！”</p><p>门的右边站着一副盔甲，似乎那就是声音的来源，那声音就像在盔甲空旷的内部回荡一样。这副盔甲——尽管这听起来有点奇怪——礼貌地介绍他们要点单的话就去柜台那边。</p><p>也不知是见惯不怪还是毫不在乎，邓斯坦和杜少康都只是点点头便径直向酒馆内部走去。留在原地的雷蒙德伸出手掀起了盔甲的面罩。</p><p>那面罩下面空荡荡的，里面没有人。这似乎是一副活化盔甲。那活化盔甲用“手”紧紧地抓住了雷蒙德的手腕，力气大得让后者吃痛地倒吸了一口气。它用和刚才同样欢快的声音说道：“哎呀，这位先生！这种行为可是非常不礼貌的。看在您是新客人的份上，还请老老实实地去点单吧！”</p><p>被盔甲放开后，雷蒙德飞快地溜回了同伴的身边。那两个男人正在盘算着菜单上有什么便宜的东西——虽然到一家酒馆打听情报要贡献点生意是规矩，但是他们在拿到任务报酬前显然也没有什么钱可以挥霍。</p><p>雷蒙德摸出三枚金币排在柜台上：“来三瓶酒，我请。”</p><p>“那可真是谢谢了，兄弟！”杜少康顺势往上面加了几枚铜币，“再随便来点下酒菜。”</p><p>邓斯坦也许是没有忘记这是赃款的事情，重重地叹了口气。他把手从两人中间伸过去，放下四枚银币。“来点人吃的下酒菜。”他说。</p><p>柜台后面老板模样的半精灵收下钱币，对他们露出一个微笑，说道：“明白了，几位请入座吧。”</p><p>三人几乎是不约而同地转头向酒馆的桌席间看去。下午的酒馆里还算是安静，但仍有一些冒险者模样的人在酒馆里无所事事地流连。他们无一例外全都穿着全身护甲，而他们的武器不是被放置在桌上就是倚在椅子边上。任何一个在博德之门生活了十天以上的人都知道在下城区不携带武器是一件多么危险的事情，更不要说是在精灵之歌这个地方了——如果有哪位旅行者以为它是一个安全的庇护所那可就大错特错了，这甚至比下城区的大街上还混乱不少。酒馆斗殴几乎每天都会发生，隔三差五地还有尸体被从酒馆门口搬出去。</p><p>除了大厅以外，酒馆内部还有几扇看起来像是通往小包间的门以及一段通往二楼的楼梯。既然一楼不像是线人接头的场所，那么先去二楼转转或许是个好主意。他们告诉老板可以一会儿再准备他们的点单，然后便往二楼去了。</p><p>走上那段楼梯，一个没有窗户的空间出现在他们的眼前。一盏油灯悬挂在天花板正中央，四面墙上是许多的房门，而房屋正中的一张桌子边上围了三个男人和一个女人，看起来正在玩什么赌博游戏。</p><p>“博德之骨。”邓斯坦说出了他们在玩的游戏的名字，同时来到那个女人的身侧，“看来您就是塔丽娜女士吧？”</p><p>这群人停下了他们手中的事，纷纷回头来看向这三人。那女人打量了一下他们的冒险者打扮，问道：“抱歉没听清楚，你们要找谁？”</p><p>杜少康拿出焰拳的徽章在他们面前晃了晃，说：“如果认错了的话先给您赔个不是。我们在找一位叫塔丽娜的女士。”</p><p>“我就是。说吧，是谁让你们来的？”</p><p>“是达明·佐治队长。”</p><p>“噢，佐治队长。”塔丽娜挥挥手示意另外三个人先玩着，站到三人中间，漫不经心地说，“他有什么事情？”</p><p>邓斯坦皱起眉。“他没有跟你说过吗？”</p><p>“没有。想找我的人多了去了，我怎么知道他找我有什么事情啊。”</p><p>“他希望您帮我们一个忙。”杜少康顿了顿，看见塔丽娜挑了挑眉毛，又继续说道：“我们焰拳正在追查一个什么邪教。听说您的消息特别灵通，不知道您知不知道什么情报。”</p><p>“死亡三神的信徒。”邓斯坦纠正道。</p><p>“对对对，就是那个。”</p><p>“噢，死亡三神。我当然知道他们的事情，只不过——”塔丽娜笑了笑，“要我告诉你们的话，得帮我一个小忙。”</p><p>三人互相看了看，点了点头。见他们同意了，塔丽娜又继续说了下去。</p><p>“我和一些老朋友起了一些小小的冲突，现在他们好像到博德之门来了。我希望你们能留在这家酒馆帮我留意一下新来的客人，要是见到有海盗模样的人来找我……”她低声说，“就杀了他们。”</p><p>想着她这也不像是欠了佐治队长人情的样子，杜少康为难地答道：“但我们也是因为任务需要才来找您的，这是不是有点超出我们的职责范围了？”</p><p>“女士，死亡三神的教徒现在四处残害平民，时间就是生命啊。”邓斯坦稍稍欠身，诚恳地看着塔丽娜的双眼，“我们焰拳若是没办法在这特殊时期保护平民，又怎么对得起不知下落的瑞文嘉德大公？您说得越早，我们就有越多的时间制定方案。这么一来，佐治队长一定会非常感谢您的，说不定先前的事情都可以一笔勾销了。”</p><p>杜少康也趁热打铁道：“是啊，而且说不定我们也会非常感谢您，顺手就替您解决这桩难题了呢。”</p><p>“这可不好办啊。”女人耸了耸肩，“讨价还价我见得多了，你们也得拿出点诚意来吧？”</p><p>“我知道焰拳的名声一向不太好，或许您不想相信我们的承诺，又或许您对焰拳眼皮下的命案已经见惯不怪了，但至少我们三个是真心想要解决这桩难题的。即便我们这种无名之辈的请求无足轻重，我也还是要向您提出我们诚挚的请求——”邓斯坦闭上了一直与塔丽娜对视的双眼，深深地低下头去，“我们需要尽早知道他们的消息。”</p><p>塔丽娜想了想，叹了口气：“好吧。那我得先提醒你们，如果这些海盗把我杀了，这对谁都没有好处。”</p><p>“行，反正我们也在酒馆里。”杜少康爽快地答道：“要是来了坏人，对我们也是个威胁。”</p><p>塔丽娜说了一句“进来说话”，对他们招招手，打开旁边的一扇门。那是一个空着的包间。杜少康第一个跟了进去，而落在最后的雷蒙德慢吞吞地晃悠进去找个地方坐下后，邓斯坦瞥见他没关门，又退了回去轻轻关上了门。</p><p>线人随便坐在了一张椅子上，故作深沉地对三人说：“从这里向西北走几个街区有一个公共浴室——你们找有一个被高墙围起来的花园，正门上有嬉戏的仙女的图案。”</p><p>“我听一个朋友说，”她压低声音，“死亡三神的信徒曾进出那个地方。那里恐怕藏了一扇暗门，通往他们的藏身之处。”</p><p>“藏身之处？”杜少康提出了疑问，“您是说他们所有人？”</p><p>塔丽娜点了点头，往椅子上一靠，粲然一笑，仿佛想说“这样的情报值得你们保护我”。</p><p>“感谢您的配合。”邓斯坦不为所动，向她欠了欠身，“那么我们就先告辞了。”</p><p>“别忘了我们的约定。”塔丽娜提醒道。</p><p>“当然，我们会到一楼去看着的。”杜少康答应道。</p><p>一直没有说话的雷蒙德突然开口了：“大姐，我想和你赌一盘试试。”</p><p>“噢？”塔丽娜听了这话露出了笑容，“来，自信的小伙子，我倒要看看你今天手气怎样。”说罢，她问他是否玩过这个游戏，在得到否定的回答后在桌上放了一枚金币。</p><p>“既然是第一次玩，那么我们可以赌小一点，就一枚金币吧。”她看了看站在一旁的杜少康，“你要一起来吗？”</p><p>杜少康摆了摆手：“不了不了，我只是想看看。”</p><p>而邓斯坦似乎对此毫无兴趣，抛下一句“我先去看着一楼的情况了”就下楼去了。</p><p> </p><p>骰子在桌面上滚了几圈停了下来，三人凑上去看了一眼，随即塔丽娜举起双手向后靠去。</p><p>“我放弃了。”她说，“是你赢了，小伙子。”</p><p>这样也太谨慎了——虽然心里是这么想，但是雷蒙德并没有打算提醒对方继续追击。他伸出手把两枚金币揽到自己面前，说道：“看来幸运女神今天站在我这边。”</p><p>对方笑了起来，邀请他再来一句。杜少康伸手拍了一下雷蒙德，眼神示意他不要让他们的同伴等太久。于是雷蒙德摆了摆手。</p><p>“不了，我们还在执行公务。”雷蒙德站起身，手指在额角随意地挥了一下，“祝你好运。”</p><p>“要是你改变了主意，随时可以上来找我。”</p><p>塔丽娜随意地跟他们道别，又跟回到原先的赌友之间开了下一盘。就在离开的时候，雷蒙德瞥到塔丽娜从袖子里调包出了另外一颗骰子——因为已经了解了博德之骨的规则，所以他断定她这是在出千。不过他什么都没说，快步走下了楼梯。</p><p>他们回到一楼的时候，邓斯坦正在柜台旁跟老板确认先前的点单。这会儿有些客人已经喝高了，正在高声谈论博德之门的时事。</p><p>“我用我最后一枚铜币打赌，”其中一个醉汉高声嚷嚷道：“那些所谓的难民一定是埃尔托瑞尔派来的间谍。”</p><p>他的同伴高声笑了几声，说：“焰拳现在没了老大，那些队长已经为了谁要对瑞文嘉德的失踪负责而吵翻天了，谁还管得了那些难民！”</p><p>两人不是很在意这类的谈话，快步来到邓斯坦的身旁。而酒客们的谈话还在继续：“你们说，谁会是下一任大公呢？我赌是撒拉姆拉·范萨姆普尔。这在阴沟里出身的女人，比鼠群还要凶狠恶毒。”</p><p>“老板，我们有些要紧事要谈，但这儿有点热闹过头了。”杜少康对老板笑着搓了搓手，“您看我们能不能用一个包间？”</p><p>老板正在写他们的点单。他撕下一张纸条对着柜台右侧的一扇门扬了扬，答道：“那边的房间还是空着的，请便。”</p><p>谢过老板之后，三人推门进了那个房间。房间很小，门后的空间几乎被一张圆桌填满了，而桌子后面的墙上挂着一个幼年绿龙的头部标本，让他们稍微受了些惊吓。看清是标本后，雷蒙德满不在乎地钻到房间的最里面，在标本下方坐了下来。杜少康在侧面可以看到房门的位置拉出一张椅子，一边观察屋内的陈设一边坐下去。邓斯坦则在门边的椅子上坐了下来，戴着黑色铁手套的右手把战锤杵在地上，似乎随时准备应对敌人的进犯。</p><p>由于这是一张圆桌，三人离得说远也不远，彼此之间保持了相等的距离，触碰不到的同时却能清楚地看到彼此的神情。</p><p>令人尴尬的沉默保持了好一会，直到一个服务员端着他们的酒和下酒菜进房间里放下。杜少康借此机会打破了沉默，带头举起了酒杯，说道：“来，别干坐着，喝点。”</p><p>“谢谢这位同僚的酒。”邓斯坦说罢，面不改色地将杯里的酒一饮而尽。</p><p>“不客气。”雷蒙德心不在焉地抿了一口杯里的酒，“这是报到第一天从平民那偷来的钱。”</p><p>兴许是没想到雷蒙德还记着这句话，邓斯坦皱了皱眉，但是没有顺着这话题继续说下去。“讲讲吧。这差事还挺危险的，”他一边给自己斟酒，一边闲聊似地问道：“你们是为什么要加入焰拳？”</p><p>“我的钱实在是不够买酒了，你们这地方买酒可太贵了。”杜少康喝下一口酒，长叹一口气，“今天这酒一瓶就要一金币。我把我们家一年农活赚的钱都换成金币也就五个，真是太过分了。”说罢，他看向另一个同伴，问道：“那雷纳德你呢？”</p><p>雷蒙德花了片刻才反应过来他在叫自己。邓斯坦小声提醒道：“是雷蒙德。”</p><p>“哎呀，不好意思，你别放在心上。你们费伦的人名字太难记了。”</p><p>“噢，我想攒钱。有钱之后就能找个姑娘结婚，然后过上稳定生活了——”雷蒙德耸了耸肩，“开玩笑的。我也没想那么多。”</p><p>“看起来大家都是为了钱。”邓斯坦看了看二人，“如果这个任务变得很危险，你们会临阵脱逃吗？”</p><p>“那当然了。”杜少康不假思索地答道：“只是为了喝酒，倒也没必要把命都搭上。看起来他们也不像是真的危在旦夕，只是不愿意多请几个人罢了。”</p><p>雷蒙德点了点头对他的说法表示赞同。邓斯坦没说什么，陷入了自己的思绪里。雷蒙德见状，偷偷地从邓斯坦面前的盘子里偷了一块炸土豆，不幸的是被后者发现了。邓斯坦把盘子往桌子中间推了推，简洁地说“你可以直接拿”。</p><p>杜少康打量了邓斯坦片刻。他全副武装，嘴唇上有一道醒目的疤痕，看起来像是受过训练的军人；但他在链甲之上又穿着修道士的黑色肩衣，说话时清晰的咬字和没有波澜的音调也让人联想到传教士。</p><p>注意到杜少康的视线，邓斯坦露出一个公务性质的微笑。“我是一个牧师。”他说，“很遗憾，我也是为了钱。不知道你来博德之门的路上有没有见到外城区的贫民窟里散落的神殿——每一座神殿都侍奉了一位在博德之门没什么信众的神祇。我们真的很缺资金，却也没办法开口向贫民索要捐助。”</p><p>“那我们说像也不像。”杜少康喝着酒，爽朗地笑道：“我是从东方来的修行者。虽然我们不像你们会信什么特定的神，但是修道的生活说不定有几分像呢。”</p><p>“这位慷慨的新朋友呢？”邓斯坦看向雷蒙德，“你熟练的手艺真是令人印象深刻。”</p><p>他的措辞虽然礼貌，但是话里却带刺。雷蒙德却没有在意这番话，只是从盘子里又拿了一块土豆，同时答道：“只是一个在街头摸爬滚打的小角色罢了。”</p><p>另外两人都对他指的是什么了然于心，便也没有追问下去。杜少康两杯酒下肚后打开了话匣子，又开口说话了。</p><p>“我还以为我们就是去抓一些街上的邪教徒，没想到直接就给我们指明了他们的大本营。”他说，“我们只有三个人，这行动是不是有些危险？”</p><p>邓斯坦稍稍颔首：“我也这么想。我们人手不足，很难直接去大本营把他们赶尽杀绝。”</p><p>“你说我们要是守在他们门口，出来一个打晕一个怎么样？”</p><p>雷蒙德插嘴道：“你是个牧师，那你了解这死亡三神信徒的事情吗？”</p><p>“抱歉，牧师是不会特地去了解其他宗教的情况的。”邓斯坦垂下眼睛，露出了些许愧疚的表情，“在我的印象中，死亡三神指的是班恩、巴尔和米尔寇这三位神祇，但除此之外我一无所知。”</p><p>听了邓斯坦的这番话，杜少康反倒像是恍然大悟一般，说道：“你这么说我就知道了——原来死亡三神指的是他们。我出于兴趣使然也了解过你们费伦的风土人情，所以也听说过他们的名讳。班恩是暴政、恐惧和仇恨之神，巴尔是暴力和谋杀之神，而米尔寇则是死亡之神。我听说他们三个曾经是凡人，后来一起获得了神的权能。”</p><p>“你知道的可不少，想必已经在费伦生活了一段时间了吧？”邓斯坦反过来打量了一下杜少康。细看之下，这个一头灰白色头发的受国人实际上还十分年轻，尽管体态有些丰腴，看上去也像是锻炼过的。只不过他一袭远东风格的布衣，看起来实在是不像能从刀剑之中保护他的样子。</p><p>“虽然也有些时日了，但是我会在荒野里修行，只是时不时到城镇里来罢了。也不知道该不该说巧，我来博德之门没两天就说要封城了——这可好，我被困在这里出不去了，眼看着钱快花完了，正好又看见焰拳在征召有能之士。”</p><p>邓斯坦微笑着对杜少康举了举杯，率先喝下一杯。他说：“不如给我们讲讲你说的修行吧。既然是要一同执行危险任务的同伴，我们也得好好了解一下彼此。”</p><p>杜少康听了这话便也不遮掩，大大方方地说起他如何在一个避世的岛上跟着他的师父修行的故事来。据他所说，那岛上种着遍山桃花，他的师父就如梦境中人一般。他还说他小时候曾得到一条神龙的点化，它到他梦里来向他传达吉兆。</p><p>“我们受国的龙可跟你们这里的不太一样呢。”他看了看墙上的绿龙标本，补充道。</p><p> </p><p>待杜少康喝得有些微醺了，外头还是没传来任何像是海盗的动静。眼看着窗外的光线逐渐黯淡，工作的第一天似乎就要在漫长的等待中被消磨掉了。由于已经接近晚饭时间，大厅的声响逐渐变得嘈杂，三人一合计决定到外面去占个座等着，免得海盗来了听不到。</p><p>等他们走出包间的时候，大厅里的桌子已经快坐满了。还没等他们开口跟老板说话，一阵歌声就响了起来。</p><p>那是一个空灵而悲伤的声音，让人辨不清来源。这就是这家酒馆的名字的来源——一名女性精灵的灵魂时不时便会在酒馆里唱起悲歌，以哀悼她迷失在海洋里的恋人。没有人知道她从何而来，也没有人知道她会在什么情况下歌唱，因此总有对这个神秘传说感兴趣的人光临这家酒馆。</p><p>几乎在歌声响起的同时，所有客人都不约而同地停止了谈话。他们有的为亲耳听到这歌声而兴奋，还有的陷入了对这首歌的沉思之中。柜台后的老板听到这首歌后露出了惊讶的表情，并且在一曲结束后低声咕哝道：“这可真奇怪。”</p><p>“老板，这歌唱的是什么呀？”杜少康顺口问道。</p><p>老板看了看他们，答道：“按理说她唱的歌应该是在哀悼她的恋人，但这次不一样——她在唱埃尔托瑞尔。”</p><p>这提起了杜少康的兴致。他追问道：“具体是什么内容，您给我们讲讲呗！”</p><p>“我也是第一次听见这首歌，一下子也记不住所有的歌词。”老板摇了摇头，“不过我听到了魔鬼和地狱骑手之类的——我想，最近在博德之门被通缉的确实就是这些地狱骑手吧。”</p><p>“这位幽灵女士难道是埃尔托瑞尔人？”邓斯坦低声说，“我原以为她的恋人是追求远方而出海的理想家，可我听说博德之门从前会掠夺埃尔托瑞尔的船只，这对恋人指不定是被博德之门的人杀死了呢。”</p><p>听了这话，杜少康睁大眼睛，似乎对博德之门这一行为感到不齿。邓斯坦抱歉地笑了笑。</p><p>“别在意这个。”他转向老板，摸出两枚金币放在柜台上，“请问今天的晚餐有什么推荐？”</p><p> </p><p>在三人的晚饭吃到一半时，他们在等的人终于抵达了精灵之歌。一个强壮的独眼男人领着一群粗鲁的家伙喧哗着踏进了酒馆，浑身上下都散发着海盗的神气和臭鱼一样的味道。</p><p>“我们在找一个老朋友。”领头的男人高声说着，强行打断了其他客人的谈话。当酒馆里的大部分视线都集中在他身上只会，他嗅了嗅空气，接着说道：“别人告诉我她现在叫做塔丽娜。她特别喜欢在玩博德之骨时出老千。”</p><p>有些客人交头接耳起来，而杜少康也迅速地对他的同伴们使了个眼色，借着座位在楼梯口的优势偷偷溜上楼去。那海盗头子蛮横地走到柜台前，吆喝着吩咐老板给他上一杯麦酒。</p><p>他转身靠在柜台上，对酒馆里所有人宣布道：“谁能说出她在哪里，就可以得到这一大杯麦酒！”</p><p>没有人回答，但同样也没有人继续自己的谈话。有几个有酒瘾的家伙看起来已经按捺不住了，但却被人抢了先。</p><p>雷蒙德扒拉了一下餐盘，起身走到海盗凭独眼看不见的一侧，倚着柜台漫不经心地打了声招呼：“晚上好哇。”</p><p>等到海盗半转过身瞪视他后，雷蒙德才不慌不忙地露出笑容：“这酒我拿了吧：因为塔丽娜已经死了。”</p><p>海盗把这个瘦小的男人打量一番，仍旧高高举着那杯麦酒。“哦？那你说说，她是怎么死的？”</p><p>一枚圆形硬币出现在雷蒙德的手指间来回翻转。“就像你说的一样，她总是爱出千。可惜等我们意识到的时候，她已经骗走了——这么说吧，我们的大部分东西。我猜你知道这是什么感觉。”</p><p>见那海盗没有反驳他，他便又接着说下去。</p><p>“我的同伴里有一位出手比较快，引发了一些谁都懒得管的小争执。”他苦恼地皱着眉，朝吧台后沉默的老板点头致歉，“至于结果？她逃跑时似乎犯下了每个赌徒都会犯的错误，没发现——”</p><p>雷蒙德把硬币高高弹起又迅速抓住，再摊开手时，朝上的正是印有泰摩拉画像的一面。“幸运女神今天站在我这边。最终，我们没有损失财产；而她呢，却在从二楼跳下去的时候摔断了脖子。”</p><p>海盗瞪大了他的独眼：“那尸体在哪儿？”</p><p>完全归因于巧合的故事当然不能服人，它还需要一些情感来推动：比如厌恶，比如恐惧。于是雷蒙德又开始微笑，但他也只是笑，眼里却是冷飕飕的。他指了指只有几步远的桌子：“你来看看我们的晚餐。”</p><p>这番刻意误导显然让人们多想了许多本不存在的事情。那海盗愣了愣，而酒馆某个角落传来了刀叉落地的声音。此时坐在大堆驼鹿肋骨——这是重金买下的特殊菜单——前面的邓斯坦仍是一个漠不关心的侧影，甚至伸出右手给自己杯子里添了点酒。</p><p>片刻后，海盗大笑起来。“没想到啊！这个女人最后居然是这种下场！”他把麦酒重重地砸在吧台上，“拿去！”</p><p>“噢对了，我还有个小小的请求，”雷蒙德换上友善的笑容接过了酒杯，“我和我的朋友今晚还没地儿落脚呢，您看是不是……？”</p><p>“好！老板！”海盗豪爽地拍下一枚亮闪闪的金币——显然他是靠这个才混到今天的地位的，“给这位小兄弟来一间梦幻套房！”</p><p>“谢啦，愿安博里保佑你。”虽然不知道小酒馆的梦幻套房能有多梦幻，雷蒙德还是笑得眼睛都眯起来了。他朝所有海盗们举杯致意，然后若无其事地回到了桌边。</p><p>就在这时，杜少康也回到了桌旁，低声对他的同伴们说：“人已经送走了。”</p><p>“看起来海盗的脑子不太好使。”邓斯坦无所谓地低声应道。</p><p>“他甚至给我租了间梦幻套房。”雷蒙德靠在椅背上，“你们要一起来住吗？”</p><p>杜少康看起来颇为高兴。“我正愁没剩多少钱呢！那可真是太谢谢了，兄弟。”</p><p>“我就不必了。”邓斯坦冷淡地回绝道：“我明天早上来找你们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翌日，雷蒙德睡到接近中午才醒来。也许是因为前一天喝了太多酒，又或者是因为许久没有睡过安稳觉了，能一觉睡到自然醒让他自己都惊讶。不用花自己钱的好日子——光是从这一点来看，博德之门可真是好地方。</p><p>杜少康在修行中一向保持着规律的作息，因此这时候早已醒来，在隔间里冥想。雷蒙德去叫他的时候两人看了看时间，觉得邓斯坦理应早就来找他们了，于是决定下楼去看一看……实际上，他们下楼的主要目的是吃个早午饭。邓斯坦要是还没来找他们那可就再好不过了，有谁不想磨蹭到下午才开始干活呢？</p><p>他们离开房间的时候看见外面的长桌边上坐着几个和前一天不一样的客人，也不知道是不是彻夜的工作结束了，还没到中午就已经喝得有点恍惚。雷蒙德的目光在他们几个身上停留了片刻，不动声色地往他们那边绕了绕。</p><p>正好今天早饭钱还没着落——这么想着，他悄悄地把手伸向离他最近的那个人的腰包。但不幸的是，另一侧的一个人正好看见了这一幕。他大喝一声：“嘿！你这家伙，干什么呢！”</p><p> </p><p>另一边，杜少康完全没有猜到雷蒙德就这么一会也能惹出麻烦，早已经下楼去了。因为时间还早，所以酒馆里没有前一天那么热闹，倒是那群海盗似乎喝了个通宵，在一楼醉得东倒西歪的。</p><p>想着要先吃点什么，他看向柜台的方向。好消息是老板正在柜台后收拾东西，而坏消息则是全副武装的邓斯坦正背靠着柜台朝着楼梯的方向。他看起来已经在这等了好一会了，却不知道为什么没有上楼来找他们。无论如何，这意味着他们现在就得开始工作了。</p><p>所幸杜少康不是会逃避工作的那种人。他露出友好的笑容向邓斯坦打招呼：“早上好啊！让你久等了。”</p><p>“早上好。”邓斯坦的目光投向杜少康的身后，“雷蒙德呢？”</p><p>“不是就在后面吗？”杜少康回过头去。</p><p>他身后距离楼梯少说也有二十尺了，却连半个人影都没有。雷蒙德再怎么磨蹭也不至于落下那么远的距离。正在两人疑惑间，二楼突然爆发了一阵骚乱。</p><p>两人对视了一眼，眼里都写满了“完了”两个字。他们想都没想，拔腿就往二楼跑去。</p><p> </p><p>雷蒙德还没摸到钱，但他懂得及时脱身的必要性。他迅速地抽回手，转身就想跑，手臂却被那个差点被他摸了腰包的人一把扯住了。</p><p>那人喝得满脸通红、两眼恍惚，因而手上也没有多大的力气。雷蒙德想都没想就照着那人的门面上打了一拳，趁对方吃痛大叫的时候挣脱开来，三步并作两步往楼梯的方向跑去。</p><p>被打肿了脸的倒霉鬼一时半会忘记了行动，但他的两个同伴一人抄起一个酒瓶就追了过来。他灵巧地躲开了一个朝他飞来的酒瓶，正巧看见杜少康和邓斯坦正往楼梯上走来，像是找到靠山一样试图钻到邓斯坦的身后——但他还是慢了一步，一个追上来的人已经举着酒瓶朝他的脑袋砸了下来。</p><p>也许是因为那人已经喝多了手上使不出力气，酒瓶没有砸碎，因此雷蒙德也逃过了被打得满头是血的命运。但头上这么结结实实地挨了一下还是让他失去了方向，差点栽在自己的新同事的脚边。邓斯坦扯着雷蒙德的领子没让他从楼梯上滚下去，并且把他丢到了自己身后。</p><p>“这是在干什么呢？”牧师提高了声音，既像是在喝止那帮醉汉，又像是在质问自己的同伴。</p><p>“这小子想偷我们的钱，被发现了就想这么跑了？”差点被偷钱的人骂骂咧咧地跟了上来，“怎么，你们是一伙的吗？”</p><p>杜少康一步跨到他们前面，拦在凶神恶煞的大汉面前。他尽力地露出友善的表情：“哎哟，瞧这几位大哥说的什么话呢。这钱不是还没到他手上吗，你们看他也吃了教训了，要不差不多得了？各退一步，海阔天空嘛。”</p><p>那几个醉汉看他确实没什么敌意，说的话还有几分道理，互相交换了一下眼色，态度缓和了几分。他们撂下了几句诸如“再让我抓到你偷钱就让你知道我们的厉害”的狠话，悻悻然回桌边去了。</p><p>邓斯坦冷漠地看了雷蒙德一眼，丢下一句“我不会帮你治疗的”就下楼去了。杜少康用力地拍了一下后者的肩膀，没有说什么，也跟在后面下楼去了。</p><p>楼下的酒馆老板依然在不慌不忙地收拾东西，食人魔和活化盔甲门卫似乎也没有理会楼上的骚动——果然就像他们昨天说的那样，酒馆斗殴他们是不会管的。</p><p>就在杜少康向老板点单的这会，雷蒙德又盯上了那几个醉得不省人事的海盗。他在经过一张桌子的时候悄悄顺走了一枚他们用来下注的金币，而这一幕被邓斯坦看在了眼里。</p><p>邓斯坦抓住雷蒙德的手把他拉到一边，但对方早就已经把那枚金币藏起来了。他一脸的恨铁不成钢和没有管好小朋友的自责，压低了声音问雷蒙德：“你能不能别偷东西了？”</p><p>“这不是没有钱吃早饭嘛。”雷蒙德一脸不在乎。</p><p>“他们有七个人，要是你被发现了可不是两句话能打发走的。”邓斯坦咬牙切齿，“你要是被打死了我可不会救你！”</p><p>雷蒙德显然并不赞同这个说法。两个人瞪了对方好一会，直到点完单的杜少康钻到两人中间把他们分开。邓斯坦在受国人的劝架声中哼了一声放下了拳头，而雷蒙德则勉为其难地答应了两人的要求：“好吧，那我不偷就是了——仅限这几个海盗。”</p><p> </p><p>公共浴室距离精灵之歌颇有一段路程，三人穿过熙熙攘攘的街道往西北方向去。虽然博德之门一向热闹，但是这些天街上的氛围似乎比过往要紧张了一些——人们谈论的话题从商品的价格和北方的时尚变成了埃尔托瑞尔的灾难和博德之门越发缺乏管理的治安。</p><p>杜少康看到一个乞丐模样的老人趴在路边，身上只靠破破烂烂的褐布裹着，一路拖到了地上。他见这老人像是腿部有残疾站不起来的样子，不由得心生同情，从兜里摸出了两枚铜币。就在这时，有一只手拉住了他；他回头一看，是邓斯坦对他摇了摇头。</p><p>“这乞丐多半是装的。”邓斯坦低声提醒道：“他们背后可能有团伙。”</p><p>杜少康笑着拍了拍他让他别紧张，把铜币放进了乞丐面前的碗里。</p><p>过了正午，他们终于是找到了那个有仙女雕像的公共浴室。</p><p>这个公共浴室在下城区里显得有那么一些格格不入——它被绿色的植被环绕着，十尺的高墙内是一个漂亮的大庭院。通过庭院的雕花木门，沿着石板小路深入，一座覆盖着石膏的一层建筑坐落在那些精心修剪过的灌木丛之中。这庭院里甚至还有一些白色的大理石长椅和带有仙女塑像的石制喷泉。</p><p>那座建筑通体白色，有着彩色玻璃窗户和黏土屋顶，大门紧闭着。若不是恰好有一名当地居民正好从门里出来，他们或许会以为自己走错了地方，误闯了哪户人家的花园。</p><p>杜少康领头推开了门，瞬间一股芬芳的气息扑面而来。只见里面是一个广阔的房间，足足有二十尺高，每一面墙都装饰着王族入浴的群像画。午后的太阳透过彩色玻璃在大理石地板上投下色彩斑斓的光。在大理石立柱后面藏着一些漂浮着花瓣的浴池，一些当地居民正裸着身子在里面泡澡。</p><p>还没等他们说什么，一位看似员工的女性就迎了上来。</p><p>“欢迎，三位新面孔。”她热情地微笑着，看了看显然不是本地人的杜少康，“几位是旅行者吗？里面请吧，泡澡的话要先把您的衣服和行李都寄存一下。”</p><p>两人都跟着那位员工往里走，唯独邓斯坦往后退了一步。“我在外面等你们。”他说完，逃也似的快步走出了浴室。</p><p>“噢，请您不要见怪，也许他只是有点害羞。”杜少康向那名员工赔了个笑，转而问道：“请问这里怎么定价？”</p><p>“我们这里的价格绝对让您意外。”对方笑盈盈地答道：“只是泡澡的话只需要两枚铜币。但如果您需要按摩服务的话，因为是单独服务的缘故，就需要一枚银币了。”</p><p>杜少康略一思索，发觉单独服务是个套话的绝佳时机，于是毫不犹豫地加了一次按摩服务。趁那员工在更衣室外面等他们的时候，他悄声问雷蒙德：“你先在外面观察一下情况吗？”</p><p>雷蒙德点点头：“等你那边结束了再来找我吧。”</p><p>等杜少康被那名员工领走后，一时间就只剩下雷蒙德站在偌大的浴室里了。他环顾了一下华丽高雅的内部装潢，不由得想，这种风格在下城区也太夸张了一些。</p><p> </p><p>杜少康面朝下趴在按摩床上，思考着要怎么向按摩师套话。</p><p>“你们这里装修得那么豪华，感觉就像是来到了有钱老爷们消遣的地方一样，看起来可真不像是收费那么便宜的浴室呀。”他的声音听起来像是被闷在罐子里一样，“你们的老板是来做慈善的吗？”</p><p>按摩师笑了笑，恭维道：“您的眼力可真好，先生。”她一边开始为杜少康按摩，一边继续说，“这家公共浴室是范萨姆普尔公爵建的。正因为她的财力，才能够把这个地方建得那么豪华。”</p><p>杜少康认真揣摩着她的语气，却只能听出职业习惯般的热情掩盖之下的服务人员的疲惫。他心想也许不要拐弯抹角浪费她的时间为好，便开门见山地问道：“除了像我们这样的平民，平时还会有其他人来这里吗？”</p><p>“那些有钱人在家里就有自己的浴室，也不必来公共浴室。”按摩师思考了片刻，又说道：“不过公爵的儿子，摩特洛克·范萨姆普尔，现在负责管理这个地方。如果您单纯指的是来这个地方而不是消费的话，或许他算一个。”</p><p>这回轮到杜少康思索了起来。在按摩师一个用力差点没让他厥过去之后，他突然又想起了什么，开口道：“我之前听别人说了一些这里的传闻，您听了就当听个故事，也别放在心上。有人说有些黑衣人会鬼鬼祟祟地在这个澡堂附近出没，”他信口编了起来，“这事是真的吗？”</p><p>按摩师明显愣了愣，但她借着按摩的手法弯下了腰，对杜少康悄声说：“虽然不知道您是从哪里听到了这些消息，但是说实话，我对此感到非常担心……摩特洛克·范萨姆普尔先生命令我们下班后片刻都不许逗留，不知道是不是和您说的黑衣人有关系。”说罢，她又直起身子，紧张不安地提高了些许语调，“我不该管这些的，真的，您可别跟其他人说。”</p><p> </p><p>雷蒙德花了一些时间把公共区域的结构摸了个一清二楚，发现还有一个房间他们没有进去过。那房间看起来和杜少康进去的那个类似，恐怕也是用来按摩的地方；但这会儿已经没有什么空闲的员工了——除了一个看不出性别的按摩师还站在那房间门口。</p><p>雷蒙德犹豫了一下，还是裹上了浴巾来到那个人面前，对其挥了挥手。那按摩师反应倒是非常迅速，一通推销加甜言蜜语便把雷蒙德拉进了那房间里。</p><p>这个按摩师的指甲修剪得相当精致，可按摩起来力气可一点都不小，让雷蒙德忙不迭吩咐轻一点。</p><p>“你这手法都能去盗贼公会当刺客了。”他抱怨道。</p><p>按摩师笑了起来：“盗贼公会？您该不会和他们有什么关系吧。这家澡堂是公爵的产业，难道也要支付保护费吗？”</p><p>“我也就随便说说而已。”雷蒙德咕哝道：“我和他们可合不来。”</p><p>“那就请客人放松一点吧。”按摩师用力按了一把雷蒙德绷紧的脊背，“您的肌肉也太紧张了。”</p><p> </p><p>当杜少康从单间里出来的时候，公共浴室里已经找不到雷蒙德的身影。想着也许他也去按摩了，杜少康决定先出去找那个几乎要被他们遗忘了的同事。</p><p>等他换好衣服走出浴室，户外的阳光已经不如来时那么刺眼了。那个牧师正坐在树荫下的一张长椅上，用不知道哪里来的一小块面包喂着脚下的小鸟。杜少康走过去的时候那些灰褐色的鸟纷纷扑腾着翅膀飞起，零零散散地落在附近的墙头上。</p><p>“抱歉。”杜少康说着，坐到了他的旁边。</p><p>“没关系，鸟都是很警惕的动物。”邓斯坦一边说着，一边用手帕把那块面包裹好收进包里，“有什么发现吗？”</p><p>“听说这家公共浴室是范萨姆普尔公爵开的，现在由她的儿子摩特洛克·范萨姆普尔打理。”</p><p>“啊，摩特洛克。他是公爵的小儿子，似乎不太受宠。这还真是让人意外。”</p><p>杜少康看向邓斯坦：“这么说她还有别的儿子了？”</p><p>“有两个更年长的儿子。坊间总会流传不少关于贵族的传闻，不过眼下看来不是很重要。”邓斯坦回望向杜少康，露出一个微笑，“天气那么好，你不想去散散步吗？”</p><p> </p><p>而另一边，雷蒙德还在以他的方式努力地向按摩师套话。他思索了半天，问出了一句这里营业到几点。</p><p>那按摩师带着职业的愉快语气答道：“我们营业到晚上九点整，之后一分钟也不多。客人您下次晚上要来可得看好时间了。”</p><p>“噢，那还挺早的。也就是说你们这里真的是正经的浴室了。”</p><p>“那是当然的。”说完这句，按摩师压低了声音，“虽然我们不该提到别的营业场所，但是您要是想体验成人的按摩服务，我也可以给您推介一个地方。”</p><p>雷蒙德此时已经把套话的计划忘得差不多了。他干脆地答道：“来都来了，给我说说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>杜少康有一搭没一搭地跟邓斯坦讲着自己家乡的常见食物和酿酒方法，不知不觉已经绕着公共浴室逛到了建筑的背面。就在他打算展开介绍家乡酿酒要把大米放到发霉的时候，邓斯坦突兀地在他的前面停下了脚步。</p><p>他顺着邓斯坦的目光朝白色的建筑物看去。公共浴室的外墙在下午的阳光之中白得刺眼。</p><p>“你有没有觉得有些不协调？”邓斯坦问道。</p><p>杜少康一时间没猜出来邓斯坦指的是哪方面的协调。所幸对方此时伸出了手，指向外墙的拐角。</p><p>“这里和另一侧的同一个位置不是对称的。根据我刚才进门的印象，这个位置是其中一个隔间。”邓斯坦看向杜少康，“你刚才有想办法进隔间看看吗？”</p><p>“哎呀，你记忆力可真不错，看一眼就有概念了。”</p><p>听了杜少康这话，邓斯坦露出了一丝微笑。杜少康又接着说下去。</p><p>“我进去另一侧的隔间按摩了，但那个隔间是中规中矩的方形房间。”他仔细打量了一下拐角，感觉它比另一侧大了一块，“这边的房间恐怕不是那样的形状吧？雷蒙德好像进去了，我们得问问他才行。”</p><p>邓斯坦点了点头：“那个线人说这里藏了一扇暗门，这里说不定是一个多出来的房间。”</p><p> </p><p>雷蒙德结束按摩的时候已经快把自己来这里的目的忘得差不多了。按摩师给他拿了一小杯饮料，表示这是赠品。当他慢悠悠逛回更衣室的时候，却发现两个同伴早在这里等他了。杜少康对他神秘地招手，于是他连衣服都没来得及换就凑了过去。</p><p>“你先别换衣服，兄弟。”杜少康说，“你刚才进去的房间是什么形状的？”</p><p>雷蒙德被问得有些困惑，但还是回答道：“普通的方形。”</p><p>杜少康和邓斯坦对视了一眼，随后又低声对雷蒙德说：“你再回去一趟，看看那个房间里有没有暗门。”</p><p>雷蒙德看了看这两个人，把手里的饮料塞到杜少康手里，又进去了。</p><p>过了许久，久到两人开始担心雷蒙德是不是到处乱碰被人打了一顿，他终于又回来了——这次手里拿着两杯饮料。他把其中一杯递给邓斯坦，后者迟疑了一下还是接了过去。</p><p>裹着浴巾的雷蒙德靠在储物柜上，喝着饮料漫不经心地解释道：“我感觉那个房间有一面墙不太对劲，但是没有机会靠近查看。我们可能得等晚上九点他们都走了再来看看了。”</p><p>“晚上九点？”</p><p>“噢，是他们关门的时间。”</p><p>杜少康回忆着先前的所见所闻，迟疑地说：“那个房间没有窗户，是吧？”</p><p>“按摩间没有。”雷蒙德说。</p><p>“外面看那个密室也没有。”邓斯坦补充道。</p><p>就在三个人得出结论之前，有一阵说笑和脚步声接近了更衣室。他们立马闭上了嘴。几个泡完澡的客人走了进来，顿时空气里就变得喧闹起来。杜少康和邓斯坦闷头喝完了杯子里的东西，对雷蒙德抛下一句“我们在外面等你”，就快步离开了这个充满了裸男的空间。</p><p> </p><p>由于这会距离晚上九点还有些时间，三人决定先离开这里好好商量一下接下来的对策。</p><p>当他们离开公共浴室的时候，杜少康在街边又遇到了早些时候的乞丐。由于在公共浴室找了零，他打算再给那乞丐一些钱；可他还没走到对方的视野范围内，就见那乞丐突然站了起来，像没事人似地准备收工走了。</p><p>杜少康震惊地看了看这个乞丐又看了看邓斯坦，后者摇了摇头。</p><p>“你说得对。我得跟他讲讲，以后别这样了。”他又气又无奈，快步走到那乞丐跟前。</p><p>邓斯坦看见他跟乞丐语重心长地说了些话，但那乞丐这回好似在假扮聋子，完全没有听杜少康说话。</p><p>最后邓斯坦领着杜少康去了附近一家他常去的酒馆，说是要请他喝一杯，把烦心事跟酒一起吞进肚子里。由于还要商讨对策，雷蒙德自然也是跟了去的。那家酒馆比精灵之歌还大不少，但也更嘈杂——三人的谈话几乎要被淹没在其他人的声音里。</p><p>即便是在这样人来人往的酒馆里也不会有人在意这么三个平平无奇的人类男性的谈话内容。他们甚至没有掩饰，大大方方地商量起潜入公共浴室的方案来。</p><p>“他们晚上肯定会把大门锁上。”杜少康说，“既然那个房间没有窗户，我们是不是应该提前进浴室里找地方躲起来？”</p><p>邓斯坦沉吟片刻：“我的着装恐怕不方便躲藏。你们两个先进去，等人都走了再从里面把门打开？”</p><p>杜少康点点头，品了一口酒。“你觉得呢？”他看向雷蒙德，却发现对方完全没有在看他们两个，便顺着他的视线看了过去，“嗨，在看什么呢？”</p><p>只见不远处坐了一个红发女郎，正拨动手中鲁特琴的琴弦随着乐声歌唱。雷蒙德看了一眼杜少康，对着那个方向扬了扬下颌，说道：“那姐们真不错。”</p><p>不出所料，邓斯坦叹了口气。“我们还在工作。”他提醒道。</p><p> </p><p>最后杜少康和雷蒙德以客人的身份在打烊前进入了公共浴室，而邓斯坦则会在九点钟声敲响后再到外头来与他们汇合。</p><p>果然就如先前打听到的那样，一旦过了九点，这公共浴室便一分钟也不多开放。公共浴室的员工们陆续离开，而走在最后的总管模样的人熄灭了灯。雷蒙德坐在浴池里听着他们关门上锁的声音，思考起来为什么他们完全没有注意到还有一个客人没走。</p><p>杜少康自门缝里看见这景象，正打算趁没人从隔间里出来，却听到对面隔间的一些响动。他赶忙又躲到了门后。</p><p>三个黑衣女子从那个隔间里走了出来。果然有暗门——杜少康这么想着，仔细观察了一下那三人。她们披着斗篷，身上的护甲非常轻便，腰间也不过是挂着匕首而已。这么看来，如果她们是死亡三神教会的成员，那么恐怕就是谋杀之神巴尔的信徒了。</p><p>他蹑手蹑脚地跟着这三个人往出口走去，却见她们没有出门的打算，只是停下脚步在大门附近站岗。杜少康路过浴池的时候雷蒙德刚好从水里探出头来，他对后者使了个眼色，自己闪身躲到了一个柱子后面。</p><p>在这情形之下，他们两人也只能暂时潜伏着，没办法轻举妄动。对方人数更多，他们既没办法就这么发起偷袭，也没办法开门迎接他们的同伴。</p><p>而这边，邓斯坦由于在花园里等了许久都不见二人开门接应，最终还是忍不住走到门前，贴在门扉上听了听。令人庆幸的是里面没有什么动静，姑且可以确定是还没有发生流血事件；可那两人那么久都不发出响动，想必是有什么东西让他们不敢动弹才是。</p><p>犹豫片刻后，他伸出戴着铁手套的手轻轻叩了叩门。出乎他预料的是门几乎马上就被打开了——但开门的不是雷蒙德或是杜少康。</p><p>一个戴着兜帽的黑衣女子站在他面前，而她的身后还有两个相同打扮的人。她们齐齐盯着邓斯坦。</p><p>“呃……”邓斯坦迟疑着开口，“晚上好？”</p><p>屋内的两人听见这一声晚上好，又交换了一个眼色：这下再不出手不行了。邓斯坦不知又说了句什么，他们听不清，只见三个女人听闻往门外追了去。</p><p>雷蒙德从池底摸出先前藏在那的短剑，从浴池中一跃而起冲向教徒们。她们听到这一番剧烈的动静转过身来，见到一个裸体男人向自己跑来还愣了愣。还没等她们做出什么反应，其中一个就被短剑精准地刺中了腹部。</p><p>她吐出一口鲜血，随着短剑被抽出瘫倒下去。雷蒙德一手揽住她的腰，没让她直接栽在地上。</p><p>与此同时，杜少康也从立柱后跳了出来，向另一个教徒挥出了长棍。这一棒让人始料未及，再加上她们还处于震惊和困惑之中，直接把这教徒打得晕头转向。杜少康紧接着又朝着她的下颌挥出一拳，直接把她掀翻在了地上。</p><p>这时，唯一剩下的教徒拔出了匕首，向杜少康刺去；而同一时刻，雷蒙德从死去教徒的腰间摸出一把匕首，收手让尸体向自己身后倒去的同时借力再次挥出了短剑。</p><p>在教徒的匕首触及杜少康之前，雷蒙德的短剑就刺在了她的腰间。趁她受到冲击停下动作的当口，他用另一只手上刚刚缴获的匕首干净利落地划开了她的喉咙。</p><p>最后一具尸体也倒在了血泊之中。这时候两人才抬头看向先前被教徒们遮挡的方向——邓斯坦一脸诧异地站在那里。</p><p>“你们出手还挺快的。”他说。</p><p>杜少康把长棍一甩收了回去：“还好你没事。”</p><p>可他们还没来得及说第三句话，就听到浴室里又传来了一阵脚步声。杜少康第一个拔腿往花园里跑；邓斯坦当机立断猫腰钻进了身边灌木丛里；雷蒙德看了看两个同伴失去踪影的方向，从更衣室里扯过一条浴巾，一边随手围在腰上一边踏出大门。</p><p>游荡者抬头环顾了一下四周，听见身后脚步声近了，把短剑插在浴巾之间利索地顺着门柱攀上了雨棚之上。</p><p>一个同样身着黑衣却骨瘦如柴的男人破门而出。他看见地上横着的三具尸体，咒骂了一句，从黑袍下抽出了一把锤头被雕刻得如同骷髅一般的连枷。就在他正在视野范围内搜寻入侵者痕迹的时候，雷蒙德抽出短剑从雨棚上跃下。</p><p>随着一声重物落地的巨大响动，一旁灌木丛里的邓斯坦下意识地偏过头去闭上了眼睛。他听到液体喷溅在灌木上的声音，还感觉有几滴顺着叶片滴落在了他的脸颊上。脸上温热液体的触感和空气中的血腥味让他不用看就知道发生了什么事情。</p><p>雷蒙德从黑袍男人身上站起，稍微使了点劲才把自己的短剑拔出来。</p><p>他的两名同伴围了过来。杜少康看着地上的尸体，双手合十以东方礼节鞠了个躬。就在直起身子的时候他瞥见邓斯坦抽出了一把匕首，于是连忙阻止了他。</p><p>“等等！”他说，“这还有活口，我们得问点情报。”</p><p>邓斯坦看着他，问道：“我们已经到他们大本营了，还需要什么情报？”</p><p>“哎，虽然这些都不是什么好人，但是你也不用急着杀了他们呀。”杜少康摇摇头，“我们可以问问他们还有多少人，说不定还能套套话呢。”</p><p>“好吧。”邓斯坦叹了口气，“但我做不来这个。我去检查一下那个隔间。”</p><p>杜少康看向雷蒙德，后者看了看自己一身的血迹，耸了耸肩：“我得去再洗洗。”</p><p>在三人合力用杜少康带的绳索把那个被打晕的教徒捆起来后，其余两人便进浴室做各自的事去了。杜少康想了半天该如何处置，最后把那教徒拖到喷泉边上，用冰凉的水拍醒了她。</p><p>“我的伙伴们不想留活口，”他尽量和善地对她说，“但是我救了你。所以你看是不是该知恩图报，展示一下你活下来的价值？”</p><p>但那教徒只是恶狠狠地瞪着杜少康，往他脚边啐了一口血沫。杜少康忍着嫌恶退了两步，又接着试探这人的反应。</p><p>“你们几个大晚上的不回家睡觉，在这里是做什么呢？”</p><p>对方完全不为所动，只是继续用愤怒的眼神看着他。两人看着对方，一时半会谁都没有说话。杜少康意识到自己是问不出什么来了，便转身进了公共浴室。</p><p> </p><p>在雷蒙德还把头扎在水里吐泡泡的时候杜少康来到了浴池边。听见杜少康喊他，他从水中探出头来，把胳膊搭在浴池边上，抬头看向对方。</p><p>“你能不能让她开开口？”杜少康脸上带着为难的表情，“看来我实在是不讨女人喜欢，她都不和我说话。”</p><p>雷蒙德沉默了片刻，答道：“我可不知道怎么审问人。”</p><p>杜少康环顾浴室，没见到邓斯坦的身影，便又对雷蒙德说道：“你就试一试吧，能问多少是多少。”</p><p>对方点了点头，从水里爬起来又围上了浴巾，就这么往外走去了。杜少康犹豫了片刻要不要提醒他穿上衣服比较容易问出话，随即又觉得由得他就好。</p><p>两人回到那教徒面前，她见了雷蒙德的样子后眉头皱得更紧了，脸上的五官几乎都要因为愤怒而挤在了一起。</p><p>“你们就这么看不起人？”</p><p>雷蒙德将一把匕首抵在了她的脖子上，倒也不和她废话，直接问道：“你们到底有什么计划？”</p><p>对方冷笑了一声：“死亡三神的教徒用得着你们来管？”</p><p>“那您这么厉害，就请您大发慈悲告诉我们您的教会想要做什么吧。”杜少康在一旁道：“把您的神的福音也宣讲给我们听听？”</p><p>女人只是瞪着他们不说话。雷蒙德见状，提起匕首的刀尖指向她的嘴，说道：“你要是不肯说话，这舌头留着也没有什么用了吧？”</p><p>杜少康吃了一惊，按住了雷蒙德的手腕：“算了算了，倒也不必至此。”他又转向那女人，“你的同伴都已经死了，你这样瞪着我们他们也活不过来呀。”</p><p>“要杀要剐随你的便。”她又冷笑起来，“我们将人杀死献祭给我们的神，难道还要向你们禀报个中缘由不成？”</p><p>杜少康摇着头退开来了。他对雷蒙德说了一句“我没什么要问的了”就往浴室里去了。雷蒙德手上稍微使了点劲，在女人的嘴唇上压出一道血痕。</p><p>“这里有多少你们的人？”他问。</p><p>对方瞥了一眼锋利的刀尖，沉默了片刻，答道：“这个城市的大部分教徒都在这里。你真的以为就凭你们对付得了死亡三神教会？”</p><p>这回轮到雷蒙德沉默了片刻：“那确实还挺多的。”</p><p>杜少康进公共浴室的时候，邓斯坦正从深处走出来。见了杜少康，他远远地便开口了：“都问完了？”</p><p>“我是没什么可问的了。”杜少康答道：“他们杀人根本没有目的。你们是对的，看来确实没必要怜悯他们了。”</p><p>邓斯坦应了一声，把匕首握在手里往外走。这回杜少康没有拦着他，只是跟在后面走了出去。</p><p>两人回到花园里的时候雷蒙德刚打算再问些什么，但见到邓斯坦手里拿着刀阔步向自己走来，他还是赶忙往旁边退了两步。</p><p>被捆起来的教徒看见邓斯坦朝自己举起匕首时露出了惊恐的表情，可她还没来得及发出声音就被利刃刺穿了胸膛。词汇在她的喉咙里破碎成损坏风琴般的声音，而牧师因此意识到她还有气息，便又拔出匕首再次刺入她的身体。</p><p>一下，两下，三下。邓斯坦用力拔出了沾满鲜血的匕首，直勾勾地看着已经彻底死去的邪教徒。</p><p>杜少康在这过程中闭上了眼睛，但雷蒙德把这些看在了眼里。他的目光在邓斯坦和邪教徒之间游走，与此同时他说：“这可真是让人刮目相看。”</p><p>邓斯坦看了他一眼，一边用喷泉的水清洗匕首一边回应道：“我可不是只懂得跪着祈祷的祭司。”</p><p>“兄弟们，既然已经确认了大本营的位置，我们是不是该先向焰拳报告这件事？”杜少康问。</p><p>“可我们杀了他们的人。”邓斯坦看了一眼地上七倒八歪的尸体，“如果我们现在走了的话，他们接下来一定会加强警戒的。”</p><p>“那我们假扮成教徒混进去？”</p><p>“不错，正好我还没把衣服穿上。”雷蒙德走向衣服最为完好的那具尸体，二话不说开始扒它的衣服。</p><p>杜少康见状，也扯下其中一人的斗篷，披在自己的肩上。他看向邓斯坦：“你也披一个斗篷吧？”</p><p>邓斯坦皱起眉，犹豫半晌后还是学着杜少康的样子为自己披上了教徒的黑斗篷。另一边，雷蒙德已经换好了一整套的黑衣服，看起来倒是有几分巴尔教徒的模样了——除了为女性教徒量身剪裁的衣服在他的身上绷得有点紧以外。</p><p>三人相对而立，沉默了一会。他们知道这次是来真的了：那扇暗门后便是邪教的基地，而他们只有三个人。这三个一无所有的男人突然意识到，若是自己交代在那底下，恐怕只有另外两名同伴能为自己收尸了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>公共浴室隔间的墙壁上有一片和其他地方不太协调的区域。在这片砖墙前深吸一口气，杜少康伸手推动了它。随着一声闷响，这块区域向后凹陷进去；而再用力推一下，它便像门一样被打开了。</p><p>走进暗门，出现在三人面前的是一条通向漆黑地底的楼梯，污水的臭味从那片漆黑中传来。这可真的是名副其实的下水道，和暗门外装潢华丽的公共浴室形成了鲜明的对比。</p><p>杜少康观察了一下前方的黑暗，但确实看不清什么东西：“看来我们火把得省着点用了。”</p><p>“等等。”邓斯坦像是早就有所准备一样拿出一盏带盖提灯，向内注入灯油并点燃。一瞬间，明亮的灯光充满了狭小的空间，把四周照得像是开着灯一样亮堂。他把提灯挂在腰上，“好了，走吧。”</p><p>这时候楼梯下方的空间也变得清晰可见——那是一池污水，看起来深约两尺，泛着诡异的黄褐色。蹚下水道的污水属实需要跨过心里的那道坎，所幸他们三人都穿着靴子，这让场面看起来不那么像一场灾难。杜少康心一横，率先走下了楼梯。邓斯坦刚准备跟上去，却被雷蒙德拦了下来。</p><p>“你在前面挡着我不方便攻击。”这么说着，雷蒙德挤到他前面，跟着杜少康下了楼。</p><p>邓斯坦把手放在胸前摸着衣服里的圣徽，低声念了一段非正式的祷词：“我的主啊，请助我粉碎我的敌人，请佑我得以全身而退。”说罢，快步跟上了二人。</p><p>这时候杜少康和雷蒙德已经在观察下面浸水的空间了。在他们的前方一左一右有两条路，同样通往一片漆黑。随着邓斯坦走下楼梯，他腰间的提灯也把这个空间照得通明。这时候他们能看清这些污水是顺着石灰岩墙壁流下来的——也许上方就是真正的污水系统，这让人不敢细想这些水的成分。</p><p>“男左女右，我走左边。”杜少康走向了左边的岔路。后面的两人也快步跟上了他。</p><p>他们走进了一条宽约五尺、高约八尺的地道，同样用石灰岩砌出墙壁，且地上依然充满着可疑液体。随着他们小心谨慎地前进，在拐过两个弯后几级台阶出现在他们面前，而台阶上的地面是干燥的。三人如释重负地走上台阶，雷蒙德甚至特意在原地蹭了蹭鞋底，好让自己不在干燥的地面留下脚印，因此其他两个人看了也照样效仿。</p><p>此时在他们面前的是一条笔直的地道，地道的尽头是一扇紧闭的木门。他们互相交换了一下眼神，贴着墙壁走向那扇门。走在最前面的杜少康小心地推开了门，然后松了一口气——里面没有人。</p><p>倒不如说，里面是空荡荡的。当他们走进这个什么都没有的房间时，正对面的一扇雕刻着人像的木门率先进入了视线。那扇门上面雕刻着一个披着斗篷、戴着兜帽的人形，看不见脸，骷髅一样的手中紧握一个尖叫状的人类头骨。而他们的左手边也有一扇带浮雕的木门，上面的人像是一个高大的男人，戴着桶盔并穿着全身板甲，右手的铁手套被涂成了黑色，手里还握着一副镣铐。</p><p>杜少康回头把他们进来的门关上。就像他猜的那样，这扇门也刻着人像：一个有着骷髅头颅和强壮人类身躯的男人，双手被两把长弯刀所取代。</p><p>雷蒙德说：“我猜这是死亡三神。”</p><p>“我认得他们。”杜少康回忆起了旅途上听过的传说，向他解释道：“前面那扇门上的是骸骨之主米尔寇，左边那扇门上的是暴政之神班恩，而我们后面的门上是谋杀之神巴尔。”</p><p>“我建议我们走没有门的这边。”邓斯坦指向他们的右边，那是唯一一个没有门的出入口。</p><p> </p><p>三人走进没有门的通道，在他们面前的是台阶和下方浸水的地面，还有一个狭小的凹室，除了墙壁上的一张大型挂毯以外什么都没有。挂毯上画着四个无面人把一个惨叫的人四分五裂的场景。</p><p>“如果这画的是四个美女的话倒还有点收藏价值。”雷蒙德这么评价道。</p><p>“别碰它——别什么都想着带回家。”邓斯坦在他背后皱起眉头，但想必他没有看到。</p><p>他们再次踩进污水里，拐了个弯，来到一个完全被污水覆盖了地面的房间。三根木梁支撑着这个房间的天花板，而他们的右侧前方有一个石制祭坛，上面堆满了暗红色的东西。那是一些看起来像内脏的东西，还带着血，把祭坛都染红了；祭坛上方的墙上挂着一个紧皱眉头的钢铁骷髅面具。</p><p>“我猜这个面具代表了巴尔。”杜少康说，“恐怕那些教徒要把这些内脏献祭给他？”</p><p>“我们要把面具拿下来带走吗？”雷蒙德问。</p><p>“我不推荐你这么做。”</p><p>与此同时邓斯坦俯身看向祭坛上面的内脏，迅速地下了结论：“这是人类的内脏。”</p><p>“也太残忍了……”杜少康咕哝了一声。</p><p>“宗教真是把人变成鬼啊。”雷蒙德瞥了邓斯坦一眼，“好好的人，投身宗教后脑子都坏掉了。”</p><p>邓斯坦直起身子，转过脸看向雷蒙德。“但愿你不是在说我。”</p><p>雷蒙德闭上眼睛耸了耸肩。“谁认了说谁。”</p><p>“信宗教倒是个人的自由。”杜少康说，“但这样的宗教还是太过火了。”</p><p>“你哪个神都不信，是打算死后哪里都不去吗？”邓斯坦问道。</p><p>但凡是在人类社会中生活的人都知道，人们相信只要生前对某一位神保持虔诚，在死后灵魂便会被这位神引渡到其国度中去；若是一个人是无信仰者，灵魂恐怕会在死后永远消逝，或是被魔鬼当作战利品拿了去。</p><p>雷蒙德笑了一声道：“谁知道呢，走一步算一步吧。”</p><p>当他们从另一个出口离开房间的时候，马上又来到了另一个同样浸水的房间，而这条通道也到了尽头。房间的脏水里漂浮着一些砖块碎瓦，一些酒瓶，还有一具已经肿胀得可怕的赤膊男性尸体。它面朝下漂浮在污水里，因浸泡和腐烂而膨大得看不出原来的样子，身上仅剩的裤子也被撑得几乎包不住它庞大的身躯了。</p><p>杜少康转过头刚想问问邓斯坦能不能看出来这个男人是怎么死的，却只看到对方朝着墙角呕吐的背影。当他再转回去看向尸体的方向时，又恰好看到雷蒙德蹚水过去摸尸体的裤兜的画面。</p><p>“什么也没有。”雷蒙德朝他说着，失望地蹚水回来了。</p><p>“他的背上有刀伤——”邓斯坦扶着墙没有看他们，似乎还没缓过来，只是有气无力地伸出一只手指了指尸体的方向，“是被人从背后用匕首刺死的。死了两天了。”</p><p>杜少康听了他的话，又认真地看了看尸体。就像邓斯坦说的那样，尸体的背后有一道已经腐烂的伤口，似乎深及内脏。除此之外，尸体身上似乎还有一些旧伤，几乎要跟它身上的纹身融为一体了。</p><p>也许是顾及同伴的感受，他提议道：“看来也没什么线索了，我们回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>于是他们两个走在前面，领着邓斯坦回了那个干燥的房间。虽然邓斯坦之前下了狠手杀人，但是这次他似乎受到了不小的冲击，回到有雕像的房间后便脸色苍白地靠在墙上没有说话。甚至当杜少康和雷蒙德已经打开了雕刻着米尔寇的门进去调查的时候，他还在外面的房间里等着。</p><p>那扇门的背后是一个干燥的房间，三具人类尸体躺在地上，排成了一个三角形。他们看起来和先前的尸体很不一样，黑色的长袍几乎把他们的脸都遮起来了，没有异味，就像刚刚死去一样新鲜得很，也并不能带给人很大的视觉冲击；一根火把掉落在他们中间的地上，还没有熄灭。</p><p>“看起来刚刚还有人在这里……”雷蒙德嘀咕道，看向房间另一个没有门的出口，“得小心点。”</p><p>杜少康走到其中一具尸体旁边，弯下腰伸出手，想探探它的脉搏。就在这时门外的邓斯坦似乎终于回过神了，快步追了上来：“等等——”</p><p>邓斯坦还没来得及走进这个房间，地上的三具尸体就突然跳了起来，从长袍下面抽出连枷打向杜少康。杜少康凭着条件反射躲过了面前的人的袭击，却被跟过来的另一个人用连枷敲在了后背上，结结实实地挨了一记，疼得直吸气。剩下一个离他较远的人顺势攻向身边的雷蒙德，后者虽然勉强躲开了，但还是用手臂挡了一下，让连枷砸在了自己的小臂上。</p><p>门外的邓斯坦两步冲进房间里，借力用手中的战锤狠狠地敲在了离入口最近的敌人的脑袋上，把他砸得晕头转向。杜少康也反应迅速，一甩长棍在敌人的脑袋上补了一棍，让他应声倒地；几乎在他收棍的同时，他灵巧地扭过腰对着夹击自己的另一个人的胃部来了一拳，让后者弯腰捂着肚子哼哼起来。</p><p>雷蒙德闪身来到两个敌人的中间，在他踩到火把木杆的清脆声响响起的瞬间，他手中的短剑已经精确无误地刺入了弯腰的敌人的后背。他用另一只手抽出匕首向另一侧刺去，但先前受到的伤让他没能拿稳匕首，让它脱手掉在了地上。对方趁这个机会挥舞连枷打向他。</p><p>他在和敌人对上目光的瞬间似乎看见了对方得意的神色，但是那很快就变成了惊讶——他闪躲开了对方的攻击，并且由于那记全力攻击没有打中任何东西，连枷被惯性带着也脱了手。邓斯坦和杜少康一人一边包围了上来，在这人惊恐的眼神下一人一边用力打向他的太阳穴，让他像断线木偶一样瘫了下去。</p><p>“补一刀。”雷蒙德弯腰捡起他的匕首，利落地割开了面前的黑衣人的喉咙。邓斯坦听了这话也抽出了他腰间的匕首，短暂地合十祈祷后刺向了门边的黑衣人。</p><p>这下三个装死的黑衣人是真的死了，并且他们又一次地排成了三角形，中间的火把仍然没有熄灭。</p><p>邓斯坦一边用尸体的衣服擦干净匕首上的血迹一边说：“这些是米尔寇的信徒，他们喜欢把自己饿得像骷髅一样，非常适合装尸体。”</p><p>“看起来我们的伪装没有用，他们还是能认得出来我们不是自己人。”杜少康把披在身上的斗篷脱了下来扔到一边，它之前多少阻碍了一点他的动作。</p><p>邓斯坦瞥了一眼把自己塞进了女性服装里的雷蒙德，自言自语道：“认不出来就有鬼了……”</p><p>雷蒙德捡起火把独自走向了那个没有门的出口。那里面是一个看起来是墓室的地方，已经坍塌了一半，中间放着一个石棺，盖子已经被打开了。他往里面看了一眼，却只看到厚厚的灰尘和骸骨——似乎这个棺材很久之前已经被洗劫过了。</p><p>但他的职业习惯让他留意到了一点不寻常，于是伸出手去在骸骨底下摸了摸。运气没有让他失望——他摸到了三本皮革封面的书，拿出来粗略地翻看似乎是法术书一类的东西。他放下火把拿着这三本书回到他的同伴们身边，把它们塞进邓斯坦手里：“你也许用得上。”</p><p>邓斯坦疑惑地接过书本翻开，但马上又合上了：“我用不上。”</p><p>“什么？你不是会施法吗，看不懂这个？”雷蒙德双手抱胸，同样疑惑地看着邓斯坦。</p><p>“这是法师写的法术书，牧师不需要这种东西。”</p><p>雷蒙德“啧”了一声，把书夺了回来，塞进战利品背包里：“真没用。”</p><p>“我没法师那么聪明，真是对不住。”邓斯坦抛下一句冷漠的话，转身走出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>杜少康快步跟在了邓斯坦身后，而雷蒙德则紧跟其后。邓斯坦已经打开了雕刻着班恩的那扇门，走进了狭窄的地道里。他们面前的地道向前延伸，经过两段平缓的台阶后没入了污水，尽头拐向右侧。</p><p>他们小心翼翼地走进污水，在转角处停留。展现在他们面前的是另一个房间，左侧没有光亮，被四根木梁支撑着；粗制的阶梯从浑浊的水中露出，通往干燥的右侧，那上面是一个石制祭坛，被墙壁上一左一右的两支火把照亮着。祭坛的后面拷着一个虚弱的男人，头上套着一个麻袋，身上却什么都没有穿。</p><p>两个穿着链甲的人站在祭坛前，一个拿着硬头锤和盾牌的女人，还有一个戴着桶盔拿着长矛的男人，他们的体格都非常强壮，且都在链甲外都穿着绘有黑色右手掌印的罩袍——那是班恩的标志。他们正背对着三人来的方向；男人正用矛戳着那个人，而女人在一旁观看，他们似乎都乐在其中。</p><p>尽管他们背对着这个入口，提灯的耀眼光芒还是暴露了入侵者的存在。在灯光照亮房间左侧的同时，那两人同时警觉地转身看向背后。</p><p>“是谁在那里！？”</p><p>邓斯坦对跟在身后的杜少康做了个“待在这里”的手势，独自一人走出了拐角，暴露在二人的视线下。杜少康不想让他一个人冒险，迈出一只脚准备跟上去。于此同时，邓斯坦慢悠悠地走向那两个班恩信徒。</p><p>“看起来你们玩得还挺开心的嘛，不让我也加入吗？”他的语气像聊天一样轻飘飘的，却又有种念台本般的冷酷。</p><p>那男人轻蔑地笑了一声：“原来是你小子。你鬼鬼祟祟地在那里干什么？”</p><p>杜少康感到了一丝诡异——这个反应实在是太平淡了。他甚至没有时间去思考这是为什么，但他察觉危险的本能让他条件反射般地收回脚，试图藏回拐角里面。</p><p>“我昨天说的那两个焰拳雇佣兵，我把他们带过来了。”邓斯坦的声音又变冷了几分，用毫无起伏的音调说道：“但是看起来上一位客人的推拿服务还没有结束的样子。”</p><p>藏在墙角的杜少康此时已经完全明白这是怎么回事了，而在他身后的雷蒙德恐怕也如此。他们以为是同伴的人实际上是邪教教徒，并且已经背叛了他们。杜少康当机立断转头就跑，并且对雷蒙德招手示意他一起逃跑；但雷蒙德却把手伸向自己腰间的短剑，似乎想要迎战。</p><p>“我们先撤，兄弟！”杜少康压低声音催促雷蒙德，“至少撤到外面埋伏他们！”</p><p>雷蒙德被他这话说动了，转身跟着杜少康跑进过道。虽然杜少康已经尽量把声音压得很低，但是已经意识到有人在邓斯坦身后的班恩信徒们还是听到了他的声音。那个男人没有犹豫，冲下祭坛涉水追在后面。</p><p>而女人则拍了拍邓斯坦的肩膀，对他说：“干得好。等我们抓到那两个家伙，功劳都归你的。”</p><p>邓斯坦并没有回应她的话，脸上也仍然没有表情。他转身追上了男性信徒，而女性信徒则跟在了他的后面。</p><p>三人要跨过及膝的水域追上来还是非常花时间的，因此那两人得以一路跑进来时的木门，并且重重地把门带上了。杜少康闪身躲在了门的一侧，并示意雷蒙德躲在另一侧。这时候他们听见链甲叮当作响的声音和踩在台阶上的几道沉重脚步声从走廊里传来。</p><p>“等他们开门我们就偷袭他们，然后赶紧跑。”杜少康低声提醒雷蒙德。</p><p>雷蒙德点了点头，握住了刺剑的剑柄，默念道：“你可别做冲在前面的那个啊，邓斯坦。”</p><p>有那么一瞬间，一切陷入了沉寂。杜少康和雷蒙德紧紧贴着木门的两侧，屏息等待着门被打开的瞬间。门上雕刻着的班恩神像宛若站在他们两个之间的第三人，右手戴着黑色的铁手套，恍然间和原本应该在这里的邓斯坦一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>就在杜少康看着这黑手套想着“为什么没有早点注意到”的而雷蒙德陷入“为什么邓斯坦是间谍”的心理冲击的同时，那扇木门被用力撞开了。他们两个毫不犹豫地袭击了冲进来的人。雷蒙德的短剑深深地刺伤了那人的手臂，而杜少康的当头一棒则把那人打得头晕目眩。</p><p>趁这个机会，杜少康一边喊着“快跑”一边向出口的方向飞奔而去。一支箭从过道的暗处里飞出来，但没能射中移动中的杜少康。雷蒙德定睛看清了面前的人是那个戴着桶盔的男人，松了一口气的同时却没能看到杜少康往哪里跑了，于是毫无默契地往另一个方向跑了出去。</p><p>那男人扶着自己的脑袋咒骂了一声，对身后的邓斯坦说：“你去追那个胖子！”</p><p>说罢，他朝雷蒙德逃跑的方向追了过去。邓斯坦看了看身后离自己十来尺远举着弓的女性信徒，意识到她肯定来不及追了，又“啧”了一声，往前跑了两步到房间中央。他环顾了一下左右的出口，看到杜少康在地道里远去的背影——眼看着杜少康马上就要拐进拐角处消失在视野里了，他对着杜少康大喝一声：“过来！”</p><p>这不是什么愚蠢的谈判，而是他使用神力所施展的命令术：除非对方拼命以意志抵抗，否则听到命令的人必须服从。</p><p>杜少康停下了脚步，但并没有朝邓斯坦走来。他用自己的意志力抵抗着班恩的支配之力，却还是不可避免地转过身来。这一转身本不要紧，但他却错愕地发现雷蒙德根本没跟在自己的身后。这场面可真是像极了在酒馆里的时候。</p><p>邓斯坦看杜少康没有服从命令的迹象，对男性信徒耸了耸肩说道“我尽力了”，并快步追向了雷蒙德的方向。</p><p>男人看见邓斯坦还是跟在自己后面，不由得停下步伐恶狠狠地警告他：“你还跟着我做什么！？赶快去追那个家伙，不然你的下场肯定会跟那个两天前任务失败的巴尔信徒一样，被杀了丢在粪水里！”</p><p>邓斯坦还是不紧不慢地对他说：“我哪像你们身强力壮，我只负责把他们带过来。要是放他们跑了你们不也有同样下场？我们还是先抓住面前这个吧，大不了再拷问他就行了。”</p><p>就在他们说话的这会，杜少康和女性信徒都开始向这个方向跑来，而雷蒙德已经跑进了漆黑浸水的、供奉着内脏的房间。他跑到最靠近入口的木梁后面想躲起来，却被木梁藏在污水深处的地基绊了一跤。虽然他用手撑住了身体不至于让脸直接埋进污水里，但是他的手和膝盖都被水底的碎石磕得钻心地痛。就在他狼狈地跪伏在污水里的同时，那个戴桶盔的男人已经拎着矛走了进来。</p><p>他们都没有携带光源，此时只有入口的方向有光照进来。那个高大的身形在背光的情况下就仿佛一片浓厚的阴影，向雷蒙德一步步靠近。他试图从水里爬起来，但他的膝盖疼得使不上劲。那男人举起矛向他刺了下来。</p><p>不知是因为他先前伤了那人的手臂让他瞄准失利还是因为环境过于昏暗，那根矛并没有直直地向他的胸膛刺下，而是歪斜地刺向他的身侧；因而他得以用他锻炼出来的反应能力翻身躲过这一下攻击。矛尖重重地刺在水底的石头上，发出了可怕的响声——若是这一下刺在了他身上，那么他肯定是会当场毙命的。</p><p>当那男人再次举起矛的时候，邓斯坦也拐进了这个房间。他携带的光源让环境一下子宛如白昼，雷蒙德也像靶子一样曝露在敌人眼里。班恩信徒桶盔下的眼睛似乎露出了张狂的狞笑；他掂了掂手里的矛，准备像折磨那个囚犯一样避开要害给予雷蒙德痛苦。</p><p>站在其后的邓斯坦看向了雷蒙德，对方恰巧也正看着他。</p><p>邓斯坦无奈得近乎绝望地深深吸了口气，像是在下定决心。然后他用双手握住手里的战锤，用尽全力挥向男性信徒。战锤结结实实地砸在金属桶盔上，伴随着响亮的撞击声把它砸出了凹陷。那男人陷入了眩晕与错愕中，但他才刚刚转过身，邓斯坦的战锤就又一次狠狠地砸在了他的胸前。骨头碎裂的打击声响起，那男人口吐鲜血地倒在了水里，痛苦地挣扎了几下便没了动静。</p><p>邓斯坦垂下拿着战锤的手，直直地盯着地上的尸体。雷蒙德已经趁他攻击的时候爬起来了，这时候走到了他的面前。</p><p>“你怎么花了那么久才来？”雷蒙德压低声音问邓斯坦。</p><p>邓斯坦一时间没有理解他在说什么，只是看向他，似乎还没回过神来。与此同时，门外响起了那个女人的脚步声和喊声：“邓斯坦！里面发生了什么？”</p><p>这一声把邓斯坦拉了回来。他恢复了原本的语气，小声对雷蒙德说：“你这不是还没死吗？”</p><p>在这同时，那女人已经到了这个房间的入口。邓斯坦从拐角处走出去，来到她的面前。还没等她问他发生了什么，他就举起战锤用力地向她挥来。她用盾牌接下了这一击，并且突然意识到邓斯坦背叛了他们。</p><p>“叛徒！”她怒吼着向邓斯坦挥出硬头锤，但邓斯坦早有防备，向后退了一步躲开了攻击。</p><p>就在这时，一直隐藏气息的杜少康从她的身后窜出，对她挥出了长棍。她听到了他的动静向旁边闪躲，因而让长棍贴着自己的肩膀挥向了空气；但她没有意识到杜少康同时在暗中出拳，因此被一记上勾拳狠狠地打中了下颌。她被打得一个趔趄，但马上又稳住脚步举起了她的盾牌。不知道是不是巧合，盾牌刚好又挡下了邓斯坦的另一击。此刻她已经被左右夹击，陷入了绝望的境地。也许是知道已经没有胜算了，她选择把她的怒火发泄在邓斯坦身上——又或者是她事已至此还想尽职尽责处理掉叛徒。</p><p>她用硬头锤狠狠地砸向邓斯坦的脑袋。虽然木制的硬头锤没有战锤那么强力，但是邓斯坦还是有点脚步不稳，差点没有握住手里的武器。当然，这会杜少康也没有闲着，故技重施用长棍先攻，以拳头补上。</p><p>女人的注意力都在邓斯坦身上，因此挨了杜少康的一棍；但她对接下来的攻击已经有所防备，所以轻松地防下了他的拳头。</p><p>杜少康跟对面的两人说道：“不要杀她，把她打晕！”</p><p>“邓斯坦，闪开！”雷蒙德从衣服里掏出匕首向那个女人丢了过去。邓斯坦虽然不知道发生了什么，但还是听话地避开了——匕首几乎是擦着他的脸飞出去。可惜因为他挡在前面，雷蒙德没能瞄准那个人，匕首只是扎在了她的盾牌上。</p><p>邓斯坦骂了他们认识以来的第一句脏话，然后质问道：“你想杀了我吗！？”</p><p>电光火石间，他看到那女人已经又一次举起了手中的武器——他便也举起他的战锤，大声地念出了向暴政之神祈求帮助的真正祷词。尽管他正在试图呼唤他的神帮助他杀死其信徒，神还是回应了他。他听到了神的低语，他漆黑的右手仿佛正是班恩的右手，以不属于他的绝对意志向对方挥出了无法躲避的一击。</p><p>战锤砸在女人的太阳穴上，把她打得头破血流，倒在地上。</p><p>战场重归寂静，一时间空气里只有喘气声。邓斯坦擦了擦额角流下来的血，捻了捻指尖粘稠的液体，再抬头就看见杜少康攥着拳头朝自己走来。他下意识地抬起手想挡下对方的拳头，却没见拳头砸下来。</p><p>“死了。”雷蒙德的声音在下方响起。他已经蹲在那女人的身边，探过了她的脉搏。</p><p>杜少康看着邓斯坦，压抑着怒火问道：“为什么？”</p><p>“什么为什么？”邓斯坦平静地反问道：“你指的是为什么杀了她吗？”</p><p>“不，我指的是你和这些人。”</p><p>“我想你们已经全部看到了。这不是已经一目了然的事情吗？”</p><p>“但我还是想听你亲口解释。”</p><p>“解释？我没有什么可解释的。”邓斯坦垂下视线看向女人的尸体，语气依然平淡，“就像你们看见的那样，我也是下水道里长大的老鼠。”</p><p>杜少康尽力地不把自己的失望透露在语气里：“所以你从一开始就知道这一切，却还是在旁边看着我们忙里忙外，像小丑一样为这件事奔走吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦没有回答他的话。</p><p>“抱歉，恐怕我没办法再信任你了。”杜少康说罢转身欲离开，却被邓斯坦在身后叫住了。</p><p>“等等。”他跨过尸体追上杜少康，“如果你想告发我领赏，也等到我们把这个地方铲平之后再去。我很久之前就已经计划背叛他们了，可是光凭我一个人的力量根本没办法对抗他们，所以我才瞄准了加入焰拳的机会……我需要你们的帮助。事成之后无论你们要怎么做都可以，但现在我们需要一起行动。”</p><p>杜少康转过身来看他，表情像是已经相信了他的话。雷蒙德从尸体旁站起来，适时地总结道：“大家都不是什么好人，也都不容易。”</p><p>“那我们回去看看那个被铐起来的人吧。”杜少康以这个提议缓和了气氛，并且带头向对面的门走去。</p><p>雷蒙德在背后拍了拍邓斯坦的肩膀。“下次要这么做之前先告诉我们一声，让我们有个心理准备。”</p><p>邓斯坦没想到他会说这种话，看了他半晌，哼了一声：“不会有下次了。”</p><p> </p><p>他们回到了那个房间。当这里已经空无一人，他们才看清在祭坛旁边的壁龛里站着一套没有头盔的板甲，先前它一直处于他们的视野视角里面。那个男人仍然被铐在那里，看起来还是那么虚弱。杜少康和邓斯坦走到祭坛前，而雷蒙德则因为对交涉不感兴趣而在两步外看着。</p><p>“谁……是谁？”那个人用沙哑的声音问道。</p><p>“我们只是路过的好心人。”杜少康取下了他头上的麻袋，问道：“你是谁？为什么会在这里？”</p><p>“我……我是个商人。”他话还没说完就咳嗽起来，仿佛说话会要了他的命一样，“如果你们能把我救出来，我会给你们丰厚的报酬。”</p><p>“给多少？”雷蒙德在一旁插话道。</p><p>那个人似乎答不上来，只是说：“你先把我……把我放了。”</p><p>杜少康和雷蒙德交换了一下眼神。然而，还没等他们做出决定，邓斯坦就斩钉截铁地说道：“不能放了他。”他看着那个男人，问道：“他们拷问了你吗？”</p><p>“我什么都没有跟他们说……他们什么都没有问啊！”</p><p>邓斯坦伸出带着铁手套的手，捏着那人的脸迫使他抬头看自己：“那他们把你关在这里做什么？”</p><p>“我……我不知道！前两天我在下城区遇到他们，他们把我的保镖杀了，然后把我绑到了这里……”</p><p>杜少康在一旁追问道：“他们为什么要绑你？”</p><p>“天知道……肯定是为了我的钱！一定是这样……”</p><p>但杜少康不再相信他的话了。那些邪教徒看起来都一穷二白，实在是不像会为了钱财而打劫的样子。他思考着这个人口中的丰厚报酬到底有几分真几分假，也就默许邓斯坦继续他的审问了。</p><p>“你不是商人。我就直截了当地问了——”邓斯坦看着他浑浊的双眼，“你跟范萨姆普尔公爵有什么仇怨吗？”</p><p>“什么……公爵？绝对没有！”对方慌忙否认，“我是贾斯索元老家族的……我叫克里姆·贾斯索，你可以去问问，我绝对不会和公爵有什么仇怨啊！”</p><p>听到这个名字的瞬间，雷蒙德的表情似乎变了。杜少康留意到了这个变化，认为雷蒙德也许想说点什么，于是问道：“你认识他吗？”</p><p>雷蒙德一改平时散漫的样子，紧紧地盯着那个男人。他说：“这个人或许和我的仇人有点关系，如果你们问完了的话我就要杀了他了。”</p><p>“不……不！”那个男人绝望地哀求着，“求求你们……不要杀了我……”</p><p>而这边邓斯坦的问话在继续。“最后一个问题：你刚才有没有听见我们的谈话？”</p><p>“什么……什么谈话？”</p><p>邓斯坦没有回答他的话，而是放开手退到了一边。他对雷蒙德做了个“请”的手势。</p><p>雷蒙德走到祭坛前，被杜少康拦了下来。后者问道：“如果只是和仇人有关系的话，那你想杀的人可多了呢。能说说他都做了什么吗？”</p><p>“我不想说。”</p><p>杜少康看着雷蒙德，他看起来是真的不想说。但杜少康在他眼里看见了此前从未出现过的怒火，意识到这件事对他来说也许非常重要——反正这个人说的丰厚报酬多半也是骗他们的话，于是他退到一边，让雷蒙德动手。</p><p>“不……求求你——”</p><p>雷蒙德掏出匕首，在那男人绝望的求饶中刺进了他的脖子，刺耳的哀号声也随即戛然而止。</p><p>“也许你们会想休息一会吗？”雷蒙德擦干净了匕首收回腰间，“我们可以谈谈大家都好奇的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>他们回到了那个坍塌的墓室，踩灭火把扣上灯盖藏进黑暗里。虽然不是什么舒适的地方，外面还躺着三具尸体，但是眼下是最安全的区域了。</p><p>邓斯坦似乎已经十分习惯在棺材旁边睡觉，往里走了两步靠着墙坐在了地上，武器就放在手边。自愿放哨的雷蒙德在他旁边也坐了下来，另一侧就是入口，只消一偏头就能看到外面的情况。而杜少康在墓室里踱步半圈选择在他们对面的墙脚坐下来，从他的角度能够看到微光照明下的他们两个人，但他自身就融入了黑暗里。</p><p>“那么……”杜少康在一片漆黑中说话了，他清了清嗓子，“我们来讲讲自己的事情，加深彼此的了解吧。”他是在暗示雷蒙德可以说他要说的事情了，但对方正把沾满污水的硬革护手卸下来，似乎无动于衷。</p><p>于是杜少康为了缓和气氛只得第二次跟他们说起他小时候在梦里跟神龙说话的事情，甚至这次的细节又和上次有一些不一样了。说完之后，他趁机补充了一句：“雷蒙德，你呢？”</p><p>雷蒙德沉吟片刻，然后说：“其实也没什么可说的。只是很巧，我以前也认识姓贾斯索的人。”</p><p>“他怎么了呢？”</p><p>“他害我爸死了。故事结束。”雷蒙德像是在讲别人的事。倒不是因为他故意不去想什么的——听起来那确实是很久很久的事情了，或许在他心里早已翻了篇，不然他也不会是现在这种慢条斯理的模样。</p><p>他们都沉默了一会。也许是想起了杜少康先前说的“如果只是和仇人有关系的话要杀的人就太多了”，雷蒙德又补充了一点解释。</p><p>“我们家以前在偏远的农场，是这什么元老家族管着的，我们就替他们工作，每年的收成都有规定。但是有一年……”他顿了顿，“因为一些事情没有足够的收成，那贵族老爷就迁怒我爸，让人把他打死了。再之后我就没有家了，一直这么过着。”</p><p>“你先前提到想过上稳定的生活，是指从前那种乡间生活吗？”杜少康问。</p><p>“大概吧。我也没有想好。”</p><p>杜少康看出来雷蒙德仍然有些心事，也许这不是完整的故事，但他从来不去打探别人不愿意说的事情。</p><p>昏暗的空间中寂静无比，连呼吸的声音都显得多余。就在这种让人如坐针毡的气氛快要抵达无法忍耐的临界点的时候，看起来在闭目养神的邓斯坦突然说话了。</p><p>“你身上好臭啊，雷蒙德。”他说，“你刚刚在粪水里打滚了吧？”</p><p>雷蒙德白了他一眼：“你也一样，下水道的老鼠。”</p><p>邓斯坦睁开眼睛看向他，一字一顿地说道：“乡下老鼠没有资格嘲笑城里老鼠。”他从额头流下来的几道血迹已经干在了脸上，这让他看起来有些狼狈，显得毫无震慑力。</p><p>“你不包扎一下伤口吗？”杜少康问道。</p><p>“没必要，让血结块堵住伤口就行。”邓斯坦再次仰起头靠在墙壁上，闭上眼睛，“我很经打的。倒是你们看看自己的伤势，要是肿起来了就要小心了。”</p><p>杜少康摸了摸自己的背。“我已经没什么感觉了。”</p><p>雷蒙德捏了捏自己先前被打中的小臂。露在袖子外的皮肤已经淤青了一片，似乎确实有一点浮肿的迹象。</p><p>邓斯坦偷偷瞄了他一眼：“我可以给你治疗。”</p><p>“不需要。”雷蒙德想都没想都拒绝了，“你省着用你的法术吧。要是我真给人打死了你再来救我。”</p><p>见邓斯坦没答话，他看向邓斯坦。对方正斜着眼睛看着他，见他看自己便问道：“你就这么相信我？”</p><p>雷蒙德耸耸肩。邓斯坦又把目光移向了对面。</p><p>“不像房间里的第三个人，似乎已经不太愿意相信我了。”</p><p>“我也没有不相信你……”杜少康斟酌着措辞，“你也有你的苦衷，我可以理解。”</p><p>“记得水里那个死人吗？我想我认识那个人，他在前两天的任务失败后就再也没有出现过。下一个恐怕该轮到我了。”邓斯坦冷静地陈述道，“你们大可放心，我没有理由背叛你们，那样对我来说没有任何好处。”</p><p>“我现在非常肯定这些人都是些疯子了。”雷蒙德嗤笑道：“我还以为你们所有人都被精神控制了呢。你怎么会有这兴致背叛他们？”</p><p>邓斯坦垂下眼睑，低声说：“他们才是叛徒，我不是。”</p><p>“你别是脑子被刚才那一棒打坏了吧？”</p><p>“你不会懂的。”邓斯坦盯着戴着黑色手套的右手，把它握成了拳，“我能听到神的声音，他们不能。他们现在的所作所为已经不是出于自己的信仰，而是单纯为了那公爵给他们的钱了。”</p><p>雷蒙德露出了“天哪，牧师”的表情，说道：“但愿你的神选中你不是因为你特别好骗。”</p><p>“那接下来你打算怎么办？”杜少康试图转移话题。</p><p>“知道我是叛徒的人都已经死了，所以我可以骗过他们。反正也没必要继续瞒着你们了，接下来就由我来吸引其他教徒的注意力，而你们则找机会偷袭他们。”在二人表示同意之后，邓斯坦的语气似乎缓和了一些，“我熟悉这里的道路，可以给你们带路。但是我不太确定……我不知道除了那些不分日夜待在这里面的家伙以外，现在都有什么人在这里。”</p><p>“说不定那个公爵的儿子也会在。”杜少康提醒道。</p><p>“那就把他也杀了。”邓斯坦答道。</p><p>“再把尸体彻底销毁。”雷蒙德补充了一句。</p><p>他们达成了共识，又一次地陷入了沉默。虽然刚进入下水道没有多久，但是他们已经经历得够多了——原本各自怀揣的秘密在黑暗中被揭开，不得已与原本萍水相逢的临时伙伴推心置腹。无论他们原本是怎么打算的，现在他们算是彻底在一条船上向着未知的终点顺流而下了。</p><p>“如果这票干成了，我就可以生活在看得到太阳的地方了。”邓斯坦喃喃自语。</p><p>杜少康提出了一个更现实的计划：“我们该第一时间去喝一顿。”</p><p>雷蒙德又提了另一个建议：“去搞点甜点来吧——糖，奶油，香料，就像那些体面人一样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比起恢复体力，短休的意义或许更多在于整理思绪。待三人小憩过后，他们已经收拾好了心情，做好继续前进的准备了。当他们离开墓穴的时候，雷蒙德又顺手摸走了死去的班恩教徒的弓和箭袋。</p><p>等他们回到那个铐着囚犯——现在是死尸了——的祭坛前时，杜少康看着站在祭坛一侧的盔甲发出了疑问：“你们为什么要在这里放一套盔甲呢？”</p><p>说着他凑近观察了一下，发现它的连接处已经被焊死在一起，已经不能分开了。现在这套盔甲比起真正的护具更像是一尊雕像，即便是活化盔甲恐怕也动不了了。</p><p>“别碰它。”说这话的时候邓斯坦刚刚结束他面朝祭坛双手合十的祭拜，“那是一个陷阱。”</p><p>雷蒙德看起来已经不想在这里久留了。他问道：“接下来往哪边走？”</p><p>除了他们来的方向以外，这个房间还有两个出口——一个在无光的那一侧，被一扇门隔着；一个在祭坛的另一侧，由几级台阶连向干燥高台的一扇门。</p><p>“东边的房间最近发生了瓦斯泄漏。”邓斯坦看了一眼无光那侧的门，“我不会建议往那边走。”</p><p>“那就只有一条路了。”</p><p>杜少康像之前那样带头走在前面。他在打开那扇门之前不由得问了一句：“你知道这里面有什么吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦沉默了片刻，答道：“多半是敌人。”</p><p>得到了这个答案之后，杜少康尽可能小心谨慎地打开了那扇门。但即便他已经如此小心了，门后不远处的空间里还是传来了一个女人的声音：</p><p>“是谁？”</p><p>展现在他眼前的是一条向前并在不远处左拐的过道，而就在门的正右手边仿佛还有一个房间，那个声音就是从房间里面传来的。他身后的邓斯坦拍了拍他的肩膀，把食指竖在嘴唇前面示意他不要回答，同时从他身边挤过去进了门。</p><p>杜少康马上明白了他的意思，侧身贴在墙壁上进行埋伏。在后头的雷蒙德虽然没看到发生了什么，但是看到杜少康的这个动作也算是明白了什么，掂量了一下刚缴获来的弓，决定向后退几步。</p><p>邓斯坦进门后便拐进了房间。这个部分坍塌的房间由三根木柱支撑，木柱之间放着一张烧焦的木桌。那木桌上放着一具人类尸体，而一个瘦如骷髅的黑袍女人正面向着尸体，似乎在他们开门之前她正捣鼓着什么——但她已经察觉到有人走了进来，藏在兜帽下的脸看向了入口的方向。</p><p>“噢，你不是那帮班恩信徒里的小子吗？”她看见是邓斯坦后似乎稍微放松了一点警惕，“你们那边刚才发生了什么事情，怎么那么吵？”</p><p>邓斯坦自然也认得她。她是目前这里最高阶的米尔寇信徒，死灵法师弗雷尼斯。实际上，他在她的面前仍然没什么底气——不仅仅是因为她看起来可怕，还因为她手下那些常常误伤其他教徒的不死生物。虽然现在这个房间里没有十分危险的不死生物，但是一群骷髅鼠正在她的脚下窸窸窣窣地打转，让人心生厌恶。</p><p>“弗雷尼斯女士，外面有入侵者，您得赶快跟我去安全的地方。”他压低声音，急切而真诚，试图让弗雷尼斯相信自己，“没有时间了，我们得撤到密门里面。”</p><p>“什么？”弗雷尼斯迟疑了片刻，紧紧地盯着他，似乎不太愿意相信这个没有什么交集的班恩信徒，“不对啊……你们教会的人呢？刚才出去的那两个大块头怎么没跟你在一起？”</p><p>邓斯坦被她逼问得咽了口唾沫。他没有想过怎么回答这个问题，也无法在对方压迫的目光下从容地继续说谎了。</p><p>“他们……”他意识到自己的声音有点颤抖，因此停了下来吸了口气，接着艰难地吐出后半句话：“……都死了。”</p><p> </p><p>就在这一瞬间，杜少康从墙后一步踏出，并在几乎同一时刻向弗雷尼斯丢出一支飞镖。弗雷尼斯显然没有预料到会有这样的埋伏，根本没能躲避，被飞镖刺中了肩膀。</p><p>这下她彻底明白过来了。她指着邓斯坦，用阴沉的声音喊道：“原来你就是叛徒——”</p><p>但还没等她再做出别的反应，杜少康就已经快步冲到她面前，并且向她挥出了一拳。这一拳正中她的面门，让她气愤地大叫起来。那群本在打转的骷髅鼠看见它们的主人被攻击，迅速地集合起来往杜少康脚下爬。尽管杜少康试图将它们赶走，却还是被咬了一口。</p><p>见了这一幕，邓斯坦从衣领里扯出他的圣徽，大喊道：“挡我者死，速速退下！”</p><p>像是被圣徽所震慑，又像是听懂了他的话，那些老鼠从杜少康的脚下散开并试图逃跑——但它们已经没有多少逃跑的空间了。杜少康见状抽出长棍朝地面猛力一击，在邓斯坦“不要”的喊声中打死了一只老鼠。看到同伴死去的老鼠又吱吱喳喳地重新聚集起来，警觉地在弗雷尼斯脚边等待着攻击的机会。</p><p>弗雷尼斯念出一句咒语，手一挥，房间里马上就被黑暗所遮蔽了。那是不能被灯光所照亮的浓稠黑暗，填满了整个房间，让人瞬间就迷失了方向。杜少康和邓斯坦都听见了跑动的声音，却看不到人在哪里。门外的雷蒙德看见房间里肉眼可见地暗了下去，警惕地躲在了掩体后，准备伺机攻击率先从黑暗中走出来的敌人。</p><p>“跑到有光的地方！”杜少康这么说着，凭借自身的机敏向记忆中门口的方向跑去。</p><p>邓斯坦刚听到这话还没来得及反应，就听到脚下传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。那是老鼠的声音，但他在一片漆黑中甚至看不到它们在哪里。鼠群顺着他的腿往他的身上爬去，哪怕用手去赶都无济于事。就在他试图不管这些老鼠向外跑的时候，那些老鼠却开始啃咬他的腿，让他在黑暗中无法稳住脚步，摔倒在地上。</p><p>吱喳，哧溜，鼠群迅速占领了他的身体。它们开始在所有它们够得着的地方咬出鲜血淋漓的洞，其阵势仿佛要把他原地分食一般。不出一会他便连驱赶不死生物的祷词都说不出来，只能发出惨叫的声音了。</p><p> </p><p>而杜少康刚冲出那片黑暗，就听到身后传来了邓斯坦的叫声。这让他心里一沉，不由得开始担心起来。但紧接着那个叫弗雷尼斯的女人就从黑暗里走了出来，于是杜少康也来不及想太多，继续往来时的祭坛跑去。</p><p>雷蒙德刚拉满弓，看见来的是杜少康，又把它放下了。他也听到了房间里传来的声音，猜想多半不妙，于是又悄悄地退了几步，把自己藏在了阴影里。</p><p>杜少康在祭坛前停下来，又回头看了一眼。房间里已经没了声响，因此他不由得猜想邓斯坦是不是出了什么事；而眼看有伤在身的他们也扛不住死灵法师的法术攻击，可她似乎是不杀死他们不会罢休了。</p><p>他开始后悔刚才没有拽着邓斯坦一起跑了。但如果没有邓斯坦的话，他就必须去吸引这个女人的注意力，舍身和她搏斗了。这次可决不能再把雷蒙德搞丢了——这么想着，他摆好了战斗的架势。</p><p>弗雷尼斯追到了门口。她又念了一句咒语，一只幽灵般的手从杜少康脚下的地面伸出。杜少康的余光瞥到这道幻影的存在，当机立断从地面跳起，一个空翻躲开了这下攻击。雷蒙德趁她施法的空档从阴影中钻出，站在拐角处拉弓向她射出了一箭。这箭精准地命中了她的胸口，让她摇晃了一下；但也许是因为没能伤及要害，她并没有因此倒下。</p><p>杜少康也没有放过这个机会。他趁弗雷尼斯吃痛的这会快步冲到她面前，朝她挥出了当头一棍。这一棍打在了她肩颈处，虽然没有将其打至气绝，但是那个房间里的黑雾却无法继续维持，慢慢散去了。</p><p>他看到房间里邓斯坦已经浑身是血地倒在地上，而那些骷髅鼠正在他的身上爬上爬下。那些老鼠察觉到黑雾散去，开始朝杜少康爬来。他灵活地躲开了它们的扑咬，把爬上脚面的老鼠抖掉。等他再抬头的时候，他看见邓斯坦动了一下。</p><p>但弗雷尼斯也动了一下。她缓了过来，抽出一把镀银的连枷朝他挥回来。杜少康灵活地躲开了这下攻击，但就在他放松了警惕的瞬间，对方又迅速调转方向，用连枷对着他再来了一下。这一下结结实实地打在他的脑袋上。接着，他的意识就中断了。</p><p> </p><p>如果一个人在外城区的贫民窟里死去了，尸体多半会被老鼠和蛆吃得只剩下骨头。</p><p>邓斯坦曾经听说过哪个人得了重病不能自理，躺在家里被老鼠活生生分食至死的故事。这在城墙内侧的人听来也许像是编出来的，因为哪怕是平民居住的下城区也比外城区干净整洁数倍。他不害怕老鼠，它们曾经是他家里的常客；但他小时候真的很害怕那个故事，害怕那种强烈得让人共情的痛苦和绝望。</p><p>当然，他从前大概不会想过自己能够亲身体验这种感觉。</p><p>痛得不能再痛，恐惧得不能再恐惧。那是一点一点从表面开始把人分解成碎片的过程，能够挡下剑刃的锁甲在这种情形下也显得无能为力。在黑暗中，他能感觉到全身上下各处同时传来疼痛，细小的牙齿把布料和皮肤都撕开，汗和血和鼠在身上爬行的触感让人发疯。也许该庆幸的是骷髅鼠并不是为了进食而撕咬他，所以他不至于被吃掉肌肉、露出骨头。</p><p>随后不知道为什么，那些老鼠停下了撕咬。他猜想自己是要死了，但是又隐约感觉周围有光。他听见一个声音对他说：站起来。那不是他的主的声音。鼠群自他身上爬下的触感犹如少女的手轻柔地抚过他的伤口。</p><p>少女对他说：杀了他们。</p><p>复仇……是的，复仇还没有结束。他努力地睁开了眼睛，挪动沾满血的手，撑着地板把自己的上半身支起来。</p><p>老鼠正在离去。他抬头看向它们前进的方向，黑袍的女人背对着他站在那里，他的同伴站在她的面前，手握长棍，像是刚刚使出一记攻击。但他太疼了，无法思考，没有理解场面是如何演变成现在这样的。在濒死体验所带来的木然中，他看见那些老鼠试图爬上同伴的身体，又看见那女人用武器狠狠地砸晕了同伴——这一下仿佛打在了他的身上一样，让他一个激灵，灵魂从死的国度被拉了回来。</p><p>邓斯坦咬紧牙关，扶着墙站了起来。他用满是伤痕的手抓住胸前的圣徽，此举让它也沾染了猩红的血迹。他举起圣徽，再一次朝鼠群念出祷文：“不净之物……应有敬畏。挡我者死，速速退下！”</p><p>那些老鼠窸窸窣窣地四散而逃，跑向了地道的深处。弗雷尼斯也许没有想到邓斯坦还活着，更没有想到她的造物会弃她而去，惊慌地呼喊着唤它们回来，可是无济于事。</p><p>就在这个空档，暗处的雷蒙德再次向弗雷尼斯射出了一箭。这一箭勉勉强强地射中了她的肩膀，但伤得不是很深。紧接着，邓斯坦捡起他的战锤，快步向她走来，朝着她的脑袋来了一下。这一锤正正打在她的太阳穴上，伴随着颅骨碎裂的声响，其力度之大宛如得到了班恩的加护——但这确实是以邓斯坦的个人意志所挥出的一击。</p><p>那女人应声倒地，脑袋不自然地歪向一边，耳朵和鼻子里流出了暗色的血，看起来彻底是断了气。</p><p>雷蒙德一边从斗篷上撕下布条一边跑了过来，跪在杜少康身边急急忙忙地给他包扎头上的伤口。邓斯坦依然虚弱不堪，勉强靠着墙壁站立着。他听见不远处传来鼠群的声音，但看了看那个方向又不像是有要过来的动静；他又看了看雷蒙德那绝对算不上受过训练的急救手段，说了一句：“我来吧。”</p><p>他在杜少康的身边跪下，伸出一只手轻触其前额，低声念起一段祷词。温和的光芒自他的指尖流向伤口，以不可思议的速度将其治愈。</p><p>当光芒消散，杜少康睁开了眼睛。他眨眨眼睛看了看四周，问道：“已经解决了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>杜少康从地上爬起来的同时，地道的拐角处也传来了吱吱喳喳的声音。听起来那些老鼠就在不远处躲藏着，因被祷文震慑而不敢靠近邓斯坦。三人凝神听了片刻，随后杜少康低声说：“我去看看情况。”</p><p>邓斯坦犹豫了一下，想要跟上杜少康，却被他拦住了。</p><p>“你躲起来，我一个人能行。”</p><p>听了这话的邓斯坦反倒是像松了口气，点点头退到了房间里。雷蒙德看了看杜少康，也闪身躲进房间，把自己藏在了木梁后面。</p><p>杜少康贴着墙摸到了拐角处，往那边的地道看过去。地道的前方有一道在台阶上的门，而那些老鼠就在台阶下挤成一团，看起来十分无助。他从兜里摸出一枚飞镖，做出了助跑的架势，眯着眼睛瞄准了鼠群。</p><p>随后，他的手腕轻轻一抖，那枚飞镖准确无误地刺中其中一只老鼠，把它钉在了地上。与此同时，杜少康撒腿就跑。</p><p>果然就像他料想的那样，那群老鼠发现了他的偷袭，重新聚集起来朝他追来。他三步并作两步冲进房间里，但还没来得及找地方藏身就听到已经追到了身后的细密脚步声——那是鼠类爪子在石灰岩地板上拍击的声音。于是杜少康当机立断抽出长棍，反手把末端甩向身后的地面。</p><p>随着木棍撞击地面的清脆声响，细碎的骨头破裂声接连响起。长棍利落地从鼠群中扫过，把其中半数都碾碎在地上。</p><p>眼看那鼠群马上又要朝杜少康扑来，邓斯坦从旁边大步跨过来，抡起战锤狠狠地砸向了它们。金属撞击岩石并在表面上拖行的刺耳声响盖过了鼠群的尖叫，震得近在咫尺的杜少康耳蜗发麻。而等邓斯坦把战锤重新拎起来的时候，剩下的老鼠也已经被碾成了碎渣。</p><p>场面一时间变得寂静无声，谁也没有动。率先打破沉默的是杜少康：他说头有点晕得歇会，但话还没说完就一骨碌倒在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>等杜少康醒来的时候，他发现自己被安置在墙边。他的两个临时伙伴还是挺贴心的——除去他们把那个女人的尸体也拖到房间里放在他的不远处这一点。</p><p>“你醒了。”邓斯坦的声音在旁边响起。他正坐在离杜少康几步之外，靠着墙，身上依然血迹斑斑，看起来不像是进行过治疗的样子。</p><p>杜少康从地上爬起来，下意识地摸了摸之前脑袋被打中的地方——那里摸起来似乎已经没什么异样了。他抱歉地说道：“真不好意思，让你们久等了。”</p><p>“没关系，应该的。你受了伤。”邓斯坦看了看自己没有戴手套的左手——上面的血痕似乎已经结块了，“我们也休息了一会，应该差不多可以继续动身了。”</p><p>杜少康看了一眼不远处的尸体：“看起来刚才那个女人是个小头目。”</p><p>“是的，她是目前这里的米尔寇信徒里最高阶的一个了。伊格纳斯……就是我们之前遇到的那个班恩信徒，是除了班恩的牧师以外最高阶的班恩信徒了。”</p><p>“那我们是不是差不多可以回去找队长交差了？我记得队长只是让我们查清楚，你看……”</p><p>“不行！”邓斯坦突然提高了音量，马上又像意识到自己的失态一样努力平复下来，“我们的任务是把死亡三神的教徒都消灭掉。如果我们就这么离开的话，他们之后肯定会变得加倍谨慎，再想剿灭他们就太困难了。而且——”他顿了顿，似乎接下来的话说出口变得有点艰难，“他们一定会发现我就是叛徒。根本不用等到明天……我就会被他们剥皮的。”</p><p>杜少康愣了愣，似乎被邓斯坦说动了。他点点头，说：“那就一不做二不休，继续深入吧。不过我们既然已经解决了两个小头目，是不是意味着接下来剩下的都是一些小喽啰了？”</p><p>“我感觉有一点很奇怪。”邓斯坦认真地看着他，压低了声音，“我们到目前为止遇到的巴尔教徒太少了，少得不对劲，就只有门口的那几个守卫……而且，巴尔教会也有他们的头领，可我现在不知道他在哪里。按照我的推断，他现在可能在密门后面的——”</p><p>他的话还没说完，就被另一个声音打断了。不远处的雷蒙德朝他们的方向喊了一声：“邓斯坦，你过来看看这个。”</p><p>杜少康用眼神示意邓斯坦“你去吧”。邓斯坦微不可闻地叹了口气，扶着墙壁站起来，走到雷蒙德的身边；后者正站在那张木桌旁边，试图从那个可怜的尸体身上翻找值钱的东西。</p><p>“但愿你不是叫我来验尸的。”邓斯坦说。</p><p>“我想让你看看你认不认识这个人——他也是你们邪教的叛徒什么的吗？”雷蒙德看了邓斯坦一眼，刚好看到对方因他的措辞而皱起眉头，“当然，如果你能看得出来他是怎么死的就更好了。”</p><p>“这是之前巴尔教徒在城里随机谋杀的受害者，只是个普通的倒霉鬼，不是什么教徒。”</p><p>“我猜猜，你也知道为什么他会躺在这里。”</p><p>“巴尔教徒会把尸体带回来给米尔寇教徒用。刚才那个女人想把他复活成僵尸什么的，她是个死灵法师。”邓斯坦强忍着不耐烦，看了看那个女人的尸体，“你搜过她的身了吗？”</p><p>雷蒙德答应了一声：“没找到什么值钱的东西。”</p><p>听了这话，邓斯坦什么都没说，转身就向那具尸体走去。他在女人的尸体旁蹲下来，仔细地观察了一会。</p><p>在变换角度间，他发现她的头发里好像有一闪而过的反光，于是伸出手去摸了摸她卷曲凌乱的头发内部。他的手指触碰到一小块冰凉的金属，便夹着它将其抽出。在灯光下，一把银晃晃的钥匙出现在他的指间。</p><p>“你的技术就这样吗，雷蒙德？”他自言自语道。</p><p>就在这时，雷蒙德的声音也恰好在他的身后响起：“邓斯坦，你再过来一下——”</p><p>“我刚走开不到一分钟。”邓斯坦没好气地说着，折返到雷蒙德的旁边，“又怎么了？”</p><p>雷蒙德把一本书塞进他的怀里，说道：“这次这本书你看得懂了吗？”</p><p>“你不要总是假定我看得懂。”邓斯坦把书拿起来看了一眼。它看起来已经很旧了，黑色的皮革封面已经有点起皮，侧面被一个机械装置锁了起来，而那装置上面有个锁孔。</p><p>“因为我没上过学啊，你是牧师，我当然假设你能看懂。”雷蒙德摊了摊手。</p><p>邓斯坦拿出刚刚找到的钥匙比对了一下钥匙孔。形状一致。看起来那把钥匙确实属于这本书。他看了看雷蒙德，叹了口气：“其实我也没有上过学……”</p><p>说罢，他把法术书和钥匙都递给雷蒙德，并且告诫他不要打开——这本书被弗雷尼斯用法术保护着，随便打开它的人多半会受到诅咒。“但如果你直接拿到黑市卖掉的话，说不定能在哪个倒霉鬼身上赚一笔。”他这么补充道。</p><p>之后两人回到杜少康旁边，简短地商量了一下接下来的计划。根据邓斯坦所说，他们距离下水道的最深处还有很长一段路——他可以带他们走效率最高的那条路，但是他不知道在最深处等待他们的是什么。但无论如何，如果要完成队长交代的任务，他们就必须探清下水道的深处，确保没有放过更大的威胁。</p><p>于是他们达成了共识，要把这个下水道扫平。</p><p>“在出发前你不给自己治疗一下吗？”杜少康问道：“就是刚刚你给我用的法术。”</p><p>邓斯坦摇摇头。“我能使用的法术有限，仅剩的力量还是留着应急比较好。这种程度我还扛得住。”他像突然想起什么似的，补充道：“前些天他们抢回来一批货物，我记得里面有一些治疗药水。赃物现在应该就放在最深处的房间里。”</p><p>“就只有治疗药水？”雷蒙德挑眉。</p><p>“我可不知道他们已经分走了什么东西，至少治疗药水估计没人想要。”邓斯坦瞥了他一眼，“如果你想要钱的话，我听说伊格纳斯也负责看守放在最深处的几个宝箱。那是前几天运进来的东西，我也不知道是什么，但这么大费周章保管的估计是什么值钱东西吧。”</p><p>听了这话雷蒙德几乎没有犹豫，果断地答道：“好，那你带路吧。”</p><p> </p><p>离开这个房间，顺着刚才鼠群逃跑的方向继续走的话，有一扇门在转角处的台阶上面。那扇门后则是一条不长的狭小过道，通向一个没有光线的暗室。</p><p>邓斯坦走在前面，用他的提灯照亮了这个房间。这里没有积水，但是有一部分天花板发生过坍塌，因此一侧的地上有许多破碎的石块。而房间的另一侧则是一个石制祭坛，周围堆满了人类的颅骨和各种骨头；而祭坛上则摆放着六根剩下一半的黑色蜡烛，已经都熄灭了。</p><p>“又是一个祭坛——这些祭坛都有什么意义吗？”杜少康谨慎地观察着祭坛，绕过它走到对面。那里有几级向下的台阶，通往另一扇门。</p><p>“我们先前看见的放着内脏的祭坛是巴尔教徒的，而铐着人的祭坛是班恩教徒的。”邓斯坦这么说着径直走到祭坛前面，“现在这个是米尔寇教徒的。”</p><p>杜少康看见邓斯坦拿出火绒盒，把蜡烛逐一点亮。这把他吓了一跳，连忙问：“你在做什么？”</p><p>“我之前见过他们这么做。”邓斯坦说着，点亮了第六根蜡烛。</p><p>这些蜡烛无一不发着幽幽的绿光，照亮了祭坛后面的石壁。在这光亮之下，那石壁上竟多出了用通用语写的几个黑色大字：苏醒，现身。</p><p>杜少康又往门的方向走了两步，问道：“你这样做不会发生什么……不好的事情吗？”</p><p>雷蒙德还站在入口处，也忍不住问了一句：“你难道叫醒了什么不该叫醒的东西？”</p><p>邓斯坦没有理会他们两个的质疑，而是伸出手、闭上眼睛，用响亮的声音念道：“苏醒，现身！”</p><p>话音刚落，祭坛四周的骸骨像是被无形的力量拉起一般升到空中，逐一排列成形体——它们以三个颅骨为中心，组成了三具骷髅。在身体变得完整的那一瞬间，它们像是有生命一样动作起来。它们从骨堆里抽出了短剑和短弓一类的武器，这让雷蒙德警觉地把手放在了腰间的匕首上。</p><p>然而，它们看起来并没有攻击的意愿。它们咔咔地把头转向邓斯坦，用它们空洞的眼眶看着他，似乎在等候他的命令。</p><p>邓斯坦用“看吧，没什么危险”的眼神看了杜少康一眼，对那三具骷髅说道：“跟着我，为我作战。”而它们就像听懂了一样，颤颤巍巍地走到了他的身边。</p><p>杜少康看起来是松了口气，转身打开身后的门。与此同时，邓斯坦吹灭了自己的提灯。一时间，房间里只剩下那些蜡烛所发出的诡异绿光。</p><p>“你在做什么？”</p><p>“前面就是那个发生了瓦斯泄漏的房间，如果继续点灯的话会引发爆炸的。”邓斯坦向杜少康走去，“进去之后向前走二十步，然后向右转。”</p><p>正如邓斯坦所说，当他们走进那个房间的时候，恶心的臭气浓烈得让他们感到窒息。那房间里漆黑一片，地上有两尺深的积水，在完全无光的环境下他们只能相信邓斯坦的话，数着步子，小心谨慎地向前笔直走。</p><p>走在最前面的杜少康数到二十的时候，往自己的右手边转去。他下意识地抬手挡在前面，但走出好几步都确实没有摸到墙壁。两个同伴的在积水里行走的脚步声也紧跟在后，很快他们都拐进了这个右侧的通道里。</p><p>再往前走出几步之后，瓦斯的气味很明显地消散了。他们听见邓斯坦在黑暗中摸出火绒盒，紧接着随着一声利落的摩擦声，一道火光在黑暗中出现了。</p><p>邓斯坦用这朵火苗重新点亮了自己的提灯。那里面的灯油已经剩下不多了，但灯光还是明亮得让人安心。三个人和三具骷髅顺着积水的通道继续向前，很快就来到了一个有台阶的拐角；那台阶上面是一条干燥的走廊，走廊的尽头有一扇门，而右侧还有三扇看起来差不多的、颇为坚固的石门，看起来不像是教徒装上去的。</p><p> </p><p>面对同伴们的目光，邓斯坦解释道：“这些房间在我们刚来的时候就这样，可能是古代遗留的墓室。我们要走的路在前面。”</p><p>“墓室值得搜索一番，说不定有值钱的东西。”雷蒙德说道。</p><p>邓斯坦提出了异议：“也许没有，他们早就搜过一遍了。”</p><p>就在他们说话的空档，杜少康已经贴在门上一扇一扇听过去了。当他把耳朵贴上最远处那扇门的时候，隐约听见里面传来了微弱的人类呻吟声。他吓了一跳，向后退了两步。</p><p>“噢，那个房间似乎是弗雷尼斯关她造出来的僵尸用的。”邓斯坦的声音在身后响起。</p><p>“也就是说另外两个房间是安全的对吧。”杜少康这么说着，返回到离他们最近的门旁边，试图推开那扇门。</p><p>一扇石门对于一个人来说太重了，结果他们用上了三个人的力气才把它推开。然而，出现在他们眼前的显然不是什么值得这番努力的景象——那里面是一个几乎已经完全坍塌的墓室，废墟已经压住了石棺的一大半，而石棺本身看起来也已经在多年前被掠夺过了。</p><p>“确实没有值钱的东西。”邓斯坦重复了一遍他的观点。</p><p>“你说，那些邪教徒第一次打开这扇门的时候是不是也失望到家了？”雷蒙德问道。</p><p>“多半是的。”杜少康答道。</p><p>三人合力打开了第二扇门。这个墓室看起来稍微好一点，至少是完整的，但仍然是一副被洗劫一空的景象。里面的石棺已经被打开了，厚重的棺材板被放在了地板上；墓室的墙壁上有一副已经褪色的壁画，看起来已经是几百年前的东西了。</p><p>杜少康双手抱胸站在入口处研究起这副壁画来：那上面画着一个持矛战士骑着马冲过金色的平原，但他看不出来这画的是什么历史事件或是什么神明。而雷蒙德这时候已经径直走到石棺边上，试图在残余物里寻找值钱的东西。</p><p>可惜的是，那里面除了厚厚的灰尘和一堆骸骨以外什么也没有——甚至骸骨都看不出来原本的排列了。恐怕在这些年间此处已经遭遇了数次的洗劫，所有的盗墓贼都像雷蒙德现在做的那样，不死心地伸手去翻动尸骨。</p><p>“你看了那么久是在看什么？难道这具骸骨特别好看吗？”邓斯坦从后面走过来，站在他身边往石棺里看了看。</p><p>在看到石棺内部的瞬间邓斯坦眯起了眼睛。他伸出戴着铁手套的手敲了敲石棺的底部，仔细听了听发出的敲击声。对于如此厚重的棺材来说那声音太清脆了，就像是里面实际上是中空的一样。</p><p>于是，他没有犹豫，握起拳头用力地砸在棺底。金属手套在那上面砸出了几道裂缝，然后又随着他接下来的几拳彻底把这石膏制的假底砸开来。石膏碎片和灰尘一同落在夹层里，一张人类的脸赫然出现在二人面前。</p><p>那是一具人类木乃伊，眼睛上放置了两颗闪烁着七彩光芒的白色石头。邓斯坦看了雷蒙德一眼，似乎又在说“你的技术就这样吗”。</p><p>对方似笑非笑地哼了一声，说道：“你总是拦着我去偷活人的东西，没想到你偷死人的东西还挺熟练的。”</p><p>“世界上那么多人吃不饱饭，那些有钱人却要浪费钱去准备陪葬品。”邓斯坦说起这话来十分有底气，“死人的东西又用不掉，让活人用不也一样吗？”</p><p>“活人的东西，他用我用不也一样吗？”</p><p>“那不一样。”</p><p>“怎么不一样了？”</p><p>邓斯坦没有理他，而是低头拨开表层的骸骨，小心翼翼地摘开石膏碎片把假底上的洞开得更大。当木乃伊的胸膛也露出来的时候，他看见它胸腔的位置似乎被掏空了，有一个大洞。</p><p>雷蒙德把那两颗宝石拿起来，仔细观察了一下。在他把它们放进战利品背包里之前，他下了结论：“这是月长石。”</p><p>邓斯坦皱着眉头把戴着手套的手伸进木乃伊的胸前里，摸到了一个小袋子。由于隔着手套没办法感知那是什么东西，他干脆直接把它取了出来。一个陈旧的小布包躺在他的手里，里面似乎有一些颗粒状的东西。</p><p>他打开袋子往里面看了一眼，只看到一些像干豆子一样的东西。于是他也没有多想，把这个袋子拿到杜少康的面前问他知不知道是什么。</p><p>杜少康说：“看着像是魔豆。”</p><p>邓斯坦有些迟疑：“神龙连这也告诉你了？”</p><p>“我只知道这些豆子如果在有土壤的地方种下去会长出有魔法的东西，但如果丢在没有土壤的地上就会爆炸。”</p><p>“也就是说这玩意很危险。”雷蒙德说着走到他们两个旁边，向邓斯坦伸出手，“看起来需要被好好保管。”</p><p>邓斯坦犹豫了一下，还是把袋子放在了雷蒙德手里。后者没有看到他不放心的眼神，把袋子跟别的战利品放在一起。</p><p> </p><p>在他们进入下一扇门之前，邓斯坦有意放慢脚步退到了两人的后面。他知道前面的房间就是他们班恩教会用来拷问囚徒的审讯室，而他还没做好在这两个同伴面前揭露这一点的心理准备——他们会把已经没有还击之力的囚徒吊起来，用鞭子打伤他们之后再往他们的伤口上抹盐。</p><p>糟糕的地方在于，前几天被抓进来的人还吊在那里面，不知道死了没有。他不想让他们看到如此残暴的景象，但这确实又是深入下水道的唯一路线。</p><p>走在前面的杜少康打开门，一个方形的房间出现在他们的眼前。这个房间最显眼的东西就是墙和地板上大量的干涸血迹，有飞溅出来的也有被拖动后留下的，还有星星点点滴落在地面上的。</p><p>除了他们进来的这扇门以外，左手边的墙上也有另外一扇门；而另外的两面墙上都挂着镣铐，两个伤痕累累的可怜人被分别铐在两面墙上。其中一个是中年人类男性，另一个则是年轻的提夫林女性，他们身上的衣服都已经快要不成衣服的样子了，被血液染得通红，露出下面布满新鲜伤痕的皮肤。</p><p>一个空的木椅子放在房间中间，上面放着一根染血的鞭子，旁边的地上则放着半桶盐。</p><p>杜少康走近那两个人，分别探了探他们的鼻息。那个男人似乎已经死了，但是那个女性提夫林还有气息，似乎只是晕了过去。他看向另外两个人征求意见，然后拿出水袋倒出一点水拍在提夫林的脸上。</p><p>与此同时，邓斯坦把自己的兜帽戴上并压低了帽檐，退到墙边靠墙站着。那三个骷髅跟到他的身边，安静地一动不动。</p><p>那提夫林醒了过来，几乎是条件反射一般喊了起来：“不！我已经什么都说了！放过我吧！”</p><p>“放轻松，放轻松。”杜少康安抚地说道：“我们不是坏人。我们是来这里杀那些邪教徒的，你需要帮助吗？”</p><p>“什么……你们是来帮我的？太好了……我以为我会就这样死了……”提夫林说着，看到了那三个骷髅和角落里戴着黑色兜帽的邓斯坦，又露出了惊慌的表情。</p><p>杜少康把这看在眼里，赶忙解释道：“那几个骷髅是善意的。它们是我们的朋友，没有危险的。”见她又放心了一些，他接着问道：“你是什么人，为什么会在这里？”</p><p>“噢，我……我叫温黛塔·克雷斯，是给奥申元老家族卖酒的。我也不知道我为什么会在这里……我在下城区被打晕了之后再醒来就在这儿了。”</p><p>听见她是卖酒的，杜少康几乎马上就两眼放光。他用眼神示意两个伙伴“我要把她放了，你们没有意见吧”。</p><p>“钥匙。”邓斯坦对雷蒙德说，“你在那男人身上摸到的钥匙，可以开这里的镣铐。”</p><p>雷蒙德把那串钥匙拿出来抛给杜少康，后者用钥匙解放了温黛塔。后者似乎没有怀疑他们为什么有钥匙，只是忙不迭地向他们道谢。</p><p>“你知道这个男人是什么人吗？”杜少康问道。</p><p>“啊，这个可怜的人……我目睹了他被审讯到死的过程。”温黛塔不忍地看了一眼那个男人，“我听见他是贾斯索元老家族雇佣的商队协调员。”</p><p>听见这个名字，雷蒙德骂了一句脏话，小声说道：“我过去五年听见这个名字的次数加起来都没有今天多。”</p><p>提夫林不知道他为什么表现得如此不满，似乎更加瑟瑟发抖了起来。她说：“他们问了他很多关于贾斯索家族的事情。他们因为之前元老被谋杀一直由夫人掌管大事，但最近夫人也重病之后，他们家的四兄妹就为了争夺遗产打得不可开交……我想也许就是因为这个，这个可怜人才被卷进来的吧……”</p><p>“那您呢？”杜少康又问，“您帮忙卖酒那个家族又是为什么牵扯进来的？”</p><p>“这……这我就不知道了。他们没有问我太多事，只问了奥申元老家族的安保措施。”</p><p>“原来如此。那我很高兴活下来的是您，而不是他。”杜少康这么说的时候看了雷蒙德一眼，“那么您接下来有什么打算呢？”</p><p>温黛塔似乎有点茫然，她摇了摇头。于是杜少康便提议她可以跟他们一道走。温黛塔稍一犹豫，还是答应了：“您救了我一命，如果我能帮得上忙的话一定帮。”</p><p>这时候杜少康似乎又想起了什么：“那么冒昧问一下，您会战斗吗？”</p><p>“啊，这……”她露出了为难的神色，“我会尽力的。”</p><p>“逃出去吧。”一直在角落里保持沉默的邓斯坦突然提出了他的建议，“你能在黑暗中看清东西，估计找到出去的路没什么问题，只要你别随便开门和摸东西就不会有危险。担心被追杀的话就去找焰拳，就说是焰拳的雇佣兵从死亡三神教徒手上把你救出来的。”</p><p>这么说着他走到她身边，把自己的斗篷披在她的肩上，为她挡住褴褛的衣衫。看见他的脸的瞬间她似乎想起了什么，但是马上被他拉起兜帽挡住了视线。</p><p>“一路上什么都不要看，什么都不要碰，就当做这里什么都没发生吧。”他低声说，“好了，走吧。”</p><p>温黛塔哆哆嗦嗦地答应了，向他们来的方向走去。杜少康热心地跟了一小段路，给她简略地指了一遍出去的路。他还塞给她一个火把，并叮嘱她经过瓦斯泄漏的房间时把它灭掉。</p><p>等他回来之后，他问两人道：“你们说我们之后找她买酒会有折扣吗？”</p><p> </p><p>房间里又剩下了死人——包括那些骷髅——和他们三人。</p><p>邓斯坦终于有机会凑近看看那个已经被折磨至死的男人。他回过头去问身后的雷蒙德：“你要把他再杀死一次吗？”</p><p>雷蒙德简短地答道：“没必要。”</p><p>“刚才的女士一说我才想起来，这个贾斯索元老家族……”在邓斯坦提到这个名字的时候，雷蒙德的脸色有那么一会不是很好，“他们掌管着一支遍及西哈特兰德的商队，好像叫七阳商队什么的。但他们现在已经陷入了遗产的争夺中，恐怕和我们要调查的事情没有多大关系了。也许这群人真的只是想要钱而已？”</p><p>“你在调查什么事情？”</p><p>“公共浴室是范萨姆普尔公爵建的，这里的教徒都在她的支持下活动。她给他们钱，从混乱中包庇他们。怎么，你不想把这些事情报告给焰拳，粉碎上等人的邪恶计划吗？”</p><p>雷蒙德稍稍眯起眼睛看着邓斯坦。“很难相信你在这种好形势下还会当叛徒。你不会又一次站到他们那边去吧？”</p><p>“当然不。这正是我不想再和他们同流合污的理由。”邓斯坦冷笑一声，“我可不像你。我对钱没有兴趣，也不想寻求那种腐败贵族的庇护。”</p><p>“好了，好了，兄弟们。”杜少康插进来一句，“也许我们该继续前进了？”</p><p>就在杜少康要打开对侧的门时，邓斯坦喊住了他。</p><p>“前面会有一个岗哨。”他说，“一般来说都会有一个人放哨。岗哨后面就是教徒们的休息室，现在这会估计里面会有不少人。如果我们被放哨的发现了恐怕会惊动他们，以我们现在的状态肯定对付不了那么多人。”</p><p>“那么你打算怎么做？”</p><p>“知道我是叛徒的人都死了，所以我可以试试把那个看守骗出来。你们埋伏在这里，等我把他领过来就解决掉。”</p><p>杜少康朝他点点头，握着长棍贴墙站在了门的一侧；雷蒙德见状也故技重施，握着剑站在了另一侧。邓斯坦深吸了一口气，把手放在胸前的圣徽上，低声说了一句祷词。</p><p>随后，他卸下提灯，推开门跑进了门后的通道。拐过弯之后，他看见一个班恩信徒拿着火把站在通道里，另一只手握着硬头锤，一副随时要发起进攻的样子。看见来的人是邓斯坦，那个人像是松了一口气一样放下了手。</p><p>邓斯坦装出一副气喘吁吁的样子，用双手撑着膝盖弯下腰去，上气不接下气地说道：“不好……不好了，我们被袭击了……！袭击者已经跑了，但是伊格纳斯和卡其拉都重伤了，我们得赶紧去帮他们！”</p><p>那个信徒听了这话吃了一惊，但看邓斯坦一身是血的样子显然不像是在开玩笑，于是慌忙说道：“我这就去喊人！”</p><p>见他马上要抬脚跑开，邓斯坦压低声音喊了一句“等等”。教徒疑惑地转过身来，此时邓斯坦则继续说道：“来不及了，现在把他们逐一叫起来太费时间了。我需要你帮我稳住他们的伤势，我来治疗他们——我们两个人就行了，快来！”</p><p>也许是因为一贯对这个年轻人印象不错，再加上出于自己也想领功的心情，那个教徒略一犹豫后还是爽快地答应了他。邓斯坦一边领着他跑向拷问室，一边在心里祈祷那两个家伙一定不要把自己错当成敌人。</p><p>邓斯坦猛地撞开那扇门，向前扑倒在地上。从门的左右挥出两道阴影，一棍一剑同时劈在刚踏入拷问室一步的那人项上。待杜少康和雷蒙德收回武器，那个教徒像是失去了支撑一般向下倒去，与此同时杜少康往他的脸上直直补了一拳，将他掀翻在地上。</p><p>那个教徒脖子上的伤口汩汩地向外冒血，但已然失去意识无法挣扎了。他怎么看都不像是还能在失血过多之前再爬起来的样子了。</p><p>邓斯坦翻了个身坐起来。他看着血泊之中的昔日同僚，感到一阵后怕；可想到正是自己骗了他，心里却难得地有点不是滋味。</p><p>“你说的宝箱在哪里？”雷蒙德的声音让他回过神来。他看见雷蒙德弯下腰去把教徒拖到墙边，在地上留下了一片血迹。</p><p>“过道里有一扇密门，从那里进去就是。”他爬起来，捡起提灯重新挂在腰带上，“我们一般在那里面开会，如果还有哪个重要人物在这附近的话，多半就在密门里。”</p><p>“休息室里的人不管了吗？”杜少康问道。</p><p>“如果铲除了所有首领，那么那些人估计也会变成一盘散沙了。要是密门里没有人我们再回来解决那些人。”</p><p>两人同意了他的提议，跟在他后面走进了过道。邓斯坦熟门熟路地摸到一块松动的砖，扳下了藏在里面的机关。石制的墙体分开了一条缝，然后被机械机关拖动着向一旁退去，露出了后面漆黑的窄道——让人不得不感叹古代墓穴防盗设计的精妙。</p><p>这条通道比其他的过道更矮更窄，他们只能贴着墙从污水里蹚过去。就在他们走到过道外的空间的同时，一直回荡在这个空间里的声音也变得清晰起来。</p><p>那是一些撞击声和一些怒吼，像是有什么人在打斗。他们面前是一个广阔的长形过道，地面被污水覆盖，由一排木梁支撑着，在尽头拐向左侧。那声音就是从左侧的远处传来的。</p><p>三人面面相觑。邓斯坦摇了摇头，似乎想说他也不知道发生了什么。</p><p>杜少康示意他们在原地等待，轻手轻脚地靠近了转角处，尽量不发出声音。虽然离开了提灯的照明范围后视野变得不太清楚，但是随着他把头探出去，他发现在远处有火把的亮光。在这条横向的过道的尽头是一个稍大一点的空间，借着火光能看见水中有一片隆起的干燥地面，有两个人正站在那里。</p><p>其中一个身形较为矮小却十分健壮，没有穿上衣，但他的脑袋乍一看之下会让人吓一跳：他戴着兜帽，而兜帽下的脸俨然是一个骷髅的样子。这个人正拿着火把站在水里，从气势上就弱了几分，像是随时要撤退的样子。</p><p>另一个则身材高大魁梧，半张脸覆盖着从前烧伤留下的痕迹，穿着看起来价值不菲的衣服，但那衣服已经沾满了血迹。他的手里还拿着一根大棒，那大棒上同样有隐约的血迹。待杜少康定睛一看，他的脚边还横着四具身着黑衣的尸体，无一例外都被重物砸得头破血流倒在地上。</p><p>那两人又过了两招，但高个子的攻击被小个子尽数躲过了。随后，小个子转身逃向了深处，这个房间便也暗了下来。</p><p>杜少康连忙返回伙伴的身边，小声地对他们说：“有个人和教徒们打起来了，已经杀了四个。”</p><p>听见这话邓斯坦露出一副感到难以置信的表情，向他们两个招了招手，示意先退到外面再说。</p><p> </p><p>待他们回到拷问室，邓斯坦迫不及待地问道：“那些人都是什么样子？”</p><p>“那个人穿得挺好的，估计是有钱人。”杜少康试图向他描述那个人的长相，却发现费伦的人看起来都差不多，“他的脸上有烧伤的伤痕。”</p><p>“摩特洛克……”邓斯坦垂下视线，“他是那个女公爵的幺子，被她派来管我们。他最近每天都来给我们传达她的话，就像我们已经她的所有物一样。”</p><p>“但另外那些人看起来像是教徒。你知道他们为什么会打起来吗？”杜少康提醒道：“他们都穿着黑衣服，为首的那个还戴着骷髅头一类的东西……”</p><p>“骷髅头？”</p><p>邓斯坦的反应比两人预料的还要激烈，藏在这一句反问里的紧张情绪简直是一触即发。他的脸上依然能保持镇定的表情，可紧紧盯着杜少康的浅色眼睛已经像是要把他吃进去一样，疑虑和焦躁已经快要满溢出来了。</p><p>“是的，骷髅头。一个肌肉发达的矮个子，没穿上衣。”</p><p>听见肯定的回答后，邓斯坦低声咒骂了一声退到墙边，颓然地坐在了地上。“我不明白为什么——”他蜷缩起来，把脸埋进臂弯里，并且在杜少康表示关切之后给出了这样的答复：“抱歉，给我几分钟冷静一下。”</p><p>雷蒙德看了看邓斯坦，又看了看杜少康，对后者说：“显然，他们邪教出了不止他一个叛徒。”</p><p>“但问题是，谁是叛徒？”杜少康说，“是贵族不需要他们了，还是教徒要杀死贵族？”</p><p>“说不定只是分赃不匀或者对权力有异议，这种事情往往很容易出人命。”</p><p>“不能贸然下结论。在做出决定之前我们一定要弄明白他们之间发生了什么——说不定这是一个陷阱呢？”</p><p>在他们猜测的这会，邓斯坦正寄希望于他们看不到自己狼狈的表情，努力压制着自己全身的颤抖。他感觉脊背发冷，胸腔却灼热得让人想把那噗噗跳的心脏扯出来扔掉。</p><p>巴尔教徒和摩特洛克打起来了？他无法理解这个状况。难道他错怪了那些教徒吗？又或者他错怪了那个贵族家的小儿子？他此前是如此坚定地认为他们同流合污，以腐败的手段逐渐侵蚀这座城市，玷污他们的信仰。但如今他们起了争执，这说明他对他们至少一方的理解是错误的。</p><p>已经走到了这一步，承认自己的错误还来得及吗？</p><p>他用颤抖的手抓住胸前的圣徽。金属的棱角刺得他的伤口生疼，但他还是越攥越紧。在这一天之前，邓斯坦一直觉得自己的这条命迟早会搭在这里。因此，若是能用这条命来换这个教会的覆灭，倒也算是死得其所。然而在黑暗中被鼠群啃食的滋味和濒死时的无力和悔恨挫败了他的意志——他真的已经做好准备了吗？牧师在心里默念：神啊，我该如何是好？</p><p>但神没有回应他。</p><p>“邓斯坦，胜算有多少？”这个声音让他一惊，放开了手里的圣徽。他看见自己的手上的伤口已经又一次流出了血，染红了圣徽。</p><p>他抬起头，对上了雷蒙德问询的目光。他平复了一下呼吸，答道：“我们也许赢不了。”</p><p>“什么意思？不是你要去杀他们的吗？”</p><p>“那个巴尔教会的首领得到了谋杀之神的祝福。我听说对他致命的伤害杀不死他。”邓斯坦避开了他的目光，看向自己已经不剩多少力气的流血的手，“我以为我已经下定和他同归于尽的决心了，但现在……我不知道。也许你们该逃跑了。”</p><p>一旁的杜少康说道：“我们倒是可以逃跑，但是你已经没地方可以去了吧？我们已经走到了这里，不帮你到底也太不够义气了。”</p><p>听见这番话，邓斯坦惊讶地看向杜少康。受国人的表情不像是在敷衍的样子，这让他更是吃惊。</p><p>“我有一个计划。”雷蒙德抬起一只手，那个死去的班恩信徒的罩袍不知道什么时候已经到了他的手上，“邓斯坦，你和我一起去那个贵族面前演戏。”</p><p>两个人都看向他。在现在这个情况下，他无疑是他们之间最熟练的犯罪专家——或者，简略地说，罪犯。他就像在策划一起劫案一样轻松地讲述他的杀人计划。</p><p>“我们假装什么都不知道地向他提出帮助，顺便问他们为什么起了内讧，再趁他放松警惕的时候把他杀了。杜少康趁这个时候去找邓斯坦说的货物。等拿到了治疗药水我们就去解决那个教徒。”</p><p>邓斯坦犹豫了一下，问道：“你不怕死吗？”</p><p>“出事了我会跑的。”雷蒙德说，“你最好也跑得够快。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>按照计划，邓斯坦和伪装成班恩信徒的雷蒙德先一步回到了密室里。与此同时，杜少康借着他们提灯的微光悄悄地潜入了密室，按邓斯坦的提示往北面存放货物的房间去了。</p><p>两人一路小跑到摩特洛克的身边，在灯光照亮摩特洛克和他脚边的尸体时停了下来。</p><p>“范萨姆普尔先生，您这边——”雷蒙德率先开口又猛地倒吸了一口气，“有人袭击您？”他停下脚步举高提灯，让摩特洛克清楚地看见自己。“这里发生了什么？”</p><p>摩特洛克本在那高台上稍作回复，见了他们两人，当机立断站起身来抽出大棒指着他们。他凶狠地问道：“你们两个也和他们是一伙的吗？”</p><p>“先生，先生！我们是班恩的追随者，这位是您可靠的牧师。我不清楚您说的他们是何许人也，但我们仍是您的伙伴啊。”雷蒙德拽着邓斯坦退后半步，及膝深的污水哗啦作响。</p><p>摩特洛克疑虑地看了他半晌，没能从他的表情上看出半分撒谎的痕迹，于是把手放了下去。他打量着这两个人，气喘吁吁地说道：“看来你们确实对这件事不知情。你们来得正好，不然我恐怕要死在这里了。”</p><p>成了一半。雷蒙德想着，慢慢地向摩特洛克靠近。“您向来是位强大的战士，范萨姆普尔先生，是谁能把您伤成这样？”</p><p>“是你们那些教徒！我被出卖了。”摩特洛克用大棒指着地上的尸体，看起来非常气愤，“我的兄长们收买了这些刺客来杀我。既然你们对此事不知情，那就代表你们没有收他们的钱。”</p><p>是范萨姆普尔家的继承人，邓斯坦小声说道，他们付钱给巴尔教徒来谋杀自己的弟弟？</p><p>“可这是为了什么呢？”雷蒙德作出关切的样子，又苦恼地皱起眉头，“您和我们的同伴，不是一直相处得不错吗？”</p><p>现在已经可以出手了，但这个人好像能提供些意想不到的帮助。他这么想着，瞄了一眼邓斯坦。</p><p>“你们难道不知道吗？我只是听我母亲的命令罢了，没有什么人喜欢我。”摩特洛克冷冷地说道：“我的母亲和我的兄长们也不。你们那些所谓的同伴，现在从我母亲手上拿一笔钱替范萨姆普尔家族干活，又从我的兄长们手上拿另外一笔钱，只是为了除掉我。”</p><p>邓斯坦质疑道：“就只是因为不喜欢你？”</p><p>摩特洛克笑了一声：“你们难道也是没人喜欢，所以才不知道这整个计划吗？”</p><p>“‘喜欢’也许能影响合作，但并不是它所需的一切，先生。我相信您的家族赞助我们大开杀戒也不是因为热爱我们的事业。”雷蒙德说着半真半假的话，盘算着如何多问几件事——邓斯坦没朋友这种除外，再来两句他说不定要笑场。</p><p>“你说得对。要不是我们都想着让焰拳完蛋，又怎么有可能联手呢。”他看了看站在原地不动的两人，“你们现在杵在那儿，想必是已经有了什么打算吧？如果你们帮我，那么解决掉那个家伙之后这地方也就归你们了。你们再好好想想。”</p><p>“我们会帮你。”邓斯坦抢在雷蒙德前面答道。</p><p>“很好。如果你们能信守承诺，那么事成之后我会告诉你其他事情。”摩特洛克指向不远处的另一个房间，“他逃到那里去了，你们准备好了的话我们就上吧。”</p><p>“姑且一问——”雷蒙德顿了顿，“您有什么战术么？”</p><p>“战术？不需要。”摩特洛克不假思索地回答，“他并不强，只是不知道为什么我有好几次致命一击都对他没有影响。希望你们的运气好一些。”</p><p>两人互相看了一眼。邓斯坦用口型对雷蒙德说：神的祝福。</p><p>见两人没有再提出异议，摩特洛克便带头向那个房间走去。邓斯坦拽住了雷蒙德，小声对他说：“计划变了，我们不能杀他。”</p><p>“刚刚口口声声要把那些腐败贵族做掉的也是你。”雷蒙德提醒道。</p><p>“听起来他也不过是没有选择才走上这条路的罢了。”邓斯坦的表情有些许动摇。</p><p>雷蒙德在稍加思索后点了点头：他已经受了点伤，邓斯坦和杜少康也挂了彩，再被巴尔教会的首领揍上一顿恐怕谁都没命领赏；如果这个摩特洛克能帮他们解决掉那个首领，那么等他把事情全盘托出再下手也不迟。</p><p>“希望他有我夸的那么能打。”说完，他拿起长弓搭上了箭，又回头确认了一下三个摇摇晃晃的骷髅朋友。邓斯坦朝骷髅们招了招手，低声说了一声“过来”，然后快步跟在摩特洛克后面走进那个房间。</p><p> </p><p>那是一个较为宽阔的长形房间，地面干燥。三个等身大的彩色木雕像立在这个房间的一侧，被脚下石台垫得更加高大，投下的斜长阴影显得极为不详。</p><p>中间的雕像穿着红色重甲、戴着覆面头盔，右手黑色的铁手套中紧握着一把血红色的长矛。在他右边的雕像披紫袍、戴着小丑面具，一只手背在身后；左边则是一个穿黑袍的骷髅，大张着下巴。这些雕像在邓斯坦的眼里再熟悉不过了：它们代表了死亡三神，是他们祈祷与膜拜的对象；它们也绝不仅仅是雕像而已，有着各自的魔法效力，而班恩雕像手中那把长矛更是班恩生前曾用过的真品。</p><p>那个巴尔教徒站在这三个雕像的簇拥下。他已经把火把丢在了地上，手里握着一把匕首，早已做好了作战的准备——说不定已经再次求得了免死的祝福。</p><p>看见三人走进这个房间，他也许意识到了摩特洛克找来了援兵，但是没有说什么。他的目光从三人的身上扫过，似乎在邓斯坦的身上停留得更久——也有可能是邓斯坦自己的心理作用。他没有像先前那些教徒那样大喊“叛徒”，而是沉默地举起匕首，摆好了攻击的架势。</p><p>摩特洛克站在了他的对面，掂了掂手里的大棒——它看起来不是那么致命，但上面的血迹证明武器的威力取决于使用它的人。雷蒙德窜进房间的深处，同时拉满手中的弓。就在他抬手瞄准那个巴尔教徒的时候，站在摩特洛克身旁的邓斯坦举起了手里的圣徽。</p><p>“我无情的主啊！”他像往日那样念出了熟悉的祷词，声音却止不住地有些颤抖，“愿你的名受显扬，愿你的国来临，愿你所至之处血流成河，万民俯仰。”</p><p>他不知道这么做是否正确。也许雷蒙德说得对，他们应该攻其不备把摩特洛克杀掉，范萨姆普尔兄弟的事情和他们实际上也没有太大的关系。也许他只是开始恐惧死亡，想要多拉一个帮手。也许他只是有那么一瞬间动了恻隐之心，觉得这个人也没有想象中的那么罪大恶极——</p><p>他抬起头，恰好与正中央的班恩神像四目相对，那双不详的眼睛灼烧着他的视线。</p><p>“求你赐予我力量，击溃我的敌人；求你庇护我的同伴，征服我们所见之一切！”</p><p>祝福术本应随着祷词的结束而成功施展，但什么都没有发生。时间就像静止了一般，邓斯坦不再能听到其他的声音——无论是其他人喘息的声音还是火把燃烧的声音都消失了。一切都像停止了一般，连火光都不再跳跃了。</p><p>“你想要得到我的力量？”一个低沉的声音在他的耳边响起。</p><p>听见这个声音的瞬间，邓斯坦全身都恐惧得僵直了。他是那么期待听见这个声音，又是那么恐惧他的言语。年复一年，日复一日，它向他传达一个又一个残酷的任务，用赞赏和谴责训练得他甘愿俯首称臣。这声音的主人不是别人，正是他所侍奉的神。</p><p>他无法做出任何动作，只是盯着那座神像。而神像也回望着他。</p><p>“我曾赐予你力量，去取得属于你的权力。我容忍你的诡计，给予你最后的机会以证明自己足够强大，有能力夺取这个教会的最高权力。但如今你的软弱让我失望。背叛者为何有胆向我乞求帮助？”</p><p>邓斯坦感觉到冷汗顺着脊背流下，不由得咽了口唾沫。他颤抖着说：我没有背叛。我不过是在清理这些被金钱蒙蔽了双眼的蠢货，就像我们从前处理那些叛徒一样。我的决心向来坚定，已经准备好付出死的代价。</p><p>“你骗得过自己，却骗不了我。你对无能者的恻隐已经证明了你不过是一介软弱的凡人，愚钝得令人失望。”</p><p>不，我——邓斯坦急切地开口想要为自己辩护，试图抓住最后的希望。但那个声音还在继续。</p><p>“你，不再配拥有我的神力了。”</p><p>接着，时间恢复了流动。随着一声清脆的金属撞击声，他的圣徽掉落在地上，碎裂了。</p><p>邓斯坦摇晃了一下，但终究还是没能稳住身体，跪在了地上。“为什么……？”他盯着圣徽的碎片，喃喃自语道：“我到底哪里做错了？”</p><p>就在这会儿，雷蒙德已经瞄准那个巴尔教徒率先射出了一箭。这一箭正中教徒的肩膀，深深地刺进裸露的皮肤。但那教徒只是在中箭的时候晃了晃，既不喊也不叫，甚至没有把手里的匕首放松半分。他看了雷蒙德一眼，可还没来得及做什么，面前的摩特洛克就抡起大棒向他砸来。</p><p>虽然被分散了注意力，但是教徒还是勉强欠身躲过了这一击。只不过，摩特洛克又反手用大棒的末端猛击他的颈侧，令他一个踉跄，险些气绝。</p><p>这教徒稳住了脚步，抬眼向摩特洛克瞪去。他的目光如他手中的匕首一般锋利，仿佛要将面前的人开膛破肚一般——但这也远不止气势上的锋利。这仿佛是一种神赐的威严，是让敌对者为之震慑的凶光。</p><p>即便是被这样的目光瞪视着，摩特洛克还是握紧了大棒挡下了对方向自己刺来的刀刃。可那教徒的另一只手趁他不注意的时候握着匕首从另一侧挥了过来，让摩特洛克躲避不及，在他的手臂上撕出了一道长长的血痕。</p><p>两人有来有往地过了几招，各自身上又多添了些伤。本来按照计划，邓斯坦这时候早该对那个教徒下手了，可雷蒙德看到他还在愣神，甚至由他指挥的那些骷髅也一动不动地围在门口。</p><p>搞什么？陷入了再次被邓斯坦出卖的猜疑之中，雷蒙德朝他大喊道：“你还愣着做什么！？”</p><p>但对方似乎没有听到他的话，或者说，没有意识到他在和自己说话。于是他冲到邓斯坦身旁，腾出一只手来朝他脸上狠狠地来了一拳。</p><p>他在收回拳头后再次利索地搭箭拉弓，瞄准了摩特洛克的头部——如果邓斯坦真的不打算信守承诺的话，这么做也许能为他自己留一条命。但就在他马上要松开弓弦的时候，旁边的人却用力地拽了他一下。</p><p>邓斯坦已经站了起来，此时正抓着雷蒙德的上臂，满腔怒火地看着他。“你在瞄准哪里！？”</p><p>“我还以为你又要投敌一次呢！怎么，你祈祷完了？”</p><p>“我不会投敌！我只是——”邓斯坦话说一半突然停了下来，接着话锋一转，压低声音说：“总之你别想杀摩特洛克。他还有话要说。”</p><p>雷蒙德甩开邓斯坦的手，再次拉弓，瞄准了巴尔教徒。由于那两人还在打得难舍难分，从这个角度并不能很好地越过摩特洛克的身体射中那个教徒，因此他也只能瞄准教徒的腿部射出这一箭。</p><p>箭矢命中了教徒的大腿，让他的动作顿了顿，也因此没能躲开摩特洛克接下来的一击。那一记棍棒砸在他的侧脸，而他的骷髅面具也随着这一击滑落，露出了底下的面孔。和他戴着面具的慑人模样不同，他看起来就只是一个非常普通的泰瑟尔人而已。</p><p>但他马上就稳住了脚步，再次向摩特洛克挥出匕首。与此同时，邓斯坦一声令下，那三具骷髅便拉起弓，纷纷向教徒射出箭矢。</p><p>箭矢插满了他的身躯，让他在原地僵直了一会，也没能用匕首刺中摩特洛克。但很快他就像没受到伤害一样站直了身体，仿佛那些刺进皮肤的箭没有对他造成任何伤害一样。邓斯坦知道这是怎么回事：那些巴尔的教徒从他们的主那里获得了从死亡手中暂时逃脱的祝福，像瓦兹——这是这个信徒的名字——这样高阶的信徒则更受宠爱，能够将数次致命的伤害化为乌有。死亡三神的信徒狂热地喜爱着死亡却希望自己能够逃脱生死法则，这或许是一件相当讽刺的事情。</p><p>但可惜的是，即便是神也会失去耐心。雷蒙德再次朝瓦兹射出了一箭，而摩特洛克也挥出了他的大棒。在此期间，骷髅们纷纷拉弓放箭，全部瞄准着瓦兹。</p><p>匕首划过摩特洛克的胸膛，在那上面留下了一道血痕。紧接着数支箭矢命中了他的身躯，而当头一棒也直直地砸在了他的额头上。</p><p>瓦兹直直地向后倒去，仰躺在了三尊神像的注视之下。心无慈悲的三神缄默不语，而那虔诚的信徒也一命呜呼，去往了他那心心念念的死的国度。</p><p> </p><p>摩特洛克气喘吁吁地转过身来，看了看两个如约协助他直到最后的年轻人。他说：“很好，我们成功了。我欠你们一条命。”</p><p>他的话音刚落，一扇一直紧闭的门突然被打开了。摩特洛克大吃一惊，赶忙举起手里的大棒，却见一个醉醺醺的受国人从门里走了出来。</p><p>“不要怕！我来了！”来人大喝一声，“我是路过的神龙大侠……嗝！”这句话后面跟了一个酒嗝。</p><p>这个场景实在是令人费解，再加上他看起来也没有太大的攻击性，摩特洛克一时间竟也没有攻上去。房间里有一股令人尴尬的沉默压得人喘不过气。</p><p>来人正是酒过三巡的杜少康。他环顾了一下四周，看到躺在地上的教徒，茫然地问道：“怎么你们已经打完了？”他又看了眼摩特洛克。“这位是？”</p><p>“这是你们的朋友？”摩特洛克看向雷蒙德。</p><p>“他是……”雷蒙德看了看杜少康，“我们的帮手，你可以这么说。”</p><p>原来，方才杜少康进了储物间之后发现有一扇通向左边房间的门。他思索了一下，觉得这扇门的背后一定是那个巴尔教徒躲藏的房间，于是便决定在此处蛰伏，不要打草惊蛇。待在储物间里的时候，他只在货物里找到一些治疗药水和炽火胶之类的杂货，连一枚铜币都没有；但这个差事最好的地方就是终于远离了那两个同伴，因此他可以大胆地把身上的便携酒壶拿出来了。</p><p>若是那两个人在，问他们喝不喝也不是，不问也不是，尴尬得很。他无聊地喝了一口酒，但又觉得实在是好喝，忍不住喝了第二口……最终就成了现在这样。</p><p>“好吧。”摩特洛克放下手——也许是因为杜少康看起来确实不像有威胁的样子，他放松了警惕，“看在你们帮了我的份上，我也不会追问那么多。”</p><p>雷蒙德收起弓箭，拉着邓斯坦走到距离他只有一步距离的地方，问道：“那么您先前说要告诉我们的事情是什么呢？”</p><p>“啊，这整个计划的事情。也许这场袭击让你们惊讶，但恐怕其余大部分人不那么认为。我的母亲并不喜爱我，我只能帮她做这种最脏最下贱的活。”摩特洛克见两人因他的这一措辞而皱眉，笑了一声，补充道：“别误会，我可不是针对你们。我们彼此半斤八两，都是一样的人。”</p><p>“您之前说我们的共同目标都是让焰拳完蛋。但是，您看，我们对这些交易毫不知情。”雷蒙德耸了耸肩，装出一副无所谓的样子，“我们只是想上街杀杀人，找找乐子，而您的家族给我们的兴趣爱好提供了极大的帮助。”</p><p>“我的母亲给你们钱，包庇你们的犯罪行为，只是因为这样就能让民众相信焰拳没办法再保护他们了。一旦政府不再给焰拳钱，他们就会失去留在博德之门的理由。等到那时候，她就会成为新的大公。”</p><p>“但是先生，恕我直言，您在这过程中能得到什么好处？我的意思是，您的母亲成为了大公，但您的哥哥还是继承人，这一切看起来毫无意义。”</p><p>“无论怎么说，那都是我母亲的命令。我又能怎么做呢？”摩特洛克摇了摇头，“等我的母亲成为大公，她就可以实现她一直以来的愿望——把博德之门送到地狱去。”</p><p>杜少康听了这话酒都醒了三分，忍不住插了进来：“地狱？”</p><p>“是的，我的母亲正是说服瑞文嘉德大公去埃尔托瑞尔的人。这一切都是她策划的。她半辈子的努力都是为了这个。”</p><p>“让一个城市的人都消失，这实在是有点……”杜少康斟酌着措辞，“我的意思是，您看，要是这座城市被送去地狱，您要做什么打算呢？”</p><p>“我会想办法找一艘船离开博德之门。无论他们的计划如何，我都不能再在这里待下去了——我还是惜命的。”</p><p>“但我们——啊，我是说，我们可能需要您更多的帮助。”杜少康讨好地笑着，“范萨姆普尔家族神通广大，您就不能想想办法，让我们也逃出去么？您看，我们现在已经是朋友了。”</p><p>摩特洛克的脸上露出了些许的不情愿，似乎并没有对这几个人信任到如此地步。邓斯坦看在眼里，突然开口说话了。他说：“先生，我有一个提议。”</p><p>见对方看向他，他继续说道：“既然在家族里不受宠，又何苦为他们卖命呢？您本值得更好的生活。您的兄弟想要暗杀你，而您的母亲甚至不会出手管这件事。天哪，光是想想这件事，我就要为您的命运流下泪来了。”他用真诚的语气试探着摩特洛克的底线，这是他从前为了教会的目标游说他人、挑拨离间时学来的技巧，但言语里又有一丝同病相怜的哀怨，“我们现在有别的共同目标了：我们可以联手除掉您的兄弟们，甚至您的母亲。您会得到一切，权力，金钱，尊重……不必永远躲躲藏藏，得以生活在阳光下了。”</p><p>听了这话，摩特洛克似乎有些动摇。三人屏息等待着他的决定，良久才看到他沉重地叹了口气。</p><p>“好吧，”他的声音越发低沉，“我不知道这些信息对你们有没有用。如果说我的母亲暗中不喜欢我，那么我的两位兄长则属于明目张胆地讨厌我，我想这次也是他们两个搞的鬼。我的大哥瑟斯维尔是个病恹恹的厌世东西，半步都不离开我母亲的房子，一直在使用小魔鬼来监视整个城市——包括这个澡堂。我的二哥阿姆利克是个天生的骗子，却也是我母亲的最爱。他目前在那个叫矮提灯的酒馆经营借贷生意。如果你们去那里，指不定就能找到他。”</p><p>“谢谢，谢谢您！”杜少康向他行了东方礼，“如果您还有别的线索，可以来精灵之歌酒馆。我就住在那儿。”</p><p>“精灵之歌，我知道那地方。之后还有别的事情再说吧，如果现在没有别的事情的话，我想我该离开了。”摩特洛克捡起掉落在地上的火把，它看起来还能用，“哦，对了，这些教徒收了我的兄长送来的宝物，就放在外面的那个房间里。既然这里的人都死了，看来现在它归你们了。”</p><p>雷蒙德心想是时候下手了，握住了挂在身体左侧的短剑的剑柄。与此同时，站在那一侧的邓斯坦用戴着铁手套的手按住了他。铁手套紧紧地抓着他的手，让他没办法抽出短剑，还被捏得像是手指的骨头都要碎了一样。</p><p>他瞪了邓斯坦一眼，试图掰开对方的手解救自己可怜的手；而邓斯坦无动于衷，甚至都没有看他。他们两个就这样不动声色地僵持着，直到摩特洛克点了火把离开，消失在密室的入口方向。</p><p>杜少康问邓斯坦：“那些宝物就是你说的宝物吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦还没有松手，但转过了头去看杜少康。他点了点头。</p><p>“那么我们就去看看那是什么吧。”杜少康醉醺醺地说罢便往外走。</p><p>等杜少康转过身去，邓斯坦终于放开了雷蒙德。下一秒，他的脸上就又挨了一下。</p><p> </p><p>杜少康往外走了一段，觉得有点奇怪：他的身后完全没有踩水的脚步声。邓斯坦对宝物不感兴趣就算了，怎么雷蒙德也没跟过来呢？</p><p>他回过头去，发现自己的身后空无一人。他大吃一惊——他今天第三次把雷蒙德弄丢了。</p><p>等杜少康跑回先前的房间时，他看见两人还在那个房间里说话——或者说更像争吵。但他没有听到前面的内容，等他走进房间的时候，邓斯坦正说到“我想一个人静一静”。他喝了酒，脑子变得不太灵光，可从两人的表情推断多半是因为邓斯坦在完成了复仇大业后陷入了消沉，但雷蒙德又说了什么不合时宜的话——他这么猜着，上去搭着邓斯坦的肩膀，说道：</p><p>“人生在世总有不如意，哪有事事顺心的呢。我们现在还活着，这已经是最好的结果了。你看，你想报的仇也都报了，接下来也能堂堂正正做人了。”</p><p>邓斯坦长长地叹了口气：“我只是需要一点时间整理我的想法。”</p><p>“你从刚才起就不对劲。”雷蒙德皱着眉，“我差点就以为你要背叛我们了。你到底在想什么？”</p><p>“我……”邓斯坦张开嘴却发不出声音，深呼吸几次后终于艰难地继续说道：“我被班恩抛弃了。”他这句话带上了颤抖的哭腔，就像一个孩子在控诉父母抛弃了他。</p><p>杜少康顺着他的目光看去，终于是从地面上躺着的碎裂圣徽上明白了发生了什么，于是拍了拍他说道：“这是件好事呀！你自由了。”</p><p>邓斯坦愣了愣，又叹了口气。“你说得对。”他说，“我自由了。”</p><p>“那我们就赶紧去看看宝物，然后离开这个破地方吧。”</p><p>杜少康一如既往地领在前面往房间外走出，而雷蒙德紧跟其后。邓斯坦抬起头，最后一次环顾这个房间——他们总是将其作为会议室使用，一直以来都在这三尊神像的注视下商讨他们侵蚀这座城市的邪恶计划，而会议时常会演变成争吵。他在教徒之间有着数一数二的洞察力，再加上班恩的信徒总是比另外两位的信徒更具备战术头脑，往往能终结那种混乱的场面。但如今那些听他们的战术的人都已经不在了，这里再也不会有什么争吵了。</p><p>会议室里寂静无声，只有他，一具尸体，三尊神像。暗自说过再见之后，他转身跑出房间，追上他的同伴们。</p><p> </p><p>在摩特洛克和瓦兹先前对峙的房间的一侧有一块由台阶连接的高地，那上面放着四个不大的宝箱，都被上了锁。虽然他们也可以直接把宝箱拿起来带出去，但是在那之前检查一下内容物总是好事。</p><p>杜少康和雷蒙德商量如何处理这四个宝箱的时候，邓斯坦站在台阶上，仅仅是在为他们提供光源而已。直到雷蒙德掏出一套撬锁工具，他才在后面喊了他们一声。</p><p>“用那串钥匙。”他说，“那里面有这四个箱子的钥匙。”</p><p>“你该早点说的。”雷蒙德说着收回他的工具。与此同时，杜少康摸出了还在自己身上的钥匙，仔细地比对起钥匙孔来。</p><p>邓斯坦没有回应他们的话，似乎还有些失神。直到两人打开所有箱子，看见里头亮闪闪的金币、看起来能卖个好价钱的魔法药水和装饰着昂贵宝石的头冠，他们便一左一右把发呆的同伴拉到了这些箱子前。</p><p>“今晚冒的险值了。”雷蒙德说。</p><p>“这些东西现在估计也没人要了。”杜少康给他们自己找了个正当理由。</p><p>邓斯坦只是在喉咙里应了一声，似乎仍然没有打起精神来。</p><p>“等等！”杜少康突然像是发现了什么似的，低声叫了一声。他指着箱子里躺着的一个陶瓷面具——它形状古怪，看着有些许像一个龙头。他拿起那个镶着宝石的头冠，对着墙上的火把仔细观察起来。他说：“我也许知道这个。这是龙巫教的东西——”</p><p>随后，他便一边端详这头冠和面具，一边给身后的两人讲起了关于龙巫教的事情：他们是龙后提亚马特的信徒，而那龙后提亚马特是一条有着五个头颅的龙，每一个头颅都是一种色彩龙的模样，正对应了这头冠上五个被涂成不同颜色的龙形雕刻尖顶……</p><p>雷蒙德看了看邓斯坦，说：“你记性好，你来点钱？”</p><p>邓斯坦愣了愣，点点头，接过雷蒙德递来的布包，数着金币往里装。</p><p>杜少康好不容易遇到一个他确实十分熟悉的领域，而雷蒙德一边听还一边像很感兴趣似地回应他。这边一直在讲，而那边一直在表示肯定，等雷蒙德上完一堂龙族历史课后邓斯坦也已经把金币都装进那个袋子里了。</p><p>“抱歉，一不小心讲太久了。”杜少康抱歉地笑了笑。</p><p>“没关系，挺有意思的。”雷蒙德漫不经心地瞥了邓斯坦一眼，正好看到他盖上箱子站起身来，“那我们走吧？”</p><p> </p><p>就在他们将要走出公共浴室的庭院的时候，五个黑影从庭院的墙上跳下，拦在了他们的面前。走在前面的杜少康一惊，把手伸向自己的长棍。</p><p>这五个黑影是五个身着黑衣的人类，全都戴着和宝箱里的面具一模一样的陶瓷面具，手里拿着形状奇怪的弯刀，这让他们看起来带了些龙类的影子。杜少康周游各地，对此稍有耳闻，因此他认得出来这几个人是提亚马特的信徒。</p><p>为首的那个信徒开口说了一句陌生的语言。令邓斯坦和雷蒙德诧异，同时甚至也让那些信徒都诧异的是，杜少康竟然听懂了这句话。</p><p>原来他说的那句话是一句龙语：提亚马特的宝藏在他们手上，杀了他们。杜少康连忙用龙语答道：“不不，你们误会了，我们只是来行侠仗义的好心人。我们从那些可恶的死亡三神教徒手中夺回了这些宝物，现在是时候让它们物归原主了。你们不用太感谢我们，毕竟我们只是路过的好心人罢了！”说罢，他转向身后的两人，用通用语说道：“快把东西给他们！”</p><p>那人将信将疑地看着他们，随后把手中的武器收了回去。邓斯坦和雷蒙德并不清楚发生了什么，但仍能意识到来者不善，为首者收起弯刀的动作更是证明杜少康已经暂时化解了最致命的危机。他们对视一眼，转身走向捧着箱子的三个骷髅。</p><p>一串钥匙无声地出现在雷蒙德手里，明亮的贵金属没有来得及反射路灯的光线就再度消失无踪。邓斯坦注视着面前的宝箱与骷髅，假装没有看见那袋他亲手清点的金币落在草地上，轻柔得像一片落叶。</p><p>他该制止这种行为的。他该像杜少康说的一样规规矩矩地把赃物还给失主。可邓斯坦只是深吸了一口气，对骷髅下了指令。</p><p>雷蒙德也顺势做了个手势，甚至还拍了拍眼前骷髅的肩膀。</p><p>三个不死生物捧着宝箱颤颤巍巍地上前，由杜少康接过一个个箱子递给对面的信徒。他们打开箱子只消挥挥手，仿佛那锁并不存在似的。</p><p>“少了东西。”检查过箱中物后，为首者用龙语对杜少康说。</p><p>就在杜少康转过头来的一瞬间，邓斯坦当机立断把钱袋踢进了旁边的灌木丛里。</p><p>“他说里面少了东西，你们有什么头绪吗？”杜少康用通用语问道，尽管听起来像是在问身后的两人，但他的目光只落在雷蒙德身上。</p><p>雷蒙德仰起头，越过受国人的肩膀新奇地打量宝箱，好像从未见过它们似的。“那帮邪教徒已经倒卖掉了什么吗？”</p><p>杜少康很是怀疑，却无法看出破绽，只能再次询问提亚马特教徒：“请问，是什么东西不见了？”</p><p>“钱。”为首的信徒只回答了一个字。</p><p>如果这里有谁会做手脚，那必然是游荡者。然而，雷蒙德只是歪着头，等杜少康给他解释。</p><p>“里面的钱没了。”他严肃地说，希望这位不老实的朋友能把不义之财还给失主，却一时想不起刚才箱子里究竟有没有钱币。他又瞄了瞄邓斯坦，可惜这一位并没有给他使什么眼色。</p><p>“原来还有钱啊？”雷蒙德眨眨眼，脸上闪过一丝遗憾，“米尔寇那帮人不肯吃一口好饭，浪费起来倒是和贵族一样利索。”</p><p>“我知道你是个热心人，”他忽然上前搭住杜少康的肩膀，压低了声音；可这是四下无人的凌晨，蓄势待发的信徒们稍加留意就能把所有内容听得一清二楚，“不过杀完那么多邪教徒之后大家都没剩多少力气了，这个忙咱们就随便帮帮，不陪他们再下去了吧？”</p><p>一句“也不是不行”不知为何从杜少康嘴里溜了出来。</p><p>于是雷蒙德收回手卸下背包，在满满的杂物中翻找起来，嘴里念念有词：“要是我们昨晚就来……也不一定赶得及，唉。”这帮人能不能听懂通用语他无从得知，但没有哪桩骗局缺得起任何一幕。</p><p>不一会儿，他就掏出了那串属于钢铁执政官的钥匙，几把剪子和镊子被一起勾了出来，互相碰撞叮咚作响。“你给翻译翻译，”他低头捡拾自己的工具，左手抓着钥匙递向提亚马特信徒的方向，“告诉他们这是底下的钥匙，还有几个地方比较危险我们没去，他们要是小心一点肯定能比我们走得远。”</p><p>话音未落，提亚马特的信徒已如旋风般夺走了钥匙。雷蒙德一个趔趄，似乎差点摔倒在地。</p><p>为首的黑衣人将钥匙检查一番，又与同伴低语了几句。这其中的内容只有他们和杜少康能懂，另外两个人只能等待。幸运的是，其余的信徒捧起沉甸甸的箱子，头也不回地跟着领头人走进了公共浴室。</p><p>眼看着那五个黑衣人的身影消失在视野里，邓斯坦低声喝道：“这地方不能待了，快跑！”</p><p>“我们赶紧回军营！”杜少康说着率先朝外跑去。</p><p>雷蒙德一个箭步把灌木丛里的钱袋捡起来，追在杜少康的后面跑了出去。</p><p>邓斯坦刚低声吩咐三具骷髅在附近找个地方装死，一回头发现两个人都跑了，急得大喊起来：“不是那边！跟我来！”</p><p>实际上那两人跑的方向是没有错的，那正是他们来时走的路。然而听了邓斯坦的话他们还是折返回来，让这位本地向导领着他们走了另一条看起来完全不通的路。他们朝着一片密密麻麻的房子跑去，冲进清晨的街道中。</p><p>下城区的街道已经非常老旧了，地面的砖块常有浮起来的部分，时不时就会把人绊一下；街道两侧的房子也挨得很近，商铺和住宅的门口都堆积着各种各样的东西。博德之门还未醒来，但重甲在奔跑时发出的声音和他们被绊到后撞倒杂物的声音还是引来了一片骂声。三个焰拳的雇佣兵就这么在街巷中夺命狂奔，而阳光逐渐追上了他们的脊背。</p><p>当身穿重甲的邓斯坦差一点劲没能翻过一面墙的时候，坐在墙头的雷蒙德伸手拉了他一把。他还没来得及道谢，对方就小声问道：“你刚才为什么要帮我？”</p><p>他愣了愣，随即意识到对方说的是那笔钱的事情。他说：“也许是出于本能。我是在博德之门的贫民窟长大的。”</p><p>听了这个回答，雷蒙德笑了一声，轻盈地翻下墙头，跑远了。邓斯坦听见身后传来邻里的训斥声，赶忙跳下去，追着已经跑远的两个人，往太阳升起的方向去了。这是埃尔托瑞尔消失的第十三天，但也是博德之门的一个一如既往鸡飞狗跳的早晨。</p><p> </p><p>当他们终于抵达位于石蜥门的焰拳兵营时，天空已经破晓，而那些士兵们也起了床，正在兵营的各处忙活着。他们费了些功夫才找到佐治队长，而杜少康第一时间换上了一张笑脸：“队长好！您吃了吗？”</p><p>这回佐治队长已经不会对这句受国流行的问候语感到意外了。他爽快地答道：“吃了。兵营里的肉汤还热乎着呢，你们要是还没吃早饭可以去盛一点。”</p><p>杜少康连忙感谢队长，而后者打量了一下这三个浑身是血污和泥渍的新人，又再次开口。</p><p>“看你们的样子，想必是干了一件大事吧？说吧，我听着呢。”</p><p>“队长，按照您的吩咐，我们去查清了死亡三神教徒的据点。他们就驻扎在下城区那个豪华的公共浴室地下——不过您不用担心！我们已经铲除了他们的首领，剩下的一些教徒想必已经搅不起什么风雨了。”杜少康说罢，又详细地给佐治队长描述了下水道的情况和那些教徒的下场。他有意省略了有关范萨姆普尔家族的部分，毕竟无论怎么说，如今群龙无首的焰拳想要和公爵作对恐怕只是自寻死路而已。</p><p>队长认真地听完了他的汇报，承诺会抽空派人去彻底清理那个下水道；同时，他还叫来了一个后勤兵，把三个袋子交给他们。那是答应付给他们的报酬。</p><p>“一晚上就能赚这么多，真是个好差事啊。”雷蒙德说道。他显然不仅仅是在说从焰拳拿到的这份报酬。</p><p>杜少康随意地把钱袋收起来，对两人说道：“我们也该休息休息了。走吧，去找找肉汤在哪里。”</p><p>邓斯坦有些迟疑，看着他们往兵营里面走，不知道自己该到哪去。当紧绷的精神放松下来时，身上所有的伤口都同时疼了起来，而先前压抑下去的苦楚也都涌了上来。他下意识地摸向胸口，但是那里空荡荡的。</p><p>“你怎么在这愣着？”一旁的佐治队长对他这么说道，仿佛已经忘了他前天不友善的态度一般，“你那两个朋友都已经走了！你也快去吧！”</p><p>道谢之后，邓斯坦往人多的地方走去。他花了一会才找到士兵们吃早饭的地方，这时候另外两人已经在那里了。</p><p>佐治队长说的肉汤是真的。一口热乎乎的大锅在帐篷里冒着热气，散发出来的气味比酒馆后厨里的还要温馨。三人出示过自己的徽章后拿到了三碗汤和一些面包，随便找了个角落坐下来。</p><p>有那么一小会谁都没有说话。在邓斯坦的印象中，从好几年前起他就没有吃过刚从锅里盛出来的食物了。因此，当他喝下第一口时，还是被烫得眼泪都流了出来——眼泪大颗地滚落脸颊，落在反射着阳光的碗里。</p><p>他不想让两个同伴发现自己在流眼泪，于是便硬着头皮埋头吃饭。但他越是这么做，泪水就越是止不住。</p><p>一旁的雷蒙德伸出手轻轻拍了拍他的背。而杜少康向后一靠，看着天空，感叹道：“哎，今天这太阳可真好啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 蛇穴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自下水道那一夜之后，我们的焰拳新兵们获得了短暂的闲暇时光。得到他们的消息后，焰拳紧急调派了人手去封锁了那个公共浴室，包括底下的下水道。死亡三神的教徒显然已经不能回到那里去了，而这消息恐怕也让范萨姆普尔公爵开始警惕焰拳的行动。</p><p>雷蒙德找到了黑市的买家，把在下水道缴获的赃物都偷偷卖了去，又把钱款跟那袋藏起来的金币一起平分给了同伙们。杜少康以为这全部都是卖东西得来的钱，便也欣然接受了；邓斯坦对钱的由来心知肚明，可他明明说过自己对钱不感兴趣，还是老实收下了这笔钱。</p><p>博德之门的状况没有变好。几个出口还是塞满了难民，每天仍有不少人横尸街头——有的是因为欠了债，有的是因为酒馆纠纷，还有的谁知道呢，说不定死亡三神的教徒又找到了别的据点。</p><p>秉着有钱就花掉的原则，雷蒙德不知道跑到哪里花天酒地去了，根本找不着人影。而杜少康为了省钱，在焰拳军营借住了两天。邓斯坦就没有他们那么轻松了：他担心错过重要的线索，因此在精灵之歌住了两晚。精灵之歌本就是博德之门混乱程度仅次于贫民窟的地方，再加上现在所有人——我是说包括焰拳、盗贼公会、死亡三神教会和范萨姆普尔家族在内的所有人——都知道他们三个的据点在这家酒馆，天知道谁会突然杀上门来取他性命。在下水道没有遇到的班恩教会的首领，也就是他从前唯一的上司，也让他感到担忧。第一晚过后杜少康自告奋勇来陪他住，却在两人喝过几轮后睡得不省人事。因此，住在精灵之歌的后果也非常明显——邓斯坦连续两晚都彻夜未眠，只有在天亮之后才能小憩片刻。</p><p>于是，三人再度碰面的时间选在了傍晚。准确地说，杜少康和雷蒙德实际上已经趁着白天去了一趟集市，采购了一些可能用得上的东西，傍晚再来精灵之歌找邓斯坦。</p><p>当他们再度踏入精灵之歌的时候有一种阔别已久的感觉，尽管这里和几天前并没有什么不同。食人魔和活化盔甲依然充当着门卫，半精灵老板在招呼全副武装的顾客。这时候已经接近饭点，因此陆续有新顾客从门外进来。但他们两个人这次可没空在这里吃晚饭了——他们要趁晚上去一趟港口的矮提灯酒馆。据摩特洛克所说，他的哥哥阿姆利克一般都在那里。</p><p>两人在门口等了一会，却不见邓斯坦的身影。就在他们打算上楼去客房找他的时候，一个披着斗篷、身穿重甲的男人径直朝他们走来。那看起来是个博德人，深色的头发梳得一丝不苟，古铜色的脸上干净得一根多余的毛都没有。他停在他们面前，在他们礼貌地后退了一步的时候开口说话了。</p><p>“不要这样看着我。”那是他们的新同事的声音，“我是邓斯坦。”</p><p>雷蒙德眯着眼睛打量了一下邓斯坦：“你之前长这样吗？不好意思，我忘记你的脸了。”</p><p>杜少康注意到邓斯坦用什么东西把脸上的伤疤盖得几乎要消失不见了，此外也不再戴着那个黑色的铁手套。与此同时，邓斯坦冷漠地回答了雷蒙德的问题：“我之前当然不长这样——我不能长得和之前一样。你的犯罪生涯难道没有教会你这种基本的道理吗？”</p><p>“我们得商量一下找到那个人之后要怎么做。”杜少康赶在火药味升级之前打断了他们，“也许我们应该想办法问问话。”</p><p>邓斯坦把双臂抱在胸前，看向他：“他不一定知道这个计划。我们得试探一下他的口风——如果他真的什么都不知道的话，我们就没有权利决定他的生死。”</p><p>杜少康有些许为难：“但即使他知道，杀他是不是也超出我们的职责范围了？”</p><p>“如果他真的知道，我会选择怂恿他加入我们一起对付他的母亲。无论他是出于亲情还是对长辈的畏惧而协助这个计划，他都捞不到半点的好处。但如果他的母亲不在了，那可就不一样了：他作为继承人会马上获得一切，还可以免于坠入地狱的命运。我很难想象会有人拒绝这种筹码。”邓斯坦慢条斯理地介绍着这个计划，听起来仍然有点像一个暴政之神的牧师。</p><p>“你这提议也太不谨慎了。”雷蒙德说道：“如果他们母子的感情真的非常好，这不但会激怒他，还会让公爵也提高警惕。”</p><p>邓斯坦冷笑了一声：“至少我没见过感情那么好的家庭。”</p><p>“但不管怎么说，”杜少康试图进行总结发言，“我们还是只能走一步算一步，见到他本人才能确定该说些什么。”</p><p>两人没有反驳他的话。于是，他们在当地向导——也就是邓斯坦——的带领下向港口的方向走去。</p><p>当他们接近港口的时候，有一群海盗打扮的人正拖着一个巨大的麻袋走向他们的船。杜少康定睛一看，发现那麻袋里的东西时不时还会挣扎一下，看起来像是一个人。他正想走过去帮忙，却被邓斯坦拦住了。</p><p>“管不了那么多的。”他说，“这就是博德之门。”</p><p> </p><p>当他们来到港口时，天已经黑了下去。港口弥漫着雾气，一艘老旧的船被拴在码头上，光溜溜的桅杆上不再悬挂船帆，表明它如今是一座待在原地的建筑物——这便是矮提灯了。船首的提灯在雾气中发出幽幽的绿光，表示着酒馆现在正在营业。</p><p>当他们走上甲板，一阵刺耳的叫声便吸引了他们的注意。那是两只乌鸦站在高处对他们尖叫，但听了这声音的邓斯坦不由得皱起眉头——他非常熟悉博德之门的鸟类，这两只乌鸦的叫声听起来并不自然，甚至还带有一种攻击性极强的厌恶在里面。或者说，它们的叫声听起来甚至不太像是鸟类。</p><p>“这些海鸥可真可怜。”杜少康的一句话引起了他的注意。顺着杜少康的视线看去，四只死去的海鸥躺在甲板上的血泊里。杜少康接着说道：“看起来是被尖刺扎死的。”</p><p>但这里没有这样的尖刺——他们三个人都意识到了这一点，但谁也没有说话。也许那些乌鸦并不是真的乌鸦，但他们确实什么也做不了。</p><p>邓斯坦从甲板的通风口向下看去——它如今被装上了窗户，成了酒馆的天窗——底下的酒馆看起来人来人往，十分热闹。无论是不是有人在监视他们，到了人群中总是有办法脱身的。</p><p>“也许我们该直接下去。”他说，“理会这几只鸟也没有什么意义。”</p><p> </p><p>三人走下船舱，一阵廉价麦酒的甜腻气息扑面而来，掺杂其中的还有腐朽的木头和陈旧的呕吐物的味道。这个船舱有一些窗户，可以依稀看见外面的夜色，但基本都是一片浓雾。一些打手模样的人正站在船舱的各个角落，而喝酒的客人们都在各自聊天，其中有各种各样的种族，彼此之间似乎也不是很在意。船舱的一角有一个灰矮人在跟一个人类争吵。</p><p>一个鸦人酒保和一个中年人类女性站在吧台后面，后者的肩膀上还爬着一只螃蟹。她看到他们的身影，热情地打招呼：“欢迎，新客人们！”</p><p>当你想打听情报，那就得先点一杯酒，这是酒馆的基本礼仪。邓斯坦深谙这一礼节，径直走向吧台坐了下来。</p><p>那个鸦人酒保来到他的面前，用流畅的语调飞快地说道：“顾客您好，您需要点单吗？我们这里提供酒水和小吃，不提供正餐。”</p><p>“一杯麦酒。”邓斯坦摸出四枚铜币放在桌子上——他清楚矮提灯的价格，尽管他因为这里的酒价在全剑湾最高而从来没有来过。</p><p>这时杜少康来到了邓斯坦的身边，于是那酒保又来到了他的面前，用一模一样的语气说了一句一模一样的话：“顾客您好，您需要点单吗？我们这里提供酒水和小吃，不提供正餐。”</p><p>杜少康坐了下来，说道：“我也要一杯麦酒。”</p><p>而雷蒙德这才慢悠悠地来到吧台旁边。酒保又坚持不懈地对他重复了一遍那句话。</p><p>“我要一杯茶……”</p><p>“他要一杯麦酒。”杜少康打断了雷蒙德的话。</p><p>“不，我要一杯茶。”雷蒙德反驳道。</p><p>杜少康痛心地看了雷蒙德一眼，似乎在说到酒馆怎么能不喝酒。酒保转过身去，用极其花哨但专业的姿势给他们倒了三杯麦酒和调了一杯茶，放在他们的面前；接着，他继续用那流畅得不像人类的声音报了一遍价格。杜少康有些无奈，付了两份钱，拿到了两杯酒。</p><p>见三人点了酒，吧台后的女人对他们露出了笑脸。“幸会，我叫拉瑞娜。”她说，“这是个喝酒赌钱的好地方，但我作为‘船长’还是得提醒新人注意安全——这里有时候会变得挺混乱的。”</p><p>“晚上好，女士。”邓斯坦也回以一个客套的笑容，喝了一口杯子里的酒，“这酒真是不错。早有耳闻矮提灯的名声，现在被困在博德之门，终于能找到借口过来喝上一杯了。”</p><p>“那真是我的荣幸。几位是冒险者吗？”</p><p>“是的，冒险者——因为封城而变得无所事事的冒险者。再这么待下去，恐怕是要把钱花光了。”邓斯坦靠到吧台上，“一般这种时候人都会想赌一把，看看自己是不是能赢个三五天的开销，您说是吗？”</p><p>拉瑞娜笑道：“客人若是想赌几局，可以去找别的客人们。我相信人们来到这里总会愿意玩几把博德之骨。”</p><p>与此同时，杜少康注意到吧台的另一侧有一个看起来像是受国人的水手，已经喝得半醉，似乎马上要睡着了。他端着两杯酒坐到那人身边，在他面前放了一杯，向他搭话。两人随即用卡拉图的方言攀谈起来。</p><p>邓斯坦沉默地喝着酒，侧耳倾听了一下角落里那个灰矮人和人类争吵的内容。看起来那个灰矮人是盗贼公会的成员，正在为公会向这个人类收债。听起来那人类是欠下了一笔不小的赌债——那可没什么好同情的。</p><p>他又把视线转回拉瑞娜身上，问道：“在这里欠下赌债的人应该不少吧？”</p><p>“那是当然的。有些人是借了钱来赌的，结果输得还不上钱。这不是什么好兆头，你可不会想欠盗贼公会的钱。”拉瑞娜笑了笑，“但也有人来了之后把身上的钱输光了还不死心，于是他们也会选择就在酒馆里借钱。”</p><p>“在酒馆里借钱？”</p><p>“看样子您似乎没有准备好足够的赌注过来。如果您想借钱的话，可以到楼下去找阿姆利克——但您最好对自己的运气有足够的信心，因为他可是要收百分之二十五的利息的。”</p><p>听见这话邓斯坦不由得咋舌：那范萨姆普尔一家子果然一个个都罪该万死。</p><p>就在他们谈话的这会儿，雷蒙德注意到角落里坐着一个穿焰拳制服的男人。他把自己的焰拳徽章挂在脖子上，大大咧咧地坐在了那个男人的身边。</p><p>“哎呀，大哥。”他搭话道：“你不好好工作来这里玩？”</p><p>杜少康看了他一眼，心想或许这人就是因为老这么说话才没有朋友的。于是他道别了自己的老乡，走向那两人，同时也戴上了焰拳徽章。</p><p>那男人看了一眼雷蒙德的徽章，似乎意识到他是自己人，再加上已经酒过三巡，便毫无防备地开口了：“什么工作呀！我因为玩忽职守被停职十天了，没地方可去，不就只能来这里喝酒了。”</p><p>这时候杜少康已经来到了他们旁边，坐在了这个士兵的另一侧。他说道：“老兄，那你可真惨啊。你到底做了什么被停职了？”</p><p>“唉！前两天我因为犯懒让我一个笨蛋下级顶我班，没想到他们正好就遇上了一队埃尔托瑞尔的难民。那笨蛋打架又不行，又不会吓人，被其中一个疑似地狱骑手的家伙给打了，现在我们还没抓到那个逃犯呢！”</p><p>“哎哟，那真是太过分了。这不是疑似嘛，又没有确定，因为这种事情就罚你们真是太离谱了。”杜少康做出遗憾的样子。</p><p>“大哥，你是这里的常客吗？”雷蒙德问道，在得到对方的肯定回答后又继续开口：“那边那扇关着的门后面是什么地方啊？”</p><p>焰拳士兵瞥了一眼他指的地方：“哦，那是‘船长’的卧室。怎么了，你小子好这口？”</p><p>邓斯坦已经听不下去这段对话了。他喝完了杯子里的酒，站起身来——是时候去找阿姆利克了。</p><p> </p><p>邓斯坦顺着楼梯来到中层船舱，抬眼在舱内搜寻阿姆利克的踪影。这一层的船舱没有窗户，天花板上用铁链悬挂着照明用的油灯。一个和上一层一模一样的吧台被放在和上一层一模一样的位置，并且有一个一模一样的鸦人酒保站在吧台后。只不过这里的装潢看起来稍稍比上面高雅一些，有一些两个一对的漂亮红色沙发相对而置，中间还摆着咖啡桌。</p><p>他的目光掠过监视着整个船舱的三名打手和一个趴在吧台上打瞌睡的红发壮汉，最终落在船舱另一头。在尽头的一个咖啡座里坐着一个黑头发的男人，他身着高档昂贵的衣服，跷着腿靠在其中一张沙发上，浑身上下散发着邓斯坦最厌恶的铜臭味。毫无疑问那就是阿姆利克。</p><p>但邓斯坦没有走过去坐在阿姆利克的对面。他瞥了一眼那张沙发的靠背——那里蹲着一只小型的邪魔，浑身紫色，长着一双大翅膀，长长的尾巴上有一排尖刺。他知道这是棘魔，一种低等的魔鬼，他可不想贸然招惹这种东西。但一只魔鬼？这或许说明了没有必要对阿姆利克手下留情了。</p><p>他径直走到吧台前，坐在最中间的椅子上，把兜帽扯了下来。他不想引起其他任何人的疑心，因此最好假装自己真的是来喝一杯的。那鸦人对他重复了一遍上一层的鸦人说过的话。</p><p>没等对方说完，邓斯坦就把铜币重重地拍在桌子上：“一杯麦酒。”但即便如此，对方还是坚持把话说完了才取走酒钱，转身去给他倒酒。</p><p>棘魔会把尾巴上的尖刺投出去攻击。邓斯坦想到这一点，突然回忆起了甲板上那些被尖刺扎死的可怜海鸥。那也是魔鬼做的吗？</p><p>就在酒保背对着吧台准备饮料而邓斯坦正在沉思的这会，雷蒙德已经悄悄从楼梯上溜到吧台边，把那个打瞌睡的家伙的钱包摸走了。邓斯坦把这件事看在眼里，皱起了眉头。</p><p>“你们这些臭虫能不能不要再跟着我了！”他突然高声说了这么一句，引得其他人纷纷侧目，唯有那个酒保还是没有任何反应，以完美的姿势把酒杯放在他面前的桌面上。那个被偷了钱的壮汉也因此突然惊醒，与此同时雷蒙德面不改色地把那个钱包揣进了自己兜里。变成了众人目光焦点的邓斯坦半眯着眼睛盯着雷蒙德，脸上一副不胜其烦的表情，继续说道：“我只是想一个人清静一下，给我滚回楼上！我到底哪里招惹到你们了，要被你们这样跟着？你们看我有钱吗？我他妈的房子都被收了，连最差的麦酒都要买不起了！”</p><p>说罢，邓斯坦抄起面前的酒杯把一大杯麦酒一饮而尽，然后在把空杯子砸在桌上的同时发出一声长长的叹息。</p><p>杜少康可真是吓了一跳，以为邓斯坦这就喝醉了，赶忙上来拉住他：“兄弟，你是不是喝多了，咱先上去，上去谈。”要是让阿姆利克产生怀疑，他们此行就彻底泡汤了。</p><p>但邓斯坦用力地甩开了他，恶狠狠地说道：“行行好，我跟你们很熟吗？你们到底是看上我的钱还是我的脸了？我现在告诉你们我都没有，所以你们可以滚了。”</p><p>这时候雷蒙德和杜少康都能意识到他是在演戏了。虽然未免有些浮夸，但不得不说他演得还可以——因为阿姆利克从沙发上站了起来。</p><p>“这位先生，人生哪有不如意，何必那么沮丧呢？”阿姆利克一开口就差点让邓斯坦把方才的麦酒全吐出来——装腔作势，油嘴滑舌，典型的上等人。上等人在邓斯坦身旁的椅子上坐下来，问道：“你要是有什么困难不妨说说，也许我能帮助你。”</p><p>邓斯坦忍着挪远一点的冲动，继续着他的戏码：“困难？这岂是用困难就能形容的境地。在博德之门的生活简直是地狱！要我说，这鬼地方干脆落入地狱才好呢！你不这么想吗？”</p><p>说这句话的时候邓斯坦特意留意着阿姆利克的表情，但哪怕是提到“落入地狱”，对方都没有露出半点破绽。只不过另一边就不一样了，杜少康为他这番过于直接的试探紧张得在吧台下面攥紧了拳头。</p><p>没等对方回答，邓斯坦就自怨自艾地叹了口气，说道：“抱歉，失态了。像您这样体面的人，恐怕很难理解我这种社会渣滓的不如意吧。”</p><p>阿姆利克的脸上挂着无懈可击的社交笑容。他说：“瞧这是什么话。我对来到这家酒馆的人们可再了解不过了，他们来到这里往往只因一种烦恼——钱。”说罢，他朝酒保做了个手势。</p><p>邓斯坦警惕地看着酒保的动作。只见对方从柜子上取下一瓶看起来价值不菲的红酒，又拿出两个高脚酒杯，用和上层酒保同样花哨的动作倒了两杯酒。那两杯红酒被放在了两人的面前。</p><p>阿姆利克拿起其中一只酒杯，看着邓斯坦，仿佛在等他把另外一只拿起来。邓斯坦犹豫了一下，拿起自己面前的酒杯，趁对方饮酒的空档嗅了嗅杯子里的液体——闻起来确实是红酒，至少不是他能分辨得出来的任何一种毒药。</p><p>也许阿姆利克没有认出他。怀着这样的侥幸心理，邓斯坦出于礼貌抿了一口红酒。</p><p>“我名叫阿姆利克。”对方开始自报家门，“如果你在金钱上有任何困难，我相信我一定可以帮到你。”</p><p>“哈！阿姆利克。我刚才听‘船长’说了。您在这里做放贷人，利息高达百分之二十五……”邓斯坦笑了一声，“但您看我像是还得起钱的样子吗？钱我是没有也恐怕还不起，但烂命倒是有一条。”他一边说着一边散漫地把一边胳膊肘搁在吧台上，转向对方的方向，又补充了一句：“这样您还觉得我会是您的客户吗？”</p><p>也许是见多了这样的人，对于他的这番话，阿姆利克脸上的笑容甚至没有动摇半分：“哎呀，可别这么说。钱这种东西是可以再赚的嘛。比起当下的燃眉之急，那一点利率可算不了什么。”</p><p>邓斯坦为了演戏逼真，灌了自己一口酒，又叹了一口气。他问道：“我很好奇，在这利率之下总有还不起钱的客户，您这是怎么一直保持盈利的？”</p><p>“还不起钱的客户？”阿姆利克的语气里第一次带上了一点得意，“我相信不会有人想欠范萨姆普尔家的钱。要是你缺少赚钱的途径，先生，我甚至可以给你介绍一份工作。”</p><p>邓斯坦不愿意去想这“工作”指的是什么。他装出刚刚才意识到面前这位是有权有势的大人物而非一般的富人的样子，露出了惊讶的表情，换上了与先前的愤世嫉俗截然不同的语气：“噢，我很抱歉，尊贵的先生！我都没有想到您就是范萨姆普尔公爵的家人，如果刚才有所冒犯还请见谅。”</p><p>一旁的杜少康此时也积极地扮演起了趋炎附势的“下等人”，高声称赞起阿姆利克来：“从看见您的第一眼起，我就知道您不是一般人！您养的那个宠物可真别致，我在外面都没见过这种东西，想必是只有您这样的大人物才养得起的。”</p><p>意识到杜少康在说那个棘魔，这回轮到邓斯坦攥紧了拳头。但是阿姆利克似乎没有要掩饰的意思，而是大大方方地用得意的语气介绍道：“那是我的保镖。别看它个子小，其实它可厉害了。”</p><p>这个酒馆里所有人都是蠢货吗？</p><p>“它很厉害吗？哈哈！您别看我这样，其实我也很厉害！要不让我跟它过两招，我给您表演表演我们受国的醉拳——”</p><p>邓斯坦尴尬得无以复加，只能低头喝酒。雷蒙德不知道什么时候已经溜到了阿姆利克原本待的咖啡座前，只是那里还被阿姆利克的“保镖”看守着，他没法下手；于是他趁机向杜少康使了个眼色，后者也回给他一个心领神会的眼神。</p><p>“大人，您不介意的话可以让我近距离看看它吗？我真的可好奇了。对了，它能喝酒吗？我也请它喝一杯吧？”不等阿姆利克回答，杜少康就向酒保又点了一杯酒。</p><p>酒保上酒的这会，阿姆利克把棘魔招了过来。它飞到杜少康面前的吧台上。然而当杜少康把酒杯递给它的时候，它显然没有想要喝酒的意思。实际上这正合杜少康的意，他假意说了几声可惜，自己却迫不及待地仰头喝了起来。</p><p>与此同时，雷蒙德趁大家都在看杜少康的这会环顾四周，想要找个地方藏起来再下手——然而这层船舱内的一切都一览无余，甚至那桌子和沙发下面的空隙都不够容纳一个成年人，实在是没有可以躲藏的地方。眼看杜少康那边的对话就要结束了，情急之下他也不知怎的，竟决定顺着身边的房梁爬上天花板。</p><p>这一举动显然过于醒目了，一瞬间所有人都齐刷刷地看向了雷蒙德。杜少康一口麦酒从鼻子喷回了杯里。</p><p>邓斯坦瞪着雷蒙德，眼神里全是“你怎么不去死”。</p><p>杜少康好不容易平复了咳嗽，急于和雷蒙德撇清关系，赶忙问吧台后的酒保：“伙计，这家伙是怎么回事？他是你们店里请的小丑吗？”</p><p>那鸦人似乎完全没有要顾虑气氛的意思，决绝地摇了摇头。</p><p>想到再这样下去场面就要控制不住了，邓斯坦心一横，用胳膊肘碰了碰阿姆利克，巴结地靠了过去。这一举动成功地让对方的注意力重新回到他的身上，只不过他自己快要演不下去了。</p><p>“大人，别管那些蠢货了，也不知道都是哪里来的外地人，脑子都缺根筋。”他压低了声音，甜言蜜语道：“范萨姆普尔公爵是如此的干练和英明啊，现在全博德之门都在说着她马上就会成为下一任大公的人呢！啊，我真是有眼不识泰山，竟然跟您这样高贵的人抱怨我那愚蠢的烦恼。”</p><p>实际上，并不总是有人对阿姆利克说这些话——倒不如说，在下城区的博德人眼里，撒拉姆拉·范萨姆普尔公爵显然过于狠毒，完全不如失踪的瑞文嘉德大公令人尊敬。因此，听了这话的阿姆利克也不由得洋洋得意起来。</p><p>“那是当然的，四人议会里的其他人根本没有跟我母亲竞争那个位置的能力。现在瑞文嘉德不在了，她当上大公也只是时间的问题了。”</p><p>开始了。邓斯坦想着，趁热打铁道：“我听说公爵是我们这样的下层阶级出身的，全靠自己的能力坐上今天的位置，可真是让人惊叹啊！您说，等她上台后，我们这些平民百姓的生活会不会变得好一些？您看她在下城区还修了那么豪华的公共浴室给平民使用，收费却和别的普通澡堂一样，简直就是在做慈善啊！”</p><p>就在说这句话的同时，他注意到阿姆利克虽然一直保持着社交笑容，但是在听见澡堂的事情的时候眼神一瞬间变得沉重了起来。这两天，下城区的大街小巷都在流传焰拳前天突击搜索了公共浴室的事情。这样的流言往往比事实还要丰富，比如焰拳从公共浴室里抬出很多尸体什么的——当然，这实际上也没有什么不符合事实的地方。</p><p>“哎呀，您瞧我这嘴！”他把声音压得更低，“我真是哪壶不开提哪壶……您可千万别往心里去。”</p><p>可一旁的杜少康听见了他前面的话，在一旁插话道：“那焰拳可真是不识好歹，就凭他们这些雇佣兵竟也敢去搜公爵家的产业！也不知道是不是他们还心存侥幸觉得瑞文嘉德会回来，千方百计要阻挠公爵当下一任大公。”</p><p>邓斯坦又追问道：“大人您说，等公爵当上大公后，第一件会做的大事是什么呢？”</p><p>说这话的时候他紧紧盯着阿姆利克。他对自己在博德之门的政治漩涡里培养出来的洞察力很是自信，想要看看这男人究竟知不知道哪怕一点点关于那个九层地狱的计划的信息。</p><p>然而阿姆利克没有哪怕一丝的犹豫，像是根本没有想到那个方面一样，几乎是马上就回答了他的问题。他以所有博德人都听腻了的那些话作为回答，这让邓斯坦有一丝失望。这失望或许是表现在了他的眼睛里，又由于他迫切地注视着阿姆利克的眼睛而被对方看在了眼里。</p><p>“看来你确实并非为了借贷而来。”阿姆利克脸上的笑容冷淡了几分，“说吧，你来这里是什么目的？”</p><p>听见这话，邓斯坦的心里一沉。他故作深沉地抿了一口酒，还在思考怎么回答，就听见一旁的杜少康说道：“我们听见最近坊间有些对公爵不利的传言，所以第一时间就想着过来告诉您了。”</p><p>这回轮到邓斯坦把一口酒喷了出来。</p><p>但阿姆利克脸上的表情表明他完全没有相信这句话。杜少康也意识到了这一点，于是故意打了个酒嗝，装出自己已经喝醉了的样子，跟邓斯坦一唱一和起来。“我有没有猜对啊，兄弟？你那点小心思我早看出来啦——嗝！”他这么说着伸手拍了拍邓斯坦的肩，被对方悄无声息地躲开了。</p><p>“啊，看来还是瞒不过您。”邓斯坦朝阿姆利克讨好地笑了笑，“实际上我是某个元老家族雇佣的保镖——我不能说他们的名字，不然我会丢了工作的，还请您见谅。那两个蠢货是我在别的酒馆遇到的冒险者，就是连老太太的猫丢了都要管的那种，非得管我的事情，实在是赶不走。”他说着支起自己的胳膊，假装无意地让斗篷滑到背后去，露出自己的锁甲和腰间挂着的一串武器，好让对方相信他的话。</p><p>邓斯坦特意停顿了一下，见阿姆利克没有对这番话提出质疑，于是把身子往他那边倾，凑到他耳边：“我的老板失踪了。他们正在怀疑是范萨姆普尔家干的。而我看到了——”他神秘地说，“我看到那是一群黑衣人，那可不像是贵族雇佣的打手。”</p><p>说完，他坐了回去，恢复了原本的音量：“我原本想自己调查这件事，好能掌握更大的筹码，可现在想来还是太自作聪明了。像我这样的人又怎么可能骗得过您呢！请您相信我决没有与您的家族对着干的意思，我可以把我知道的都告诉您。我对我的雇主一点感情也没有，若是能帮到尊贵的公爵，那是我的荣幸。”</p><p>阿姆利克的笑容变得更加凝重，已经快要挂不住了。他问道：“范萨姆普尔家族可不做这种事，是什么人在散布谣言？”</p><p>“可多啦，先生。深夜的酒场和妓院可是有许多人在悄悄谈论这件事呢。我的雇主也怀疑公爵正和那些黑衣人联手做什么手脚，好让没有人和她竞争大公的位置。这对公爵的影响可不会很好，您得考虑考虑处理一下这件事才行。”邓斯坦这时候反而露出了一个笑容，“如果有需要的话，我可以帮到您。”</p><p>“不必了，有你提供的这些信息已经够了。”阿姆利克说罢站起身来想要离开。</p><p>邓斯坦见状也赶忙站起身来，朝对方动作夸张地行了个礼：“先生，我姓福斯塔夫。若是您乐意，或许什么时候能在您繁忙的事务中想起它来。”</p><p>阿姆利克拍了拍那个红发壮汉的肩膀，对他说了一声“给他们点金币”。这句话让邓斯坦惊恐地瞪大了双眼——他刚才亲眼看见那个壮汉的整个钱包都已经在雷蒙德的兜里了。就不应该带雷蒙德到这种地方来！</p><p>那人一摸自己腰包，突然惊慌地大叫起来：“糟了，我的钱包被偷了！”</p><p>阿姆利克也大吃一惊，看向场内的打手们，说道：“有人偷东西，还不快搜？”</p><p>那三个打手眼看就要围过来了，说时迟那时快，雷蒙德趁主仆二人不注意把那个钱包塞回了壮汉的腰包里。邓斯坦看见这一幕长舒了一口气。当打手们围到他们身边的时候，阿姆利克看向了自己的手下，随即责备道：</p><p>“你在说什么呢，蠢货。钱包不就在你身上吗？”</p><p>那壮汉大吃一惊，往腰上一摸，发现钱包确实在那。他有些摸不着头脑，但还是从钱包里数出金币交给邓斯坦。与此同时，阿姆利克已经回到了咖啡座前，收拾了他的东西，准备离开。邓斯坦眼神示意离楼梯最近的杜少康一会跟上阿姆利克，后者显然明白了，向他点点头。</p><p>等阿姆利克和那棘魔一走，两人便放轻脚步，无言地跟上了楼梯。场内剩下的人都看向了雷蒙德，后者见状，便也一溜烟地跑上了楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>当他们来到甲板时，阿姆利克已经不见了踪影。邓斯坦环顾四周没有看见人影，却发现桅杆上的两只乌鸦已经不见了踪影。这一发现让他觉得不妙，但什么都没说。</p><p>他看了看岔路，略一推断，对两人说道：“跟我来，往上城区的路在这边。”</p><p>就在他们跑下船的时候，正好有一个身披斗篷的人走上楼梯。那人用兜帽遮着脸，走路时发出重甲碰撞的金属响声，走在前面的邓斯坦和杜少康见状都往旁边躲了躲，给那人让出路来；但不知怎的雷蒙德就是连这个时候都忘不了他的老本行。他故意装作没有看见，撞在了来人的身上，同时伸出手往对方斗篷下一摸——几柄武器的冰凉触感在他的指尖滑过，他却没有摸到任何像是钱包的东西。</p><p>“我很抱歉！”对方急忙道歉，那是一个年轻女性的声音。她在看清楚三人的打扮后叫住了他们。她拉下自己的兜帽，露出了一头火红的头发和深色皮肤的少女面孔，用礼貌的语气问道：“先生们，阿姆利克·范萨姆普尔在这吗？”</p><p>三人都有些惊讶——他们拿不准这个全副武装的女人为什么要找阿姆利克。邓斯坦知道要是让阿姆利克上了车，那要再追踪他就很困难了，因此有些不耐烦：“他走了，我们在追他。如果你有急事找他就跟在我们后面，但不要打扰我们——现在我们该走了。”</p><p>对方似乎感到很惊讶，但眼看着邓斯坦已经带头走了出去，于是毫不犹豫地追上了他们。</p><p>“你们也在找他？你们是谁，找他有什么事？”她一路追问道。</p><p>杜少康对她做了个“嘘”的手势，表示他们正在暗中跟踪。她见状便闭上了嘴巴，但是她跟在努力无声追踪的三人身边就仿佛一只行走的警铃，响亮的金属碰撞声就好像在告诉他们经过的所有路人：看哪，我旁边有三个假装自己在潜行的男人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一行四人追出港口的时候，恰好看见阿姆利克上了一辆人力车。他们追着车轮的声音和轨迹一路往上城区而去。夜晚的主要道路上没有什么行人——这种时间才“开工”的人多半都藏在阴暗的箱子里。然而，尽管雇佣兵们尽力地保持低调，那名陌生女子跑动时发出的金属碰撞声还是引起了别人的注意。</p><p>在接近上城区的时候，他们听见了一阵醉醺醺的欢声笑语。一群衣着体面的年轻人跌跌撞撞地自另一个方向走来，其中有人哼唱着下流的小曲，引得其他人爆发出一阵沙哑的笑声。有要事在身的一行人本不想引起他们的注意，藏进建筑物的阴影里继续前进，可不料他们注意到了红头发的姑娘，径直朝他们走来。</p><p>“噢，欢迎光临博德之门，伟大的冒险者！”为首的青年讥讽地高声道：“你们是准备从下水道老鼠的袭击中拯救这个城市吗？”</p><p>他身边的人附和道：“还是说你们要从更小——的事情做起？”</p><p>而另外一个人则指着她的佩剑，笑嘻嘻地说：“她居然还有一把像玩具一样的剑！你知道该怎么用它吗？”</p><p>还没等那姑娘做出什么反应，一旁的邓斯坦就大步上前，向为首的青年猛地挥出一拳。这种莽撞的行为不像是他的作风，也许在矮提灯猛灌下去的那三杯酒让他有些头脑发热。可是那三杯酒显然也让他失去了精准度，那个醉汉竟轻松地躲过了这一拳。他旁边的人挥开邓斯坦的手，把他往后推了一把。</p><p>那一群人全部看向了邓斯坦，而为首的那个则大笑起来：“你在瞄准哪里啊，小子？”</p><p>“你们赶快向我兄弟道歉。”一旁的杜少康插话，“不然等会要你们好看。”</p><p>“道歉？”为首的醉汉一把将邓斯坦推倒在地，同时挽起袖子，“我倒要看看一会是谁要道歉。”</p><p>眼看一场冲突不可避免，杜少康毫不犹豫地抽出了长棍。剩余的几个醉汉见状，也都纷纷加入了混战。</p><p>说时迟那时快，一旁的雷蒙德突然从阴影中窜出，下一秒其中一个醉汉便尖叫起来。只见雷蒙德收回带血的匕首，在指尖转了一圈，又用刀柄狠狠地敲响那人的太阳穴。那醉汉哼都没来得及哼一声，就这么瘫倒在地。</p><p>见到刀上的血迹，站得离那个姑娘比较近的的一个醉汉一惊，怒道：“不懂规矩的乡下人！”他便也抽出自己的佩剑，向她挥出一剑；这一剑有些突然，虽然她向后闪躲了，但还是划破了腰间没有护甲保护的衣物，留下一道血痕。</p><p>与此同时，围在邓斯坦身旁的醉汉也拔剑向他刺去。邓斯坦此时毫无还手之力，尽管有链甲的保护，也还是被刺破了腹部的皮肤，疼得骂了一句脏话。</p><p>而另一边杜少康也没有闲着，冲过来朝着这名醉汉挥出一棍。这一棍正中那人的后颈，因此他还没明白发生了什么就往旁边一歪，倒在了地上。杜少康又对袭击了那个姑娘的醉汉伸出一拳，正中其腹部。对方吐出一口不知是酒还是胆汁的液体，弓着身子动弹不得。</p><p>“你们两个没事吧？”他问。</p><p>邓斯坦捂着流血的腹部，咕哝着想要站起来；而那姑娘则以行动回应了他的询问。</p><p>她如闪电般用带鞘的长剑敲晕了一个醉汉，又迅速地调转刀柄往为首的醉汉脖子上挥去。那人被打得哼唧了一声，也倒在了地上。只见又她抽出一把短剑，以剑柄敲击那个被打中腹部的家伙的太阳穴。</p><p>在她这一番疾风般的袭击过后，她身旁的三个人已经全数倒地了。她用凌厉的目光看向场上剩下的最后一人——那人见状，大惊失色，赶忙在她面前跪了下来。</p><p>“对……对不起！真的对不起！我们不是有意的！”他看起来吓得眼泪都快下来了，“都怪那个家伙！那个家伙喝醉了，是他要挑事的！请您放过我吧！”</p><p>“得饶人处且饶人，他都道歉了，要不就算了吧？”杜少康安抚几人道。</p><p>雷蒙德擦了擦匕首上的血迹，把它插回刀鞘里，说：“钱留下，人离开。”</p><p>“给你们，都给你们！”那人哆哆嗦嗦地把手伸向口袋。</p><p>可这时邓斯坦抄起战锤向他走来，不等其他人发话就挥出一锤，把那人的下巴打得脱了臼。那可怜虫还没来得及尖叫就晕在了地上。</p><p>“道歉有用的话就不需要法律了。”说着，他从包里摸出一瓶治疗药水——那是先前他们从下水道缴获的赃物之中一人一份的战利品——，咬掉瓶塞给自己灌了进去。</p><p>“不错，可以直接拿了。”雷蒙德蹲下来，开始搜索每个人的口袋。</p><p>把药水咽下去之后，邓斯坦径直走向与他们同行的姑娘。接着，两人几乎是同时开口说了一声“对不起”。</p><p>“真的很抱歉，如果不是因为我，你们就不会跟丢他了。”她面露歉意。</p><p>邓斯坦有些惊讶，到嘴边的话一时没能想起来。“不，该道歉的是我……”他小声说，“我太冲动了，还害你受伤了。”</p><p>“没关系。”一旁的杜少康突然说，“没跟丢，我看到了：他们进了博德之门。就是那个画报里到处都是，外地人比本地人还清楚的地标建筑。”</p><p>“那我们赶快——”她的话还没说完，就被一旁走来的雷蒙德打断了。他向她伸出手，手里躺着一些金币。</p><p>他说：“你帮了我们，这场架数你的贡献最大，这是你的那份。”</p><p>她面露难色，似乎很不习惯这种行为，但也没有讲什么大道理，只是礼貌地婉拒了。只不过雷蒙德似乎看出了她的为难。</p><p>“这钱继续待在他们身上只会变成酒的。”他耸了耸肩，“还不如在我们身上发挥点正当用途。”</p><p> </p><p>一行人来到上城区的围墙前，却被卫兵拦在了大门口。这些卫兵身着重甲，却和焰拳不是一样的制式——他们是护卫队的人。护卫队是权贵们自发成立的保镖组织，虽然不似焰拳拥有博德之门的官方身份，但是在城里的时候往往比焰拳更受人尊敬。</p><p>一对贵族打扮的行人从他们经过，径直进了大门；而那些卫兵的视线没有偏移哪怕半分，仍然紧紧地盯着他们。</p><p>“出示你们的身份证明。”为首的卫兵有些不耐烦。</p><p>三人不约而同地掏出了焰拳的徽章。那卫兵脸上露出了一闪而过的惊讶，紧接着换上了更加不耐烦的表情。</p><p>“这是从哪来的？”</p><p>“我们是焰拳的雇佣兵。”杜少康解释道。</p><p>卫兵打量了一下这三个身上还带着打斗痕迹的年轻人，他们的衣着俭朴得甚至连城里大部分的冒险者都比不上。面对这种审视的目光，邓斯坦笑了一声。</p><p>“怎么，您担心我们是假冒的么？”他冷冷地说，“你们怎么不问问刚才那两个人是不是假冒的？”</p><p>“您要是怀疑，可以去问问焰拳的佐治队长。”雷蒙德摊开手，“只不过这大晚上的为了这种事情离开岗位不值得吧？”</p><p>卫兵虽然不满，但是也没有什么办法，只得把目光转向没有拿出徽章的第四人。跟在他们身后的姑娘低下头去，拉低了兜帽。这时候旁边的另一个卫兵凑过来，两人交头接耳了一阵，随后其中一个便从腰间抽出了一个纸卷，展开在面前。</p><p>杜少康从他的角度瞥见了纸上的内容——那上面的单词他绝对是认识的，是一个大大的“通缉”。</p><p>卫兵们看了看通缉令，又看了看那个姑娘。杜少康眼疾手快，赶忙一把抓住她的手臂将她扯过来，装出一副不耐烦的样子道：“赶紧跟上。”</p><p>邓斯坦这时也反应了过来，对卫兵们说：“我们抓到了这个人，她是非常重要的证人，能麻烦几位放我们过去吗？”</p><p>见他们这么说了，那几个人也不好再阻拦，只好放了他们进去。当大门在背后逐渐远去，那姑娘才用力地甩开了杜少康的手，往一旁退了几步，一副随时要跑进小巷的架势。</p><p>“真是不好意思。”杜少康赶忙赔礼道歉，“我也就做做样子给他们看，没有真的要抓你的意思。”</p><p>“所以你们的徽章到底是偷来的还是真的？”她问。</p><p>杜少康听了这话便试着安抚她：“是真的。但你不用害怕，无论你是因为什么事情被通缉，我们都没有打算把你交给焰拳。”</p><p>“欢迎来到博德之门。”邓斯坦张开手臂，“只要你看起来像穷人，自己买的面包都会被说成是偷的。”</p><p>但对方听了他们的话，非但没有放松警惕，反而拔出了她的长剑。她警惕地看着三人，又说道：“你们真的是焰拳的人！焰拳连无辜的平民都打，我凭什么相信你们？”</p><p>“哎呀，你别急，先冷静一下。我们只是拿钱办事，焰拳给我们的任务也不包括抓通缉犯嘛。你看我这两个兄弟，一个斗殴，一个抢劫，哪像全职焰拳士兵的样子。”杜少康又安慰起人来，“你看起来那么可靠，说不定他们通缉你是因为其中有什么误会呢？”</p><p>兴许是因为杜少康看起来实在是和蔼可亲，再加上先前他们也确实在她被醉汉骚扰的时候出手相助，那姑娘似乎是冷静了一些，放下了举着剑的手。杜少康见状，趁机自我介绍了一番，又介绍了两个同伴，这才让她相信他们。她把剑收了回去。</p><p>“误会……倒也算不上。”她犹豫着答道：“只是一点小小的冲突罢了。当时是焰拳的人不分青红皂白动手打人，那不怪我。”</p><p>邓斯坦摇了摇头：“他们总是这样。我很能理解你的处境，至少我个人不会赞成把你交给那些蠢货的。”</p><p>她重新打量了一遍这三个人，问：“那么焰拳的人找阿姆利克·范萨姆普尔有什么事？”</p><p>“我们只是被临时雇来的雇佣兵，替他们调查一些坏家伙，现在刚好查到这家人头上。”杜少康坦诚地回答了她的问题。</p><p>“坏家伙？”那姑娘思考了片刻，自言自语道：“难道他们把克里格先生绑架了？”</p><p>“看起来你在找人。你找他们有事也是为了调查你在找的这个人的下落吗？”</p><p>她叹了口气。“是的。我是埃尔托瑞尔的地狱骑手，名叫蕾娅·曼特莫恩。灾难发生的时候我和队伍的其他成员一起在郊区训练，才得以逃过一劫。”</p><p>这下，三人突然明白了先前佐治队长和酒馆的焰拳士兵所说的逮捕地狱骑手是怎么回事了。而蕾娅继续说道：“当时埃尔托瑞尔的至高观日者塞维厄斯·克里格也在城外进行访问。后来我们听说有人在博德之门见过他，于是带着一批难民来到这里。可惜我们在城门和焰拳起了些冲突，最后只有我一个人进了城里。”</p><p>邓斯坦听了这段话，把眉头绞在了一起。</p><p>“我到处打听，得知他曾经和范萨姆普尔家的护卫在一起。这就是我为什么会被通缉，又为什么要找阿姆利克·范萨姆普尔。”</p><p>“等等，姑娘，你好好想想。”邓斯坦走近蕾娅，低声道：“至高观日者邀请博德之门的大公去埃尔托瑞尔，但他本人却在城外访问……然后我们的大公就随着埃尔托瑞尔一起消失了，而至高观日者却出现在了博德之门？”他沉默了片刻，“这怎么看都是一场政治阴谋。”</p><p>蕾娅瞪大了眼睛看着他。“至高观日者邀请博德之门的大公？我们没有听说过这件事。”</p><p>邓斯坦也看着她，强调似地用口型说了一遍“政治阴谋”两个单词。</p><p>“不，那不可能。”蕾娅马上否定了这一猜想，“克里格先生不是这样的人。”</p><p>杜少康提出了比较实用的建议：“现在也不好确定。我们先去把人找到，好好问问吧。”</p><p> </p><p>按照邓斯坦所说，范萨姆普尔公爵家的别墅坐落在上城区的神殿区域，而非各元老家族所在的贵族住宅区。对于雷蒙德“和邪教徒关系那么好却在正常神殿附近居住”的疑问，邓斯坦做出了如下解释。</p><p>“我听说其他的元老家族都喜欢说那些跟范萨姆普尔家有关的闲言碎语，特别是关于他们的阶级和出身。”他说，“也许他们再也无法忍受每天听见那种话了。”</p><p>一行人在神殿区域很快就找到了范萨姆普尔家的气派住宅。它坐落在安静的街道上，高高的院墙完全阻挡了外界的视线，从街上只看得见围墙的精致院门和房子的红色瓦顶。几人趁四下无人，贴在院门上听了一会里面的动静。</p><p>那院子里像是有一些穿重甲的人正在走动巡逻，从脚步声推断人数不少。看起来贸然进入不是一个好主意，而且焰拳的身份在上城区估计也已经不管用了。</p><p>雷蒙德戴上了兜帽，低声说：“我去找找可以潜入的地方。”说罢，他径直向院子后墙的方向走去，放轻脚步藏进了路灯的阴影里。</p><p>“我也去看看另一边。”杜少康交待了一句，也走了出去。</p><p>邓斯坦和蕾娅看了看彼此身上的重甲和大把的军用武器，面面相觑沉默了一会。</p><p>“我不是那种人。”邓斯坦说，“我打算直接去敲门。”</p><p>蕾娅也许是没有理解为什么他急于撇清和二人的关系，只是疑惑地答道：“呃……好的？”</p><p>“保险起见，我想知道——你说你也要找阿姆利克，你认识他吗？”</p><p>“抱歉，我也不认识。”蕾娅摇了摇头，“说实话，我也只是想去矮提灯问他点问题……”</p><p>“那么我们就如实告诉他们吧。”邓斯坦又把声音压低了一些，“我们在矮提灯外碰到；你有要紧事要找他，而我恰好知道他去了哪。”</p><p>见蕾娅点了点头，他走向范萨姆普尔家的正门。那儿有一个带绳的钟，哪怕他从没有在囚房和阴暗地下室以外的地方拜访过贵族，也看得出来那是做什么用的。他拽着绳子摇了摇，而钟发出了一串刺耳低沉的声响。</p><p>过了一会，院门被打开了一些。门后站着一位管家打扮的人类男性，他看见来人的打扮不免有些警惕，但还是礼貌地开口了。</p><p>“夜安，先生小姐。”他说，“请问二位深夜造访是有何贵干？”</p><p>邓斯坦连忙行了个礼，语气真诚：“我很抱歉这么晚还来打扰。我今天早些时候在矮提灯和阿姆利克先生说过一件非常重要的事情，之后他就匆匆离开了。不巧的是，他才刚走，这位小姐就来找他了，似乎也想就那件事和他谈谈。”</p><p>在他说话的时候，蕾娅看见管家的身后有几个穿重甲的守卫在院子里执勤，但数量明显和先前听见的脚步声对不上。</p><p>那个管家打量着这两个年纪不大却全副武装的访客，似乎犹豫了好一会。也许是因为实在是看不出来他们说谎的痕迹，最终他还是相信了他们。</p><p>“请进。”他往旁边退了一步，示意两人进门，“还请二位在会客室稍作等候，我会去询问阿姆利克先生是否愿意见你们。”</p><p>两人几乎同时开口，忙不迭地向管家道谢。管家领着他们来到别墅的正门，开门请他们进去。</p><p>门后是一个点着灯的前厅。石制的地板上铺着一张带图案的精美地毯，墙上用石膏制的陈列架展示着许多华丽的花瓶，而墙面上还挂着两副看起来价值不菲的挂毯。看起来这个地方的主人——也就是范萨姆普尔公爵——致力于给访客们留下富有的印象，然而这些装饰之间并不匹配，因此反而展示出了一种奇怪的品味。</p><p>“还烦请二位把武器交由我暂为保管。”管家的语气非常谦逊，但这句话却不容拒绝。邓斯坦和蕾娅都乖乖地把武器逐一卸下递给他，但是他们也注意到对方都悄悄地在斗篷下面留了一把匕首或是一把短剑。</p><p>在确认把武器都收好之后，管家带着他们从前厅左侧的门离开。刚一出门，邓斯坦就被眼角余光瞥到的人吓了一跳——在门边的右手处威严地站着范萨姆普尔公爵。但他马上反应过来那不过是一尊栩栩如生的蜡像，因此越发地怀疑起公爵的品味来。蜡像的手里抱着一只蜡制的猫，只不过那猫的背后还长着一对翅膀。它的嘴里叼着一只蜡制的老鼠，同样制作得栩栩如生，未免让还未能走出阴影的邓斯坦感到有些许不适。</p><p>这是连通了几扇门和上楼的楼梯的门廊，不远处有一个年轻的女仆正在拖着地，抬头看了看他们但没有说话。管家带他们进了一扇正对着前厅的门，门后像是会客室的地方摆着两张沙发和一张面对着它们的单人椅，中间还隔着一张咖啡桌。</p><p>“请二位在这里稍等，我这就去通知阿姆利克先生。公爵有吩咐，希望客人不要在屋内随意走动。”管家说罢，退出了房间，同时把门关上了。</p><p>一时间，房间里安静了下来。邓斯坦不想坐下来，因为他担心自己的锁甲要是弄破或者弄坏了沙发，那是绝对赔不起钱的。蕾娅看起来也没有要坐下来的意思，于是他们就只是站着，无所事事地打量这个房间的陈设。除了他们进来的地方以外还有另外一扇门，而窗帘则被拉上了。墙壁上挂着五幅装裱着的画像，除了公爵本人以外，还有三个看起来像是她的亡夫的男人以及那只长翅膀的猫。</p><p>邓斯坦不由得皱了皱眉：猫都有画像，她的三个儿子却没有。</p><p> </p><p>话说回另一边，雷蒙德绕到院子后方的时候注意到那里还有一个独立的建筑物，挨着院墙而建，从其中传来马匹打响鼻的声音。它看起来像是一个马厩，但是却没有任何可以钻进去的小门。</p><p>他利索地爬上了马厩的房顶，趴在那里看了看院子里的情况。院子里有三组守卫，每组各有三人，所有人都穿着精良的重甲，借着院子里昏暗的灯光在巡逻。那栋两层高的别墅以石头制成，在他的视野范围内有一扇带雨棚的门，似乎是别墅的后门；所有窗户都关着且大部分被窗帘遮着里面的景象，看起来并非所有房间都亮着灯。</p><p>那些守卫看起来都是人类，这让雷蒙德平添了几分自信：人类的夜视能力不佳，以他的技术要潜入别墅不难。</p><p>他轻手轻脚地翻进院子里，蹲在灌木丛后等待巡逻的守卫远离后门。等他们一离开，他就像一道影子似地窜向了建筑物。</p><p>贸然进门显然不可取，因此他来到门右侧一扇窗户前。这扇窗户里的房间亮着灯，窗帘也没有完全拉上，可以勉强窥视到里面的景象。</p><p>雷蒙德看见一个偌大的房间，正中央摆放着一张镶着金边的黑色橡木长桌，八张高背椅围绕着这张桌子。这看起来是一个餐厅。现在早就已经过了晚餐时间，也许藏身此处还算安全——至少不用担心公爵突然过来吃饭。</p><p>这么想着，他小心地打开窗户，翻身进入餐厅，又把窗户悄悄关上了。</p><p>他环顾了一下四周——天花板上挂着一盏枝形吊灯，地上铺着红色的地毯；餐厅的一侧有一扇门，而正对这扇窗户的地方还有一扇门，一个空的壁炉则在没有的门的另一侧。除此之外，左手边的墙边还摆放着两个精致的酒柜，酒柜旁边有一个系着绳索的钩子，似乎是用来升降吊灯的。</p><p>雷蒙德一边思考着要藏身在哪里，一边走向了酒柜。那些红酒看起来十分名贵，是他不懂也没有去了解过的品牌，还配上了漂亮的水晶高脚杯。接着他的目光落在其中一瓶酒上，那瓶酒和别的不一样——它的瓶颈上系着一根蕾丝花边。</p><p>就在还在想这些酒能值多少钱的时候，他感觉身上被什么东西扎了一下。接着是第二下和第三下。当他低下头去看的时候，却看到自己的手臂和身体有三个正在流血的伤口。很快，他的身体像是被抽空了力气一样，没法控制自己抬起手，甚至也没法用腿支撑住身子了。</p><p>在搞明白发生了什么之前，他就眼前一黑倒在地上，失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>就在沉闷的气氛让人开始感到不适的时候，蕾娅听到从隔壁的房间传来了一声微弱的响声。那是什么重物倒地的声音，听起来像极了一个人类的体重。</p><p>她有些警惕，走到邓斯坦身边用胳膊肘捅了捅他，小声说道：“隔壁的房间好像有人摔倒了。”</p><p>邓斯坦顺着她的目光看向那扇不知道通往哪里的门，又看了看她。</p><p>“我去看看。”说完，他走到门边，轻轻地把门打开了一条缝。</p><p>然而，面前的景象似乎有点超出邓斯坦的理解能力了：门后是一个餐厅似的地方，而雷蒙德倒在地上，身上还有血。</p><p>他迅速地把门关上，甚至让它发出了一声响亮的碰撞声。</p><p>蕾娅担心地问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>“我不知道怎么跟你解释。”邓斯坦答道。</p><p>他走到她身边，低声告诉她是雷蒙德在那——他不知道那个伙计是怎么进来的，也许是触发了什么防盗机关，现在正浑身是血地倒在地上，不省人事。</p><p>蕾娅听了这话也吓了一跳：“我们得赶紧去帮他。你有治疗药水吗？或者急救包？”</p><p>邓斯坦摇了摇头，随即又沉声说：“可惜我们这里也没有牧师。”</p><p>她像是想起什么似的，睁大了眼睛：“对了，刚才那里有个女仆，我去问问她能不能帮忙。”</p><p>“但我们被嘱咐不能随意走动。”邓斯坦顿了顿，“算了，我在这里等着，你去找人帮忙。”</p><p>蕾娅点了点头，又问道：“我们要怎么跟她说才不会让她起疑心？”</p><p>“那家伙总是掉链子……”邓斯坦按着紧锁的眉心思考了片刻，“对，就这么跟她说。那家伙是个蠢货，本来要跟我们一起来的，结果因为去解手落单了。没想到他居然想从窗子翻进来，这才触发了防盗机关。”</p><p>“……我尽力让她相信。”</p><p>蕾娅把通往走廊的门打开了一些，在确认过女仆还在那里后快步走了出去。由于距离有点远，邓斯坦没有听清她和女仆说了什么，只听见两人的语气都变得十分慌张着急。没过多久她们的声音就安静了下去，取而代之的是一阵急促的脚步声和走廊里另一扇门被打开和关上的声音。</p><p>之后一切又回归寂静。独自留在这里并没有比先前好上多少，漫长的等待仍然让人心情郁闷——或者说因为雷蒙德的状况而变得更加糟糕了。</p><p>就在邓斯坦无聊得开始对着窗户查看自己脸上的化妆品是否还稳固地待在那儿的时候，开门的声音突然在他的身后响起来。</p><p> </p><p>蕾娅和那个女仆说了情况之后，她们一起去找来了别墅里常备的急救用品，手忙脚乱地止住了雷蒙德的血。由于他还昏迷不醒，她们无从得知他为什么会倒在这里。地狱骑手认真观察了一下餐厅，却也没有发现任何异样。</p><p>“劳驾，你知道这里有什么防盗机关吗？”她向正在收拾急救用品的女仆搭话。</p><p>“抱歉，我不太清楚。”女仆露出了抱歉的表情，看上去是真的毫不知情，“我是最近才被雇来的，而且他们也不会跟我说这些事情。”</p><p>蕾娅觉得事有蹊跷，却暂时没有头绪。就在她思考的时候，女仆突然低声惊叫起来。</p><p>“天哪，这些血迹！”她低声说道：“要是被公爵发现了她一定会大发雷霆的！”</p><p>“噢！我来帮你。”</p><p>毕竟是托人帮忙，若是害得对方被雇主责备，那就很是过意不去了。蕾娅从门外搬来了水桶和拖把，开始清洁地上的血迹；而女仆则跪了下来，打湿一条抹布仔细擦拭起地砖之间的缝隙来——她是那么的细致认真，以至于让人不由得开始猜想公爵到底是个多么严厉的人。</p><p>就在她们忙着清洁地板的时候，外面传来的隔壁房门被打开的声音，以及隐隐约约的男人说话的声音——但眼下也不能放着女仆不管，甚至也不能放着还躺在地板上的雷蒙德不管。</p><p>所幸雷蒙德没有倒在地毯上，血迹好歹是被清理干净了。女仆向蕾娅道了谢，起身往会客室的方向走去。</p><p>“等等。”蕾娅警惕了起来，“怎么了？”</p><p>女仆有些疑惑，答道：“那个……我想去汇报一下这边的情况。”</p><p>“不，不必了——那边可能在谈重要的事情呢。”她诚恳地看着女仆，“这种事我来说就好，不必再麻烦你了。”</p><p>女仆犹豫了一下，还是答应了。她再一次向蕾娅道谢，提着桶和拖把离开了餐厅。</p><p>等到门被关上，蕾娅马上抓着雷蒙德的衣服把他拖到了餐桌边，把他塞进了桌子下面。然后，她稍微整理了一下仪容，快步向会客室走去。</p><p> </p><p>杜少康在外墙转悠了几圈都没找到突破口，只能回到原地，可是却不见了邓斯坦和蕾娅的身影。他又往雷蒙德走的方向找去，却也没有找到人。这时候他才大吃一惊：该不会其他人都已经进去了吧？</p><p>所幸在夜色的掩护下，即便是没有雷蒙德那种从业经验，他也能藏起来不被守卫发现。他悄悄地把院子的后门打开一条缝，从那里挤进去，然后躲进了旁边的灌木丛里。他不会想到雷蒙德刚才也是这么做的。</p><p>他看见一扇像是后门的门，旁边的窗户里面亮着灯光。他思考了一下游荡者会选择的路线，决定从窗户进去——当然，他也不会想到雷蒙德刚才也是这么做的，并且已经倒在了餐厅里。这一切就像是个恐怖的巧合，而他还对里面的危险一无所知。</p><p>他悄悄地打开窗子，翻了进去。这个房间里乍一看空无一人，但是等他定睛一看，却发现雷蒙德身上缠着绷带躺在桌子下面。</p><p>杜少康一个箭步冲到桌子旁，蹲下来探了探雷蒙德的鼻息。幸好，看起来只是昏过去了，并没有什么大碍。这么想着，他想起他曾经把在下水道的赃物里找到的治疗药水分给雷蒙德一瓶，于是便把手伸进他的包里搜索了一番，在一大堆像是镊子和铁丝一样的东西里终于是摸到了那个小瓶子。</p><p>雷蒙德在被灌下治疗药水后不久一边呛咳着一边醒了过来。他下意识地想坐起来，脑袋却差点撞到头顶的什么东西——这时候他才反应过来自己被塞到了餐桌下面，却完全没有这段记忆。</p><p>还没等杜少康问雷蒙德发生了什么，后者就看见有三只形似邪魔、通体红色的小东西在杜少康的背后显现了身形。下一秒，那三只邪魔就用它们尾巴上的刺扎向杜少康。</p><p>但杜少康从雷蒙德的表情和自己感知危险的本能察觉到了背后的威胁，几乎是条件反射似地把身体一歪，让其中两只都扎了个空；而剩下的那一只虽然扎中了杜少康，却因为刺被卡在了他的衣服上而剧烈挣扎起来。</p><p>杜少康感觉被扎中的地方有些许发麻，但或许是因为皮下脂肪够厚，他并没有像雷蒙德那样失去对身体的控制。不过，由于他已经从雷蒙德的惨况推断出了这些袭击者并不如它们的体型那么好欺负，再加上若是此时战斗恐怕会引起屋子里的人注意，因此还是当机立断往地上一倒，开始装死。</p><p>雷蒙德见状，便也赶紧藏进餐桌深处。</p><p>但这并没有起什么作用——被卡住的邪魔一边试图把自己的尾巴拔出来，一边用炼狱语大叫起来。</p><p> </p><p>邓斯坦转过头的瞬间看到的是欠身开门的管家和正踏入房间的阿姆利克。</p><p>“我听说你带了一个人要来见我——”下一刻，阿姆利克的脚步停了下来，眼神里已经写满了显而易见的怀疑，“等等，怎么只有你一个人？”</p><p>“噢，夜安，大人！我们又见面了。”邓斯坦已经换上了在矮提灯时那副虚伪的面孔，春风满面地向阿姆利克走了两步，却看见对方向后退了一步，“希望深夜来访没有打扰到您。不巧的是您的客人现在正好离开了一会，只能劳烦您等候片刻了——我相信她很快就会回来的。”</p><p>阿姆利克显然完全没有相信他：“她在哪里？”</p><p>邓斯坦感觉冷汗正顺着脊背流下去，但还是保持着表情。他说：“就在您来之前不久的时候，她刚好有些事情要找外面的女仆帮忙，这会儿估计在外面呢。”</p><p>虽然他说的都是实话，但是在这个场景之下无论如何都显得十分可疑，甚至怎么看都像是在随便找借口。还好管家确实见过蕾娅，因此也没有说什么，只是默默地退出去关上了门。随着关门的声音落下，会客室里只剩下邓斯坦和阿姆利克两人，恐怖的沉默迅速笼罩了整个房间。</p><p>邓斯坦迫切地打破了沉默。“事情是这样的，方才矮提灯来了个年轻姑娘要找您说些急事，可惜您已经离开了。但是少女的请求又怎么能够拒绝呢！小的转念一想，您走得那么匆忙肯定是到这里来了，就带着她过来了。”他把手放在左胸稍稍欠身，继续说道：“还请大人有怪莫怪。我相信像您这样的绅士一定也不忍心让少女伤心的。”</p><p>“怎么，又跟你说的那件事有关吗？”</p><p>“这两件事本身是无关的，大人，但是——”邓斯坦露出了担忧的表情，“恐怕把它们放在一起就是一件十万火急的大事了。”</p><p>“如果真的对我的家族有那么重要，我建议你们找我的母亲谈谈，而不是缠着我。”阿姆利克显得有些不耐烦。</p><p>邓斯坦笑了两声：“哎呀，瞧这是什么话！我可绝对没有缠着您的意思啊。我只是觉得情报在不同的人手上都有不同的用处，说不定在您的手上——”</p><p>他话还没有说完，餐厅通往会客室的门就被打开了。他赶忙住了嘴，尴尬地清了清嗓子。</p><p>“幸会，先生。”蕾娅用她的身子挡着餐厅的方向，把门关上了，“这么晚来打扰真是抱歉。”</p><p>阿姆利克看向她，与此同时露出了笑容，问道：“听说您有急事找我，请问是什么事情呢，这位美丽的女士？”</p><p>邓斯坦暗暗松了口气，把脸转向窗外，试图从精神层面逃离这个令人窒息的地方。</p><p>“我叫蕾娅·曼特莫恩，是从埃尔托瑞尔来的。”他听见蕾娅说，“您也知道埃尔托瑞尔刚刚发生了那样的惨剧，我想现在只有至高观日者塞维厄斯·克里格能帮到我们了。我听说了一个传言……”</p><p>之后她又把那个传闻说了一遍。听完她的话，阿姆利克笑道：“我很抱歉，这位女士，这恐怕仅仅止步于一个传言罢了。我们并没有见过这位克里格先生。”</p><p>听见这话，邓斯坦重新看向二人。这下子气氛变得更加奇怪了，他觉得自己也许该提醒一下阿姆利克关于克里格的传闻和关于黑衣人的传闻加起来会导致什么样的结果，张了张嘴却发觉已经没有力气再演下去了。</p><p>眼看着阿姆利克要喊管家来送客了，他刚打算说点什么拖延时间，就听见餐厅里传来了什么东西尖叫的声音。那声音不似人类也不似宠物，倒更像是某种邪魔。听了这声音，阿姆利克一惊，快步走向餐厅的门。</p><p>这一举动让他的后背毫无防备地朝着邓斯坦。邓斯坦几乎没有多想，给了蕾娅一个眼色——也没管她有没有理解——之后，两步向前对着阿姆利克来了一拳。这一拳把阿姆利克打得一个踉跄，而还没等他稳住身子，一把短剑就架在了他的脖子上。蕾娅紧握着剑柄，又把剑锋朝他的咽喉逼近了一点。</p><p>她凑近他的耳边，低声说道：“我知道你没有说实话。乖乖跟我们合作，不然你的小命不保。”</p><p>阿姆利克满脸惊恐，想要点头，却又意识到短剑在那，只得作罢。</p><p> </p><p>听到那邪魔大叫时，杜少康知道这装死恐怕是没有什么效果了；更糟糕的是，这声音肯定会惊动屋子里的其他人。他来不及多想，抬手就朝卡在自己身上的邪魔挥出一拳。</p><p>只听呲啦一声，那条尾巴终于随着他肩上的衣服被撕破而获得了自由，但它的主人也被打得在空中晃悠了一下。杜少康没有给它反应的机会，举起另一只手对着它的身躯又劈下一掌。</p><p>在那邪魔再次大叫起来之前，杜少康抽出长棍往空中一扫，正中那邪魔的躯干。它被这猛力一击甩到一边，撞在墙壁上化为了一团烟雾。杜少康以长棍为支撑从地上跳了起来，另外两只想要借机攻击他，却被他灵巧地一路连跑带蹦躲到了远处去。</p><p>这一过程中，一直躲在桌下的雷蒙德实际上也想过要帮忙。只是他趴在地上向离最近的邪魔挥出匕首的时候挥了个空，反而暴露了自己的存在。他在对方把尾巴刺向自己的那一刻往旁边一滚躲过了攻击，趁杜少康又吸引了它们的注意力而一路爬着退到了长桌的另一侧。</p><p>就在杜少康想要再次发动进攻的时候，他们身边的门被猛地推开了。两人一惊，却见一道刀光朝远处的邪魔飞去。</p><p>那邪魔往下方一沉，躲过了这一发攻击。那把匕首击中石制的墙壁，掉落在地面上。两人再抬头一看，邓斯坦站在门前，正把丢出匕首的手收回去。</p><p>在他的身后是用刀挟持着阿姆利克的蕾娅。她威胁道：“你最好有权力命令这些魔鬼，让它们都退下！”</p><p>“走，都快走！”阿姆利克连声音都有些发抖了。</p><p>见了这一幕，那两只邪魔犹豫了一下，朝打开的窗户飞出去了。</p><p> </p><p>杜少康像个正在招呼客人的受国人一样，连忙说：“我们坐下来说，坐下来说。”</p><p>餐桌的两侧各有三个座位，而两头则是两个主位。蕾娅用刀架着阿姆利克，让他坐在了餐桌一侧中间的座位上，然后在他的旁边坐下来——刀还指着他。杜少康坐在另一侧边上的座位，而雷蒙德则站在他的身后。</p><p>邓斯坦把餐厅的两扇门都反锁上，又去捡回了自己的匕首。他像是有些心疼它似地检视了一番，才走到阿姆利克的正对面，拉开椅子坐了下来。</p><p>这个场面有些奇怪：他们三人在矮提灯时演得像小丑一样，现在却突然转进到绑架的戏码，也不知是阿姆利克更尴尬还是他们三人更尴尬。</p><p>“您阅人无数，想必已经看出来我们之前都是在演戏了吧。”邓斯坦找了一个台阶给大家下，清了清嗓子，继续说道：“那我就长话短说了。实不相瞒，我们是来调查您的母亲的事情的，因此我们希望您能配合一点——如果您配合的话，我们自然也不会伤害您。”</p><p>阿姆利克听了这话连忙点头。邓斯坦和杜少康交换了一个眼神，后者好像在说：他怎么那么怕死啊。</p><p>邓斯坦用口型问：要说什么？</p><p>杜少康用口型答道：要直接摊牌吗？</p><p>见他们在交换眼神，阿姆利克似乎变得更加不安，又忙不迭地补充道：“我什么都告诉你们，只要你们发誓不杀了我。”</p><p>杜少康本也没想杀他，于是毫不犹豫地答道：“我以我过世师父的名义发誓。”</p><p>邓斯坦听了杜少康的回答，便也答道：“我以我父母的性命发誓。”</p><p>也许是因为他用父母的命用得过于果断，阿姆利克露出了怀疑的眼神；然而蕾娅手上的刀还反射着寒光，此刻实在是没有质疑的余地。</p><p>“那么，克里格到底在不在这里？”蕾娅问道。</p><p>阿姆利克赶忙回答：“他确实在这里，跟我的母亲在一起。”</p><p>“你的母亲又在哪里呢？”杜少康追问了一句。</p><p>对方显得有些为难：“我才刚回家，我也不知道啊。”</p><p>“话说回来，博德之门的大公是去拜访克里格的，克里格既然不在……”杜少康想要把先前他们跟蕾娅商量的话复述一遍，却忘了圣城的名字，于是在桌子下面用胳膊肘碰了碰邓斯坦。</p><p>邓斯坦马上明白了他的意思，接着他的话说道：“前些日子瑞文嘉德大公受到埃尔托瑞尔的至高观日者的邀请前往拜访，结果埃尔托瑞尔就消失了。现在至高观日者却在博德之门，这不是很奇怪吗？这怎么看都像是个低级的政治阴谋吧？”</p><p>“我……我不清楚，克里格是前几天才跟着第一批难民来的！”阿姆利克看见几人质疑的眼神和凑近了一些的刀尖，急得支支吾吾了一会，又叹了口气，“谁知道那么多呢！”</p><p>“您的母亲和至高观日者在一起做什么？”邓斯坦又问道。</p><p>“我们三兄弟最近刚从一个地下墓穴得到一面魔法盾牌，我的母亲非常在意它，于是便请克里格帮她弄明白那盾牌上的魔法……”</p><p>阿姆利克的话还没有说完，雷蒙德就眯起了眼睛。他从前在盗贼公会时常常见到这样的场景：当一个人不敢撒谎却想要隐瞒一部分事实时，通常都会像现在这样语速加快、语气笃定，仿佛完全没有经过思考一样。</p><p>显然邓斯坦也看出来了这一点。他把手肘放到桌上，身体前倾，面带微笑地问道：“您是不是还有什么话瞒着我们没有说呀？”</p><p>对方沉默了片刻，叹了口气：“好吧，我听我的母亲对克里格说，那个盾牌里面关着一个自称隐藏领主的家伙。我的母亲想要把他从盾牌里解放出来，因此把这件事委托给了克里格。”</p><p>“让我猜猜，”杜少康说，“释放他的回报是把博德之门送进地狱吗？”</p><p>“这我就不知道了。”阿姆利克回答得干脆，“那个东西我们现在谁也搞不懂。”</p><p>邓斯坦怀疑地看着阿姆利克，半晌才开口。“先生，我们今天几个小时之内已经跟您提起过几次地狱这个词了，您真的一点反应也没有吗？”他盯着对方的眼睛，声音变得低沉，“您到底知不知道您的母亲要将博德之门整个送入地狱？”</p><p>阿姆利克瞪大了眼睛。与此同时，杜少康又补充了一句：“到底是你还在骗我们，还是你的母亲连这都不让你知道？”</p><p>但那范萨姆普尔家的公子只是难以置信地看着他们，甚至说不出话。他们没有一个人能从这张脸中看出半分演戏的成分——倒不如说，如果他有这副震惊的样子需要的演技，也许都能发展出别的职业道路了。</p><p>“但是您的母亲把这件事告诉了您的弟弟——我们正是从他那里听说的。”邓斯坦低声道，语气有点惋惜，“她怎么连这都不告诉你呀？”</p><p>“不，不可能！”阿姆利克急得差点站起来，可瞥见蕾娅手里的刀，又坐了回去，“这绝对不可能！”</p><p>“到时候你们的灵魂全都要被魔鬼占有，你的母亲不可能不知道这件事，你说她有没有打算让你活下来呢？”杜少康趁热打铁。</p><p>阿姆利克这回看起来是真的急了，对杜少康说：“你怎能这么说……”</p><p>“先生，我尊敬的先生，请您冷静下来好好想想。”邓斯坦还是保持着不紧不慢的语调，安抚起对方的情绪来，“我们并没有恶意，不过是受人所托替人办事，只是想阻止您的母亲的计划罢了，也没有想要谁的命。”</p><p>见对方愿意听他的话了，他又把身体再向前凑了凑，压低声音说道：“您看，您想，若是这计划实现了，您可真的就什么都没有了。但是如果您的母亲……”他用手指在桌面倒影的脖子处利落地划了一道横线，“……不在的话，这一切就是您的了呀。”</p><p>一时间谁也没有说话。邓斯坦目不转睛地注视着以手覆面的阿姆利克，而其他人则互相看了看——即使他不接受合作，他们多半也不会杀了他。但被刀架在脖子上的同时还被陌生人劝说一起对付自己的亲生母亲，这种事情对于大部分人来说恐怕超过心理接受程度了。</p><p>邓斯坦没有着急，只是沉默地等待着阿姆利克的答案。如果是在过去，他会适时地用戴着黑手套的手给对方递去一杯酒或是一条手帕，既作为一种安慰也作为一种心理暗示；但他现在没有这么做的条件，而且恐怕也不需要。</p><p>不知道过了多久，阿姆利克才终于是发出了声音。“好吧。”他叹了口气，“你们有什么要求我都照做。”</p><p>邓斯坦眯起眼睛笑了。他说：“听起来很好。我在想一个问题：您看，您的母亲跟您的弟弟说了那个计划都不跟你说，那么您的哥哥会不会也知道什么你不知道的事情呢？”</p><p>“这个……谁知道呢。”阿姆利克皱着眉，“那家伙现在天天蹲在自己的房间里把玩一个黑色的小盒子。那个盒子是克里格给他的。”</p><p>“您三兄弟可真是分工明确呢。”杜少康说，“但这些跟班一样的邪魔是共享的吗？它们是哪儿来的？”</p><p>阿姆利克以沉默应对这个问题，却被邓斯坦和杜少康二人盯得如坐针毡。邓斯坦适时地清了清嗓子，做了个“请”的手势。</p><p>“是我的母亲。”阿姆利克勉强地答道：“我的母亲现在总是和一群邪教徒混在一起，这些魔鬼就是他们召唤出来的。”</p><p>杜少康追问道：“你说的邪教徒是死亡三神的教徒还是另外的邪教徒？”</p><p>“什么？不，当然不是——”阿姆利克像是觉得可笑一样笑了一声，“怎么可能是死亡三神的教徒。只有我的弟弟才会跟那种贱民厮混在一起。”</p><p>就算阿姆利克说到“贱民”一词的时候，杜少康惊慌地把眼神投向了身边的邓斯坦。就如他所料的那样，邓斯坦就像一只盯着猎物的猛兽，虽说脸上没有表情，看起来却像是随时能扑上去把阿姆利克吃了似的。</p><p>杜少康在桌子下面伸手按住了邓斯坦的膝盖，防止他冲动出手。他又转向阿姆利克，接着问道：“那是一些戴面具的人吗？”</p><p>阿姆利克似乎也注意到了邓斯坦的眼神，此刻正谨慎地看着对方，心不在焉地回答杜少康道：“好像是有面具……”</p><p>“龙巫教徒？”</p><p>“龙？不，这扯得就有些远了——”阿姆利克像是突然想起来什么似的，补充了一句，“不过那些小魔鬼最近带回来一些财宝，里面有些东西上面有看起来像用龙语写的字。你们要是在找那些东西，那恐怕是找错地方了。”</p><p>提到那些宝物，杜少康便想到了死亡三神教徒的据点；想到那个澡堂，他又想到了摩特洛克。这时候他想起来摩特洛克说好要找他们却没有出现，于是又问道：“那你知道你弟弟现在在哪里吗？”</p><p>听了这话，阿姆利克露出了鄙夷的表情：“那个疤脸傻大个？他那样跟底层的垃圾厮混，迟早要给家族带来毁灭的——说吧，他是不是又干了什么好事？”</p><p>杜少康感觉邓斯坦的肌肉都绷紧了，似乎随时都能掀翻椅子站起来。他用了更大的劲按住同伴，又说：“没什么，就想知道他多久没回家了。”</p><p>“我不知道，但不超过十天。”阿姆利克看见杜少康问询的眼神，解释道：“我们全家每十天就会在这张桌子上吃一次晚饭。”</p><p>“那可真是……有些温馨。”</p><p>阿姆利克显然不这么想。他说：“我的母亲还没有跟他断绝关系只是因为他父亲的遗愿罢了。”</p><p>一直站在杜少康背后的雷蒙德双手抱胸，像是在点评这家人又像是在回应邓斯坦早些时候的言论：“不得不说，我确实没见过感情那么差的家庭。”</p><p>“我也没什么要问的了。”杜少康赔了个笑，“真是不好意思啊，我一个人占用了那么多时间。继续待在这里也不是个办法。既然我们达成了共识，不如今晚就去矮提灯将就将就呗？”</p><p> </p><p>“船长”拉瑞娜见到阿姆利克半夜三更和这几个人一起回到了矮提灯，露出了惊讶的表情。她没有看到蕾娅抵在阿姆利克腰间的匕首，因此在听到他租一晚房间的请求后惊讶的表情带上了些许困惑。</p><p>她看了看五个人，确认道：“一个房间？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>实际上这一夜几个人都没有睡好。他们约好了轮班看着阿姆利克，以防他逃跑。不过要说谁最难以入眠，恐怕要数一整夜都被不同的眼睛一刻不停地盯着看的阿姆利克了。</p><p>翌日清晨的那一班是由蕾娅来负责的，但距离她的看守结束还有一会儿时杜少康就已经起床了。杜少康在客房门口见到了上一班的邓斯坦，他看起来在被换下去之后根本就没睡。</p><p>“来得正好，我在想一件事：我们需要一副镣铐。”邓斯坦小声地对他说，“那个阿姆利克可能会找机会逃跑。”</p><p>杜少康点了点头：“这个好办，我前几天已经跟焰拳的人混得很熟了，找他们借一副便是。但那是不是太显眼了？”</p><p>“不用担心，我要把他的右手铐在我的左手上。”</p><p>就在这时，睡在吊床上的雷蒙德嘟囔着“这才几点”醒了过来。他眯着眼睛看了看在自己面前的两人，半晌开口道：“邓斯坦，你昨天长这样吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦白了他一眼，没有回答——他今天没有时间遮盖脸上的伤疤，而胡茬经过了一夜也已经长了出来，硬要说的话或许更接近之前他们一起在下水道打滚时的样子，但雷蒙德多半已经不记得他那时候长什么样了。</p><p>杜少康向雷蒙德道了早安，便打算离开矮提灯，到街上找找有没有巡逻的焰拳士兵。但是，他离开还没一会——这时候雷蒙德甚至刚把眼睛重新闭上——就又回来了。</p><p>“有个朋友想见我们。”杜少康站在楼梯上，神秘地对二人说。</p><p>邓斯坦挑了挑眉，而雷蒙德一个翻身从吊床上坐了起来。他们看着杜少康，用眼神询问道：难道是……？见杜少康点了点头，他们毫不犹豫地快步跟着他跑上了楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>在矮提灯一楼的角落，一个披着斗篷的高个子正坐在一张桌子前；他的面前放着一份简单的早餐，一个袋子，还有三把短剑和一捆箭矢。听到三人上楼的动静，他抬头来看了看他们——露出有烧伤疤痕的脸——并点头致意。</p><p>“我还以为他已经离开博德之门了。”邓斯坦小声说。显然，虽然他是怂恿摩特洛克加入他们的人，但是自己也不相信对方会真的留下来。</p><p>三人快步来到桌边坐下。面对杜少康热情的问好，摩特洛克却只是说：“我在你们说的那个酒馆等了一晚，根本就没找到人！你们跑哪去了？”</p><p>“先别急，先生！”杜少康洋洋得意，“您猜我们跑到这里来是跟谁在一起？”</p><p>邓斯坦怕摩特洛克误会，赶忙拉住杜少康，插话道：“其实是这样的——我们抓到了您的兄弟，阿姆利克。他现在正被我们关在底下的船舱里呢。”</p><p>“什么？你们抓走了阿姆利克？”摩特洛克惊讶地看了看三人，压低声音说：“可是他的保镖还在下面，我还以为是你们被抓了。”</p><p>杜少康笑道：“那还是我们技高一筹！您要想报仇雪恨，我们现在就可以带您去见他。”</p><p>摩特洛克笑了一声，摇了摇头。“说实话，我没有那么想见他。”他喝了一口桌上的咖啡，“从我母亲对阿姆利克的喜爱程度来看，我猜她在发现了这件事后可能会和你们展开谈判。你们接下来有什么打算？”</p><p>“多亏了您提供的消息，我们现在查到了这件事最关键的部分。”邓斯坦看了看周围，又低声道：“我们打算要挟阿姆利克，让他带我们进公爵的房子搜查一番。也许我们还有机会阻止公爵把博德之门送去地狱的计划——等她失了势，您仗势欺人的兄长多半也掀不起什么风浪来，到时候也很好解决了。”</p><p>“看来你们已经有计划了。之前我们说要合作，可是我也没什么能做的，只能提醒你们小心他们几个。”摩特洛克把桌上的武器往他们那边推了推，“我给你们准备了镀银的武器和箭矢，可以用来对付他们的仆从。当然，我也不是什么冒险者，不了解你们需要什么东西，所以还另外给你们准备了些金币。”</p><p>三人听了这话，瞪大眼睛面面相觑，像是不敢相信似地沉默了一会。片刻后，杜少康和邓斯坦几乎是同时开口激情感谢起摩特洛克来，而雷蒙德伸手把桌上的袋子捞到自己面前打开——那里面有满满一袋子的金币，上面还躺着三瓶包装高级的治疗药水。</p><p>“不用客气，就当作是救命之恩的报答吧，更何况我们也是同盟了。”摩特洛克这么回应道。</p><p>“既然我们已经是同盟了，我还想跟您分享一些情报。”杜少康说，“您兄长说他不知道把博德之门送去地狱这个计划。可既然您的母亲那么重视他，他不应该不知道这件事情呀。”</p><p>“你确定他不知道吗？”</p><p>杜少康发出了“噢”的一声：“那没事了，那没事了。他有可能骗了我们，毕竟他不像您，和我们也不是好朋友。”</p><p>摩特洛克笑了一声。“我也说过他是个天生的骗子。跟他生活的这几十年我早就听够了他的谎话。”</p><p>“那么您接下来有什么打算吗？”邓斯坦一边问着这个问题，一边把其中一把短剑拿过来，别在腰上，“我们听阿姆利克说了那个魔法盾牌的事情，所以打算先去把那个东西偷了来，至少能拖延公爵的计划。”</p><p>“先生已经帮了我们那么多忙了，我们就不要麻烦他跟我们冒这趟险了吧。”杜少康这么说完，又转向摩特洛克道：“您就好好休息休息，等着我们的好消息就行。”</p><p>邓斯坦突然想起昨夜的突发状况，便又问了一个问题：“您母亲的家中有什么值得提防的危险吗？”</p><p>“啊，危险——她雇了些守卫在屋子的二楼看守着她的卧室和书房，此外你们还要当心那些会隐形的小魔鬼。无论如何，你们在屋子里的时候最好都带着阿姆利克，免得被误认为是入侵者。”</p><p>“对了，邓斯坦，你不是说公爵养了一只猫吗？”杜少康问道，“它长了翅膀，还挺稀有的，我们需要提防这只猫吗？”</p><p>“是啊，她还给它挂了一副肖像画。”邓斯坦说。</p><p>“听说她甚至都没有给你们三兄弟挂肖像画。”雷蒙德补充道。</p><p>“那个小贪吃鬼！它叫做流口水，是我母亲花大价钱买来的进口宠物，好像是魔法师们喜欢的一种能听懂人话的动物。谁给它吃的它就跟谁好，但它特别讨厌我大哥。”他叹了口气，语气中带了些无奈和自嘲，“说实话，那只猫的地位可能比我还高。”</p><p>杜少康一拍手：“那不错，我们带些吃的去找它，让它帮我们对付你大哥。”</p><p>邓斯坦凑到杜少康身边，低声说了一句“我去准备猫食，你去找找镣铐”，便站起身来。杜少康点着头也站起来，对摩特洛克说还有事情要忙。</p><p>“我想我还是再在这里待上一会儿，免得出什么岔子。”摩特洛克扬了扬手，“好了，你们先忙你们的事情去吧。”</p><p>再一次向摩特洛克道谢后，杜少康就往通向甲板的楼梯去了，而邓斯坦对雷蒙德丢下一句“我去看看他们的情况”也离开了。一时间这里只剩下摩特洛克和雷蒙德，后者还在一声不响地点着钱，像是马上要融入环境之中消失不见一样。</p><p> </p><p>底层客房的房门被敲响的时候，阿姆利克正坐在床沿，不耐烦地用皮鞋的鞋底敲着地板；当他看见邓斯坦开门进来，还没等对方一句早上好说出来，他便迫不及待地发话了。</p><p>“噢，我的老天，我都饿了一晚上了！你们就没有兴趣来点早餐吗？”他看了站在门边的蕾娅一眼，“这个小姑娘一直看着我，一步都不让我动，我现在可要饿死了。”</p><p>蕾娅在邓斯坦旁边站得笔直，双手抱胸，眼神锐利，看起来就像是随时准备拔剑出鞘一样。邓斯坦眯起眼睛以示怀疑，蕾娅看了看他，眼神表示她想的东西和他想的大概一样。有那么一瞬间，他想要把下楼的时候在吧台买了准备喂猫的饼干给阿姆利克，但又觉得有钱人恐怕看不上这种东西。</p><p>“我这就去给您带早餐，先生。”邓斯坦不想给对方继续说话的机会，开了门就打算出去。可这时候阿姆利克的声音又响了起来。</p><p>“对了，我得提醒你们一下。”他说，“如果我今天没有露面去吃个早餐的话，我的保镖恐怕是会开始怀疑你们的。”</p><p>邓斯坦努力不把“你把我当傻子吗”的表情写在脸上，心平气和地答道：“那我把您的保镖也带下来。”</p><p>说罢，他低声对蕾娅说了一句“我去问问另外两个人”，而对方点了点头。关上房门之后，他一边叹着气一边上楼，回到了摩特洛克的桌前。</p><p>“先生，您的弟弟说他要跟他的保镖一起吃早餐，不然保镖会开始怀疑我们。”他在摩特洛克的身边低声说，“我担心其中有诈，您怎么想？”</p><p>大块头看了他一眼，答道：“有诈？要我猜的话，恐怕是的。但是如果他的保镖见不到他，可能真的会怀疑你们。”</p><p>“要我说，我们可以慢慢来，不着急。”雷蒙德靠在椅背上，慢悠悠地说，“他的保镖也不可能现在就出手。”</p><p>邓斯坦叹了口气，对摩特洛克说道：“万一出了什么事，希望您一定要帮我们这个忙，别让阿姆利克逃走了。这次要是让他给逃掉了，恐怕接下来的事情都会变得棘手。”</p><p>摩特洛克点了点头对他的说法表示同意。他得到了答复，见杜少康还没有回来，也不好再在这里碍着别人吃早餐，便又一次下楼去了。</p><p>等他再度推开房门的时候，里面的景象没有半点变化——虽然他确实只离开了几分钟。阿姆利克还是不耐烦地坐在那，被蕾娅瞪着，一见他进来就又急着说话了。</p><p>“那么，可以开饭了吗，先生？”</p><p>这下邓斯坦也开始不耐烦了。“有件事我得提醒您，您不会想知道楼上坐了个什么人的。”见阿姆利克抬了下眉毛没有说话，他从腰间抽出刚才拿到的那把银剑，在对方面前欣赏了一下。剑身在早晨的阳光下反射出镀银武器才有的特殊光泽。他接着说道：“听说这把剑用来对付邪魔非常有效。您猜猜这是谁送来的？”</p><p>阿姆利克刚看见这把银剑的时候还没有反应过来，但马上他的脸色就变得难看了起来。前一晚邓斯坦已经说过他们认识摩特洛克，想必对方也已经猜到了半分。</p><p>邓斯坦把剑插回剑鞘，对阿姆利克欠了欠身：“还请稍安勿躁，先生，再过一会就把您带上去。当然，您要是现在就急着上去，我们也不会拦着。”</p><p>阿姆利克艰难地挤出一个微笑，答道：“没关系，我可以再等等。”</p><p> </p><p>杜少康回到矮提灯的时候，看见桌旁只剩下摩特洛克和雷蒙德，于是便径直下楼去了。雷蒙德注意到他的身影，匆匆和摩特洛克道别后也追了上去。</p><p>当两人走进客房的时候，看见邓斯坦和蕾娅两个人都站在门边，一副随时要拔剑出鞘的样子。杜少康把一副镣铐递给了邓斯坦。</p><p>阿姆利克看见邓斯坦拿着镣铐向自己走来，突然意识到情况不对，慌张地问道：“等等，你们要做什么？”</p><p>邓斯坦抓起他的右手，利索地把镣铐的一边扣在了他的手腕上。在阿姆利克下意识地把左手藏起来的同时，他把另一边扣在了自己的左手手腕上。蕾娅看见这一幕瞪大了双眼。</p><p>“现在我们是形影不离的好朋友了。”邓斯坦笑眯眯地说着，把镣铐钥匙收进了锁甲下面的口袋里。阿姆利克看着他，一时间说不出话来。</p><p>蕾娅犹豫着问道：“等等，你这么做的话，要怎么才能不被发现？”</p><p>“藏在斗篷下面。”邓斯坦扯了扯斗篷，让它滑下来盖住自己的手，“就像在贫民窟藏面包那样，我擅长这个。”</p><p>听见贫民窟一词，阿姆利克显然皱了皱眉，想要远离邓斯坦；但他这么做只是让手铐的链子发出一声沉重的金属声响——他已经退得没法再退了。邓斯坦把这一反应看在眼里，露出了若有若无的笑意，就像一直在期待这一幕一般。</p><p>蕾娅摇了摇头：“既然你已经计划好了，那就这样吧。但一定要小心一点。”</p><p>杜少康招呼着大家一起上楼去吃早餐。邓斯坦扯了扯镣铐，阿姆利克只得跟他肩并肩地走在后头，一起上了楼梯。</p><p>阿姆利克的保镖，也就是他们前一晚见过的那个壮汉，今天也在中层的吧台拐角处坐着。他似乎在等自己的老板来开工，一副无所事事的样子；一见阿姆利克出现在楼梯口，他便赶忙站起来问好，却在目光落在邓斯坦身上的时候迟疑了一下。也许他还记得这个跟他老板亲密地肩并肩的小子是前一晚那个说自己还不起钱的雇佣兵，这让他的眼神变得有些怀疑。</p><p>邓斯坦注意到他的视线，在把左手藏了藏的同时热情地向他道了声早上好，就像已经是他们自己人了一样。而他的老板也像没事人一样露出一个微笑，这让他不敢多说什么，又坐回了角落里。</p><p>阿姆利克来到吧台前，坐到了保镖的旁边；邓斯坦没有办法，也只能坐在他的另一侧。与此同时雷蒙德拉开邓斯坦旁边的椅子坐了下来，对阿姆利克说道：“这位大人，既然我们已经是好朋友了，您是不是应该请我们吃一顿饭？”</p><p>听见这话，阿姆利克露出了礼貌的微笑：“没问题，都算我账上吧。”</p><p>雷蒙德倒也不客气，直接要了一份甜饼和一杯茶，还特意嘱咐“多加糖”。蕾娅坐在了雷蒙德的右手边，吧台的另一头，也点了和雷蒙德一样的东西，但是“不要那么多糖”。</p><p>“那让我也试试你们本地人的早餐。”杜少康站在保镖和阿姆利克中间说道。</p><p>保镖看了他一眼，道：“别站在这碍着范萨姆普尔先生。”</p><p>“这你就有所不知了。”杜少康语重心长地对他说，“在我们受国，男人都是不能上桌吃饭的。”</p><p>邓斯坦本担心自己和阿姆利克用不同侧的单手吃饭会引起怀疑，但见自己的同伴们都点了单，他既然自称好朋友也不能做个边缘人，于是只能要了一杯茶。等到他们都点了单，阿姆利克才点了他的那份早餐。矮提灯作为“只提供酒水和小吃，不提供正餐”的酒馆，提供早餐倒不是什么稀奇事——那些喝倒醒来已经是早上的人总需要茶和糖分来缓解他们的头痛，而这种人在博德之门显然不少见。</p><p> </p><p>杜少康觉得博德之门的早餐确实是不好吃，因此也没有吃多少。面包上面撒的糖霜太甜了，还容易掉到地上；茶喝起来也有一股怪味，远不如他老家的茶。他不知道的是，在吧台另一头的蕾娅也觉得茶的味道有些奇怪，干脆就放在了一边。雷蒙德一边抱怨昨夜没睡好，一边无精打采地趴在吧台上，用叉子拨弄剩下的糖浆。</p><p>就在大家吃得差不多、杜少康打算开始对这早餐的味道评价一番的时候，邓斯坦突然咬牙切齿地骂了一句脏话，撑着台面想站起来。</p><p>但他没能站起来，一句吃力的“你这卑鄙小人”还没说完就腿一软，勉强扶着柜台才没有倒下去，话的后半截变成了虚弱的哼哼。</p><p>杜少康吃了一惊，接着马上发现雷蒙德不知道什么时候也趴在了台面上。茶被下药了——这句话还没说出口，他就听见阿姆利克突然大喊一声“干掉他们”，从怀里掏出一个什么东西扔在地上。</p><p>一时间，一股烟雾从阿姆利克的脚下弥漫开来，呛得杜少康睁不开眼睛。他听见保镖从座位上猛地站起来、抽出武器的声音，便当机立断抽出长棍，往印象中保镖所处的位置挥了下去。他的长棍结结实实地打在了什么东西上面，引出了一声吃痛的叫唤；于是他又接着往那个方向出拳，狠狠地打在了保镖的身上。那保镖也不示弱，手中的钝器连挥两下，在空气中划拉出风声，砸得杜少康一个踉跄。</p><p>雷蒙德感觉浑身乏力，就像身体不受控制一般。可眼见这样混乱的局面也不能坐视不管。他一手撑着台面爬起来，另一只手伸向自己腰间的短剑。只不过，平时能轻松出鞘的短剑此刻却像是有几十磅那么重，在他好不容易把它抽出来之后不听话地脱了手，随着一阵清脆的落地声消失在浓烟里。</p><p>而与此同时，失去了行动能力的邓斯坦感觉手上的镣铐被猛地扯了几下，几乎要让他失去平衡倒在地上。但他没有倒下——有一只手按着他的脑袋，把他的额角用力地撞向了吧台。一瞬间嗡鸣声占据了他的脑海。他晕头转向，连话都说不出来，只能任由对方把他按在吧台上搜他的身。</p><p>在镣铐钥匙被找到之前，烟雾中传来了保镖被打中的叫声。阿姆利克啧了一声，一把拽过软绵绵的邓斯坦，拖着他往外走。而邓斯坦哪还有反抗的力气，脚下一个踉跄扑倒下去，被连拖带拽地往不知道哪里带。</p><p>“摩特洛克先生！摩特洛克先生！”杜少康大喊起来。</p><p>酒保和矮提灯的打手们似乎并没有要插手这场“酒馆斗殴”的意思，只是默默地退到一边，远离这个弥漫着烟雾的战场。阿姆利克的保镖想要追着他的老板离开，却在跑出去几步后发出了一声碰撞声和一声惨叫。</p><p>蕾娅虽然看不见阿姆利克在哪里，却猜想他一定是往出口的方向逃跑了，因此起身就往记忆中楼梯的方向跑去——她接近了那个远离的脚步声，却感觉脚下被什么东西绊了一下，重重地摔倒了。</p><p>倒在地上的蕾娅听见身边再次响起了皮鞋踏在木地板上的声音，但那急促的脚步声在往楼梯上离去时唐突地停了下来。接着，阿姆利克的声音在楼梯上响了起来：“噢！嗨……我亲爱的弟弟，早上好啊。”</p><p>随着这句话，一切安静了下来。很快，那股烟雾也散去了，人们也终于能看清那浓烟中究竟发生了什么——只见摩特洛克站在楼梯上，满面怒火地抓着阿姆利克的衣服，几乎要使得他双脚离地，而那被拎起来的阿姆利克还拖着几乎趴在了地上的邓斯坦。</p><p>摩特洛克怒吼道：“让你的保镖滚！”</p><p>阿姆利克此时毫无还手之力，只能拼命地点头，同时结结巴巴地对他的保镖喊：“走，你这家伙，快走！”</p><p>于是那保镖也没有办法，捂着自己之前撞到的脑袋退到一边去了。摩特洛克见状，这才把阿姆利克放下来。后者在楼梯上一个没站稳，又差点被绊倒；他的弟弟一把拉住了他，把他往下拖。蕾娅赶忙上前扶起邓斯坦，搀着他跟在两人的后面，免得这可怜人被拖着走。</p><p>保镖目瞪口呆地看着他们几人往楼下走去。杜少康叹了口气，摇了摇头，架起雷蒙德跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>现在，阿姆利克战战兢兢地坐在客房里。他高大的弟弟站在他面前一言不发地俯视着他，眼神充满了愤怒。那个被下药的雇佣兵躺在他旁边，左手还跟他的右手铐在一起。虽然这两天令人尴尬的场面已经足够多了，但是这一场景还是达到了两日以来的最巅峰。</p><p>蕾娅抱着胳膊靠在一边，看着这几个人。杜少康把雷蒙德安置在一旁，叹了口气：“先生，你这是何苦呢，我们都让你吃早饭了不是吗？你这也不像是怕死的人做出来的事情呀。”</p><p>“谢谢你请的早饭。”雷蒙德靠在椅子上，有气无力地举起手臂，向阿姆利克竖起了拇指，“你可真是太专业了。”</p><p>也许是看出来这是一种讽刺，阿姆利克的脸色不怎么好看。杜少康见他不说话，又接着说道：“我们可以当作这件事没有发生过，你接下来要好好配合我们，可以吗？”</p><p>阿姆利克点了点头。这时蕾娅问道：“你下的是什么药？有解药吗？”</p><p>“是……是蒙汗药。”阿姆利克支支吾吾地答道，“这也没有什么解药，按你们的朋友服下的剂量，恐怕还要三四个小时才能恢复了。”</p><p>听了这话，杜少康露出了惊讶的表情：“那你不就要我跟好兄弟肩并肩四个小时了吗？你在想什么呀！”</p><p>接着，从阿姆利克的身后传来了邓斯坦的声音。“哈，蒙汗药。”他的声音虚弱，话语却相当锋利，“您居然舍得给我们下那么贵的药，大人可真是大气啊！”</p><p>阿姆利克脸色本就不好，听了这话更是变得煞白；只是他被摩特洛克紧紧地盯着，也没有办法对这群人发火。</p><p>“可惜，你的计划差点就成功了。”摩特洛克说，“但是我还活着。”</p><p>他的兄长干笑两声，搪塞道：“你在说什么？你是遇到了危险吗？”</p><p>那行事直接的幺子一把扯过兄长的领子，瞪着他问：“你想谋杀兄弟的事情让母亲知道了会怎么样？”</p><p>“你打理的公共浴室被焰拳查封的事情也好不到哪里去吧？”阿姆利克反问道。</p><p>两个人互相瞪了一会儿之后，摩特洛克松开了阿姆利克，彼此都没有再说话。杜少康见气氛胶着，试图出来打圆场。</p><p>“别生气，生气伤身体。”他说，“哎，你说这等四小时，一会儿也该吃午饭了。要不我们跟新朋友一起吃个午饭？”</p><p>“矮提灯不提供正餐。”阿姆利克如此拒绝道。</p><p>“我们人太多了，去别的地方会很显眼。”蕾娅提醒道。</p><p>雷蒙德像是看不见阿姆利克一样，毫不掩饰地问：“但我们还是要一起去他们家拿盾牌吧？”</p><p>“我有一个提议。”邓斯坦抬起手，像个老朋友似地拍了拍阿姆利克，镣铐上的链条发出碰撞声，“我们既然已经是好朋友了，你会请我们去你家里作客的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>这一天范萨姆普尔家的佣人们本是清闲的。过了正午时分，老管家听到有人拉门铃的声音，便放下手中的活计出来查看。在打开门看到接近十天没有回家的摩特洛克时，他有些惊讶；而在他看到摩特洛克的身后竟还跟着阿姆利克，甚至阿姆利克的身边还有四个灰头土脸的年轻人时，他的惊讶就表现在了脸上。</p><p>“欢迎回家，先生。”他这么说着，眼睛看向了那四个人，“这几位是？”</p><p>“他们是阿姆利克的客人。”摩特洛克这么答道。听见这句话的时候，阿姆利克似乎想要解释什么，但又无奈地闭上了嘴。而这时摩特洛克又继续说：“他想请他们在家里吃午饭，麻烦你和厨师说一声。”</p><p>管家又看了看阿姆利克，后者适时地露出了一个完美的假笑：“是的，正是如此。”</p><p>邓斯坦觉得管家兴许是认出了他和蕾娅。只不过管家什么都没有说，只是说着请进把他们迎了进去。他能活到这把年纪不是没有道理的——至少他不多管闲事。</p><p>在一行人随着管家进门的时候，摩特洛克稍微压低了声音询问管家他的母亲是否在家里。公爵有重要会面离开了，管家如此答道。</p><p>不止摩特洛克，其他人也明显松了口气。而管家像前一天一样，礼貌地请他们把随身的武器交给他保管。</p><p>“这就不必了吧？”邓斯坦说着看向身旁的阿姆利克，“我们关系那么好，难道还会害对方不成？”</p><p>管家看了看肩并肩站在一起的两人。阿姆利克保持着他的笑容，也看着邓斯坦。“让他们带着吧。这些家伙离了武器可是要不安的。”他的语气轻松，可眼里却是恨不得把对方千刀万剐的愤恨。</p><p>邓斯坦不知道自己的行为到底激怒对方到什么程度了，但这个人确确实实亲口说过跟底层人厮混有损家族颜面。想到这里，他忍不住露出了一个微笑。</p><p>管家领着几人到会客室等候，随后便到厨房通知厨师去了。这是杜少康和雷蒙德第一次到这个会客室来，所以两人兴致倒还不错，四处转悠起来。而阿姆利克的心情显然就完全相反了；他疲惫地倒在沙发上，这让邓斯坦也不得不在他的身侧坐下来。</p><p>摩特洛克跟他的兄长保持着距离，隔着咖啡桌站在了单人椅旁。他像是想起了什么似的，把手伸向椅子的扶手——那里是一个可以打开的储物空间，窄窄的扶手里竟藏了一把匕首。</p><p>“这也是镀银的。”他说着把匕首取出来，递给了雷蒙德，“或许你们用得上。”</p><p>“那您接下来有什么打算吗？”杜少康问。</p><p>“我和那些守卫关系还不错。我会想办法把二楼和庭院的守卫都叫走，你们要做什么事情的话就尽快吧。”</p><p>杜少康连连点头，道了几声谢。接着他又突然问道：“您不和我们一起吃饭吗？”</p><p>摩特洛克看起来有些犹豫，不太情愿地瞥了阿姆利克一眼。而杜少康又接着游说起来。</p><p>“我们受国人喜欢在饭桌上谈正事。什么嫌隙啊误会啊，就没有几杯酒下肚说不开的。”他爽快地说道：“难得聚在一起，我们就聊聊呗？”</p><p> </p><p>范萨姆普尔家的厨师没有让他们等太久，因此管家很快就回来招呼他们去餐厅了。虽然对于邓斯坦和阿姆利克非得挨在一起感到困惑，但是管家还是尽量满足了他们的要求。最后两兄弟面对面地坐在了桌子的两侧，各自的左右都各坐了一个全副武装的人，那场面倒是有些谈正事的感觉。</p><p>昨日见过的女仆端着托盘进来了。她一边往客人们的面前放餐盘，一边致歉道：“准备得有些匆忙，还请见谅。”当她来到摩特洛克身边时，像是关系还不错似的，又忍不住多讲了一句：“我还以为您明天才会回来呢！我们都想明天再准备家庭聚餐的食材，所以今天也没什么能拿来招待朋友们的。”</p><p>“家庭聚餐？是那个——”雷蒙德看向阿姆利克。</p><p>杜少康点点头，替他答道：“温馨的家庭聚餐。”</p><p>两兄弟显然都不这么想，冷着脸没有看对方。女仆上完了菜，而管家也给需要酒的人——主要是杜少康——倒了酒，随后两人就离开了餐厅，留他们在这里谈话了。杜少康虽然觉得这次由摩特洛克来跟佣人交流不至于出什么岔子，但还是留了个心眼，仔细地尝过了食物和酒都没有怪味才让同伴们拿刀叉。</p><p>“左手用得不太习惯吧？”邓斯坦的声音突然响起，引得几人纷纷看向他。只见他看着阿姆利克，而后者用左手单手拿着叉子，右手还垂在身侧，多半是还跟邓斯坦铐在一起。始作俑者笑眯眯地托着脸颊，问道：“需要我喂你吗？”</p><p>面对其他人怀疑的目光，阿姆利克扯出一个笑容，尽量体面地婉拒了。</p><p>杜少康清了清嗓子。他举起酒杯，转向摩特洛克：“现在我们已经是好朋友了，多的也不说了，我按受国礼仪先敬你一杯。”</p><p>就在杜少康仰头喝酒的时候，阿姆利克又开口说话了。他的脸上还挂着假笑，语气倒是已经变得有些刻薄了：“我倒是好奇，你们是怎么跟这家伙当上朋友的？你们总不能是那家浴室的常客吧。”</p><p>摩特洛克的目光在邓斯坦身上停留的时候，后者咽了口唾沫。赶在其他人说话之前，前任班恩牧师率先开口道：“我们不过是和少爷厮混的底层垃圾罢了，怎么突然好奇这个？”</p><p>“瞧这说的什么话。”杜少康笑道：“您和我们现在不也是朋友了吗？世界那么大，交朋友也不是什么难事吧。”</p><p>雷蒙德这时候已经捧着汤碗在整碗喝了。他小声说：“说不定他也没有朋友呢。”</p><p>“啊，先生们。”蕾娅赶紧打破了这一僵局，试图把话题绕回正轨上去，“所以焰拳还是有喜欢交朋友的友善成员的，是吗？”</p><p>“焰拳？”</p><p>见阿姆利克和摩特洛克都看向了自己，蕾娅愣了愣，突然意识到这三个人怕不是没对他们说过自己是焰拳的成员。就在她伸手去捂嘴的时候，雷蒙德不紧不慢地加入了话题。</p><p>“啊，她是说之前和我们一起遇到过的焰拳士兵。”他说，“她还挺惊讶我们能和焰拳那些家伙做朋友呢。现在看到我们这样的底层人能和贵族老爷们做朋友，她可能想起了那件事吧？”</p><p>蕾娅便顺着他的说辞讲了下去，赶紧结束了这个话题。随着几人纷纷沉默下去，餐桌上的气氛又变得有些令人尴尬了。在一片安静中，一时间只有刀叉和碗碟碰撞的声音响起。</p><p>“那是一种什么感觉？”邓斯坦突然开口问，“有一个家，有兄弟。”</p><p>雷蒙德用叉子挑起一块鱼肉，随口答道：“会有烦人的事情，但也有好事。”</p><p>邓斯坦看向游荡者，没有追问他怎么从来没提到过自己有兄弟的事情。半晌，他只是低下头去，用勺子舀起碗里的汤，同样语气轻松地说：“我猜无论关系再怎么糟糕，至少会有一个人帮忙举办葬礼。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后摩特洛克率先站了起来。</p><p>“我得在我母亲回来之前离开了。”他说，“我会帮你们叫走守卫，也只能做到那么多了。祝你们好运。”</p><p>“也祝你好运。”杜少康目送摩特洛克离开，又不忘补充了一句：“要小心啊！”</p><p>几人都同摩特洛克道了别，唯独阿姆利克没有。二少爷阴沉着脸，甚至连看都没看一眼。</p><p>雷蒙德靠在椅背上，把手里的面包撕成小块塞进嘴里，满不在乎地说道：“要我说，这家人的关系恐怕是修补不好了。”</p><p>“至少他们努力过。家庭聚餐能坚持到现在也不容易。”邓斯坦说。</p><p>阿姆利克正想说什么，杜少康就突然站了起来。受国人端起碗，说自己要去添碗汤。于是阿姆利克挤出一个笑容，说道：“这种小事情让女仆去就行了，不必亲自跑一趟。”</p><p>“女仆这会儿不是正好不在嘛。再说了，在我们受国，客人自己去添饭是对主人家的尊敬。您要是不让我去，可就有些太不给我面子了。”杜少康又开始讲受国习俗，一如既往地让人分不清楚到底是真事还是他的临场发挥。</p><p>邓斯坦意识到杜少康对自己使了个眼色，便从口袋里摸出了早上买来那袋喂猫的饼干，递了过去。当他抬起头的时候正好看到阿姆利克皱着眉看着自己的动作，忍不住讲了一句：“别担心，我们不会给你下药的。”</p><p>杜少康接过饼干，拿着碗晃悠出了餐厅。他本想到处找找那只猫在哪儿，没想到一出门就撞见了站在走廊里的女仆。</p><p>女仆吃了一惊：“哎哟，您怎么了？”</p><p>杜少康马上露出爽朗的笑容，答道：“没事，我就想添碗汤。请问厨房在哪里？”</p><p>听了这话，女仆殷勤地伸手要拿他的碗。“那真是不好意思了，谢谢啊。”见没了借口，杜少康干脆开门见山地说明自己的意图，“哎，我听说这家里有只特别有意思的猫，挺想看看的。它在哪呢？”</p><p>“那个小贪吃鬼就在厨房里，估计又在找剩下来的边角料吃呢。您要看的话可以随我来，可是……”担忧的表情在女仆的脸上一闪而过，她压低了声音，“公爵和厨子都挺不喜欢别人在厨房待着的，您要是想看猫，还得小心点呢。”</p><p> </p><p>事情进行得十分顺利，不出一会杜少康就回来了——脚边还跟着一只长翅膀的猫，正随着他的脚步不住地绕着他的小腿，像是什么毛茸茸的挂件。</p><p>“兄弟们，猫来了。”这是他进门的第一句。</p><p>邓斯坦像是等了很久一样，毫不犹豫地站了起来。“我们也该去做正事了。”他抬起左手让链条哗啦作响，示意阿姆利克也站起来，“你得跟着我们。”</p><p>“流口水，谁是这家里的讨厌鬼，是不是家里的大哥？”杜少康对猫说罢，见猫甩了甩尾巴，又接着问道：“你能不能带我们去找他？”</p><p>猫显然听懂了他的话，扇动着翅膀，连跑带飞轻盈地蹦出了餐厅，跳上了向上的楼梯。杜少康见状赶忙跟上去，雷蒙德也起身出去了；至于邓斯坦由于还拖着不情不愿的阿姆利克，走得比他们慢了些。</p><p>蕾娅猜不透杜少康打的什么主意，稍作犹豫后还是走出餐厅，跟上了楼梯。</p><p>而这时候猫已经一路跑到了二楼尽头一个房间的门前。它在门前飞起来做了个后空翻，看着杜少康，似乎想告诉他那个人就在这里面。几人在走廊里停下脚步；杜少康和雷蒙德回过头来看向阿姆利克，好像在等他主动走在前头一样。</p><p>“你和你大哥关系好吗？”杜少康问。</p><p>阿姆利克摇了摇头。</p><p>“哎呀，那不是巧了吗？我们跟你大哥关系可能也不太好。我们可真是志同道合的好朋友。”杜少康这句话说得让人不由得怀疑，要是阿姆利克方才点了头，他是不是也能找到理由证明他们是好朋友。</p><p>“就算关系不好，我们也得跟他聊聊。”邓斯坦提醒道，“只是我怕他见到那么多会吓着。”</p><p>杜少康点点头：“是啊。要不你先去跟你大哥打个招呼？大家兄弟一场，他不见得连你的面都不肯见吧。”</p><p>见阿姆利克显得相当犹豫，邓斯坦便用手肘轻轻推了他一下。就在阿姆利克被带着向前走的同时，杜少康又在两人身后继续说道：</p><p>“你就先让他有个心理准备，说想给他介绍一下你在下城区交到的新朋友们。记得告诉他我们都特别友善！”</p><p>“我得提醒你们，那家伙可跟友善不搭边。”阿姆利克一边被推着向前走，一边小声地对邓斯坦说，“而且他的身体奇差，你们可别弄出什么岔子来。”</p><p>等两人来到门前，流口水就给他们让出了空间。阿姆利克跟邓斯坦肩并肩地站在他大哥的房间门口，做了半天的心理准备——或许不仅仅是因为房间里的人不那么友善，还因为他马上就让另一个兄弟也见到自己现在的狼狈模样了。</p><p>当另外三人也隔着一段距离跟上了他们时，他终于是鼓起勇气推开了门。房门没有上锁，而房间内部昏暗得像傍晚似的，一时让人看不清里面的状况。流口水威吓的嘶声和阿姆利克打招呼的声音几乎同时响起。</p><p>“噢……嗨，中午好，瑟斯特韦尔。”</p><p>可就在他话音刚落的同时，阿姆利克突然蹲下身去，扯得邓斯坦也险些一个踉跄。邓斯坦在惊诧间瞥见一道光向自己射来，身体比头脑更快做出了反应，下意识地侧过身去。那道光擦着他的身体击中了地面，就像水汽一样迅速散去了，一点痕迹都没留下。</p><p>这时邓斯坦适应了房间内部的光线，终于是看到一个瘦弱的男人站在那。这显然就是瑟斯特韦尔·范萨姆普尔——他果真如两位兄弟描述的那般脸色奇差且厌恶一切。瑟斯特韦尔见自己的法术没能命中目标，便一边叫喊着警卫一边向后退去，躲到了他的床铺后方。</p><p>阿姆利克是反应最快的一个，他已经想离开这即将会成为斗殴场所的地方了。可当他试图往一旁退去时，和他被铐在了一起的邓斯坦却明显没有离开的意思。于是他拽着镣铐用力地扯了一把，却只让链条发出了一声清脆的响声；邓斯坦这会儿反应过来了，转头看着他的同时又把镣铐往反方向扯了扯，但这下就不止是让链条发出声音，而是直接把阿姆利克扯得脚步不稳，差点栽在他的身上。</p><p>在邓斯坦顺势把阿姆利克丢到自己身后的同时，雷蒙德凭借着他一如既往的反射神经两步冲进了房间。他搭箭拉弓，匆忙间甚至没怎么瞄准，只是往大致的方向射了一箭；甚至在箭将要出弦的那一刹那，他还感觉到了些许异样，像是什么法术的效果。但雷蒙德并没有受到丝毫的影响，只是放出了这支箭。</p><p>可万万没想到的是，那瑟斯特韦尔看起来真的毫无战斗能力，甚至没有躲避的意图。这支箭就这么直直地插在了他的肩膀上。</p><p>门外的杜少康听见雷蒙德骂了一句脏话，也快步跑进了房间。只见那位长兄已经躺在了地上，肩上的箭伤在流血，而人看起来已经被这伤势吓晕了过去。杜少康也吓了一跳，连忙跑进房间，试图给瑟斯特韦尔做急救。</p><p>“我告诉过你们，他的身体奇差！”阿姆利克无可奈何地说道。</p><p>雷蒙德正想开口解释，却感觉被什么东西扎了一下——这感觉实在是太熟悉了，让他条件反射地看向攻击的来源。那是一只和先前见过的一模一样的小型魔鬼，从隐身中现形攻击了他。只不过这次雷蒙德总算是有所准备，适应了伤口处传来的麻痹感，没像上次那样被放倒。</p><p>几乎在魔鬼现身后的刹那，门外的邓斯坦就已经将镀银短剑出鞘，一步跨进房门的同时向上挥出了一剑。这一剑干脆利落地划过魔鬼的身躯，切下了它的一边翅膀，在它的后背留下了一道狰狞的伤疤。</p><p>那魔鬼落在地上扑腾起来。可就在这个时候，邓斯坦感觉身后有什么东西刺向了自己；他凭本能躲开，却见一支长叉擦着他的肩膀挥了过去。邓斯坦定睛一看，偷袭者竟是阿姆利克先前身边跟着的那只棘魔，而它此时又张嘴朝他咬来，只是再一次被躲了过去。</p><p>邓斯坦看向阿姆利克，高声质问道：“你在做什么？”</p><p>“不是我——”阿姆利克话还没说完，一把短剑就架在了他的脖子上。</p><p>蕾娅从背后挟持着阿姆利克，低声威吓道：“你再耍花招的话，你这条小命可就不保了！”</p><p>可怜的家伙只得对棘魔下命令，让它有多远滚多远。它有些困惑，但犹豫片刻后还是迅速地飞出了走廊的窗户。</p><p>另一边，雷蒙德见到被切去翅膀的魔鬼掉在地上，又快速地用单手抽出先前拿到的镀银匕首，朝着它胸膛的位置用力地刺了下去。那魔鬼马上就停止了动弹，化作一团烟，消失了。</p><p>“好消息，”杜少康拿着一个空的治疗药水瓶子长出一口气，“血止住了，他应该没什么事。”</p><p> </p><p>当瑟斯特韦尔被杜少康晃醒时，他看见自己身上的血迹，又差点没再次吓晕过去。见到入侵者们齐齐站在自己房里，而那只讨厌他的猫还在面前哈着气，他一骨碌爬起来，又连滚带爬地向后躲到了墙角里——这是他能抵达的离他们最远的地方了，尽管没什么意义。</p><p>“你别怕，我们又不是来杀你的。你刚才差点就死了，还是我救了你。”杜少康说，“道谢的话就免了，但是还麻烦你回答我们一些问题，行吗？”</p><p>像他的弟弟一样，瑟斯特韦尔几乎没有犹豫，用力地点了点头。于是杜少康便开门见山地讲了他们的来意。</p><p>“听说公爵的客人给了你一个东西，你的兄弟们都不知道那是什么。不如让大伙开开眼吧——那东西在哪呢？”</p><p>瑟斯特韦尔惊恐得说不出话，只是伸出颤抖的手指向了床尾的一口储物箱。雷蒙德见了他的动作，在箱子前蹲下来，果不其然在上头发现了一把锁；就在他拿出工具包打算撬锁的时候，杜少康又赶忙制止了他。</p><p>“等等，万一有陷阱就不好了。”杜少康又转向瑟斯特韦尔，“你有钥匙吗？”等瑟斯特韦尔把钥匙递到他手里，他又谨慎地追问了一句：“打开箱子不会触发什么机关吧？”</p><p>在瑟斯特韦尔拼命摇头的同时，他把钥匙抛给了雷蒙德。后者一伸手接住了钥匙，打开了面前的铁箱子：一个黑色的方盒躺在箱子里杂物的最上面，上面的刻痕还散发着微弱的光芒。</p><p>当雷蒙德把盒子塞进背包里之后，他看到箱子里还有一瓶治疗药水，就又顺手把它也塞进了背包——这算是刚才用掉一瓶药水救他的赔礼了。</p><p>站在稍远一些的地方的邓斯坦忍不住加入了谈话。“那面盾牌的事情呢？”他问，“你们打算用它来做什么？”</p><p>瑟斯特韦尔愣了愣。“你是说……我和兄弟们最近拿到的那面盾牌？”见三人不约而同点了头，他把视线投向了阿姆利克——这几个人会知道这件事，唯一的可能性显然就是阿姆利克说了出来。犹豫片刻后，他继续说道：“那面盾牌里有一个叫隐藏领主的东西，它答应协助我的母亲统治博德之门，只要她能把它从盾牌里放出来。”</p><p>“你知不知道事成之后你们会怎样？”杜少康问出这句话之后瑟斯特韦尔只是摇头，于是他又补充了一句，“你们就不怕你们几兄弟也遭到报应下地狱去吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦特别留意了一下瑟斯特韦尔听见这句话时的表情——他显然是惊恐的，但似乎并不是因为杜少康提到了下地狱，只是因为害怕他们几个而已。就像阿姆利克一样，这位长子看起来也对整个计划毫不知情。</p><p>“你们……你们不要伤害我！”瑟斯特韦尔这会儿已经开始求饶了，“我可以把我知道的事情都告诉你们！”</p><p>杜少康看了一眼阿姆利克，说：“上一个说这话的是你的弟弟，你猜猜他做了什么？希望你能比他友善一点。”</p><p>瑟斯特韦尔赶紧点头：“我现在就告诉你们！我母亲……她现在和塞维厄斯·克里格一起待在这下面的地城里。他们达成了合作，要为我母亲夺取博德之门的统治权……”</p><p>当他说到这里的时候，邓斯坦听见身后的蕾娅不安地自言自语道：“这怎么可能？至高观日者不像是这种人……”</p><p>“当塞维厄斯·克里格前几天来到博德之门的时候，他还带着你们刚才看见的那个盒子。我母亲坚持要替他保管那个盒子，还把它交给了我，希望我能找到办法把它打开……但我现在还没找到办法，不过它一定对他来说很重要！”</p><p>“看起来公爵和那位至高观日者的合作关系也不是那么紧密。”邓斯坦说，“你们三兄弟也是如此。”</p><p>瑟斯特韦尔不置可否，只是又说了下去：“还有，还有——我母亲在房子的阁楼里关了两个囚犯。他们被小魔鬼看守着，但是我可以替你们把小魔鬼赶走！我是友善的，你们一定要相信我！”</p><p>“所以那些红色的东西都是你的手下？”雷蒙德——小魔鬼的最大受害人——忍不住问道。</p><p>“不，不是……它们是我的母亲交给我的，只不过它们都愿意听我的话。”</p><p>邓斯坦看着雷蒙德手臂上方才被扎出来的伤痕，皱起眉。他这下终于想起来了：他们先前也见过这样的伤口，在矮提灯甲板那几只海鸥的尸体上。他又想起那两只叫声不自然的乌鸦，想起它们在阿姆利克离开之后就不见了踪影。</p><p>“小魔鬼可以变形成乌鸦，没错吧？”他突然问道。见瑟斯特韦尔怔怔地点头，他又说：“所以你一直在监视我们。在公共浴室，在矮提灯。”</p><p>“我……我也是没办法，我的身体这样也不能出门哪！”瑟斯特韦尔颤抖着说。</p><p>“行，我们相信你。你先带我们去阁楼看看吧。”杜少康示意邓斯坦不要继续这个话题，搀扶着瑟斯特韦尔站起来。那只猫见状，飞上了他的肩头——远离瑟斯特韦尔的那一侧。当他和雷蒙德一人一边架着虚弱的瑟斯特韦尔往房门口走去时，邓斯坦又追问了一遍盾牌的位置。</p><p>“盾牌……它就在我刚才说的地城里，而地城的入口就在厨房的储物间。”</p><p>杜少康作出了决定：“我们先去看看囚犯，看完了再去厨房。”</p><p>等他们出了房间，邓斯坦示意蕾娅也先跟上他们。“我有点事情要和阿姆利克说。”他解释道。</p><p> </p><p>等蕾娅也出了房间，这里就只剩下邓斯坦和阿姆利克了。</p><p>“阿姆利克，我有些问题要问你。”邓斯坦抽出一把匕首。他看见阿姆利克已经自觉地停下动作等待匕首架在自己脖子上，但他只是掉转刀尖指着自己。他低声说：“如果我发现你在说谎，我就会用这把匕首弄伤我自己，然后告诉我的同伴们你偷袭我。”</p><p>阿姆利克的脸上有那么一会露出了惊讶的表情，但很快又被他那滴水不漏的微笑取而代之。“当然，当然。有什么问题就请尽管开口吧。”</p><p>“你还记得我们刚见面时我跟你提到过那些黑衣人的事情吧？那些人——那些死亡三神教徒的事情。我知道公爵和他们有着交易，不然也不会查到你头上了。我以为只是要他们去散播恐慌，但那些被绑架的各个元老家族的人是怎么回事？”</p><p>“死亡三神？那些教徒确实跟我的母亲达成了合作。”阿姆利克倒是回答得毫不犹豫，“那些小魔鬼给我的母亲带来了不少的宝物，而这些东西正好能够用来收买那些教徒。”</p><p>邓斯坦眯起眼睛，道：“那些人可不像是教徒们自己想要绑架的。他们还拷问了各个元老家族的安保措施——如果他们有这份心思，早就不需要住在那下水道里了。我感觉他们不是这样的人。”</p><p>阿姆利克笑了一声。“你感觉？”见邓斯坦的目光更凶狠了一些，他又继续说道：“好吧，你的感觉还挺准的。他们确实没那个本事，是我的母亲指示他们去教训那些反对她的家族。”</p><p>“好吧。”邓斯坦停顿了一会，又紧盯着阿姆利克的眼睛，“你们三兄弟在这件事里参与了什么部分？”</p><p>“我的母亲让摩特洛克负责管理他们。瑟斯特韦尔只是让那些小魔鬼监视着那个地方。而我？”他也看着邓斯坦，“老实说，我和那里没什么关系。”</p><p>他看起来很真诚，但没有人会相信他——曾经是教徒之一的邓斯坦更加不会。他不慌不忙地问道：“没有什么关系？那又是谁给那些教徒钱，让他们去杀掉摩特洛克？”</p><p>“没想到你知道的还挺多的。但你又怎么能断言是我？”</p><p>“他亲口对我说的。”邓斯坦顿了顿，又补充道：“我亲眼看见的。对于那群人，我知道的比你知道的多。别装了，你只是没有胆量亲自动手，又恰好遇上了一帮一点小钱就能打发的杀人狂，不是吗？”</p><p>“这话可不能随便说。”</p><p>邓斯坦不说话，只是瞪着他。</p><p>“说实话，谁会想要杀死自己的亲兄弟呢？”阿姆利克压低了声调，听起来情真意切，语重心长，“摩特洛克那个家伙一直都不喜欢他的兄弟们，说不定他只是想借你们的手排除我们的阻碍罢了。”</p><p>两人互相盯着看了片刻。随后邓斯坦闭上眼睛，把匕首插回腰间，说道：“我不会相信你的。但我也不想捅我自己一刀。闭嘴吧。”</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，雷蒙德正翻看着公爵书房里的书桌。他没找到什么值钱的东西，甚至视线都完全被这房间的摆设所吸引了——除了书架上摆着像是有钱人不知道该怎么装饰房间时会购买的成套书籍以外，房间的角落里还立着一套漆黑的板甲。他们曾经在公共浴室的地下见过一套板甲，那时候邓斯坦说那是陷阱。靠近它的话，或许它会突然动起来？</p><p>而瑟斯特韦尔从书架上找到了一本书。当他把书翻开的时候，杜少康发现这本书实际上是一个中空的储物盒，里面放着两把钥匙。瑟斯特韦尔取出这两把钥匙，又小心地把书放回了原本的位置。</p><p>“我们可以上去了。”瑟斯特韦尔说。</p><p>杜少康探头看了看门外：“我们剩下的朋友们呢？”</p><p>长兄显然不怎么喜欢自己的弟弟，说：“阿姆利克认得房子里的路，我们就不必等他们了吧……”</p><p>“我们就先上去吧。”雷蒙德无所谓地提议道，“反正现在是邓斯坦绑架了他，不是他绑架了邓斯坦。”</p><p>蕾娅担心他们两个又打了起来，提议让她回去找他们，杜少康和雷蒙德先随瑟斯特韦尔去阁楼。达成共识后，两人便搀着瑟斯特韦尔走上了书房通向阁楼的楼梯。</p><p>当三人一猫来到阁楼时，流口水马上就变得警惕起来。阁楼里空空如也——除了两个窄小的笼子；每个笼子里都各关着一个伤痕累累的人，但空间实在是十分狭小，让他们动弹都十分艰难。空气里弥漫着的血液和排泄物的味道让几人纷纷皱起了眉，而流口水则对着笼子上空呲牙。</p><p>“先退下，退下。”瑟斯特韦尔对着那片空白挥手。只见两只小魔鬼随着声音显了形，对几人做了鬼脸，不情愿地飞出了阁楼。</p><p>在小魔鬼的身影彻底消失不见后，囚犯中的一个像是突然放松了紧绷的神经一样，大哭了起来。那是一个人类女性，看起来比另一位男性的情况好些，似乎是还没被关进来多久，但她显然是已经吓坏了。</p><p>杜少康赶忙走上前去安慰她，而瑟斯特韦尔的重量突然全压在了雷蒙德身上，让后者差点没站稳。在杜少康表明了友善之后，那女人终于是冷静了一些；而在他询问她是什么人的时候，她又声泪俱下地说了起来：</p><p>“我叫佐拉兹，是下水道的维护主管。也不知道是不是我看到了什么不该看的东西，范萨姆普尔公爵把我带到了这里来。可我真的什么都不知道，你们一定要放我出去……”</p><p>可就在这个时候，全副武装的邓斯坦和蕾娅也跟阿姆利克一起走上了楼梯。女人见到他们，差点又惊恐地尖叫出声，以至于杜少康只能连忙表示这些全副武装的人也是朋友，他们都是来帮忙的。</p><p>“您仔细回忆一下，您是不是做了什么事情引起了公爵的注意？”</p><p>“没有，我一直是个努力工作的普通人——我在被绑架之前还在主持下水道的修复工作呢。也不知道是不是因为我提议把公爵经营的澡堂的地下也翻修一遍才惹怒了她……”女人惶恐地说，“毕竟，大家都知道，公爵的脾气一向不好……”</p><p>但几人都对真实的原因了然于心。杜少康和雷蒙德交换了一下眼色，于是雷蒙德从瑟斯特韦尔的身上摸出了那两把钥匙，跟杜少康换了个边，过去给这个女人开锁了。</p><p> </p><p>在女性囚徒被释放后，众人的目光自然也转移到了另一个牢笼上。那里被关着的中年男子浑身都是尖刺扎出来的伤口，看起来已经十分虚弱了。见他们终于留意到他，不等谁开口，他就急切地自我介绍起来：“我叫奥伦玛尔，是个收税人。我也是博德之门的官员，请你们放了我吧！”</p><p>“你又是因为什么被抓到这里的？”雷蒙德踱步回同伴们中间，随口问道。</p><p>“我……”那人看了看瑟斯特韦尔和阿姆利克，欲言又止，“我也不知道，或许是一些私人恩怨。”</p><p>“这个人在过去的日子里一直偷偷给我们家加重税收。”阿姆利克说，“但被发现了。”</p><p>“你什么都不懂，阿姆利克，你这出生起就大富大贵的家伙。”瑟斯特韦尔突然反驳道，随后因为突然提高了声音而咳嗽了一会，“这个人在我母亲当年还没出人头地的时候就在税收的问题上刁难过她好几次，害得她过了几段辛苦的日子。本来她都已经快忘了这事了，结果如今他竟又敢耍花招耍到她头上来！”</p><p>阿姆利克不再说话，气氛变得有些僵硬。</p><p>“对不起，对不起！”那人颤抖着声音说，“我真的没想到我和公爵是……是老相识……如果知道的话我绝不会耍这种小聪明！但请您们大人有大量，我当年也只不过是想保证我的业绩啊！”</p><p>“倒也确实罪不至此。要放了他吗？”雷蒙德说。但他其实并不在意这个人被抓起来的理由，倒是留意到身旁的邓斯坦在刚看到这个人的时候皱起了眉，而现在他的脸色已经不太好了。于是他用手肘碰了碰邓斯坦，小声问道：“你认识他？”</p><p>邓斯坦的声音有些迟疑：“不确定。”</p><p>税官看向打量着自己窃窃私语的两人，正打算继续求饶，却又听见邓斯坦提高音量开口了。</p><p>青年说出了一家染坊的名字，让税官愣了愣。他又继续说道：“奥伦玛尔，是吧。十几年前你是不是也负责给那家染坊收税？”</p><p>奥伦玛尔显得十分诧异，结结巴巴地问：“你……你怎么知道？”</p><p>邓斯坦看着他，半晌叹了口气。“我怎么会忘？就是你让染坊的女工们失去工作，让一位单身母亲越发穷困潦倒。”他露出自嘲的笑容，接着说道：“看来几位少爷命中注定和我成为好朋友啊。只不过，你们的母亲成为了公爵，而我的母亲染病死了。”</p><p>在其他人看向邓斯坦的时候，雷蒙德反倒看向了那个收税人，改口道：“虽然罪不至此，但是我们也没有义务释放他。要是你不想放，那也行。”</p><p>邓斯坦冷笑了一声：“我可不是不讲道理的人。”</p><p>“我们的任务可不包括救人。”雷蒙德小声说，“还记得在下水道的时候吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦看着雷蒙德，沉默半晌。“你说得对。”他如此轻声说道，“没有人会知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>在说服了杜少康把收税人晾着不管之后，一行人带着佐拉兹离开了阁楼。杜少康把瑟斯特韦尔安顿在书房的椅子上，跟雷蒙德两人一起去把这名囚犯偷偷运送出去了。</p><p>即便是在二楼的走廊上，邓斯坦和蕾娅也能听见杜少康拉住了管家开始寒暄。而雷蒙德趁这个机会拉着佐拉兹，悄悄地溜下楼去了。当杜少康从他们家的午餐夸到装潢，又夸到花园里的灌木，雷蒙德才终于是回来了。</p><p>杜少康以“我兄弟上厕所回来了”为由，趁机跟管家道了别，跟着雷蒙德上楼去。见到他们两人的时候，邓斯坦第一句话便是“我们可以去找盾牌了吗”。</p><p>而杜少康看了看阿姆利克，像是在说“这两兄弟怎么办”。</p><p>邓斯坦看了阿姆利克一眼：“你的房间在哪里？”</p><p>“瑟斯特韦尔的房间对面……”阿姆利克话音刚落就被邓斯坦拉着往那个方向走去，不由得质问道：“等等，你要做什么？”</p><p>无视了他的质问，邓斯坦拖着他进了那个房间，关上门。一时间房间里一片寂静，谁都没有说话。只见邓斯坦保持着把手放在门上的姿势沉默了一会，看了看自己手上的镣铐，又把门打开了。</p><p>“雷蒙德。”他对着外头说，“你也来。”</p><p>听了这话，雷蒙德什么话都没说，径直走了进去；等邓斯坦一关门，他就抽出了短剑。</p><p>“等等！”邓斯坦按住他的手，“不是杀了他！你帮我把他捆起来，我的手动不了。”</p><p>“噢。”雷蒙德看了他一眼，“那为什么弄得那么神秘？”</p><p>阿姆利克在一旁说：“等等，你们没有必要把我捆起来。我哪里都不会去。”</p><p>但两人没有给他机会，合力把他按在床上。邓斯坦随手在浴缸边拿起一条毛巾塞在了阿姆利克的嘴里，而雷蒙德则抽出一卷麻绳熟练地在他身上捆起来。那体型单薄的公子哥被两个人按着几乎是动弹不得，嘴里也只能发出一些听不出原意的声音。</p><p>由于邓斯坦的手还拷在阿姆利克的手上，到后来他不得不蹲在床边伸着胳膊让他捆，这让他的肩膀快要脱臼了。他忍不住质问起雷蒙德来：“你这么用力是在报复我吗？”</p><p>“我不用力就绑不紧，让他给跑了怎么办？”雷蒙德说着狠狠地扯了一个结。与此同时，邓斯坦大声骂了一句脏话。他伸手拿过邓斯坦另一只手举着的镣铐钥匙，帮他开了锁。</p><p>邓斯坦扶着自己的肩膀站起身来，瞪了雷蒙德一眼；后者没理他，自顾自地环顾起房间里的摆设来。这个房间看起来比瑟斯特韦尔的漂亮多了，除了卧室里应有的陈设以外还有一个爪足浴缸，一面落地的全身镜，还有一个看起来像是会有值钱东西的木箱。雷蒙德站在全身镜前整理了一下形象——与此同时阿姆利克还在哼唧着什么——并注意到了镜子的木框。上面雕刻着老鼠、渡鸦和蜘蛛的图案。</p><p>“邓斯坦，你看老鼠。”他说，“和你品味挺像的。”</p><p>“你再提一次那个词我就把你也捆起来。”</p><p>雷蒙德耸耸肩，走到木箱边。他刚打算打开那个箱子，突然像想起什么似的，又把阿姆利克嘴里的毛巾拿了出来。“这房间里有什么陷阱吗？”他问。</p><p>“什么？陷阱？不，没有什么陷阱——”阿姆利克一句话没说完就又被毛巾堵上了嘴，最后几个单词变成了呜呜的声音。</p><p>那个箱子没有上锁，但里面的内容物确实也让雷蒙德失望。他只看见一些叠放整齐的高档衣物和一个精致的骨雕首饰盒，一分钱都没有。抱着一丝希望，他取出那个首饰盒打开——里面躺着一枚金子做的印章戒指。他在阿姆利克的视线下把戒指拿起来端详：那上面的纹章多半是范萨姆普尔家的徽记，而戒环上刻着一句通用语。</p><p>雷蒙德眯起眼睛，一个一个字地念了出来：“铁石之心从不流血。”</p><p>“也没血在里面流。”邓斯坦把东西夺过来，关好盒子丢回储物箱里。</p><p>“那可是这里唯一值钱的东西了，你怎么又拦着我？”</p><p>邓斯坦低声警告道：“别带着这种东西，会惹祸上身的。”</p><p> </p><p>当杜少康见到只有邓斯坦和雷蒙德两个人从房间出来，甚至邓斯坦手上还拿着已经解下来的镣铐时，他马上就明白他们做了什么。</p><p>“我们要把瑟斯特韦尔也关起来吗？”他问道，接过邓斯坦递过来的镣铐。</p><p>邓斯坦点点头。“他身体不好，就不用绑起来了。找个柱子用这个东西铐起来就行。”</p><p>于是雷蒙德和杜少康两人去把瑟斯特韦尔喊了来，搀他回房间去了。邓斯坦揉着自己左手的手腕，看向蕾娅。</p><p>“你准备好面对至高观日者了么？”</p><p>地狱骑手低下头去：“我不知道。我希望他不是我们想的那样……”</p><p>“虽然这话由我一个博德人来说像是隔岸观火，但我还是想说，”邓斯坦顿了顿，“一切都会好起来的。我们会和你一起面对他。”</p><p>蕾娅看着他，努力地笑了。“谢谢你。我得向你们道歉——起初我还以为肯定不会有博德人帮我。我们埃尔托瑞尔人只能看到博德之门腐朽的地方，却不知道也有普通人因它的腐朽而受苦……”</p><p>“道歉倒是不必了。他们两个不是博德人，而我实际上也不是什么好人。就算你觉得博德之门代替埃尔托瑞尔下地狱更好，我也会赞同的。”</p><p>就在这时候，两个同伴也从瑟斯特韦尔的房间出来了。</p><p>“好了，我们去看你心心念念的那面盾牌吧。”杜少康拍了一把邓斯坦的肩，带头往楼梯走去，“再不找到办法解救博德之门，我们的本地朋友可是要坐不住喽。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>四人带着猫下了楼。杜少康小声对猫吩咐了几句，就见猫趾高气扬地竖起尾巴，一蹦一跳地进了厨房。</p><p>没过一会儿，他们就听见厨房里传来了鸡飞狗跳的动静。锅碗瓢盆被打翻的声音，女仆惊恐的叫声，厨子愤怒的喊声，掺杂在一起就像一场混战一样。他们打算趁这个机会偷偷溜进去，可厨房里实际上也没有什么掩体，因此走在最前面的杜少康和蕾娅一踏进厨房门就被厨子发现了。</p><p>“等等，客人不可以进厨房！”厨子一边把猫从炉灶上赶下去一边喊道，“请你们几位出去！”</p><p>那通人性的猫喵喵叫着，迅速地飞下灶台，刁起一把小刀就往门外奔去。厨子骂骂咧咧地追上去，却撞上了迎面走进厨房的邓斯坦，被重甲撞了个人仰马翻。就这个功夫雷蒙德已经悄无声息地溜进了厨房，甚至已经开始逐个打开厨房里的门查看了。</p><p>女仆一边叫着“快回来”一边跑出了厨房，而厨子也骂着脏话从地上爬起来，跟在后面跑了出去。邓斯坦一脸不解地走进来，问道：“发生了什么？”</p><p>杜少康摊开手。雷蒙德一边吃着不知道从哪里拿来的糖，一边回答道：“储物间找到了，地下室也找到了。要来点糖吗？”</p><p> </p><p>从雷蒙德所说的楼梯下去之后，出现在几人面前的是一个地窖。地窖的墙边有一个酒桶架，上面粗略估计有十个酒桶，而地上还堆放着许多的木箱，一堆在一下楼梯的地方，而另一堆在房间正中。</p><p>雷蒙德顺手打开了最近的一个木箱往里看了一眼。箱子里放着一些干粮——肉干，面包，奶酪，干果，就像外面能买到的旅行口粮一样。</p><p>邓斯坦也凑过来看了一眼。他粗略清点了一下房间里木箱的数量，说道：“这些粮食如果是他们四个人用的，也能坚持五个月以上。这是不是有些夸张了？”</p><p>杜少康这会儿也刚查看完那些酒桶，它们果不其然也都是装满的。他说：“这里难道是他们到地狱之后的避难所？”</p><p>“又或者……这里其实有其他人。”邓斯坦环顾了一下房间。房间有两扇门，说不清楚通往哪里。</p><p>而杜少康此时已经走向了房子中间的木箱。他想看看这些箱子里装的是否也是食物，可就在他把手伸向木箱的同时，三个小型影子突然冲破最上方木箱的盖子飞了出来。</p><p>那是三只棘魔——还没等他反应过来，它们就纷纷向他发动了攻击。这一下让杜少康猝不及防，身上被它们的长叉擦出了三道伤口。</p><p>蕾娅是第一个反应过来的。她第一个冲上前去，拔出长剑的同时砍在其中一只棘魔的身上。这一剑精准地命中了它的躯干，而她马上又刺出了闪电般的一剑，直直地刺中了它的胸膛。这一击本来理应将它一击毙命，可是在她拔出长剑时，那棘魔却仍然活着，甚至还能扇动翅膀将身体稳在空中。</p><p>其中一只棘魔再次攻击杜少康，又给他增添了一道伤口，而与此同时杜少康和雷蒙德两人都已经作出了动作。</p><p>雷蒙德迅捷地上前，对蕾娅击中的棘魔挥出短剑；它躲过了这一击，却没能躲过紧接着朝它刺过来的匕首。匕首刺中它身体的同时，杜少康的短剑也从另一个方向刺穿了它。两把镀银的武器让它的躯体发出血肉灼烧的声音，很快它就停止了挣扎，化作了硫磺烟雾。</p><p>杜少康又冷不防地朝另一只棘魔挥出一拳，却因为身上伤势太重，在对方躲避过去的同时脚步不稳倒在了地上。</p><p>邓斯坦斟酌了一下战场情形，两步跑向杜少康身边，同时抽出自己的镀银短剑抛给蕾娅：“镀银的武器比较有用！”</p><p>他将杜少康扶起的同时给他灌下了一瓶治疗药水。而那躲过了杜少康拳头的棘魔见到邓斯坦跑来，就又朝他挥出了叉子，却因为他弯腰去扶杜少康而没能命中；于是它又忿忿地咬向给杜少康灌药的邓斯坦，这一下咬中了他的手臂，让他险些松了手。</p><p>蕾娅这时候已经往房间里又迈了两步，朝那只反应最快的棘魔又甩出两剑。她的剑法很准，可却没能造成太大的伤口；于是她看了眼手上的镀银短剑，朝棘魔的身躯捅去。这一下可比之前的两剑来得还要有效，那棘魔在空中挣扎着，好像马上就要飞不起来了。</p><p>而雷蒙德也已经窜到另一只棘魔面前，将左手的匕首和右手的短剑一齐刺向了它。它和另一只棘魔一样，被镀银的武器捅了个对穿，垂死挣扎起来。</p><p>杜少康先是对蕾娅攻击的那只棘魔挥出短剑，然后马上又回身对雷蒙德攻击的那只棘魔出了一拳，把两只都打散作了烟雾。</p><p>“哎哟，不好意思。”杜少康摸了摸后脑勺，“都怪我太不谨慎了，以为这些箱子也和那边的一样。”</p><p> </p><p>由于受了伤，几人决定先在地窖里休息一番，简单包扎一下。为了确保安全，邓斯坦和雷蒙德一人看了一边的门：一扇门后是另一个储物间，而另一扇门似乎通往外面的过道。杜少康在能看到通往外面的门的位置坐下来，开始包扎伤口。蕾娅想把短剑还给邓斯坦，却被拒绝了。</p><p>“你拿着更好。我武艺不精，充其量受过一点训练。”邓斯坦把短剑的剑鞘也递了过去，“等事情结束之后再给我吧。”</p><p>蕾娅也没有说客套话，接过短剑插入剑鞘，别在了腰上。一旁正在包扎伤口的杜少康听到他们的对话，便顺着这个话题找了个新的话头。</p><p>“我们现在也是好朋友了，眼看一会儿可能还要打上几架，要不要互相增进一下了解？这样对彼此几斤几两也算是有个数。”</p><p>“打架可别算上我。”邓斯坦说着，在他旁边坐了下来。</p><p>“如你所见，我是拳脚功夫比较好。这位雷纳德——”杜少康顿了顿，听见邓斯坦小声提醒“是雷蒙德”，又改了口，“这位雷蒙德小伙计是我们的弓箭手。”</p><p>雷蒙德听了这话，说了一句谢谢。而杜少康把手搭在身边的邓斯坦身上，继续说道：</p><p>“这位邓斯坦是——”他刚说完名字就被邓斯坦一把捂住了嘴。</p><p>雷蒙德耸了耸肩：“邓斯坦是我们的吉祥物。”</p><p>“我只是被卷入这件事的一介平民，没什么本事。”邓斯坦说着松开手。</p><p>蕾娅看着拳师、弓箭手和平民，也不知道有没有心生怀疑，只是点点头，学着他们的样子作起了自我介绍：“你们也已经知道了，我是个地狱骑手。不像埃尔托瑞尔的那些圣武士，我只会用剑，魔法方面是一窍不通。”</p><p>邓斯坦撇撇嘴，说道：“没关系，我们几个都不会。”</p><p>“一会儿我们要是又和什么东西打起来了，我尽量在前面帮你们吸引敌人的注意。”杜少康对蕾娅说，“你和雷找机会解决他们。”</p><p>蕾娅见到杜少康一身布衣，忍不住问道：“是不是我站在最前面比较好？”</p><p>“那你可就小看我了，姑娘。”杜少康摆摆手，“没事，到时候再看吧！”</p><p> </p><p>等休息得差不多了，一行人便往门后的走道出发。雷蒙德走在最前面，悄无声息地打开了那扇门。</p><p>只见一条过道通向另一条横向的走廊，而那条横向的走廊实际上是一条十尺宽的水道，两侧靠墙的地方有只能容纳一人通过的走道。低矮的天花板上挂着绿色的盏灯，照亮了缓缓流动的浑水。</p><p>这里也是博德之门的下水道——邓斯坦迅速地作出了判断。与此同时，雷蒙德转过身对他们比了个安静的手势。</p><p>有一阵细微的脚步声正从左侧的走廊接近他们所在的位置，听起来有两个人。走在前面的邓斯坦和雷蒙德对视一眼，悄悄地贴着过道通往走廊的入口的两侧，等待那两个人来到他们面前。杜少康和蕾娅见到他们的动作，便也心领神会地退后去，以免被发现。</p><p>随着来人的接近，几人能闻到一股熏香的味道。当那股熏香的味道浓烈得近在咫尺时，邓斯坦掂了掂手中的战锤，一步迈出拐角，对着来人用力地挥出一锤。在那人被一锤击中腹部、口吐鲜血趴到地上的同时，雷蒙德从墙后窜出来，轻松地跳到对面的走道上，一剑捅向了另一个人。</p><p>那两人还没来得及叫喊就被他们的偷袭放倒了。邓斯坦眼疾手快，一把接住即将倒在水里的尸体，免得让剑伤的鲜血染红水路让人产生怀疑。等两人一人拖一个尸体回到拐角后的时候，他们才有机会细看这两个人的打扮。</p><p>他们穿着漆黑的长袍，两人都戴着黄金质地的面具；那面具是两个各异的魔鬼面孔，覆盖了他们的整张脸，只露出眼睛、鼻孔和嘴巴。</p><p>“看起来这就是那几个兄弟提到过的邪教了。”杜少康蹲下来观察了一下他们，“可惜两个都死了，没办法问话了。”</p><p>“我们可以像上次那样，伪装成邪教徒。”邓斯坦提议道：“我们中的两个可以穿上他们的衣服，假装正在押送另外两个人。”</p><p>杜少康有点犹豫：“我怕我演不好邪教徒呀。”</p><p>“这个还是数邓斯坦最在行。”雷蒙德插嘴道。</p><p>邓斯坦白了他一眼：“我和蕾娅都穿着重甲，光是动静上就没你们两个自然。”</p><p>“行，我试试。”杜少康看向雷蒙德，“跟他们交涉就交给你了啊。”</p><p>雷蒙德扒下其中一个人的面具，擦了擦上面的血迹，说道：“我尽力吧。”</p><p>“自信点。”邓斯坦双手抱胸看着他，“骗人耍花招还是数你最在行。”</p><p> </p><p>换上邪教徒的服装后，杜少康和雷蒙德便走在前面，领着邓斯坦和蕾娅往他们来的方向走去。在来到拐角处的时候雷蒙德见到掉落在地上的香炉，捡起来塞到了杜少康手里。</p><p>“你拿着这个就不用说话了。”他说。</p><p>这处下水道显然和公共浴室地下不同，修建得还算是整洁，而污水的气味也被熏香的味道盖了过去。令人意外的是，这个地城里安静得很。除了流水的声音和脚步声以外，几人一路上也没听到什么声音。</p><p>这条路的尽头是一处出水口，被铁栅栏挡着，过不去。而当他们走过拐角时，一条极长的水道出现在了他们的面前。这一条路的两侧有许多扇门，看起来有不少的房间。</p><p>雷蒙德放轻脚步，逐个房间探查过去。他像个专业的窃贼似的——尽管他也确实是——仔细地聆听门后的动静，从门缝里偷看里面的情形，又不着痕迹地关上门。在这条路的右侧，他发现了三个没有人的房间：一个挂着干肉的储存室，一个能容纳多达二十人的餐厅，还有一个厨房。当他看到厨房的时候，还特地描述了一下灶台上正在烹饪的食物。</p><p>“他们好像没有什么防火意识。”邓斯坦如此评价道。</p><p>而左侧则是一扇更大一些的门，似乎通往一个大房间；这个房间看样子就在刚才的储物室旁边，却没有通往储物室的门。雷蒙德贴在门上听了片刻就回到了其他人中间。</p><p>“有人在里面祷告。”他说，“可能有六个人，先别进去了。”</p><p>一行人继续往前走。当他们走过这条路一半的距离时，在他们的左手边又多了一条岔路，通往不知道什么地方。岔路的尽头有一扇门，还有另一条横向的通路。杜少康对这复杂的地形有些头疼，提议先把这条路探到底。</p><p>过了这个岔路，道路的两侧各有一扇门：左边的看起来和刚才的大房间类似，而右侧则只有一个离他们稍远的小房间。在雷蒙德走向右侧的门的同时，邓斯坦学着他的样子贴在左侧的门上听里面的动静——然后皱起了眉。</p><p>他听见从房间里传来了人类交谈的声音，听起来还是不少人。</p><p>“你说那个塞维厄斯·克里格到底是做了什么，能把这么大一个城市弄到地狱去？”有人这么说。</p><p>“范萨姆普尔公爵的计划虽然成功实施了，但是这么做会不会引起怀疑啊？”而另一边又有人这么说。</p><p>就在他还想多听一点谈话的时候，雷蒙德已经打开了另一扇门，而另外两位同伴也跟了上去。邓斯坦想了想，也放弃了原本的打算，跟在了后头。</p><p>这次雷蒙德没有像先前那样关上门就走。他示意其他人在外面等着，悄声钻进了门缝里。三人在门外屏息等待着，一时间空荡荡的下水道里只回荡着微弱的流水声和间歇的老鼠脚步声。</p><p>就在他们以为雷蒙德又晕在里面了的时候，门被从里面打开了。雷蒙德抬起胳膊倚在门框上，一只手上挂着一条银链。</p><p>“有个东西想让你们看看。”他把银链在手里甩了一圈，一把抓住了吊坠的部分，“里面安全，进来说。”</p><p> </p><p>这是一个和外面的氛围有些许格格不入的温暖房间，甚至有着一套独立的桌椅和一个餐台，烛光和火炉把它们照得有些温馨。但这也让墙上首先映入眼帘的两张挂画显得尤为诡异：其中一幅画着灵魂在地狱的冥河中蜕变为劣魔的过程，另一幅则画着一个被铁链悬挂着的木偶般的死人。挂画的下方有一张床，床尾有一个铁箱子。</p><p>等三人走进这个房间，雷蒙德把门带上，来到蕾娅面前。</p><p>“这是托姆的圣徽吧？”他摊开手心，展示出银链上挂着的右手护手外形的吊坠。</p><p>看见这枚吊坠，蕾娅睁大了眼睛：“这……这好像是克里格先生的圣徽。它和普通的圣徽不一样，肯定来自至高大教堂。你说得没错，埃尔托瑞尔的人们，特别是至高观日者，都聚集在托姆的庇护之下……”</p><p>靠在一旁墙壁上的邓斯坦突然插话道：“我刚才听到了那个房间里的人说的话。他们说就是克里格把埃尔托瑞尔拉下地狱的。”</p><p>“不！”蕾娅急忙地否定了他的说法。她的眼神有些惊慌，但语气却不那么坚决了，“他们有证据吗？人们都视他为救星，他怎么可能做出这种事情？”</p><p>邓斯坦叹了口气，说：“一个祭司从不把自己的圣徽取下来。它既然出现在这里，那么有两种可能性：他已经死了，或者他已经失去了他的信仰。既然我们都知道他还活着——”</p><p>杜少康见气氛不对，赶紧打断了邓斯坦的话。“被背叛的滋味肯定不好受，我们都懂。”他安慰道，同时看了一眼邓斯坦——后者耸了耸肩——，“但那肯定不是你的错，是背叛了你们的克里格的错。尽管这件事已经发生了，我们也还是可以找到他，让他承受他应有的惩罚。你要是还有什么事情想说，到时候也可以当面跟他对质。你说是吗？”</p><p>“可是……”蕾娅的声音颤抖着，眼泪在她的眼眶里打转，“可是如果是这样，又还有谁能拯救埃尔托瑞尔？这已经不是背叛的问题，而是关乎到一整个城市的命运的问题了……”</p><p>“也许他还是会知道什么办法。我们可以逼问他。”邓斯坦的语气变得柔软了一些。他走向蕾娅，伸出手想拍她的肩，犹豫了一下又收了回去。“你先别着急，总有办法的——我最擅长的就是审问犯人了。”</p><p>蕾娅努力地抬起头，不让眼泪流下来。她深呼吸了几下，说道：“抱歉，我可能需要一个人静一静。”</p><p> </p><p>三个男人在过道里等了好一会，终于是见到蕾娅从房间里出来了。她此刻表情镇定，已经全然没有先前的动摇了。</p><p>“走吧，先生们。”她说，“我们去找他。”</p><p>三人默默地点头，按照原先的队形继续往这条路的尽头走去。当他们拐过两个什么都没有的拐角时，又来到了另一条极长的水道前，而这条路上空荡荡的，只有一扇门。邓斯坦这会儿已经对这个地方的地形心里有数了，等他们来到那扇门前时他更是确认了自己的猜想：这扇门正对着一条横向的通路，正是他们先前见到的那条岔路。</p><p>这个下水道是首尾相接的环形，中间由一条水道分成两半；环形的中心是两个大房间，而外围则分布了一些小房间。</p><p>此外，在往这扇门走的路上，他特意留意了一下两侧的墙壁——这么长的走廊只有一扇门未免有些奇怪。当他想着“如果是在死亡三神教徒的地城，这里会有一扇暗门”的时候，他真的在内侧的墙壁上发现了一处略微有些不一样的墙面。</p><p>只是，他还没来得及把这个发现告诉同伴们，就被身边的蕾娅戳了一下。她凑近他，小声说道：“我感觉那个房间有些奇怪。”</p><p>此时雷蒙德和杜少康已经来到了那扇紧闭的门前。雷蒙德如法炮制，贴在门上听了一会儿里面的动静。邓斯坦困惑地看着蕾娅，等着她进一步解释。</p><p>“这听起来或许有些荒唐……”她迟疑着开口，“就在看到那扇门那一瞬间，我感觉到一股温暖的气息，就像故事里天界生物试图向凡人传达预兆时一样。”</p><p>如果是别人听了这段话，或许会觉得只是一种幻想；但她面前的是邓斯坦，曾经听到过神谕的牧师。他也压低了声音，问道：“那你有听到声音，或是看到图像吗？”</p><p>蕾娅摇了摇头，同时他们听到雷蒙德低声说：里面有一个人。于是他们也快步来到门前。</p><p>游荡者想要像之前那样把门打开一条缝，却发现门被锁上了。当他把手伸向背包打算找撬锁工具的时候，杜少康按住了他，用另一只手敲了敲门。</p><p>在雷蒙德一脸茫然地看向杜少康的同时，门后传来了一个老人的声音：“什么事？”</p><p>杜少康看向蕾娅，低声问道：“这是克里格吗？”</p><p>地狱骑手用力地点头。于是杜少康便朝门里搭话了。</p><p>“您好啊，我们是新来的，不小心在这里迷了路……”</p><p>见杜少康的说辞太实诚，这回轮到雷蒙德赶忙按住了他。游荡者提高了声音，对门里喊到：“我们在押送两个抓来的入侵者，其中一个说什么都想要见您一面。”他做出为难的样子，语调变得有些夸张，“她说她认识您，我们也不知道这话是不是真的，要是有要紧事耽搁了可承担不起这责任哪。”</p><p>门里的人沉默了一会儿，又对他们说道：“我还有要事要办，你们把他们送到牢房去吧，就说我一会再来见他们。”</p><p>几人面面相觑：看来这克里格谨慎得很，是不会轻易见他们的了。雷蒙德看看自己手上的撬锁工具，又看看杜少康；见杜少康摇了摇头，他把工具包又放了回去。</p><p>“我们一会儿再来。”杜少康小声说。</p><p>于是他们拐进了那条岔路，稍微远离了克里格所在的房间。等确定克里格不会再听到他们的对话之后，邓斯坦问道：“你确定天界气息是从那个房间里来的吗？”</p><p>杜少康和雷蒙德都看向了他，又在蕾娅作出肯定的回答后看向了她。</p><p>“什么天界气息？”雷蒙德皱起眉，“里面听起来只有一个人。”</p><p>当蕾娅把对邓斯坦说的话复述一遍之后，杜少康沉吟一声，说道：“难道他还有别的隐情？”</p><p>邓斯坦想提出那不一定是天界生物，可当他回想起班恩带给他的压迫感时，又觉得恐怕只有天界生物才能跟“温暖”沾边了。就在他们陷入各自的思绪的时候，是蕾娅提出了下一步的行动。</p><p>“我们现在处境有点危险，所以还是先确保没有其他威胁，再来处理至高观日者的事情吧。”她指向这条岔路上唯一的一扇门，“先从这里开始，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>那扇门通往的是另一个储物间。这个窄小的房间里摆着两个衣柜，里面有一些漆黑的带兜帽长袍，还摆着一些黄金制的面具——和先前见到的一样，每个面具的模样都不相同，但都是些魔鬼的面孔。</p><p>这下伪装变得方便了起来。杜少康换掉了身上那件染血的黑袍，而邓斯坦和蕾娅也都穿上了伪装。接着，蕾娅凑到另一扇门前，听了听那边的动静。</p><p>“好像有人。”她小声说。</p><p>“这个方向……”邓斯坦快速地回忆了一下，“有很多人吗？”</p><p>蕾娅摇了摇头，说自己只听到一声轻微的响动。于是邓斯坦判断这后面并不是先前能听到谈话的房间，很可能在两个房间中间还有一个空间。</p><p>这时雷蒙德扯了扯邓斯坦，说自己有个办法。“我们上次也演过邪教徒搭档。”他说，“你擅长扮演邪教徒，我擅长说谎——你跟我来。”</p><p>两人就这么光明正大地打开了门。一时间，他们并没有看到任何的人影：这是一条不长的走廊，另一侧有门；天花板上的吊灯只照亮了走廊中间的部分，两头则浸在黑暗里。</p><p>雷蒙德眯起眼睛看向黑暗中，同时试探地喊道：“不好意思，有人吗？”</p><p>那片黑暗中有什么东西动了动，这让两人发现走廊的两端各有一人站在灯照不到的地方，暗中盯着走廊的两个入口。有人的声音从黑暗中传来：“你们不是去看炉灶了吗，怎么花了那么久？”</p><p>雷蒙德向前一步，探头看向黑暗之中。“我们遇到了一些麻烦，我的兄弟。”他重重地叹了口气，好让对方能听见，“炉灶好像出了点问题，可我们两个都拿它毫无办法。你知道怎么修炉灶吗？”</p><p>“我建议你问问其他人。”那人这么答道。</p><p>“当然，我们会这么做的。”雷蒙德又往走廊那一端走了一步，没有被对方制止。他猜想门的另一侧总得有些看起来会修炉灶的人，正想伸手去拉邓斯坦，却挥了个空。邓斯坦已经率先朝走廊另一头走去了，就像他确确实实是邪教徒的一员一样。</p><p>他们两人推开那扇门——也没有人阻止他们——来到了一个亮堂的房间。这里看起来像是邪教徒的宿舍，满满当当地摆放着床铺，有人三三两两地聚在一起说话。也许是这些人都习惯了教徒同伴进进出出，一时间竟没有任何一个人看他们。</p><p>雷蒙德清了清嗓子，试图吸引邪教徒们的注意力。他高声问道：“请问有谁比较懂厨房的活儿吗？”见有那么两三个人看向他，他又接着说道：“厨房的炉子灭了，怎么点也点不着。哪位现在有空来搭把手？”</p><p>这些邪教徒比他想象中的要淳朴一些——至少没有死亡三神的教徒那么重的疑心。其中一个人站了出来，表示可以跟他们去看看。</p><p>一切都非常顺利：两人带着这个教徒从另一扇门走出去，来到了厨房。那教徒跟着雷蒙德走进厨房，一边问着“哪里出了问题”一边看向炉灶。就在他看到炉灶的柴火还好好地烧着的同时，在他身后的邓斯坦朝他挥下了战锤。</p><p>看着教徒一声不吭地倒在了地上，雷蒙德叉着腰问道：“你没把他打死吧？”</p><p>“放心，我经验丰富。”邓斯坦把战锤挂回腰间，“当邪教徒还数我在行。”</p><p> </p><p>杜少康和蕾娅绕另一条路过来的时候，那个邪教徒已经趴在地上了。几人七手八脚地把他绑起来，用水泼醒了他。就在教徒张嘴想要大叫的瞬间，邓斯坦抄起一个土豆塞进了他的嘴里，让他只能发出含糊不清的声音。</p><p>“如果你喊救命的话，我们会马上把你杀了。”他说。</p><p>杜少康也附和道：“你听到了吗，他说他会杀了你。为了你的人身安全着想，你还是听我们的话吧。”</p><p>但教徒似乎并不害怕邓斯坦，反倒瞪了他一眼。只不过当雷蒙德用刀架着他的脖子时，他就只会点头了。</p><p>“公爵在哪里？”雷蒙德一边问一边把他嘴里的土豆取了出来。</p><p>那教徒咽了口唾沫，答道：“公爵……在她的神殿里……”</p><p>“神殿又在哪里？”</p><p>“公爵的神殿就在我们的礼拜堂后面……雕像旁边有一扇密门……”</p><p>“行。”雷蒙德正想把土豆塞回去，突然又想起了什么，追问了一句：“大哥，你们信的是什么东西啊，搞得那么神秘。”</p><p>只见那教徒结结巴巴的，半天都不敢回答他。他觉得没意思，便把土豆塞了回去。还没等教徒反应过来，另一边的邓斯坦又把土豆拿了出来。</p><p>“等等。”邓斯坦说，“你知不知道那个克里格在做什么？”</p><p>“克里格？你说的是哪位？”</p><p>“他是公爵的客人。”邓斯坦看向蕾娅：“克里格长什么样子？”</p><p>蕾娅思考了片刻，答道：“他上了年纪……好像还有点发福了。”</p><p>于是邓斯坦又转向教徒，等待他的答案。教徒愣了愣，答道：“我们……我们很少见到他。他好像在公爵的宝库里，她让我们不要去打扰他。”</p><p>“这个宝库要怎么进去呢？”</p><p>“公爵有唯一的钥匙——”教徒话音刚落，土豆就被塞进了他的嘴里。</p><p>在邓斯坦朝邪教徒道谢的同时，杜少康也走上前来安慰般地拍了拍这个倒霉鬼的肩膀。接着他们就带上厨房的门，像是什么都没有发生一样，走向先前雷蒙德听见有祈祷声音的房间。</p><p>这次他们敲响了这扇门，可里面的人并没有回应他们。于是雷蒙德走在最前面，推开门走了进去。</p><p>门后是一个大房间，被几对直立的高烛台照亮了。就像那个教徒说的那样，房间里放了一尊高大的雕像——只不过出人意料的是，那雕像并不是魔鬼的模样，而是一个手握长剑的天使，和房间墙壁上描绘着地狱景象的那些挂毯形成了鲜明的对比。</p><p>四个教徒正跪在地上对着雕像祈祷，而一个浑身是尖刺的魔鬼在一侧看守着他们。就在雷蒙德准备开口说话的时候，邓斯坦站到了他身边。</p><p>“我们发现了尸体——”邓斯坦抢在他前面说话了，“同伴的尸体！”</p><p>戴面具的教徒们只是盯着他，表情藏在了面具之下。而那个魔鬼只是对这两个不速之客感到不悦，表现出了攻击性。雷蒙德拉着邓斯坦往后退了退，开口道：</p><p>“你们别见怪，这家伙被吓得不轻。”他焦急地说，“虽然我们不应该打扰你们，但是我们在外头巡逻的时候发现有两个同伴被杀了。这情况不太妙——”他看向那个魔鬼，“我们需要强力的帮手。”</p><p>听了他的话，那些教徒慌乱地交谈起来。其中一个在用他们听不懂的语言和魔鬼简单交谈过后，和魔鬼一同朝他们走来：“尸体在哪里？快带我们去看看！”</p><p>他们吩咐其中一个教徒守在这里，三个人一个魔鬼跟着邓斯坦走出了礼拜堂。兴许是因为情况紧急，他们也没有对门外还有两个“教徒”等着感到怀疑，所以杜少康和蕾娅自然而然地跟上了这群教徒，朝入口的方向走去。</p><p>可是他们都忘了雷蒙德。游荡者没有跟上他们，而是在他们都出门后看向了礼拜堂里落单的教徒。</p><p> </p><p>当一行人来到地城的入口处时，有一个教徒终于是发现了不对劲。他往身后看去，问道：“是不是少了一个人？”</p><p>就在这时，雷蒙德优哉游哉地从拐角后走了出来。他一边朝几人走来，一边散漫地道歉：“不好意思，我是新来的，走错边了。”</p><p>真正的教徒们虽然不满，但是也没空责备他，只是催促着他们去查看尸体。邓斯坦退后两步来到队伍的最末，用手肘捅了捅雷蒙德，对他说了一句什么。</p><p>那两具被扒光的尸体还躺在储物间里，而雷蒙德在进门的瞬间就演了起来。他装作吃惊的样子低声叫了一声，慌张地拉住了其中一个教徒：“刚才我来的时候他们的衣服还在呀！入侵者是不是已经混进来了？”</p><p>这让教徒们严肃地用听不懂的语言交谈起来，而那个魔鬼看起来十分生气，也用那种语言对他们说了些什么。接着那些教徒开始往外走，魔鬼又对四人说了相同的话——可是他们听不懂。</p><p>四人面面相觑，这时候杜少康像是恍然大悟似的，赶忙说：“找入侵者，他们肯定是要去找入侵者。我们赶紧跟上去。”</p><p>于是，他们赶在魔鬼发现他们听不懂炼狱语之前匆匆追上了那三个教徒——他们已经开始往另一个方向走了。几人走过一段他们还没探索的水道，拐了个弯，发现这里有一扇相当隐蔽的门。根据先前获得的情报，这里很有可能就是克里格所说的牢房，只是眼下他们也没有机会确认，只能跟着教徒和魔鬼继续往前走。</p><p>当他们来到宝库所在的那条长通道时，魔鬼领着他们走向了侧面的出水口。这里跟另一侧的入水口类似，被铁栅栏挡着。教徒们用炼狱语交谈了一会，又向魔鬼汇报了什么。四人虽然听不懂，但还是装出听懂了的样子，在后头默默点头。</p><p>邓斯坦看了看往外的水流，凑到雷蒙德耳边说：“在这里动手解决一个吧，血会顺着水流走的。”</p><p>这时魔鬼已经离开了出水口继续往前走了，而三个教徒也陆续经过他们身边。邓斯坦跨出一步挤到了最后一个教徒的前面，刻意放慢脚步让他落单；而雷蒙德见时机成熟，便从长袍的袖子下面滑出一把匕首，刺向了教徒的后腰——却在教徒转过身来看他的同时擦着他的身体刺空了。</p><p>“你刚才拍了我一下？”那教徒问道。</p><p>雷蒙德还没回答，杜少康就把这一切看在眼里，迅速地把拳头砸在了教徒的太阳穴上。那教徒嗷地大叫一声失去了平衡，又在被水溅湿的地面上滑了一跤，趴在地上不省人事了。可这一声大叫引起了已经走出去一段距离的教徒们的注意。他们纷纷回过头来想要看看发生了什么事。</p><p>杜少康一个急中生智，装作是自己滑了一跤，一屁股坐在了那教徒的背上。空气突然安静了。</p><p>“哎呀，真是不好意思。”杜少康点头哈腰地道着歉爬起来，看了看那个昏迷的教徒，“你说我这就脚滑了一下，怎么把这兄弟给坐晕了呢？唉，不行，该减肥了，真该减肥了……”</p><p>两个教徒骂着这个不中用的新人，赶开他们，把晕倒的同伴架起来，往宿舍的方向走去了。几人跟着他们一路朝宿舍走，来到那个灯光昏暗的走廊时停下了脚步。</p><p>“这边的门有人看着，另一边没有吧？”雷蒙德突然说，“我们几个去看着另一边的门，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>就这样，四人趁机离开了宿舍，抓紧机会回到了礼拜堂。当他们再一次推开门的时候，首先映入眼帘的却是一道长长的血痕，而顺着血痕看去则是一具被拖到墙角的教徒尸体。</p><p>邓斯坦和杜少康不约而同地看向了雷蒙德，而后者只是摊开双手耸了耸肩。“没时间擦。”他说。</p><p>“这个雕像……”蕾娅说着朝天使雕像走去，“看起来像是扎瑞尔。”</p><p>“扎瑞尔？”</p><p>蕾娅停下脚步，转向三人，解释道：“她曾是帮助过埃尔托瑞尔的天使，因此她出现在课本里、图画书里，每个埃尔托瑞尔人都认得她还是天使时的形象。可是后来她从天界堕落，成为了魔鬼。”</p><p>“难怪这些崇拜魔鬼的家伙供奉着天使的雕像。”邓斯坦思索了片刻，“既然公爵供奉这个魔鬼，那么她把博德之门送去地狱的计划多半也与之有关。考虑到她认识克里格，而他们的目的类似，是不是能说明克里格也和这个扎瑞尔有关系？”</p><p>蕾娅低下头去，声音也变低了一些：“我也不知道。从扎瑞尔跟埃尔托瑞尔的过去看来，有没有可能是克里格先生被骗了呢？”</p><p>就在他们对话的当口，杜少康已经凑到雕像前观察了起来。他注意到雕像的眼睛是空的，从内部发出光芒，于是忍不住伸手敲了敲它的头部——果不其然是中空的。</p><p>雷蒙德看到他的动作，对他说：“干脆把它打碎吧，我猜里面藏了什么值钱东西。”</p><p>杜少康半信半疑地推了推雕像，却见它纹丝不动。于是他把雷蒙德喊去帮忙，可两个人费了番功夫还是没能把它推倒。邓斯坦在一旁看着，忍不住挖苦道：“你对哪里能藏值钱东西可真是了解啊。”</p><p>雷蒙德看向他，退开几步。“别站那看着了，你用你那柄锤子砸开不就行了吗？”</p><p>“引起别人注意怎么办？”邓斯坦皱起眉，有些不情愿，但还是取出战锤敲向了雕像的面部。在他用尽全力的几下过后，雕像的面部已经被砸出了一个口子，而里面的东西也展现在了三人面前。</p><p>看清那是一把发光的硬头锤后雷蒙德显得有点失望。杜少康观察了一下中空的内部，确认里面没有机关后把硬头锤取了出来。他左看右看，把它递给了雷蒙德；雷蒙德接过来也看了几眼，又把它递给了邓斯坦。</p><p>邓斯坦把硬头锤拿在手里，按下了锤柄上的突起，那股强光就消失了；接着他又按了一下，光便又亮了起来。他本想说“他们在这里藏玩具吗”，可眼角的余光却捕捉到了一丝不自然，于是抬起头看着墙壁的方向，又反复按了几次那个开关。</p><p>最后他说：“有一扇密门。”</p><p>“就是之前的教徒说的密门吧？”杜少康看着雕像旁边有些不自然的墙壁。</p><p>“还有一扇。”邓斯坦说着走向一张挂毯，把它掀开来。他在墙壁上摸索了一阵，打开了一扇密门。</p><p>这扇门后只有一个窄小的通道，通道的尽头是一个楼梯。邓斯坦闭上眼睛，仔细回忆起范萨姆普尔家的布局，以及他们来到地下后走过的路。“也许是通往庭院的。”他如此猜测道，“说不定这一群邪教徒都是从这里运进来的。”</p><p>“行啊，邓斯坦。你的方位感那么强，不考虑换个工作？”雷蒙德一边这么说着，一边伸手去推另一扇暗门。</p><p>打开这扇门不用费什么功夫，只消用点力去推就能打开。邓斯坦和杜少康连忙走上前来，站到门前。这个小房间里闪烁着昏暗的烛光，一个灰白头发的女人正跪在一个黑色的祭坛前祈祷。</p><p>不必多想，这显然就是范萨姆普尔公爵了。</p><p> </p><p>范萨姆普尔公爵转过头来，看到站在门口的三人，便缓缓地站起身来。</p><p>“新来的，我想应该有人告诉过你们，什么地方该来，什么地方不该来。”她不慌不忙地开口，语调正如邓斯坦记忆中的一样，严厉而不容置疑。</p><p>这个年逾六十的女人挺直背板站立着，全身上下散发着威严的气息。见三人只是沉默地站在那里没有动，她的目光从三人身上扫过，最后停留在中间的邓斯坦身上。</p><p>“我也曾见过一个嘴上带疤的年轻人，一个班恩的黑铠。”她看着他黄金面具下露出的嘴部，“作为班恩的使节，他是那些死亡三神的信徒里难得脑子还不错的人，充满了阴谋和野心，让我想到年轻时的自己。现在他们已经溃不成军了，你出现在这里倒不让人意外。”</p><p>邓斯坦没有说话，而他的两个伙伴也只是沉默地把手放在武器上。他们看不到身后的蕾娅，不知道她如今是什么反应，但那也不是什么重要的事情——邓斯坦的信仰当下显然不是什么要紧事。</p><p>“我们的命运轨迹是如此相似。”一团模糊的黑色能量出现在公爵的手中，她接着说道：“都曾是下水道里的老鼠。”</p><p>与此同时，觉察到危险的杜少康一个箭步向前，猛地朝她挥出一棍，在那团能量成形之前率先将其打散；而后他又没有留给对方反应的时间，接着朝她猛出一拳。然而那老太太的身手却超出他的想象，竟抬手接下了这一拳。</p><p>公爵紧紧地握着杜少康的拳头，力度之大仿佛要将其指骨捏碎一般。她用众人听不懂的语言大喝一声，紧接着从她握着的地方出现一股火焰，顺着杜少康的手臂蔓延至他的身上。后方的蕾娅马上反应了过来，拔剑冲向公爵。</p><p>“竟敢使用魔鬼的把戏！”她高喊着向公爵挥出一剑。</p><p>杜少康好不容易挣脱出来，但他的手臂已经被那火焰所灼伤了；同时，蕾娅的长剑划破了公爵的手臂，在那撕裂的布料下留下一道长长的血痕。她以地狱骑手的迅捷剑技再度挥舞长剑，但那公爵竟又伸手来挡，使得剑刃在她的手臂上再添了一道狰狞的伤口。</p><p>就在她们过招的时候，一旁的雷蒙德如飞燕般窜出，在烛火下挥出两道刀光，在被目光捕捉到之前又灵巧地融入了暗处。公爵的后背多出了两道刀伤，而罪魁祸首站在门边伸出两根手指轻轻一推邓斯坦。</p><p>“我和你不一样！”邓斯坦使尽全力朝公爵挥出那柄发光的硬头锤，精准地砸在她的胸膛上。在他正打算收回手去的时候，公爵一把抓住了他的手腕。她的力气甚至比邓斯坦还大不少，这让他的手臂动弹不得。</p><p>“总有一天你也会明白的……”她咬牙切齿地说道，好似有满腔的怒火，“到了那个时候，你也会这么做的！”</p><p>火焰自邓斯坦的手腕燃烧起来，他用力地挣脱了她的束缚，但那火焰已经灼伤了他的手腕。</p><p>范萨姆普尔公爵推开蕾娅，跑向了外面的祭祀间以拉开距离。她在那门外抬起手，似乎想要以她的魔法能量攻击暗室里的四人。杜少康见状快步追上去，强忍着烧伤的疼痛向她挥出长棍。但公爵一手握住了向她挥下来的棍棒，用力一拽。杜少康被牵得一个踉跄，本想借机向她徒手攻击，但她又把长棍往旁边一甩，使得他挥错了方向，整个人撞在一旁的落地烛台上。</p><p>烛台被撞倒在地，那些蜡烛的火焰被扑灭了。杜少康的长棍脱了手，此时正在公爵的手里，但她似乎也没有使用的打算，只是头也不回地把它丢向了远处。</p><p>还没等杜少康从地上爬起来，蕾娅就已经从密门中冲出，朝公爵连出两剑；而在这个时候，雷蒙德也从门后跳出，将一把匕首用力地插在了她的臂膀上，随后又远离了战场，仿佛一道影子。</p><p>公爵那华贵的长裙此时已经撕了几道大口子，也被鲜血染得面目全非。但她并没有因伤口而动摇半分，只是依然挺直腰板站在那里，蔑视着面前这群年轻人。</p><p>邓斯坦来到她的面前，朝她挥出硬头锤。但不知是因为他没能狠下心来使出这一击还是因为烧伤削减了他的力度，公爵轻松地就握住了硬头锤的前端，将其缴获了。也许是知道已经没有胜算，她不再逃跑，而是向邓斯坦挥出了拳头。</p><p>“你会明白的！”她在拳头被对方的盾牌挡下时说道，同时又挥出另一个拳头，“这博德之门——”</p><p>但她的这句话没能说完。刚从地上爬起来的杜少康一个手刀打在了她的后颈上，让她失去了意识。杜少康甩了甩手。</p><p>“好险。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>范萨姆普尔公爵在暗室里醒来，嘴角有疤痕的年轻人正半跪在她旁边。他不再戴着面具，脸上的表情有些凝重。</p><p>“明天的家庭聚餐要取消了么？”这是他的第一句话。</p><p>公爵冷笑了一声：“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“您和三个儿子的家庭聚餐。”邓斯坦说这话的时候很认真，像是很在意这件事，“他们把所有事情都告诉我们了。”</p><p>“你们大费周章，总不能是为了向我讨赎金吧？”她冷冷地答道：“如果你们想要赎金的话还是省省吧。他们把事情都告诉了你们？净是些软骨头。我可不会给遇到困难只会喊妈妈的废物收拾烂摊子。”</p><p>邓斯坦皱起眉。与此同时，一把匕首抵在了公爵的脖子上。举着匕首的雷蒙德悠哉地说：“那接下来我们就要问你问题了。”</p><p>听了这话，公爵没有说什么；但是在雷蒙德问出问题之前，她便低声笑了起来。那低沉而冷酷的笑声让人感到困惑和不适，一时间谁也没有说话。</p><p>“你们什么都不会知道的。”一股黑色的能量在她的手心里成形，她高声笑道：“我们地狱再见！”</p><p>邓斯坦突然反应过来，喊出声来：“等等——”</p><p>范萨姆普尔公爵将那股能量注入自己的身体，她的笑声也戛然而止。她无声地瞪着眼睛，脸上的笑因痛苦而扭曲，也显得更加狰狞。她就这么扭曲地、狰狞地笑着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着面前的人，像是在嘲讽他们的愚昧，又像是在诅咒他们——最后，她失去了声息，脸上的表情松垮下去，身形也随之崩塌，变成了一具普通老人的尸体。</p><p>一时之间，暗室陷入了死一般的寂静。半晌，邓斯坦和雷蒙德面面相觑，难以置信地开口了。</p><p>“什么……？”</p><p>“她自杀了。”</p><p>“等等，这岂不是意味着她是否活着都不影响博德之门被拖入地狱这个结局吗？”杜少康问道。</p><p>四人你看看我，我看看你，似乎谁都想问“接下来怎么办”，但谁也问不出口。他们如今唯一的希望便是塞维厄斯·克里格了，但他们甚至不知道那个人会知道多少。再者，这个结局也过于出乎意料，谁也没有想到公爵竟是一个宁死不屈的人，毕竟——</p><p>“而且这到底是为什么？”杜少康提出了这个疑问，“所有人都说她做这一切是为了权力，但人死了不就什么都没有了吗？”</p><p>“我们也许并没有办法理解魔鬼的信徒……”蕾娅低声说，“现在我们只能寄希望于克里格先生知道到底发生了什么了。我希望他……还有办法。”</p><p>雷蒙德无奈地把匕首插了回去，从公爵的口袋里搜出了邪教徒所说的钥匙。他耸了耸肩，说：“也许她已经彻底地为魔鬼献身，没有那种追求权力的世俗欲望了。”</p><p>只有邓斯坦没有说话。在同伴们对话的过程中他一直低头看着公爵的尸体，最后叹了一口气，伸出手去为她合上了她的双眼。</p><p>铁石之心不是不会流血，只是血已经流光了，心脏也不再跳动。</p><p>杜少康留意到了邓斯坦的行为。他不知道范萨姆普尔公爵和邓斯坦都在这博德之门经历过什么，只是他看见了邓斯坦脸上些许同病相怜的表情；因此他不由得猜想，邓斯坦是否真的如她所说，终有一天会和她做出一样的事情。不过他没有把这猜想说出来。</p><p>“走吧。”雷蒙德站起来，扬了扬手里的钥匙，“我们去问问克里格，也许他知道阻止这一切的办法。”</p><p>蕾娅和杜少康点点头，向出口走去。</p><p>“博德之门这样的地方，我们这样的人……”邓斯坦突然在他们身后开口，“你们觉得它们值得救赎吗？”</p><p>“当然。”杜少康不假思索地答道，坚定地走出暗室。</p><p>蕾娅看了看邓斯坦，也说道：“我想……没有一个地方应该遭受这样的命运。”</p><p>“走吧。”雷蒙德拍了拍他的肩膀，把他往房间外带，“这可是你的家乡啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 博德之门</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你们看到刚才祭坛上供奉的形象了吗？”在往礼拜堂外走的时候，蕾娅这么对几人说道：“我猜那就是扎瑞尔变成魔鬼后的样子。”</p><p>杜少康沉吟片刻，问道：“我记得巴托地狱一共有九层，不知道这位大魔鬼在哪一层？”</p><p>蕾娅也思考了半晌：“我猜……是阿弗纳斯？如果我记得没错的话，这个地方和埃尔托瑞尔也有着很深的渊源，但这就说来话长了……”</p><p>就在他们踏出礼拜堂的瞬间，细微的谈话声引起了他们的注意。四人纷纷停下脚步，屏息倾听谈话声的来源。</p><p>那用炼狱语谈话的声音来自厨房。雷蒙德没有多想，径直走向了厨房，于是邓斯坦也赶忙跟了上去；而杜少康则在门边的视野死角处贴墙站立，以防万一。蕾娅一时间拿不定主意，停在离他们还有些距离的地方。</p><p>两人一走进厨房，第一句话便是“大事不好，公爵自杀了”。两个站着的邪教徒和一个被绑起来的邪教徒一齐看向他们，旁边还站着先前那个浑身是尖刺的魔鬼。</p><p>魔鬼用炼狱语问了他们一句话，可他们哪听得懂，只能沉默着看着对方。邓斯坦觉得这次恐怕是演不下去了，下意识地向后退了一步。紧接着，魔鬼指向他们用炼狱语大喝一声，而两个邪教徒听见这句命令都从长袍下抽出了弯刀。</p><p>其中一个教徒一步向前，朝邓斯坦挥出刀。在刀刃贴着邓斯坦的胸膛擦过去的同时，雷蒙德扯了扯他：“快跑！”</p><p>两人不约而同地转身朝外跑去。那个邪教徒见邓斯坦逃跑，又向他挥了一刀；可邓斯坦伸手一挡，击中他的手腕，让他手里的刀滑落在了地上。就在教徒弯腰捡刀的当口，这两人已经往礼拜堂内部跑了个没影。</p><p>另一个教徒见他们跑了出去，便也三两步冲出了厨房。他完全忽略了躲在门边的杜少康，往礼拜堂的方向跑去，却只见蕾娅站在礼拜堂的门口。地狱骑手还没能理解当下的状况，正想问雷蒙德和邓斯坦往哪里跑，就见到这邪教徒提刀冲来；于是她也拔出了长剑，挡下了教徒挥向自己的弯刀。</p><p>伴随着一声清脆的金属碰撞声，教徒的弯刀被蕾娅的长剑挡下，震脱了手；弯刀掉落在地面上，又滑进了水沟里。</p><p>与此同时，那个魔鬼也从厨房里走了出来。它同样没有意识到杜少康的存在，完全被弯刀从教徒手中掉落的场面吸引了注意力。它用炼狱语责骂着这个教徒，用它尖锐的利爪朝蕾娅抓去。蕾娅还举着剑，被它的第一下抓了个措手不及，但迅速地躲开了第二次挥爪。</p><p>在魔鬼和邪教徒的背后，杜少康对着蕾娅不住地挤眉弄眼，示意她跟上雷蒙德和邓斯坦。地狱骑手注意到了他的动作，因此在被魔鬼带刺的尾巴挥中并向后退去的同时，她顾不上被尾刺划伤的疼痛，躲避着他们的追击朝身后跑去。</p><p>最初动手的那个教徒这时候也追了出来。他正巧瞥见蕾娅往礼拜堂里走，便一把推开自己的教徒同伴追了上去。杜少康看着这三个敌人纷纷往那个方向跑，依然屏息站在那里，等待着更好的时机。</p><p>第一个教徒追着蕾娅进了礼拜堂，却见到两个人站在暗室的入口处，一人拉着弓，一人举着弩，都对着门口的方向。还没等他做出反应，两支箭就插进了他的胸膛。</p><p>见这个教徒连喊都没来得及喊就倒在了地上，蕾娅回过头去看箭矢射来的方向。雷蒙德和邓斯坦正一边推开密门一边朝她招手。眼看着另一个教徒和那个魔鬼也已经追了进来，蕾娅没有多想，也往暗室的方向跑去。</p><p>可就在带头的两人进了密室的时候，那魔鬼却抬手对落在最后的蕾娅丢出了两团火焰。小型火球直接命中了蕾娅的后背，让她趔趄了一下；站在门里的雷蒙德伸手拉了她一把，将她拉进了暗室里。</p><p>地狱骑手的剑落在了门边，但她马上就扯下燃烧起来的教徒长袍丢到旁边，从那下面抽出一把弩，瞄准了剩下的教徒射出一箭。这支箭命中了教徒的肩膀，让他嗷嗷叫着停下了脚步。可他还没嚎几声，声音就突然戛然而止，人也栽在了地上。</p><p>他的后背上插着一支飞镖。而门外的杜少康收回手去，趁魔鬼追上来之前拔腿就跑。</p><p>那魔鬼看到逃跑的杜少康，又看向暗室里的几人，还是往暗室追去了。它一边跑向三人，一边又朝他们扔出烈火。其中一团烈火让墙上的挂毯熊熊燃烧起来，衬得地狱景象的图画更像地狱景象；另一团火则再一次砸在蕾娅身上。这次没有了外袍的阻隔，火焰烧得她身上的钢甲滋滋作响。蕾娅下意识地丢下了弩伸手去挡，但还是受了伤；而雷蒙德见到蕾娅受伤，咬咬牙，往暗室外跑去。</p><p>游荡者迅捷的一剑刺中了魔鬼的身躯，让它短暂地停止了动作。紧接着，他在它反应过来之前就快速地撤回了密门里。在雷蒙德的第二步也踏入门后的同时，邓斯坦用力地推上了石门。</p><p>魔鬼嗤笑着他们无用的小聪明，用它的利爪撑住了门缝，又用力地往一旁推开。可就在它收手的一瞬间，已经捡起了长剑的蕾娅自下而上挥出一剑，划伤了它的胸膛。在魔鬼踉跄退后的同时，地狱骑手又站起身挥出了横向第二剑，在它的身上留下了十字形的伤口。</p><p>可魔鬼没能向后退，而是与一把短剑擦肩而过。不知道什么时候已经来到它身后的杜少康收回短剑，又对着它的脊背连出两拳，命中的同时折下了两根尖刺。它没有被背后的攻击分散注意力，轻松地躲开了面前的邓斯坦挥来的硬头锤。</p><p>然而穿重甲的男人突然蹲下身去，露出了背后举着弓的男人。游荡者松开弓弦；一支箭正中魔鬼的胸膛，让它再次用他们听不懂的语言咒骂起来。它吼叫着朝蕾娅挥出了爪子和尾巴，却只在她身上留下了一点可以忽略不计的擦伤。</p><p>不过，它受到的攻击可就不止是留下擦伤了。蕾娅一剑击中它的身躯，在它躲开第二剑的同时将镀银的短剑出鞘，刺出了猝不及防的一剑。而在它的背后，杜少康的一剑接两拳让它摇晃了几下，差点没能稳住脚步。</p><p>带刺魔鬼刚站稳，就又被迎面而来的硬头锤敲了一下。当它抬起头的时候，却见到邓斯坦面无表情地对它做了一个挑衅的手势。</p><p>它显然被这群人类所激怒，朝邓斯坦挥出了爪子。它的利爪没能在他的身上留下太严重的伤口，然而当它尾巴甩向邓斯坦的腹部时，那上面的尖刺却宛如钉子一样扎入了锁甲的缝隙，又在抽离时扯出了血的弧线。</p><p>“你的对手在这里！”暗室外的杜少康大喝一声，又两步接近了魔鬼，朝它挥出短剑和拳头。这三下攻击依然是打了它个措手不及，对它造成了相当显著的伤口。</p><p>伤痕累累的魔鬼恼怒地转过身去，对杜少康挥出两爪，可都因为伤势而没能命中。这下它突然张开双臂，以一种同归于尽的态度向杜少康抱去。武僧眼疾手快，向后一跳躲过了这一下扑击；而那又失了手的魔鬼踉踉跄跄地站稳了身子，抬头看向杜少康。</p><p>两秒后，杜少康一拳掀翻了它。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我有治疗能力就不会这样了。”</p><p>邓斯坦说这话的时候，杜少康正在协助蕾娅包扎伤口。她身上的伤口都不深，但是数量却不容小觑，如果放着不管会很危险。失去了神的力量的牧师捂着止了血的伤口，无精打采地坐在角落里。</p><p>尽管宿舍里还有不少随时会巡视过来的邪教徒，他们也还是决定在礼拜堂里稍作休整了。没有受过伤的雷蒙德主动到门口替他们盯梢，而对急救略知一二的杜少康则留在这里帮助受伤的两人。</p><p>“没事，是我们的武器对魔鬼的效果不显著。”杜少康说，“还好这里还是人多，魔鬼少。你们说，这个领头的魔鬼死了，其他人还会不会攻击我们？”</p><p>“他们是崇拜魔鬼的邪教徒。”蕾娅提醒道，“如果他们不打算收手，我们也没有必要手下留情。”</p><p>邓斯坦把目光移到无人的角落。他是清楚自己的斤两的——这两天的忙碌让他差点就相信了自己的谎言，可如今却没办法再对真相视而不见了。他不是什么焰拳雇佣兵，不是路过的好心人；他是亲手杀过人的邪教徒，是被神抛弃的背叛者，由于同伴的宽恕而苟延残喘活着。</p><p>他想，如果还有神的力量，那么他就可以保护同伴，甚至可以拯救人民。可是如果还有神的力量，那么他就是与善举无缘的邪教徒。</p><p>这是一个无法打破的僵局。从醉汉的斗殴到方才的战斗，邓斯坦越发地意识到没有法力的情况下自己只是一个拖后腿的弱者。或许他应该放弃做个好人的天真幻想，早点离开，可他不甘心。他总是会追随帮助了他的人——在外城区的垃圾堆里找到他的女人，暴政之神班恩，而这次是将他称为“朋友”的人们。</p><p>“我该怎么办？”邓斯坦喃喃自语道。</p><p>“你该站起来了。”雷蒙德的声音从一旁传来。游荡者不知道什么时候已经悄无声息地回到了他们当中。他看了看已经包扎妥当的几人，说道：“我刚去看了看——那些人都在宿舍里，现在是个去找克里格的好时机。”</p><p> </p><p>当邓斯坦用钥匙打开房门时，一行人看到房间里站着一个矮胖的老人。他背对着他们，手里端着一个烛台，正看着一面挂在墙上的金色盾牌。尽管房间里还摆放着数个保险箱，就连游荡者的视线都暂时地被别的东西所吸引了——老人映在墙上的影子有着魔鬼般的尖角和翅膀。</p><p>“克里格先生？”</p><p>听见蕾娅的声音，老人转过身来。他被烛台照亮的脸上浮现出惊讶与困惑的表情，像是没有料到会有范萨姆普尔公爵以外的人进入这个房间似的。杜少康悄无声息地躲在了门外，而雷蒙德也往旁边退了一步。</p><p>克里格马上从困惑之中反应了过来，露出了欣喜的表情，说道：“感谢主，终于有人找到这里来了！”</p><p>然而，迎接他的却是蕾娅举起的剑。面对这一景象，克里格愣了愣。</p><p>“你……你在干什么？”他看向她身上红白的重甲，“你是地狱骑手，不是吗？”</p><p>蕾娅并没有把剑收回去。她紧紧地盯着克里格，问道：“真的是您把埃尔托瑞尔送去地狱的吗？”</p><p>“什么？你怎么能这么想？在我听见埃尔托瑞尔的噩耗之后，我的心就没有放下来过。”克里格有些哽咽，眼里更是泛起了泪光，“民众是如此相信我，可我在他们需要我的时候却不在他们身边。一想到不知有怎样的命运在等待着他们，我就坐立难安。”</p><p>面对克里格的这一反应，蕾娅似乎有些犹豫。而克里格趁这机会，又继续说了下去。</p><p>“也许你是因为我和这些邪教徒在一起才怀疑我的。没关系，我可以解释给你听：他们绑架了我，希望我能协助他们的邪恶计划；可即便是这样，我依然在这监牢中研究着拯救埃尔托瑞尔的办法啊。”</p><p>“正好。”邓斯坦用怀疑的目光看着他，“我们正是来问您怎么才能把埃尔托瑞尔救回来的。”</p><p>“方法——方法就在这面盾牌里！”克里格指向挂在身后的盾牌，“那公爵希望我把盾牌中的存在放出来，请他将博德之门送入地狱。但我知道，我也可以要求他把埃尔托瑞尔送回来。”</p><p>邓斯坦不由得笑了一声。“又或者是用博德之门来换埃尔托瑞尔？”他冷眼看着克里格虚伪的眼泪，“提到地狱，人人都只能想到魔鬼。您又如何证明自己跟魔鬼没有关系？”</p><p>此时蕾娅已经放下了她的剑。她有些动摇：哪怕这其中有谎言，可至高观日者或许真的有办法拯救埃尔托瑞尔；只要能拯救埃尔托瑞尔，她便愿意冒险。</p><p>但邓斯坦并没有注意到她的动摇。他唐突问道：“人们说您是托姆的牧师，对吧？”</p><p>“是的……我是。”克里格这么回答完还想再说些什么，却被邓斯坦打断了。</p><p>“托姆一定不会希望自己的牧师和魔鬼打交道，所以您只要证明您还能使用托姆的神力，自然就能证明自己和魔鬼没有关系。”邓斯坦意味深长地笑了一声，“这方面我可熟了。蕾娅，能麻烦你把克里格先生的圣徽给我吗？”</p><p>蕾娅对他这一要求感到了困惑，但还是取出他们先前找到的托姆圣徽递给了邓斯坦。曾经的牧师接过这枚圣徽，向前两步来到克里格面前，亲切地微笑着拉起克里格的手，把圣徽放在他手心里。</p><p>“我只有一个简单的请求：请您祈求托姆的祝福。”他说，“请您为自己施展一个祝福术吧。”</p><p>克里格愣愣地看着手里的圣徽。他张开干瘪的嘴唇，却未能念出祝福的祷词。青年笑眯眯地期待着他的反应，那表情甚至比魔鬼还要像魔鬼。</p><p>最终，至高观日者并没有祈求托姆的祝福。他颓然垂下握着圣徽的手，喃喃地开口了——这次他声音里的悲伤不再像是演出来的了。</p><p>“想必你们已经知道了一切。托姆早就抛下了我。”</p><p>“这怎么可能？请您告诉我，这不是真的！”蕾娅难以置信地瞪着眼睛，匆匆向前两步想要抓住克里格，却被邓斯坦一把拦住了。她看着克里格，绝望地质问道：“埃尔托瑞尔的人民是那么信任您啊！人人都说您是拯救过圣城的英雄，为什么您要这么做？”</p><p>“为什么？”克里格反问道：“你知道五十年前我们是如何击退袭击圣城的亡灵大军的吗？”</p><p>“伴阳……那是您向众神祈祷时他们赐予的救赎，不是吗？”蕾娅的眼里噙满泪水，“他们说那是神回应了我们，正如从前他们为我们派来天使那样。难道不是这样吗？”</p><p>听见这话，克里格抬起了因年老而耷拉下来的眼皮看向众人上方，眼神有那么一瞬间仍像是一个期望神恩的侍僧；但很快，他又垂下了眉毛，变回了那个绝望的小老头。</p><p>“不！众神根本就没有回应我！”他提高了语调，声音颤抖，“当我向任何能够拯救圣城的力量祈求时，只有扎瑞尔回应了我……”</p><p>随着他的声音落下，一时间没有人再说话。扎瑞尔便是这里的邪教徒所崇拜的那位魔鬼大公——守护圣城居民的伴阳实际上是魔鬼的赠物。那魔鬼恐怕是以这一份“礼物”作交换，向克里格索取了整个圣城。</p><p>邓斯坦感觉蕾娅的肩膀在他的手臂下颤抖，仿佛她正在无声地啜泣。他把目光投向克里格，却无法露出谴责的表情。</p><p>众神向来对人间的苦难视而不见，也对凡人的祈祷充耳不闻。他想。他们都烂透了。</p><p>他曾祈求新生之神洛山达拯救病重的母亲，也曾祈求正义之神托姆为被栽赃的他主持公道，但最后只有仇恨之神班恩在他第一次杀死别人的时候注意到了他。如果当年有个魔鬼说自己能够救他母亲的命，他恐怕也会毫不犹豫地答应。</p><p>就在他走神的这一刹那，他听见了一个声音。</p><p>“你迷失了方向。”那个声音低沉而空洞，在他的脑海里回荡，“靠近点，到我这里来。”</p><p> </p><p>这声音响起的时刻，邓斯坦觉得自己的意识又被从这片空间中抽离了。这感觉像极了他过去听到班恩的声音时那样；但不同于班恩的声音给予他的压迫感，这个声音带来的却是一股古怪的暖意。邓斯坦愣在那里，下意识地想道：你是谁？</p><p>那声音答道：“我即是隐藏领主，被封印在了这面盾牌之中。”</p><p>邓斯坦皱起眉：是你——要把博德之门送入地狱的东西就是你。你是什么东西？</p><p>“那不是我的愿望，是这些贪婪的凡人的愿望。”隐藏领主带着笑意回答道，“我拥有神的力量。他们想要利用我的力量毁灭这片土地，但它只有在正确的人手中才能发挥真正的作用——比如，拯救埃尔托瑞尔。”</p><p>他的声音温柔而仁爱，与邓斯坦想象中的神谕大相径庭。就在邓斯坦还在疑惑“正确的人”是指什么的时候，对方像是看穿了他的想法一样解释道：</p><p>“我能在你的身上感受到微弱的神术的痕迹。尽管如今你质疑众神的立场，你却曾是一位神仆。告诉我，你从前是谁的牧师？”</p><p>邓斯坦没有回答，只是因痛苦的回忆闭上了眼。</p><p>“啊，是班恩。”隐藏领主仿佛看见了他的回忆，“我也曾与班恩有过一段孽缘。我很欣赏你反抗那位暴君的勇气。到这边来吧，让我向你展示我的神迹。”</p><p>听见这话，邓斯坦将信将疑地松开了原先搀扶着蕾娅的手，向盾牌的方向迈出了一步。</p><p>隐藏领主宣布道：“拿起这面盾牌。我将赐予你我的神力，而这面盾牌就是你的圣徽。”</p><p>邓斯坦知道贸然行动不稳妥，此刻却无法抗拒这个提议。那挂在墙上的已经不仅仅是一面盾牌，那是一顶冠冕，是无尽汪洋中远方的岛屿。他慢慢地迈出脚步，朝盾牌——朝隐藏领主走去。</p><p> </p><p>然而，在邓斯坦马上要向盾牌伸出手去的时候，却有什么人一把拦住了他。他突然被扯回了现实，现实中只有弥漫着熏香气息的下水道和死命扯着他的雷蒙德。</p><p>他的视线和雷蒙德接触了。他听见自己问道：“你做什么？”</p><p>“我才要问呢，你要做什么？”雷蒙德反问。</p><p>“拿走这面盾牌啊，看不出来吗？”邓斯坦皱起眉，“我们来这里的目标不就是它吗？”</p><p>克里格吃惊地看着两个年轻人旁若无人地在自己跟前争吵起来。雷蒙德焦急地把邓斯坦往后拽了拽，又说道：“你还不知道这是什么东西就拿？”</p><p>邓斯坦冷笑了一声：“你平时不知道是什么的东西不也拿？”</p><p>“那完全不是一回事！如果这是陷阱呢？”雷蒙德瞪着他，“它能把博德之门送到地狱去，万一是什么怪东西呢？”</p><p>邓斯坦看着他沉默了片刻。“如果我不小心触发了陷阱或者被怪东西附身了，”他慢悠悠地说道，也不知是挖苦还是真心话，“你可要救我啊。”</p><p>这么说着，他挣开了雷蒙德的手，把盾牌从墙上取了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沉默持续了许久，始于邓斯坦和雷蒙德的争执，又因为克里格的一言不发而延续下去。</p><p>“兄弟们，我们光站在这也不是办法啊。”杜少康站了出来，“雷，要不你先把这位老先生送回房间去，让他休息一下，缓一缓。”</p><p>雷蒙德看向杜少康，又不放心地看了看邓斯坦；最后，他妥协似地往后退一步，走向了克里格。</p><p>“你记得搀着点老先生，别让他出什么事了。”杜少康这么说道。雷蒙德马上就理解了他的意思——如果克里格做了什么出格的事，他完全可以杀了他灭口。眼看着雷蒙德拉着克里格往外走，杜少康便往邓斯坦走去。</p><p>然而，雷蒙德一踏出房间，就看到从横向的过道走过来五个巡逻的邪教徒。他见情况不对，想加快脚步朝纵向的过道走，却听到为首的邪教徒远远地对他喊了一句听不懂的话。就在那几个教徒接近的时候，克里格却突然想要挣脱往另一个方向跑；而雷蒙德来不及多想，使劲他拽回来的同时抽出匕首抵在了他的脖子上。</p><p>游荡者一边往后退一边威胁教徒们：“别过来，不然我就把他杀了。”</p><p>可那些教徒看起来并不关心克里格的死活，只是加快了脚步往这边走。于是，房间里的三人便看到雷蒙德拖着克里格进了门，用力地推开他，又一脚将他踹到墙角的情形。</p><p>“哎，小心点——”杜少康一句话还没说完，就瞥见门外有一道火光向自己袭来。他哪里料到会有这样的情形，手忙脚乱地往前一扑，匍匐在地上；可那火光自上而下倾泻而下，还是灼伤了他的皮肉。</p><p>他趴在地上，龇牙咧嘴地抬起头，终于是看清了情形：好几个教徒在门口停下脚步，纷纷对着他们拔出武器。</p><p>还没等教徒们作出行动，杜少康就看到有一双穿着重甲靴的腿从自己身边迈过——但那不是蕾娅，是邓斯坦。他听见邓斯坦自言自语般说道：“你说你会给我力量——让我看看吧。”</p><p>接着，在教徒来得及挥出武器之前，邓斯坦右手的战锤就砸在了其中一人的脸上。在那人捂着鼻梁向后退去的同时，“牧师”举起左手的金色盾牌，像是跟着什么听不见的声音复述祷词一样，高声念道：</p><p>“注视万物的主啊，我将成为你的眼与你的耳，请赐予我你的权能吧！”</p><p>另外两个教徒向后退去，然而邓斯坦念出了一句咒语，一把半透明的匕首出现在他们的身后，堵住了他们的去路。还没等他们反应过来，那把装饰华丽的虚幻匕首就从背后刺入了其中一人的胸膛。</p><p>接着，那个人失去气力瘫倒在地，杜少康则从地上爬起来。邓斯坦困惑地喃喃自语着：“一把匕首……？”</p><p>杜少康没时间思考更多事情，冲到最中间的教徒面前，朝他挥出一棍。这一棍本结结实实地砸在他的肩上，可却被一股微弱的白光给弹开了。杜少康一愣，又紧接着挥出一拳——这下正中对方的鼻梁。</p><p>“我不知道你这个盾是什么东西，”杜少康一边收拳一边朝邓斯坦喊道：“但你可得小心点！”</p><p>这时，一把短剑从两人中间穿过，刺中了先前被战锤打断鼻梁骨的教徒，了结了他的性命。雷蒙德抽回短剑，从两人中间跳出来，又朝被杜少康打中的教徒挥出了匕首。这一下奇袭本能击中那个教徒，可那股白光又一次保护了他，将匕首弹开了。</p><p>教徒丝毫没有慌乱，而是朝杜少康伸出了手。当他的手触碰到杜少康的时候，一股腐蚀的力量便从他的手中倾泻而出，让杜少康的皮肤迅速地开裂、出血，从被抓住的手腕迅速蔓延到手肘处。</p><p>杜少康吃痛地倒抽一口凉气，把自己的手臂抽回来。只见那教徒向后退去想和他拉开距离，于是他强忍着手臂的疼痛又用双手抓着长棍朝教徒挥去。</p><p>这一棍让对方踉踉跄跄地向后退去。可他们刚拉开距离，就又听邓斯坦念出了另一句咒语。一道流星似的白光正中教徒的胸膛，如白色的火焰一般包裹了他的身躯，让他尖叫起来。还没等教徒作出其他的反应，那把虚幻匕首就追上前去，精准地刺中了他的胸膛。</p><p>随着这个教徒无声地倒在地上，邓斯坦深深地吸入一口气，颤抖着呼出来。他像是在回答什么看不见的人一样，说道：“我感觉重获新生。”</p><p> </p><p>只是，剩下的教徒没有给他们询问邓斯坦的时间。最后两个教徒追上前来，纷纷朝离他们最近的杜少康挥出弯刀。</p><p>杜少康来不及思考，迎面一棍将其中一人敲晕，又回身朝另一人挥出一拳，在对方弯下腰去的同时又抬腿把他掀翻在地。终于，过道里再次安静下来，甚至让他们能听见彼此气喘吁吁的声音——尽管原因不尽相同。</p><p>“你那些法术从哪里来的？”雷蒙德问。</p><p>“盾牌。”邓斯坦看向他，不情愿地开口了，“他们所说的隐藏领主有神的力量。”</p><p>杜少康甩了甩自己皮开肉绽的手臂，又倒吸一口气。他对雷蒙德说：“你先把克里格送回房间去吧，有什么事情待会再说。”</p><p>可雷蒙德还看着邓斯坦。“你侍奉班恩可没落得什么好下场。”他压低了声音，“在把自己卖给这个东西之前你最好想清楚。”</p><p>牧师看着他没有说话。于是他对杜少康点点头，走进房间把克里格从角落里提了起来：“你这次最好老实点。”</p><p>“刚才不是我让他们袭击你们的呀！”克里格哆哆嗦嗦地说。</p><p>“哎呀，别担心，我们都知道。您人生阅历比我们丰富，也对什么是能做的事情心里有数。”杜少康转向雷蒙德，“你这次可一定得小心点，别让老先生摔着了。”</p><p>等雷蒙德拉着克里格离开了房间，杜少康看了看还呆站在门口的邓斯坦，决定先看看蕾娅的情况。地狱骑手仍然深陷在自己的思绪里，见杜少康走过来，她赶忙擦了擦眼泪。</p><p>“抱歉没帮上忙。”她哽咽着说道。</p><p>“没事，没事。”杜少康安慰起她来，“你先休息一下。现在你感觉好些了吗？”</p><p>蕾娅摇摇头。“说实话，我不知道还能怎么办。”她又擦了擦眼泪，“我们都相信，如果他五十年前有办法拯救埃尔托瑞尔，那么他这次一定还能做到相同的事情。谁能想到那一切都是谎言？”</p><p>杜少康不知道还能怎么安慰她，只能拍拍她的肩。而就在这时候，一直沉默的邓斯坦突然说话了。</p><p>“他至少说了一句实话——这面盾牌或许可以拯救埃尔托瑞尔。”他说，“既然埃尔托瑞尔在地狱，那么我们就把它带到地狱去。”</p><p>“这面盾牌？”蕾娅抬起头来，像是看到希望一样朝他走来，“它可以帮助埃尔托瑞尔？”</p><p>邓斯坦看向地面，迟疑着说：“我不确定，所以只是‘或许’。但是你说的天界气息正是从它身上来的……我想，也许我们可以试着把它带去埃尔托瑞尔。”</p><p>“你搞明白天界气息是怎么回事了？”杜少康问道。</p><p>“是的，我从它的身上感觉到了和蕾娅描述的相同的气息。”邓斯坦点了点头，“目前这一切似乎说得通。既然它是天界造物，那么它能实现凡人的愿望也是合理的——无论那愿望是毁灭博德之门还是拯救埃尔托瑞尔。”</p><p>听了他的这番话，蕾娅陷入了沉思之中。杜少康说着“没事，总有办法的”又拍了拍她，接着把邓斯坦拉到一边去了。他一边假装和邓斯坦一起开箱检查保险箱里有没有公爵勾结邪教的重要证据，一边小声问道：“所以盾牌到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>邓斯坦拿起一枚钱币，提高了音调鉴定起来：“白金币，这可不多见。”接着他马上压低了声音，用只有杜少康能听到的音量回答了他的问题，“盾牌里有一个东西对我说话。”</p><p>“哦，这是不是就跟我跟你提到过的神龙一样？”</p><p>邓斯坦并不记得杜少康讲神龙的时候具体是怎么描述的——可能是因为他每次讲的时候描述都不大一样。他只是沉默了片刻，答道：“听起来不像是坏东西。”</p><p>杜少康的态度倒是比雷蒙德开放不少。他点点头：“行，那你就姑且先拿着它。把它带去地狱就可以帮到埃尔托瑞尔也是它自己说的？”</p><p>见邓斯坦点头，杜少康也没有再追问下去。两人合上箱盖，回到蕾娅身边。</p><p>“虽然那老头帮不到我们，但是至少我们现在有方向了。”杜少康对她说，“你准备好走出下一步了么？”</p><p>“我们要留他一命，让他的罪行被公之于众。”邓斯坦把没有拿盾牌的手握成拳，“此外，这里的魔鬼邪教必须被铲除。”</p><p> </p><p>雷蒙德给三人开门的时候，杜少康第一时间指了指宝库的方向，然后做了个数钱的姿势。邓斯坦径直朝克里格走去，让老人不安地向后退了两步；但他只是保持距离停了下来，将盾牌举在对方面前。</p><p>“你有听到过他说话吗？”邓斯坦问。</p><p>克里格吃惊地睁大了眼睛。“它……它让你把它带走？不，你不可以相信它！”见到邓斯坦怀疑地眯起眼睛，他又哆嗦了一下，“这面盾牌里的东西非常强大，光是它的存在就造成了在博德之门泛滥的贪婪和怨恨……你一定要相信我！”</p><p>但是邓斯坦只是冷冷地看着他，半晌才开口道：“你在说谎。”</p><p>“先生，您展开讲讲。”杜少康感兴趣地凑上来听他们的对话，“这只是一面盾牌，怎么就成博德之门的混乱之源了呢？”</p><p>“这里面封印着……封印着……”克里格几度尝试，却都没能说出后半句话来，只得作罢，“我没办法就这么跟你解释，但是你们一定要相信我，这个东西的力量之大，足以让博德之门被送到地狱去……”</p><p>“你在说谎。”邓斯坦打断了他的话。他的语调冷酷而不带起伏，就像是他在复述他人的话语，又或者其他存在正借用他的声音说话一样，“你想要得到它的力量，以获得你的魔鬼主人的赏识。被神所抛弃的人贪恋神力，却把凡人的贪婪怪罪于非人的存在。”</p><p>雷蒙德见邓斯坦的状态有些不对劲，一步站到两人中间，问克里格道：“所以它叫什么名字？”</p><p>克里格又支支吾吾半天答不上来，最后只说了一个他们已经听过几次的“隐藏领主”。邓斯坦推开雷蒙德，又往前一步。</p><p>“地狱是魔鬼的地盘。”这次邓斯坦听起来是他自己了，“埃尔托瑞尔能到地狱去，多半是因为你和魔鬼签下了契约。没有魔鬼契约，这面盾牌要怎么把博德之门也送去地狱？”</p><p>“不，那不一样！”克里格反驳道，“隐藏领主是一位神祇，力量比大魔鬼还要强大——”</p><p>“我们不会再相信您的任何一句话了，至高观日者。”蕾娅走上前来，打断了他们的对话。悲痛和愤怒压在她的眉间，而在她质疑的声音中还保留了一些残存的尊敬。她说：“您用无数的谎言编造了整个英雄传说，给埃尔托瑞尔的人民带来了虚假的希望，实际上却把他们卖给了魔鬼。我们不会杀死您，因此您也不必继续编造更多的谎言了。人们该知道真相了。”</p><p>“我姑且一问，”杜少康插话道：“老先生，您还知道什么挽回埃尔托瑞尔的办法吗？”</p><p>克里格摇摇头。“魔鬼重视承诺。恐怕已经没有部分挽回了……”</p><p>几人先前也说过不会杀他，因此听了这话也不能拿他怎么样。杜少康拍拍手，说：“行吧，那我们先去把剩下的工作完成。”</p><p> </p><p>接下来的工作便是铲除这里的魔鬼邪教了。三位焰拳雇佣兵循着动静来到了宿舍门口，而蕾娅则留下看守克里格。</p><p>就像他们在先前的工作中做的那样，雷蒙德和杜少康隐藏起自己的气息，一左一右站在了门边；邓斯坦这回虽然不是这个邪教的成员，但还是担当起了敲门的角色。</p><p>在邓斯坦敲了几下门后，门被打开了一条缝。那开门的邪教徒看到没戴面具的陌生人，正想把门关上，却见门缝外直直朝他插来一把匕首！</p><p>教徒向后退了一步躲开攻击，却让对方有了踢开门的机会。牧师在收回匕首的同时举起左手的盾牌，向盾牌之中的存在祈祷道：</p><p>“我明察的主啊，请您赐予我力量，求您庇护我的同伴，请为我等降下祝福吧！”</p><p>见到这一幕，房间里的教徒纷纷站起身来；可就在这时候，从门侧闪身出来一人，朝开门的邪教徒用力挥出一棍。这一棍正中他的天灵盖，让他没来得及哼一声就倒在了地上。接着，在其他教徒抽出武器准备迎战的时候，从门的另一侧又飞出来一支暗箭，正中一个教徒的胸膛，直接夺取了他的性命。</p><p>这么两下过后，教徒宿舍里只剩下三个人了——其中一个还是被杜少康打晕的那个人，至今没有醒过来。</p><p>两人之中的一人率先反应过来，伸手指向门外的雷蒙德念出了一句咒语。游荡者感觉有一股法术的力量想要控制他的身体、让他无法动弹，可是那种感觉转瞬即逝，没对他造成任何实质性的影响。</p><p>雷蒙德朝那个教徒挑了挑眉，又见对方再念一句咒语，一把半透明的浮空锤子便出现在三人之间。那把虚幻武器朝雷蒙德挥去，但他甚至没有刻意躲避，只是稍稍向后一仰，就让它挥了个空。那把锤子像是控制不好似地往下一沉，差点没掉进水沟里。</p><p>雷蒙德再一次挑了挑眉，看起来未免有些挑衅的意思。那学艺不精的邪教徒低声咒骂一句，向宿舍的另一扇门退去。就在这个时候，另一个教徒也从旁边冲出来，挥着弯刀直直地向雷蒙德砍去。游荡者再一次轻松地躲过了这一下攻击，摊开双手，好像在问你们到底在玩什么。</p><p>还没等两个教徒表现出他们的愤怒，已经把战锤拿在了手里的邓斯坦就一锤敲在了面前教徒的脸上；在教徒捂着脸无法动弹的时候，邓斯坦又对着他的腹部补了一锤，让他吐着血和胆汁倒在了地上。</p><p>杜少康从门后跳出来，飞檐走壁一般轻盈地追上那个逃跑的邪教徒，向他挥出了长棍。那教徒被打得一个趔趄，停下了脚步，马上便瞥见雷蒙德朝自己扑来；他躲开了向自己刺来的短剑，却又见一把匕首闪着寒光追击而来，便再次凭着自己的反应躲过这次攻击。</p><p>——本应如此。当他往自己认定的安全方向躲去时，那匕首本不会刺中他；可是游荡者却像是获得了什么东西的祝福一般，匕首的轨迹精准无比，即便是在对方躲避了的情况下还是划出了一道鲜血淋漓的伤口。</p><p>被包围的教徒情急之下又再念了一句咒语，却什么也没有发生。邓斯坦快步走上前来，朝他的脑袋挥出了战锤。</p><p> </p><p>在查看过几个房间都没有剩余的邪教徒之后，几人确定了只剩下大门紧闭的牢房还没有探查过。在回去找蕾娅和克里格之前，邓斯坦把他们领到了一面什么都没有的墙前面。</p><p>这里有一扇他发现了却一直没有机会告诉其他人的密门。邓斯坦在墙面上摸索了一番，终于是找到了开门的办法；另外两人在他开门的过程中握起了武器，准备应对潜在的威胁。</p><p>只不过，门后是一个空无一人的空间。这个房间足有大半个礼拜堂那么大，被铁烛台所照亮，石膏天花板上画着数个长翅膀的骇人魔鬼；它们注视着地面的黑色大型圆盘，其中刻着金色的九芒星法阵，被一些烧了一半的红蜡烛围绕着。</p><p>雷蒙德皱着眉又退了出去，同时小声抱怨道：“这是什么，他们在这里召唤魔鬼吗？”</p><p>杜少康闻了闻房间里的熏香气味，说：“不太像，更像是比较无害的仪式。”</p><p>“某种仪式法术。”邓斯坦思索着走进房间，站在圆盘前。他观察了一会儿圆盘里的祭品，又抬头看向天花板的魔鬼图案，最后说道：“这个仪式模仿的是预言术的效果，只不过询问的是魔鬼，而不是神明。因为它不是真正的牧师法术，所以我们理论上也可以使用。”</p><p>说罢，牧师凭着过去举行宗教仪式的经验做起了准备。雷蒙德倚在门上看他忙活，说：“行啊，不愧是牧师。”</p><p>“别说得那么早。”邓斯坦站在被红蜡烛照亮的法阵边，皱起眉，“我不知道咒语是什么。”</p><p>就在杜少康想要替他出谋划策的时候，他却闭上眼睛，像是在跟读什么东西一样无声地念了些词。接着，牧师睁眼看向了天花板，念出了一句咒语。</p><p>黑烟从四角的烛台之中冒出，飘到法阵的上空，逐渐凝聚成一团。这团黑烟逐渐地凝聚成了一个魔鬼的形象，看起来与天花板上画的形象相同。</p><p>那由烟柱形成的魔鬼看着邓斯坦，而后者在短暂的沉默后问道：“埃尔托瑞尔的救赎在何方？”</p><p>魔鬼或许是回答了，但其他人并没有听见声音。在一阵安静过后，魔鬼的形象逐渐散成了烟雾，而那阵烟雾又像是遇到了强风一样消散了。</p><p>邓斯坦蹲下身来，一个一个地吹灭地上的蜡烛。一旁的杜少康好奇地问：“怎么样？”</p><p>牧师在把所有蜡烛熄灭之后站起来看向他，耸了耸肩。“这个魔鬼叫我们下地狱去找。”</p><p>雷蒙德听了这个措辞，忍不住问：“你确定他不是在骂你吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦笑了一声。“对于魔鬼来说，让人下地狱是一种祝愿吧？”他说笑道。</p><p> </p><p>或许是知道他们几个不会杀了他，克里格倒是变得非常老实。当三人回去找蕾娅的时候，这个曾经的埃尔托瑞尔最高领导人像个无助的普通老人一样蜷缩在房间里的椅子上。</p><p>“他们这里还有个牢房，里面说不定关了人。”杜少康对蕾娅解释道：“我们三个既然是在工作，还是得确保没有遗漏危险，因此得去那边看一眼。”他又转向克里格，“还麻烦您跟我们多绕点路了。”</p><p>另一边，邓斯坦也不客气，直接押着克里格往外走去。于是蕾娅也追上去，跟在杜少康和雷蒙德后头往牢房的方向去了。</p><p>牢房的门依然像先前那样关着。雷蒙德和杜少康放轻脚步走上前，贴在门上听了一会儿里面的动静——里面传来了踱步的脚步声。杜少康用手势提醒身后的邓斯坦和蕾娅迎战，而雷蒙德悄悄地打开了门。</p><p>游荡者的手法之娴熟让门没有发出一丝声响，以至于牢房里的人完全没注意到门已经被打开了。一个紫色皮肤的魔鬼背对着门口，在它面前是四个牢笼，其中两个里面有人；绿色的如尖刺一样的胡须挂在魔鬼的下颌蠕动着，而魔鬼的手里还拿着一柄大砍刀。</p><p>雷蒙德弯下腰，无声地接近魔鬼的背后，抽出镀银短剑朝它的后腰扎去；而他身后的蕾娅也两步向前，她手中的长剑从雷蒙德的头顶挥过，砍中了魔鬼的后颈。就在长剑留下伤口的同时，杜少康的长棍也冷不防地从一侧挥下，劈向了魔鬼的头顶。</p><p>被三下攻击同时命中的魔鬼大叫着转过身来，却见到几步外的牧师指着自己念了一句咒语。白色的流光击中魔鬼的胸膛，让它的全身像是被泼了圣水一样滋滋燃烧起来。</p><p>就在魔鬼失去行动力的当口，一旁的雷蒙德拔出短剑又一次向它刺去。这一下正中它的胸膛，镀银的剑刃刺穿了它，让它仰躺着倒在了地上。紧接着，魔鬼的身躯就化作烟雾消失了，而雷蒙德的短剑也随着细微的声响落在了地面上。</p><p>几人转头看向那两个牢房。一个牢房里关着一个老年女人，另一个牢房里则关着一个中年男人。雷蒙德弯腰去捡短剑的时候注意到地上还落了一串钥匙，看着像是能对应几个牢房，便把它也拿起来，在手上转了一圈。</p><p>雷蒙德首先走向了那个男人，开门见山地问道：“你叫什么名字，是什么人？”</p><p>“谢天谢地，终于有人来了。”那个留着山羊胡的矮小中年男人激动地走到牢房门前，透过上面的小窗看向雷蒙德，“我叫福莱斯特·菲斯克，替烛堡的一位九狱专家做事。如果你们把我救出去，我们一定会想办法报答你们的。”</p><p>“你是怎么惹到公爵的？”雷蒙德双手抱胸看着他。</p><p>“惹到公爵？不，我来这里调查这些魔鬼崇拜者，结果他们把我抓来了这里。”见雷蒙德保持沉默，菲斯克又识趣地展开解释下去，“我的朋友，烛堡的希尔维拉·萨维卡斯女士，非常注意埃尔托瑞尔的至高观日者的动向：她相信他和某位大魔鬼签下了契约。我替她收集他的罪证，很快就发现他和范萨姆普尔公爵勾结，并且跟着他来到了这里。”</p><p>雷蒙德观察着他的表情，觉得他不像在说谎，于是回头看了一眼同伴们，等待他们做出决定。杜少康扬扬手，催促道赶紧把人放了吧，这么隔着门说话也不好。</p><p>菲斯克一踏出牢房，就看见了门外的克里格，不免迟疑了片刻。还押着克里格的邓斯坦适时地解释道：“这里的邪教徒已经被我们全部消灭了。”</p><p>“这么说，你们也已经扣押了这位至高观日者？”菲斯克惊讶又赞赏地环顾这几个年轻人，压低了声音问面前的雷蒙德：“你们有找到一个属于他的黑色盒子吗？”</p><p>雷蒙德稍加思索，答道：“我不能把它给你。”</p><p>“你们倒不一定要把它给我。只不过希尔维拉恐怕知道打开它的方法，并且对里头的东西很感兴趣。她认为那份契约的副本就在这里面。”菲斯克像是忌惮陌生人似的，说完这些才恢复了音量，“如果你们愿意带给她研究，我可以带你们进入那座守备森严的知识之都，她想必也很乐意给予你们报酬——无论是金钱还是其他有价值的东西。”</p><p>一旁的杜少康听了，加入了话题：“那她能告诉我们去地狱的方法吗？”</p><p>菲斯克沉吟片刻，回答说应该可以。于是杜少康转头去，询问剩下的两位同伴是否愿意把前往烛堡作为拯救埃尔托瑞尔的下一步计划。在得到肯定的回答之后，几人达成了共识，这才转向另一个牢房。</p><p> </p><p>这个牢房里是一个即使年迈也精神抖擞的女人，高昂着头颅，自信而自持，看起来像个教养良好的贵族女性。这个老太太见到几人终于来到自己的牢房前，便慢悠悠地开口了：“看来你们的谈话告一段落了。”</p><p>雷蒙德站在门前，透过小窗与她面对面，又问了她是什么人，因为什么事情被关在这里。</p><p>“我来自休恩元老家族，你可以叫我休恩夫人，孩子。”她不紧不慢地说道：“我们家族一向反对撒拉姆拉·范萨姆普尔成为新一任大公。她把我这副老骨头关在这种阴暗潮湿的地下室，恐怕是盼着我死在这里吧。”</p><p>听了她的话，雷蒙德几乎没有犹豫，拿起钥匙就比对起钥匙孔来；而杜少康也安抚起老太太，说他们马上就把她放出来。</p><p>“等等。”后头的邓斯坦突然插话，制止了他们的动作，“只是因为你反对她成为大公，就把你关在这种地方，让你看到这里的魔鬼？”</p><p>休恩夫人透过小窗看向这个年轻人，半晌露出了温和的笑容，说道：“或许是因为她并没有打算让我活着离开吧？”</p><p>“绑架反对她的贵族这件事可不该是她亲力亲为的。有另外一群人负责这件事，”邓斯坦顿了顿，“而他们绑架的贵族也不会关在公爵家里。”</p><p>“休恩家族和那些人可不一样。”休恩夫人说这话的时候显得胸有成竹。邓斯坦也是知道的，这个家族自称是古代泰瑟尔贵族的血脉，在博德之门也曾一度呼风唤雨，哪怕现在势力不如从前，还是让其他元老家族也敬畏他们三分。</p><p>杜少康劝道：“兄弟啊，虽然话是这么说，但是老太太身子骨不好，关在这里也不好啊。”</p><p>“我们还得保证这些上等人家族都正常运作，这样才吃得上饭嘛。”雷蒙德已经伸出手去，打算开门了。</p><p>邓斯坦见状，松开克里格——这让蕾娅赶忙代替他扶着至高观日者——快步走上前去，一把抓住了雷蒙德的手。他瞪着雷蒙德，低声说道：“遇到贾斯索家族的人的时候你可不是这么说的。你有没有想过，没有了范萨姆普尔家族，博德之门的元老家族还能正常运作吗？”</p><p>“你为什么不愿意放了她？”雷蒙德挣开了他的手。</p><p>“这个休恩家族的影响力非常大。”邓斯坦把声音压得更低了些，“经过这么一件事，他们很可能会借此机会搅出些动静来，成为下一个范萨姆普尔。”</p><p>见两个人在自己的面前窃窃私语，休恩夫人又开口了：“怎么了？你们不先把门打开吗？”</p><p>杜少康见气氛不对，便站出来打圆场。“要不这样，两位兄弟先上去帮我们探探路，确认安全了再下来接我们。”他看了看雷蒙德和邓斯坦，又看向另一边的蕾娅、菲斯克和克里格，“我就在这里陪着几位。”</p><p>邓斯坦看着雷蒙德，无奈地叹了口气；雷蒙德把手里的钥匙扔给杜少康，往门外走去。</p><p> </p><p>一路上邓斯坦还在跟雷蒙德解释为什么不能在签字据之前把那个休恩夫人放出来，从她可能会翻脸不认人说到她可能会派人暗杀范萨姆普尔家三兄弟，说到雷蒙德忍不住问你怎么那么关心那三兄弟。不过，两人在走上通往厨房的楼梯后就不约而同地闭上了嘴，放轻了脚步。</p><p>雷蒙德把厨房门打开了一条缝，却发现里面并没有人。工作台上的厨具胡乱地摆放着，看起来像是没收拾过。他示意邓斯坦在原地等候，独自潜入了厨房。</p><p>他做的第一件事是打开厨房的窗子，好知道现在是什么时间了——他们在地下室待的时间比想象中的更久些，这时候外面的天色已经完全黑下来了。或许是因为一路上都在偷吃从厨房拿的糖，雷蒙德自己倒是没有感觉到饿；只不过都这个点了厨房里却没人，看起来实在是有些不对劲。</p><p>于是他逐个打开剩下的门，依次确认了储物室和佣人的休息室也没人。在打开通往走廊的门之前，他用手势把邓斯坦招了过来。牧师谨慎地环顾厨房内部，来到他的背后，看着他打开了最后的一扇门。</p><p>透过门缝，两人发现走廊里可不像厨房那么安静平和。昂贵的摆设倒了一地，地毯上沾着血迹，五个身着黑衣、戴着龙面陶瓷面具的人正在休整和包扎伤口，看起来像是经历过一场恶战。</p><p>两人难以置信地对视一眼：这正是先前被他们合伙骗走钱财的龙巫教徒。</p><p>雷蒙德迅速而安静地关上房门，指了指邓斯坦又指了指地面，示意他留在原地看守，接着便飞一样地跑回了地下室。邓斯坦贴在门上，想要倾听外头的动静，可却没听到那五个人谈话。</p><p>两个念头在他的脑海里逐一浮现：他先是怀疑了一会这五个人追的是他们还是范萨姆普尔家的人，接着又回想起了先前喝酒时杜少康说的话。那时候杜少康天南地北地讲着故事，突然提到在公共浴室外头遇到的五个人，便告诉他这些龙巫教徒信仰的是邪恶龙后提亚马特。</p><p>邓斯坦虽然认不得龙巫教徒，但是难免对提亚马特有所耳闻。因此，在深思熟虑过后，他对着领了杜少康上楼的雷蒙德做了个抹脖子的动作。</p><p>杜少康见了他的打算大吃一惊，但雷蒙德倒不觉得意外，只是点点头抽出短剑。杜少康见两人下定了决心，只得叹了口气，学着雷蒙德的样子躲到门后看不见的地方。</p><p>深呼吸一次过后，邓斯坦推门走出了厨房。他刚迈出一只脚，五把弯刀就齐刷刷地指向了他。</p><p>“嗨，放轻松，伙计们。”他把双手举起来，好让龙巫教徒们看到他的手上没有武器，“你们也是来找范萨姆普尔公爵的？”</p><p>那五个人没有回答他的话，也没有放下手中的武器，只是一时间也没有直接发动攻击的打算。于是邓斯坦把手伸向自己的口袋里——在他这么做的时候，那五把刀明显又向他逼近了一些，让他只能忙说“冷静”——掏出了焰拳的徽章。</p><p>“我奉命来调查那位公爵，而不是来阻碍你们的。”他又说道：“不过有个坏消息，她已经死了。”</p><p>邓斯坦听见那五个人用听不懂的语言说了些什么，接着自己就被一把刀胁迫着转过身去。那个为首的龙巫教徒用刀指着他，用通用语发出了简洁的命令：“带路。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雷蒙德看见邓斯坦被人用刀指着进了门，第一时间就反应过来了。他趁那龙巫教徒不注意从暗处挥出一剑，直逼对方的胸膛。</p><p>龙巫教徒被这一击所重创，还没来得及叫喊，又被雷蒙德的匕首捅在腹部，失去了发声的力气。但提亚马特的信徒也不是会就这么屈服的；龙巫教徒忍着疼痛朝邓斯坦挥出了孤注一掷的一刀，却只是敲在了他背着的盾牌上面。</p><p>“对不住了！”杜少康一边道歉一边从旁边跳出来，一棍一拳敲晕了龙巫教徒。</p><p>外头的龙巫教徒听到里面的动静，也纷纷冲进了厨房。动作最快的一个刚迈进房门，就被埋伏了个猝不及防；短剑和匕首同时刺进他的脖颈两侧，让他在鲜血的喷泉之中倒在同伴的身上。</p><p>雷蒙德抽回武器，在双手上转了一圈甩掉沾上的血液，敏捷地向后跳去躲过了另一个龙巫教徒朝自己挥来的弯刀。但又有另一人跨过同伴的尸体追击而来，手中的弯刀擦着雷蒙德向后仰去的身体留下了一道浅浅的血痕。</p><p>而另一边，邓斯坦被第二个进门的人一记重击划破了锁甲之下的皮肉。邓斯坦忍着痛，双手握起战锤敲向这个龙巫教徒，让他也趴在了地上的两个同伴身上；紧接着，邓斯坦又回身朝还站在门口的那个龙巫教徒横着挥出一锤，让对方一个趔趄。</p><p>杜少康一步向前，朝这人挥出棍棒，又一拳打得他晕头转向扑倒在地，在堆叠起来的人上面又添了第四个。紧接着，武僧轻盈地跃过这堆人，从背后一掌敲晕了雷蒙德面前的龙巫教徒。</p><p>五个龙巫教徒被三人迅速地解决掉了。邓斯坦提醒了一句“他们看到我们的脸了”，而雷蒙德对杜少康做了个手势，示意他先转过头去。杜少康没有说什么，只是叹了口气，转过身去了。</p><p>从前是班恩的牧师或是罪犯的两人干脆利落地用匕首补了几刀。雷蒙德一边擦脸上溅的血，一边问：“范萨姆普尔家的宝库里放了什么？”</p><p>“钱，宝石，在市面上不流通的铂金币。”邓斯坦答道。</p><p>杜少康则补充道：“还有一把断开的仪式匕首，上面用龙语写着‘獠牙’这个词，恐怕是龙巫教徒的东西。”</p><p>“看来公爵还拿了他们不少东西。”雷蒙德把擦干净的刀具收回去，“既然他们两方都死了，那些东西是不是都归我们了？”</p><p>在片刻的沉默过后，邓斯坦说：“我赞同你的提议。”</p><p>杜少康又叹了口气：“可是这些人也没有害过我们，怎么能为了钱财杀了他们呢？”</p><p>“他们已经认得我们的样子了，留着只会后患无穷。”</p><p>“邓斯坦说得对。”雷蒙德这会儿已经坐在了工作台上，“这算是职业习惯了。”</p><p>邓斯坦见杜少康还是心有芥蒂，又补充介绍了一下几年前闹得沸沸扬扬的一件事：当时瑞文嘉德大公到北方的深水城去待了一段时间，听传闻是因为提亚马特的信徒想要把龙后召唤到主物质位面来，因此剑湾各城的领主都聚集在了一起商量对策；虽然这件事最后被成功摆平了，但是它还是成了酒馆里常驻的话题之一。最后他加了一句：“这一切不过是信仰问题罢了——如果死亡三神的信徒算是恶人的话，这些龙巫教徒又有什么区别呢？”</p><p>杜少康摆摆手，说事已至此，不必再多言。邓斯坦见状也不再继续这个话题，而是匆匆转身往门外走去。雷蒙德从桌上跳下来追上去，一边走一边问你急着去哪，却得到了“看这家人是否还活着”的答案。</p><p>于是雷蒙德忍不住又问了一遍：“你怎么那么关心那两兄弟？”</p><p> </p><p>范萨姆普尔家安静得很，虽然点着灯，但是看起来像是已经没有人了一样。邓斯坦三步并作两步地跑上楼梯，直奔走廊的尽头，却发现瑟斯特韦尔的卧室门已经被打开了。</p><p>看到房间里没有人的时候，他的第一反应竟是松了口气——若是见到尸体，他可能真的就不知道该怎么办了。</p><p>在邓斯坦走向阿姆利克的房门的时候，雷蒙德和杜少康也已经来到了他身边。这个房间里同样也没有人——只有他们先前用来捆绑阿姆利克的绳索被切断了丢在一旁。</p><p>“看来他们是跑了。”雷蒙德如此判断，“佣人们好像也拿上了休息室里的行李。”</p><p>邓斯坦这才放下心来：“如果他们因为被捆着无力反抗而被杀死的话，我们就是该被诅咒的凶手了。”</p><p>“希望那几个佣人和猫没事，他们人都挺好的。”杜少康有些担心。</p><p>就在这时，邓斯坦突然反应过来一直有风在吹着他们。他抬起头，发现有一扇窗不知道什么时候被打开了；当他来到窗前时，却没在窗外看见有任何能立足的地方，实在是不像有人什么人从这里爬进爬出。</p><p>“是小魔鬼——”他作出了推断，“小魔鬼打从一开始就把他们给放了，两兄弟一早就跑没影了。那些佣人可能是之后才匆忙离开的。”</p><p>“房子里真的没有人了吗？”杜少康问，“我们要不要去确认一下没有遗留的危险？”</p><p>另外两人都同意了他的提议。三人来到阿姆利克的卧室旁边的门前，小心翼翼地打开了门。</p><p>这也是一个卧室，看起来比先前两个卧室都简陋不少，只有一些必须的家具，而没有其他的装饰物。猜测这个房间属于谁是一件不花费力气的事情——要说公爵和三兄弟里有谁会过这种俭朴的生活，那么毫无疑问只有摩特洛克了。</p><p>杜少康看见雷蒙德打开摩特洛克的储物箱的时候还想阻止他，却在看见雷蒙德拿出放在最上面的一个玩偶之后把话咽了回去。雷蒙德把那个陈旧褪色的布偶举到胸前给两人看：那是一个巨魔造型的娃娃，做工还算精致，可是已经因为漫长的岁月而有点开线了。</p><p>“还挺可爱的。”雷蒙德说，“我们要把它带上，等以后见到摩特洛克时还给他吗？”</p><p>“算了吧！”杜少康答道，“我们还不知道能不能再见到他呢。”</p><p> </p><p>剩下的一扇没有打开的门通往公爵的化妆间，而化妆间还有一扇门通往公爵的卧室。三人把化妆间里的衣柜和箱子挨个打开看了一遍确保里面没有藏人，但仅有的收获只是雷蒙德悄悄顺进了背包里的若干贵重首饰。</p><p>当雷蒙德打开其中一个箱子的时候，他把另外两个人喊去看了：箱子里装着三件旧婚纱。他们把婚纱取出来看，发现它们各不相同，一件朴素，一件华丽，一件庄重。</p><p>三人各自沉默了一会，把婚纱叠好放了回去。雷蒙德郑重地合上箱子的盖子，跟着两个同伴往公爵的卧室去了。</p><p>这个房间里也没有什么可疑的地方，三人甚至连床底下也看了一遍。出于“职业习惯”，雷蒙德又忍不住蹲在了房间里唯一一口储物箱前。见他拿着开锁工具捣鼓半天都没能打开箱子，另外两人也凑了过去。</p><p>“你技术不太行吧？”邓斯坦忍不住问道。</p><p>雷蒙德看了他一眼：“你行你来？”</p><p>没想到邓斯坦真的拿走了他手上的钳子和铁丝，研究起那把锁来。事实证明这个贫民窟出身的牧师确实知道怎么撬锁，只不过他的技术也没比雷蒙德好，在一番尝试后还是以失败告终。</p><p>“这个锁太复杂了。”雷蒙德一边把开锁工具收回去，一边这么说道。邓斯坦注意到背包里一闪而过的反光，在意识到那是先前拿到的那串钥匙的时候叫了雷蒙德一声。</p><p>“这串钥匙上面也不止一把，应该会有开这个箱子的钥匙吧？”</p><p>雷蒙德翻出邓斯坦所说的那串钥匙——那是从公爵身上摸到的。他比对了一下锁孔，试着把其中一把插进这个雕刻着魔鬼面容的锁里，没想到就这么轻松地把它打开了，就好像两个人研究了那么半天是一个笑话一样。</p><p>当他把手伸进箱子的时候，又轮到杜少康叫住了他。武僧仔细打量了一下箱子的内外，说：“这箱子里面比外面浅太多了，恐怕有什么机关吧？”</p><p>两人一起研究了一番箱子的机关，最后得出结论这是个跟承重有关的设计——若是有什么东西被拿出来，可能会触发箱子的陷阱。他们让邓斯坦去找些能放进箱子里阻止机关触发的东西，而邓斯坦在化妆间里转了一圈，抱回来一堆瓶子。</p><p>雷蒙德看了看箱子里的钱包和贵重物品，又看了看邓斯坦手里的东西，问道：“这些瓶子值钱吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦也在两人身边蹲下，把那些瓶子放在他们身旁的地面上。他拿起其中一瓶打量了一下，又嗅了嗅，答道：“是香水，不知道值不值钱。”</p><p>“我来看看。”杜少康自告奋勇地把瓶子拿过来，也闻了闻；但他马上就皱起脸把瓶子拿开，直往雷蒙德脸上递，“不行，这味道也太浓了。不就是香水嘛，能值几个钱。”</p><p>雷蒙德接过来，也凑到鼻子边上闻了闻，若有所思地保持着沉默。就在另外两个人以为他看出了个所以然来的时候，他突然开口道：“完全不知道值不值钱。”</p><p>于是游荡者用这些香水替换掉了箱子里的贵重物品。在他这么做的时候，牧师拿起箱子里的账本翻阅起来。最后，还是武僧提醒了他们当前的真正目标。</p><p>“我们也差不多该回去接我们的朋友了吧？”</p><p>雷蒙德盖上装了不少贵重物品的背包。“我去一趟宝库。”</p><p>“我跟你一起去。”杜少康自告奋勇，多半是因为放不下心来，怕雷蒙德又偷藏起什么重要东西。</p><p>“那么我去牢房接人。”邓斯坦说，“我们大门见。”</p><p> </p><p>当邓斯坦回到地下牢房的时候，惊讶地发现杜少康和雷蒙德已经把休恩夫人放了出来。他虽然感到不悦和忧虑，但是眼下木已成舟，再加上那几兄弟估计已经准备离开博德之门了，姑且也不再担心休恩夫人派人暗杀他们——当然，这显然只是他习惯性设想的最坏情况。</p><p>等几人回到一楼了，两位同伴还不见踪影；为了防止在范萨姆普尔家的院子里游荡引起注意，他们就这么在屋子里找了个稍微整洁些的地方等了起来。</p><p>等待的过程中谁也没说话，更没有人提出先离开——毕竟蕾娅手里握着一把剑，而邓斯坦也拿着一柄战锤。在无所事事地等待的过程中，牧师打量着那面新到手的骑士盾，疑惑它从形状到装饰都更像是一种权力象征而非武具，又在上面精细繁复的花纹里隐约看出一张脸来。</p><p>就在他想要确认是不是自己的错觉的时候，一旁的休恩夫人突然朝他搭话，问他是否能把她送回家去。</p><p>邓斯坦看了看负责押送克里格的蕾娅，又看了看仍然不见两个同伴身影的厨房方向。“我们只是焰拳的先锋队，还要赶回去汇报情况。”他努力让自己显得不那么不耐烦，“如果顺路的话我们可以送您到附近，否则就请原谅我们没有这个时间了。”</p><p>“我想焰拳应该也不会在意汇报的人少一两个。”休恩夫人说道，听上去稳重而有条理，但是在邓斯坦看来只是在嘲讽他先前的不尊重，“你的同伴们也不会忍心让我这样的老妪独自踏着夜色回家吧？”</p><p>“那您让他们两个送您吧。”邓斯坦倒也毫不客气，“我跟贵族老爷太太们可聊不来。”</p><p>休恩夫人没有生气，只是似笑非笑地看着，说道：“没关系。那真是可惜了。”</p><p>话说完了邓斯坦才开始担心自己会不会遭到报复，但他又转念一想，现在他可以借着去烛堡这个理由离开博德之门了，也不必再惧怕这里的权贵。而就在气氛陷入令人不安的沉默之后不久，一阵急促的脚步声就来救了场。</p><p>“抱歉，久等了。”杜少康来到他们面前，“我们可以走了。”</p><p>雷蒙德用双手扯着背包的带子，好分担一些那个鼓鼓囊囊的背包的重量。他在杜少康后头慢悠悠地走向几人，问道：“接下来去哪？”</p><p>休恩夫人没有再提起送她回去的事情，但是杜少康却考虑到了这一点。他对老太太说他们急着汇报，让她若是腿脚不便就先在这里休息一下，焰拳的人马上就来。接着他又转向菲斯克，请求他跟着他们一起去焰拳军营，给他们作证。</p><p>“请问……”蕾娅插话道：“我该去哪里？”</p><p>杜少康一拍脑袋：“要不你先去我们下榻的旅店等我们吧？他们那里有间梦幻套房，带私人餐厅的，可以把老先生安置在那里。”</p><p>这下知道他们住在精灵之歌的人更多了。而当蕾娅询问该怎么找那家旅店的时候，邓斯坦在锁甲下面掏出一卷地图。他摊开这张博德之门的地图，给她指出了精灵之歌的位置，随后把地图交给了她。</p><p>雷蒙德打了个哈欠。“工作终于结束了。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>于是，我们的三个焰拳雇佣兵带着菲斯克一路往石蜥门前进，途经凹凸不平的砖路和狭小的巷口，在当地常见的夜雾之中穿过了下城区。博德之门还没有入睡，但是酒肆和餐厅的门口已经点起了绿色的灯火，以示他们仍在营业中。</p><p>一行人朝着月亮升起的方向来到焰拳的临时军营，又费了些功夫才找到佐治队长。独眼男人被手下领着匆匆赶来的时候或许已经做好了回答“吃了”的准备——毕竟现在正好是晚饭时间——可杜少康却没有再问他“吃了吗”。</p><p>“队长，出大事情了！”杜少康急急忙忙说，“你们得赶紧派人去看看！”</p><p>“什么？”佐治队长看了一圈几个人，又追问了一句，“什么大事情，赶紧给我说说。”</p><p>邓斯坦答道：“我们按照指令去调查死亡三神的信徒，最后发现他们的靠山是范萨姆普尔公爵。而当我们追查到她家里的时候，却看到她还窝藏了一群崇拜魔鬼的邪教徒。结果她宁死也不肯承认罪证，直接在我们面前自杀了。现在她的家里活人一个都没有，尸体倒是一大片，你们得多派点人手去处理尸体了。”</p><p>佐治队长被他这一串话说得有些摸不着头脑，说了几次“什么”之后至少是反应过来要处理尸体这件事，赶紧打发手下去叫人。他难以置信地问道：“所以那个范萨姆普尔公爵是死亡三神信徒这件事的幕后黑手，那还有其他受害者吗？”</p><p>“他们家里还违法监禁了几个跟公爵有仇的人，不过他们情况还算是安全，没有生命危险。”杜少康把菲斯克拉过来，“这位先生就是受害者之一，他可以作证。”</p><p>佐治队长跟菲斯克快速地交谈了一会儿，从他那里确认了两人所说的一切确有其事。于是他转过身来，又询问杜少康有没有别的内容要汇报。</p><p>杜少康想了想，又补充道：“还有，公爵跟埃尔托瑞尔那件事也有关系。她和他们的领导人暗中联手，要夺取博德之门的最高权力。”</p><p>“什么？”佐治队长说出了第五个“什么”，露出了头疼的表情，“不知道你们有没有听说，就是她劝瑞文嘉德大公去埃尔托瑞尔的。好家伙，这件事原来是早有预谋的夺权，接下来的文书工作有够我们忙的了！”</p><p>杜少康见状，又好言好语安慰了一番队长——或者可以说是奉承了一番。佐治队长挥挥手，说这件事情太严重，要在今晚搜查完范萨姆普尔家之后再做决定。</p><p>“你们三个在这碍手碍脚的，还是先回去休息吧。”他说这句话的时候语气实际上柔和了一些，“工作可还没有结束，明天晚些时候再来找我。”</p><p> </p><p>由于他们“明天”还要去找佐治队长，因此菲斯克说“明天的明天”再来精灵之歌找他们，仔细商量去烛堡的具体事宜。三人来到精灵之歌，找到了蕾娅——她把克里格安置在套房里，自己在那个私人餐厅等他们。</p><p>几人随便要了点能填饱肚子的面包和水，围坐在圆桌旁沉默地吃了起来。至高观日者现在颇有点等死的意思，至少在他们面前没有逃跑也没有解释；但蕾娅显然也不打算就这么把他杀死，于是他也没有办法，只能坐在房间里。</p><p>“我先前也提到还有一些地狱骑手也来到了这里。他们没能进来，现在驻扎在博德之门城外。”蕾娅提出了她的打算，“我想把至高观日者带到那里，让大家一起决定怎么处理这个问题。”</p><p>杜少康咽下一口麦酒，说道：“这个好办，我们去烛堡路上顺路去一趟就行。”</p><p>“这么说你们确定要去烛堡了？”</p><p>“反正博德之门的问题差不多解决了，继续待在这里也没什么可做的。”杜少康答道，“而且情况都这样了，也不能对埃尔托瑞尔坐视不理啊。”</p><p>“我也去。”邓斯坦说。</p><p>蕾娅对他们表示了感谢。一直保持沉默的雷蒙德没有就这件事表态，而是问了一个问题：“所以你打算把那面盾牌当宝贝了？”</p><p>“你为什么对它有那么偏激的意见？”邓斯坦显得有些生气，“从早些时候起你就一直在阻止我。”</p><p>“可是这个东西看起来就是很可疑啊。”雷蒙德看了看邓斯坦，又看了看杜少康，“你们不觉得它很可疑吗？”</p><p>杜少康犹豫片刻，答道：“目前的信息也都对得上，它说不定真的是能拯救埃尔托瑞尔的天界盾牌呢？伙计，你保持警惕是好事，”他又转向邓斯坦，“你想帮助埃尔托瑞尔也是好事，但是也没有必要生对方的气嘛。各退一步，海阔天空。”</p><p>邓斯坦闷闷不乐地靠到椅背上，咕哝了一句“难道我就做不成好事吗”。</p><p>在短暂的沉默过后，杜少康转向了雷蒙德：“你要跟我们一起去烛堡吗？”</p><p>雷蒙德舔掉手指上的糖霜，耸了耸肩。“没想好。”</p><p>“你就跟我们一起去吧！”杜少康拍了拍他的背，“你看我们三个一起混了这几天，赚的可比你一整年赚的还多吧？我们在一起肯定还有好事情的！”</p><p>雷蒙德不置可否地哼哼两声，站起身来，把那个背包甩到背上。他朝三人挥了挥手，道了别：“我先去找渠道把这些东西都卖了，可能得花不少时间，你们两个明天替我去给队长请个假。我们明晚这里见。”</p><p> </p><p>最后，杜少康又到焰拳军营借住了一晚，顺便打听最新情况；邓斯坦掏钱在精灵之歌租下一间房，和蕾娅两人轮班看守克里格。到了快到中午的时候邓斯坦去了一趟焰拳军营，和杜少康碰了面，可这时候焰拳似乎也没处理完范萨姆普尔公爵的事情。</p><p>两人在军营里简单地吃过了饭，闲着没事就聊起了前往烛堡的旅程。说着说着邓斯坦问人借来了纸笔，认真地写下了他们要做准备的清单。</p><p>“你说我们既然要去地狱，是不是得多准备一些东西？”杜少康问。</p><p>邓斯坦眯着眼睛思考了一会，答道：“镀银的武器。”</p><p>“光是武器也不够，我们还得准备点保我们周全的东西。”杜少康说，“地狱听起来就环境凶险，可不能在那里丢了性命啊。”</p><p>“那么我们还需要更精良的护甲，施法材料，”邓斯坦在纸上记录着，停顿了一下，“还有救命用的法术所需要的钻石。”</p><p>“上次我和雷去买东西的时候见到一家卖魔法用品的店，可惜那时候没什么钱。我们这次要是有那个钱，还能去看一看有什么能用得上的东西。”</p><p>就在两人已经开始设想还没着落的收入时，有个认得杜少康的焰拳士兵找到了他们。他对两人说现在焰拳可忙坏了，一时半会也管不上他们。</p><p>“佐治队长建议你们多休息一阵子，再过不到十天波蒂尔指挥官就回来了。”焰拳士兵是这么跟他们说的。</p><p>杜少康忍不住问：“你说的这个波蒂尔指挥官是哪位？”</p><p>焰拳士兵露出了微妙的表情，仿佛有些惊讶他不知道这个人。“一个焰拳军官。”他答道，“按军衔算，她该是瑞文嘉德的接班人了。”</p><p>说完这些他便打算离开，而面对两人“我们还有事情要做等不了十天”的请求，他只是耸了耸肩，说这是没办法的事。</p><p>不过，现在的焰拳军营也确实像个蚂蚁窝似的，所有人都在忙里忙外。邓斯坦和杜少康看了看彼此，决定至少今天先耐心等待。想到雷蒙德前一晚说的话，邓斯坦提醒了一遍杜少康晚上到精灵之歌来，就回去和蕾娅轮班去了。</p><p> </p><p>杜少康来到精灵之歌的时候已经过了晚饭时间，场内的客人也都已经喝高了，因此酒馆里的声音比之前还嘈杂了不少。他在酒馆里转了两圈，看见邓斯坦在角落的一张小桌边上朝自己招手。</p><p>受国人一边拉开椅子坐下一边问：“晚上好，吃了吗？”</p><p>“稍微吃了点东西。”博德人实诚地回答道，把一只手臂搭在椅背上，“喝酒吗？这次我请。”</p><p>见杜少康爽快地答应，邓斯坦就起身到柜台买酒去了。杜少康卸下长棍和包袱，环顾了一下酒馆：食人魔和活化盔甲仍然兢兢业业地守着大门口，半精灵老板无所事事地坐在柜台后面；这天店里没有海盗，但是酒客还是跟那天晚上一样吵。</p><p>掐指一算，他们加入焰拳也只是五天前的事情；可现在回想起来初识时的事情却感觉他们像是多年的旧交，拥有许多彼此之间才知道的秘密，又或是说出来只有对方会笑的笑话了。</p><p>“在想什么？”邓斯坦的声音让杜少康把目光收了回来。</p><p>“我在想刚见到你们两个的时候呢。”杜少康答道：“也没想到同伴们会是这样的，一个看什么都想拿的小偷，还有一个到处得罪人的刺儿头。只不过真的相处起来又不是这么回事了。”</p><p>邓斯坦笑了一声，把左右手各一瓶酒干脆地放在桌面上。“那你不了解的还多着呢。”他把一瓶酒往杜少康面前推了推，坐了下来，“比如，我的酒量说不定比你好。”</p><p>“哦？你想跟我比试比试？”杜少康一听来了兴致，拿过酒瓶，“行啊，赢了怎么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是没想到那三兄弟的关系能那么差。”酒过三巡的杜少康打开了话匣子，谈论起这几天的经历来，“不过那个小儿子那么讲义气也是出人意料。他也不是什么坏人，只是都多大个人了，还什么都听娘亲的。唉，希望他离开这里之后能过得好一些，最好别再回来了。”</p><p>杜少康叹着气对邓斯坦举起酒瓶。两人象征性地碰了碰瓶身，跟喝水似的各自对着瓶口喝起来。猛灌几口后，邓斯坦也长叹一口气，说道：“要不是见到他那该死的兄弟，我也想不到他竟然和我想象中的不一样。”</p><p>“你别说，那个二哥真的不行。”杜少康晃着脑袋，“大哥我们没怎么相处，但他身子骨也太弱了，那会儿可把我吓坏了。”</p><p>“阿姆利克倒是真的学会了他们的家训。”邓斯坦把酒瓶杵在桌面上，向后仰去。他看着天花板，若有所思地念了一遍那句家训：铁石之心从不流血。</p><p>杜少康也跟着念了一句“铁石之心”，接着又摇了摇头。“他做得说不定比他娘亲还好。那个公爵——”他一边喝下去一口酒，一边组织着语言，“她对猫挺好的，也不是什么都不喜欢。”</p><p>“她还留着三次结婚穿的婚纱。”</p><p>“是啊。要我说，那条最朴素的白裙子肯定是她第一次结婚的时候穿的。下水道工人攒不起什么钱，可能就算是那么朴素的裙子也花了她不少钱，所以几十年过去了她还是把它当宝贝。”</p><p>邓斯坦闭上眼睛想了想，补充道：“二十岁的姑娘嫁给喜欢的人，就算没有宾客也会觉得幸福吧。”</p><p>“但第二次结婚就不一样了，那二哥一看就是没过过苦日子的样子。也许最华丽的那件婚纱反而是第二次结婚时穿的——带着一个孩子嫁入名门，可不能丢了颜面。”</p><p>“阿姆利克和摩特洛克的年龄不差多少，恐怕这贵族老爷没两年就死了。”邓斯坦接着杜少康的猜测继续说，“在这充满疑点的死亡之后，她再嫁也就低调了不少，所以才有了我们看见的第三件最庄重的婚纱。”</p><p>杜少康惋惜地叹了口气：“可怜我们的好朋友哇！他生父临终前还嘱托公爵照顾好他，这说明还是有人爱他的，只是那人已经不在这世界上了。”</p><p>“不过公爵答应了这件事，也还算是还有最后一丝感情。”邓斯坦趴回桌子上，闷闷地灌了自己一口酒，“可惜摩特洛克最后也没带上他的巨魔娃娃。”</p><p> </p><p>等酒馆里的客人又换了一批，一旁的长椅上也躺上了喝醉酒的人，两人面前的桌上已经堆了好几个空酒瓶了。只不过，精灵之歌从来不缺喝通宵的酒鬼和游手好闲的赌客，即便夜色已深，它还是热闹得很。</p><p>邓斯坦见杜少康已经喝得满脸通红，便调侃起他来：“怎么，喝这么点就不行了？”</p><p>“这你就有所不知了。”杜少康慢悠悠地说着，对着邓斯坦竖起一根手指，神色既像是在认真说教，又像是在开玩笑，“我这是容易上头，但离真的不省人事还远得很。你这种面不改色的才不好，自己都还没反应过来就喝倒了。”</p><p>“那我们再来一轮，你可别后悔。”邓斯坦撑着桌子站起来，又往柜台走。杜少康看到他迈出的第一步有点虚，啧啧地笑起来。</p><p>在看着邓斯坦买酒的时候，杜少康想起了他们见面的第一顿：也是在精灵之歌，雷蒙德请大家喝酒，邓斯坦给大家点了下酒菜。想到这里，他像是突然想起还有雷蒙德这个人似的——这也不是第一次了——拍了拍自己的脑袋。</p><p>“哎，不好，我们的第三个兄弟呢？”等邓斯坦回到桌旁，杜少康这么问道。</p><p>邓斯坦愣了愣，半晌才反应过来他在说雷蒙德。他一边坐下，一边问：“他说的是今天晚上来找我们吗？”</p><p>“是呀，他不是说今天要去找买家处理那些东西，晚上在精灵之歌见吗？”</p><p>“时候也不早了。”邓斯坦靠在椅背上，抬起眉毛挖苦道：“他现在都没出现，该不会是跑了吧？”</p><p>杜少康的脸上露出了惊讶的表情：“不至于吧。”</p><p>“你看他的身手也不像是普通的小贼。他能习惯杀人和被同伙背叛，想必也早就学会了不和同伙深交。”邓斯坦耸了耸肩，“如果他真的带着那些钱跑了，我也不会感到意外。”</p><p>“跑了——”杜少康抬起手来，后头的话却卡住了。他欲言又止了一番，伸手去抓酒瓶，念叨道：“跑了，跑了也好。他也不是坏人，对我们都挺好的。那笔钱对他来说比对咱俩来说重要，如果他能从此开始他渴望的新生活，也算是一件好事吧。”</p><p>邓斯坦没有接他的话茬，而是自顾自陷入了沉思。有那么一会，两个人都只是闷头喝酒，谁也没说话。</p><p>“不过，我觉得他还是不会就这么不辞而别的。”杜少康突然说，“说不定他只是又掉了链子，在哪里耽搁了时间呢！”</p><p>“这可真是理想。”邓斯坦嘀咕着，心里却没嘴上那么坦然。他一口气灌下去小半瓶酒，辣得咳了起来；等咳嗽平复下去，酒的苦味就从胃里一直泛上喉头，让人很不是滋味。</p><p> </p><p>“小兄弟啊，我跟你说点真心话。”</p><p>杜少康这时候已经喝得醉醺醺的。他打了个酒嗝，伸手去拍邓斯坦的肩膀，说：“当时你背叛我们，我真的挺难过的。自打你和老雷请我喝了酒，我就认定你们两个是我好兄弟了，谁能想到你另外打着算盘呢。”</p><p>邓斯坦也晕乎乎的。他甩开杜少康的手，反驳道：“我请客可是真心的。那还是我自己攒的钱，不是那种偷来的钱。”</p><p>“唉，不过你确实也说话算话。”杜少康摇摇头，又喝了一口，“从那之后你一直站在我们这边，也证明了自己值得信任。你是可以一起出生入死的同伴，只不过你不太爱跟我们讲你自己的事情……”</p><p>“你在说什么？我可没有别的事情瞒着你们了。”邓斯坦赌气似地灌了自己一口酒，信誓旦旦地说道：“你觉得哪里不清楚的，我都可以跟你讲。”</p><p>“哎哟，小兄弟，你这还跟我犟上了。行啦，行啦，我现在已经相信你了。”</p><p>但是邓斯坦显然也是喝醉了，没有就这么罢休，而是自顾自继续说了下去：“我之所以会加入他们的教会，只是因为有一个班恩的牧师在我快死的时候把我带了回去。起初我只是想，谁帮了我，我就得帮谁，谁知道那些家伙辜负了我的信任。”</p><p>“兄弟，够义气。”杜少康举起酒瓶跟邓斯坦干杯，已经开始顺着对方的话胡言乱语起来，“你放心，我们不会辜负你的信任。”</p><p>“那些该死的家伙，竟然把我当狗使唤！一个二个脑子跟生锈了一样，外城区的狗都比他们聪明——好歹它们还知道集团战术，而不是光循着血腥味去找猎物。”</p><p>邓斯坦把声音提高了一些，因此杜少康想要伸手把他按住，却被他一把夺过了手里的酒瓶。邓斯坦把杜少康那瓶酒也喝得见了底，将空酒瓶用力地放到桌面上，发出清脆的响声。</p><p>“五年，自我第一次替他们杀人开始过去了五年，我杀掉的人有这个数——”他比了两根手指，“我每次都会吐，做一个月噩梦，不得不说服自己这都是为了我的恩人和我的主。我为他们付出了一切，可他们只是把我当弃子！”</p><p>杜少康从哭诉的牧师手里抢回酒瓶，又把桌面上另一瓶酒挪到自己面前。他听见对方继续情绪激动地控诉着：</p><p>“他们想出来的都是什么连狗都觉得好笑的主意？住进公爵的下水道里，随机谋杀，这样就能唤醒民众的恐惧？我刚来的时候他们可不是这么说的！”邓斯坦说到动容处一拍桌子站了起来，“我一直以来坚信暴政之神的教义是强者有权利也有义务统治弱者，给混乱的世界带来秩序；我追求的是博德之门的变革，而不是这愚蠢的公共浴室雇佣杀手活动！”</p><p>有几个酒客被他们这边的动静吸引了视线，这让杜少康大吃一惊。只不过，武僧这会儿也已经思考不出什么好点子来了，只得摇摇晃晃地站起来拉住邓斯坦，想把他按回椅子上。他一边伸手，一边也不管其他人有没有听到地解释起来：“没事，没事，我兄弟喝多了，想给大家伙表演一套醉拳呢。”</p><p>然而，酒精让杜少康脚下一个踉跄，又让被他按住的邓斯坦没能站稳脚步。两人一起摔在地上，撞倒了椅子。两人依稀记得自己还老老实实地把椅子扶正了，可再之后的事情就跟丢进水里的方糖似的，一点痕迹也没在他们记忆里留下。</p><p> </p><p>邓斯坦醒来的时候酒馆里的灯已经灭了，灰尘在薄薄的阳光里飞舞。酒馆里已经没有客人了，只有正在亲力亲为打扫的店老板。</p><p>“脚抬一下。”</p><p>听见这一声，邓斯坦下意识地抬起腿，看着老板用扫帚扫过他的脚下。意识到自己喝了个断片又趴在桌子上睡了一宿之后，他撑着额头坐直了身子，听到身上的骨头嘎吱作响。一旁的杜少康还没醒，而老板已经扫到了他那边；于是邓斯坦伸手往杜少康背上拍了一下，让武僧也在惊醒之后抬起了脚。</p><p>宿醉的头痛和咽喉干燥的疼痛随着逐渐清醒的意识变得明显了起来。邓斯坦看到一个钱包在自己面前晃了一下，在认出这是自己的钱包之后吃了一惊，下意识地伸手去抓，却抓了个空。</p><p>他看向拿着钱包的人。雷蒙德坐在他的另一侧，把他的钱包抛起来又接住。</p><p>游荡者装模作样地数了一遍桌上的酒瓶，说道：“你们两个喝了一打是真的厉害。”</p><p>“我还以为你就这么走了。”邓斯坦有气无力地开口，声音沙哑。</p><p>“我是想走。”雷蒙德把钱包丢回给他，心不在焉地用叉子捅了捅面前的甜点，“我都已经爬上城墙了，却不知道能到哪里去，只能暂时先回来了。”</p><p>杜少康拍了拍邓斯坦：“看来是我说对了。”</p><p>“你们说了什么？”</p><p>“我们赌你会不会带着那些钱跑了。”邓斯坦不悦地答道。</p><p>“我们说你要是走了就走了吧，那些钱也够你重新开始，过你想要的稳定生活了。”杜少康补充道，“不过你要是还愿意跟我们一起，那我当然是十二分欢迎的。”</p><p>“把全部钱私吞了跑路这种事情我可做不出来。”雷蒙德说着，往嘴里塞了一块煎饼。</p><p>邓斯坦似笑非笑地哼了一声：“想不到你是有底线的。”</p><p>“那么，兄弟们，”杜少康掏出邓斯坦前一天写的购物清单，“我们可以开始做准备了，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当邓斯坦和杜少康询问雷蒙德究竟换回来多少钱的时候，游荡者示意他们不要作声，拉着他们上楼了。三人来到邓斯坦的房间里，而雷蒙德把那个仍然鼓鼓囊囊的沉重背包丢在床上，从里面掏出了一根闪亮得晃眼的金条。</p><p>就在两人吃惊地瞪大眼睛的时候，雷蒙德打开背包向他们展示里面的内容物：“五十磅黄金。”</p><p>背包里满满当当地装着大量的金条，那几乎能填满一个货箱了。杜少康以为自己还在醉酒，忍不住问道：“五十……磅？你确定不是盎司？”</p><p>雷蒙德找出一卷纸塞进邓斯坦手里。“你比较谨慎，你来保管。”在邓斯坦展开纸卷来看的时候，他这么解释道：“这是拉德尔家族的信用状，价值一千五百金币。”</p><p>邓斯坦狐疑地看了看信用状上的签名和印章，又看了看雷蒙德。“这是合法的吗？”他问。</p><p>“至少不是骗来的。”雷蒙德耸了耸肩，“我的联络人和本地的盗贼公会打过交道，他们处理了那批白金币。要我说，我们可是给黑市带去了不少新生意。”</p><p>“五十磅黄金和贵族的信用状——”邓斯坦试着让自己的声音不那么大，“我们要怎么让别人相信这些钱是我们的？”</p><p>雷蒙德走过来，把两只手搭在两人肩上，一左一右地把两人拉拢到身边。他拨弄了一下左耳上那串耳环——它们已经从锡制耳环升级成了铂金耳环——展示给两人看。</p><p>“发挥一下你们的想象力，打扮一下。”他说，“至少别看着像两个没钱的醉鬼。”</p><p> </p><p>等三人走进铁匠铺的时候，他们看起来已经像是人模狗样的杰出冒险者一样了。掌柜的侏儒见了这三个走路带风的冒险者进门来，赶忙放下报纸从椅子上跳下来，跑到三人面前。</p><p>“早上好，冒险者们！”他朝他们鞠躬，“几位一大早过来是有什么需要吗？”</p><p>“我们想准备点镀银的武器，不知道你们这里有没有？”杜少康也回报以笑脸。</p><p>这时候店里的矮人铁匠提着工具从他们身边路过，似乎正要到炉子旁开工。铁匠瞥了他们一眼，把目光停留在邓斯坦身上，说道：“这不是整天来看盔甲的小子吗？怎么了，今天又来光看不买了？”</p><p>杜少康和雷蒙德都看向了邓斯坦，而后者显然有点尴尬。“我也没有整天光看不买吧？”邓斯坦清了清嗓子，“我可是很忙的。”</p><p>“巧了，这位朋友今天还真是来买盔甲的。”杜少康拍了拍邓斯坦已经有些陈旧的链甲，“他平时看的是什么？”</p><p>“怎么，你们今天带了一千五百金币？”</p><p>杜少康吃了一惊：“有那么贵的护甲吗？”</p><p>“板甲。”雷蒙德若有所思地点点头，也从另一边拍了拍邓斯坦，“想不到你钱没几个，却想着那种骑士老爷们才穿得起的东西。”</p><p>“你懂什么，我可不是因为想买却买不起才来看的。”邓斯坦白了他一眼，反驳道，“美丽的盔甲就是艺术品。”</p><p>这时候铁匠已经坐到工作台前了。他笑了一声，隔着老远对他们说道：“这点没法反驳，这小子确实懂得欣赏手艺。”</p><p>“那不错，我们今天还真的带了一千五百金币。”雷蒙德说着从邓斯坦的口袋里顺出来那张信用状扬了扬，“大哥，你就圆了他这个心愿呗？”</p><p>店老板吃了一惊，拿过那张信用状把脸凑上去研究了一番。“我就不问你们是怎么得到贵族青睐的了。”最后他这么说，“冒险者们，你们的板甲最迟什么时候要？”</p><p>杜少康替他们两个答道：“我们有些十万火急的事，最好这两天就能拿到。您看方便加急吗？”</p><p>侏儒露出为难的表情，自言自语了一些“没有一个星期可没法量身定做”之类的话。面对杜少康有没有可以直接加工的半成品的追问，他刚说出一句“倒是正在给一个不急的客户做”，就看见雷蒙德拿着一根不知道从哪里掏出来的金条在他面前晃了晃。</p><p>“我们受一位贵族老爷委托，准备去执行非常重要的任务，可等不了那么长时间啊。”雷蒙德的谎话信手拈来，“我们还要买不少东西呢，要不上头给我们的预算我们也不计较了，你们收下之后不用找钱。”</p><p>杜少康听了他的话，也趁热打铁游说起店老板来：“就是，我们这一笔订单可能比那位客户大老爷还重要多了，您再考虑考虑？”</p><p> </p><p>镀银武器和护甲是他们的购物清单上最主要的支出部分，因此在他们付全款下完订单离开铁匠铺时，他们担心被抢劫的压力也减轻了不少。</p><p>杜少康一边往外走，一边打开邓斯坦列的清单，确认下一个目的地。当他看到一个地址后写着雕金匠时，他疑惑地问：“去这个地方买什么？”</p><p>邓斯坦这时候还端详着刚刚买来的一把钢制长剑，听了杜少康的问题只是心不在焉地回答道：“戒指。”</p><p>“你要去求婚？”雷蒙德随口问道。</p><p>听了这句话，邓斯坦这才回过神来；他把剑挂到腰带上，认真地向两人解释：“有一个特殊的法术可以让我替受术者承担一部分伤害，我想过了，它应该会很有用。戒指是法术的施法媒介，我们需要一对或者两对。”</p><p>杜少康大吃一惊，而雷蒙德又露出了那种“天哪，牧师”的表情。邓斯坦没有理会两人的不情愿，拉着他们去了雕金匠的店。</p><p>博德之门作为现在剑湾最大的贸易城市，自然是也聚集了不少手艺人。当他们推开下城区一家外表平平无奇的首饰店的门时，不免还是被里面琳琅满目的展示品晃花了眼。或许是为了防盗又或许是下城区极少有人购买昂贵首饰，那些展示用的首饰所使用的材料并不贵重，但是却足以体现雕金匠的精湛手艺了。</p><p>趴在放大镜前的雕金匠抬起头来看他们，没等他打招呼，邓斯坦就径直走向了柜台。牧师粗略打量了一下面前的银质戒指，问道：“不好意思，你们这里有铂金对戒吗？”</p><p>“铂金对戒？那先恭喜您了。”雕金匠放下放大镜，来到他面前，“不过我这里没有能直接带走的，明天才能取。”</p><p>既然板甲要等两天，他们也没有理由拒绝这一提议。在邓斯坦答应下来之后，雕金匠提出测量他的手指尺寸。</p><p>雕金匠一边用线量度邓斯坦的无名指，一边探头看了看他身后的两个男人。“看来夫人没有一起来。您可记得她的手指尺寸？”</p><p>“什么？这是我们三个……”邓斯坦话说了一半才反应过来，但是却已经看到雕金匠露出了怀疑的表情。还没等他对陷入困惑的雕金匠解释，后头的杜少康又说话了。</p><p>“不不不，别算上我。”受国人连连摆手，“你们两个戴就行了，我真没必要。”</p><p>眼看着雕金匠脸上的表情变得更加奇怪了，邓斯坦又想开口解释，可那开明的雕金匠却在他发出声音之前就把雷蒙德招呼了过来。而这雷蒙德竟也没有解释的意思，反而是觉得好笑似的一个劲地笑，还有模有样地跟面前的中年人谈论起最近越发开放的社会风气来。邓斯坦一口气憋在喉咙里，最终还是忍不住打断了他们。</p><p>“等等，等等。”牧师着急地说，“这不是结婚戒指，就是法术媒介。我是个牧师，我是个牧师。”</p><p> </p><p>等离开了雕金匠的小店，三人就装作什么都不知道一样，对刚才的事情闭口不谈了。杜少康一本正经地拿出清单，却发现上头写着上城区广市。</p><p>“这个广市是什么地方？”杜少康问。</p><p>邓斯坦很庆幸他们有了一个新的话题，赶忙答道：“所有来博德之门做生意的人，如果没有执照，就只能去广市交易。我要买几个其他神祇的圣徽。此外我们还需要不少钻石，去那里或许能找到恰好在贩售宝石的商人，总比一家一家商店买过去好些。”</p><p>杜少康“嗯嗯”地应了几声，突然反应过来，又问：“圣徽？”</p><p>“我现在使用的不知道是什么东西的神力。”邓斯坦说到这里的时候，三人不约而同地看了一眼他背上的盾牌，“如果我挂着圣徽的话，估计就没有那么多人会多管闲事了；而只要我不明着说，这也不算是骗人。既然我们要去埃尔托瑞尔，那么托姆和洛山达的圣徽或许是个不错的选择。”</p><p>就在他们一边说着一边向上城区方向走的时候，杜少康突然拉住了邓斯坦。“看，上次我跟你说的魔法用品店。”</p><p>邓斯坦顺着他指着的方向看去，只见一栋圆形的建筑物矗立在两个路口外。它的拱顶由半透明的彩色玻璃构成，即使距离这里还有些距离，也还是相当显眼。雷蒙德听了杜少康的话，过了半晌才像突然想起什么似的，说了一句“上次那包魔豆还没找到买家”。</p><p>“说不定他们也收购这种稀奇东西？”杜少康猜测着，拉上两人走向那栋建筑物。</p><p>在往那家店走去的过程中，邓斯坦简单向两人介绍了一下这家店：它如今的店主人是个法师，自称年轻时是一个冒险者，在跟恶魔大战一场后失去了他的伟大力量，于是来这里开店给人占卜。</p><p>“他不一定会愿意卖给我们魔法物品。”他提醒道：“而且跟他做生意也要小心，他有点吝啬。”</p><p>三人推开这家叫做“魔法杂货铺”的气派商店的门，听见门口的铃铛发出清脆的响声。阳光透过彩色玻璃穹顶照射在高档家具和地毯上，留下一道道彩虹般的痕迹，而丝绸帷幔则把通往商店更深处的路遮挡了起来。</p><p>一个侏儒听见铃铛的声音，从帷幔后面探出头来看了一眼，但又马上把头缩了回去。很快，他就带着一个男人走出了帷幔。</p><p>“欢迎光临，冒险者们。”那个男人朝他们伸出看起来因为什么法术效应而干枯发黑的手，“我是莱瓦伦·黑手，魔法杂货铺的店主，请问有什么能帮到你们的？”</p><p>“中午好，先生，我们有一样神奇的宝贝，不知道像您这样的法师会不会用得上。”杜少康堆着笑这么说道，示意雷蒙德把东西拿出来。</p><p>雷蒙德费了一点功夫才把那袋魔豆找出来。当他把袋子打开给莱瓦伦看的时候，对方扶着眼镜凑过去观察了半晌，接着吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“恕我冒昧，你们是从哪里得到这种东西的？”</p><p>“博德之门附近的地下墓穴里。”邓斯坦答道，“看起来在那里放了至少几百年。”</p><p>杜少康又补充道：“那个墓穴里还有可古老的壁画了，画着持矛的战士和金色的平原什么的。”</p><p>莱瓦伦摸着胡子打量了许久这三个人，也不知道打的什么算盘，最后终于开口了。“我愿意用一千四百金币买下来。但是，”他顿了顿，“我们店里不可能有那么多的现金。”</p><p>“一千四百？这个东西那么值钱？”杜少康有些惊讶。</p><p>“说不定给它编个泰瑟尔王国古代王室成员陪葬品的来头，他就能翻倍卖出去呢。”邓斯坦小声对他说道。</p><p>“这个好办，”雷蒙德这句是对莱瓦伦说的，“你让我们拿走等值的魔法物品就行。”</p><p>听了这话，莱瓦伦皱起了眉头。“魔法物品？不好意思，我们的魔法物品不对外出售。”</p><p>“哎，那算了。”杜少康做出连连摇头的样子，“可惜了，可惜了。我看我们还是去联系别的买家吧，这东西可抢手了呢。”</p><p>邓斯坦见状，也和他一唱一和了起来：“可惜了，先生，钱对我们这种冒险者来说没什么用，您这里的东西对我们来说肯定更合适。您从前也是一个冒险者，肯定能理解我们比起钱更喜欢装备的心情的。”</p><p>莱瓦伦说理解也不是，说不理解也不是。而这时杜少康又补充了一句：“没错！伟大的前冒险者向我们推荐的东西一定不错。您看，我们得到了装备，您又能用这个宝贝再赚一笔，这岂不是双赢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>三人最早看中的东西是一个炼金壶。这个陶壶上面足有十个壶嘴，每个壶嘴都有一个不同颜色的塞子。当杜少康把它拿起来晃动时，他听见里面有液体晃动的声音；可当他打开其中一个塞子时，却发现里面空空如也。莱瓦伦向他解释这个壶的作用——打开不同的塞子就可以倒出不同种类的液体，从水到葡萄酒，从蛋黄酱到毒药，足足有十种。</p><p>“您不让我亲眼看看，我也不知道这是真是假啊。”杜少康说。</p><p>一分钟后，他就端着一杯啤酒说他买定这个了。</p><p>就在他给邓斯坦展示炼金壶的作用时，那个店主又拿着一个像是挎包一样的东西回来了。他说这是一个次元袋，打开给杜少康看了看里面黑洞般的内部，又演示了一遍把一个看起来比挎包容量大许多的物体放进去又拿出来的过程。</p><p>“作为一个资深冒险者。”他听起来高傲又自信，“我推荐你们带上这个。”</p><p>这时候雷蒙德从不知道哪里钻了出来，他的脚上穿着一双带翅膀的短靴。“我能带走这个吗？”</p><p>“飞翼之靴，你在哪里找到的？”莱瓦伦显得有点疑惑，不过还是挥了挥手，“反正也没什么人会要这个，你拿走吧。”</p><p>“不错，我现在可以飞了。”雷蒙德说笑道，看了看他的两个同伴，“但你们两个只能在地上跑，这不太方便。”</p><p>两人还没说出“我也没那么想飞”，游荡者就又消失在某处帷幔后头。过了一会，他又拿着一把扫帚回来了。那扫帚看起来相当陈旧，像是一把用来扫了很多垃圾的普通扫帚。</p><p>“我打赌这个东西也会飞？”雷蒙德看着莱瓦伦。</p><p>“啊，它确实会飞。”莱瓦伦扶了扶眼镜，“可它已经很旧了，不值多少钱了。”</p><p>“那我们就不客气了。”</p><p>邓斯坦皱着眉打断了把这当自己家的雷蒙德跟莱瓦伦的对话，问道：“您店里有适合真正在战斗中使用的魔法物品吗？”</p><p>莱瓦伦打量他一番，目光在他的盾牌和武器上停留，又落在他不大合身的锁甲上。店主人说了些“盾牌和武器看起来那么好，不换点像样的护甲配件可不像话”之类的话，怂恿邓斯坦买一双铁手套。接着，他在货物里翻找一番，取出了一双镶着金边的银色铁手套。它们小臂的部分还雕刻着食人魔一样的脸。</p><p>“在外面冒险的那些战士和圣武士，哪个不是比你块头大一圈？你这身板要用好那些武器，还是得靠这个。”莱瓦伦这么说着把东西递给他，“戴着这双铁手套的时候，你可以轻易就使出食人魔一样的力气。”</p><p>邓斯坦一时间拿不准他到底是好心还是在讽刺他，在对方算出价格之后才认定只是因为这个东西的性能和价格不匹配，平时卖不出去。只是他也没有办法反驳对方的话，只是默默地收了下来。</p><p>最后，雷蒙德又搜罗来了一些零零散散的的东西，而杜少康如获至宝一般找到一根据说会提醒危险的棍状警戒武器；虽然那些零碎东西不值钱又没有什么用，而这根警戒棍的外观设计实在是有些不过关，但是两人还是把东西全买了下来。</p><p>到最后，除了用魔豆抵去的货款之后，雷蒙德又从背包里多拿了好几根金条出来。在他们忙活的时候，坐在昂贵沙发上的邓斯坦突然想起了什么，拿起自己的钢剑走向莱瓦伦。</p><p>“既然您是一位出色的法师，”他问，“那么您能不能帮我给这把武器附魔？”</p><p> </p><p>他们去魔法杂货铺的时候本就已经过了最合适的午饭时间，这会儿出来更是已经到了下午。三人见上城区还有些距离，更何况到了集市还得好一番寻找，于是决定先回精灵之歌歇一歇。</p><p>“对了，你们说蕾娅也跟我们是好朋友了，我们要不要请她吃一顿饭？”杜少康突然提议道，“我们留她一个人那么久，也挺过意不去的。”</p><p>其余两人表示同意，但是在思考片刻后提出了疑问：“克里格怎么办？”</p><p>杜少康也陷入了思索之中。半晌，他一拍脑袋，说道：“我们在澡堂遇到的那三个骷髅还在吗？”</p><p>于是，接下来便有了蕾娅和克里格在梦幻套房里看着三人从次元口袋里倒出无数人类骨头的场面。邓斯坦对地上的骨头说了一句指令，它们就漂浮起来，自己组成了三具完整的骷髅。见到这一幕的地狱骑手和至高观日者都相当吃惊，而杜少康赶忙向他们解释这是他们在敌人老巢意外结交的朋友。</p><p>“别担心，它们跟我们关系很好的，之前还帮了我们很大的忙呢。”</p><p>与此同时，邓斯坦对那三个骷髅下了命令：“在这里看守这个老人，如果他想逃跑就去追。”</p><p>见它们听得懂邓斯坦的命令，蕾娅显然对这些骷髅放心了不少，而克里格则更惶恐了。杜少康拍拍捡骨头时手上沾的土，说：“好了，现在这里暂时不用操心了。我们三个想请你吃一顿饭，姑娘，你看能赏个脸吗？”</p><p>“光靠这三个骷髅能行吗？”蕾娅小声地对杜少康说，不放心地看了一眼它们。</p><p>“没事，它们要是追着老先生出门去，肯定能引起焰拳的注意，到时候我们也知道了。”</p><p>蕾娅虽然还是不放心，但是也无法拒绝杜少康的一番热情好意，只得答应跟他们一起出去。不过这会儿离晚饭还有不短的时间，所以他们就把她往上城区的集市带，好让她散散心。</p><p>四人效仿了上次的方法顺利进入了上城区，在邓斯坦的带领下找到了广市——那是一个靠近北部黑门的广场，从世界各地来的行商人在这里就地摆摊，而旅行艺人也会在这里进行表演。彩色的遮阳棚像彩虹的波浪一样挤满了宽阔的广场，交谈声和乐声混杂在一起，时不时还会爆发出一阵鼓掌喝彩声。</p><p>“哎呀，”杜少康忍不住感叹道：“下城区可没有气氛那么热闹的地方啊。”</p><p>雷蒙德抛起不知道从哪里来的苹果，在伸手接住的时候看向蕾娅，问道：“你有什么想要的东西吗？送给你。”</p><p>邓斯坦双手抱胸，重重地叹了口气。“我们先去找钻石。”</p><p> </p><p>当雷蒙德把一背包的金条放在卡琳珊商人面前要求全部换成钻石时，邻近摊位的商贩和路过的老爷太太们都纷纷停下来看起了热闹。邓斯坦和蕾娅不愿吸引过多视线，戴着斗篷的兜帽默不作声；但雷蒙德和杜少康倒是不畏惧目光，而是坦坦荡荡地跟商人进行交易。</p><p>他们把这个商人的所有钻石都买下来之后，雷蒙德的背包里还是剩了好几磅黄金。眼看着这个商人一瞬间赚够了本，马上就可以掉头回乡去了，围观人群里甚至有人吹起了口哨。</p><p>邓斯坦在博德之门生活了这些年，出于各种目的混进来上城区的次数都记不得了，可从来没有引起过除多事的卫兵以外任何一个人的注意；平心而论，被这么多人注视着，他已经开始有些不安了。</p><p>想必蕾娅也是如此——毕竟，他们两个可都是被发现了真实身份就要抓回去的通缉犯。</p><p>杜少康笑着说了相当多的好话，朝那个慷慨的商人道谢。雷蒙德把变轻了的背包背起来，又把装在袋子里的钻石塞在邓斯坦的手里，让他好好保管。等他们回过头来，才发现真的有非常多的人时不时侧目观察他们。</p><p>“你说我们是不是有点张扬了？”杜少康终于是露出了些许担忧的神色，“在我们老家，有一句话叫财不外露。这要是被人给抢了怎么办？”</p><p>雷蒙德一边往回走，一边悄悄顺了杂货摊子的一颗骰子。他满不在乎地说：“要有人来抢就打架吧。”</p><p>“我们不能在上城区打架。”邓斯坦提醒道。</p><p>“我们可是焰拳，焰拳对强盗出手也没什么吧。”</p><p>面对雷蒙德这句话，邓斯坦一时说不出反驳的话来。焰拳确实拥有就地执法的权力，哪怕是在这个护卫队的主场。</p><p>四人一路走，两侧就一路有人看着他们交头接耳。等他们到广场中间的喷泉边坐下来休息的时候，远远地悄悄观察他们的人就更多了。</p><p>杜少康被看得实在是有点坐立难安了，往前走两步，对着人群说：“要不我给各位来表演一段我们受国的醉拳？”</p><p> </p><p>杜少康的两位好兄弟自然是觉得有些尴尬的，因此只有蕾娅饶有兴致地观看他的表演。雷蒙德无所事事地把玩着手里的骰子，而邓斯坦则抱着双臂观察着围观的人群。</p><p>牧师在人群里看见了一些生面孔也看见了一些熟面孔，像是常常光顾的摊贩和打过交道的卫兵。这让他有一种奇怪的感觉——此刻他是属于博德之门的，但他很快就要逃离这个地方，到没有终点的远方去了。</p><p>他在人群中捕捉到了一名老妪的身影。他觉得这个老太太有些面熟，却想不起来是在哪里见过她。他在这里生活了太久了，不可能把每个见过的人都记下来。</p><p>这边厢，杜少康突然劈出一腿坐倒在地上，引得路人纷纷屏息细看，生怕他就这么睡在了路上；可就在人群聚精会神之际，他又突然如鲤鱼般弹起，连翻两圈且迅捷地挥出两拳，赢来了一片惊呼。在呼声中，他扮演着一名醉汉，把空酒壶掠过嘴边的同时把上身向后直直仰去。这一双脚脚掌未曾离地、上身却几乎与地面齐平的功夫让喝彩和掌声此起彼伏，但与之同时出现的还有警戒长棍那只有杜少康能察觉到的震动。</p><p>邓斯坦看着人群的方向倒吸了一口气。雷蒙德困惑地抬起头看向他，又顺着他的目光看向人群。</p><p>在颠倒的视野里，杜少康快速地锁定了人群中几个在光天化日之下披着黑色斗篷的身影。他便顺势往地上一倒，装出酩酊大醉的模样。他瞥了一眼两名同伴——邓斯坦的脸色相当不好，因此他猜测事情恐怕有些棘手。</p><p>杜少康往身侧滚了几圈接近了人群的方向，摇晃而蹒跚地爬起走向人群。人们自觉地为表演者让开一条道，期待着他接下来还会使出什么惊人的招数。只见他如瘸腿的兔一般蹦向两名没有让路的穿斗篷的神秘人，同时向他们挥出长棍。</p><p>就在这时候，人群之中突然闪出一道寒光——竟是一把匕首直直地朝杜少康挥来！</p><p>杜少康眼疾手快，脚尖点地一个侧身避开了刺来的匕首，可手里的长棍自然也挥了个空。邓斯坦看清楚了：那名藏在人群中的老妪手中拿着一把弯曲的匕首。这时候他终于是想起来在哪里见过她了。她根本不是老人，而是一个把自己易容成老人的巴尔信徒；邓斯坦认识她，甚至还见识过她易容的把戏。</p><p>把长棍在手中快速地调换了两次，杜少康又迅速地朝黑衣人连出两拳。对方虽然勉强躲开了第一拳，却没能做出如此迅速的判断，被第二拳结结实实地打中了面部。另一名黑衣人见状，突然高喝一声。</p><p>“他们发现我们了！”他对人群中喝道：“进攻！”</p><p>这时候，围观的人群才意识到这似乎已经脱离了表演的范畴。人群中的黑衣人们纷纷扯下斗篷拔出了武器，无一例外都是身着重甲的战士。</p><p>邓斯坦当机立断抄起手边的盾牌，高声提醒道：“是班恩的信徒！”</p><p>看到这一场面的民众尖叫着远离了广场，而那些班恩信徒则从他们之中冲了出来，打算从两侧夹击。其中一名反应最快的信徒朝一旁的三人冲去，同时将手中的长矛直直地刺向雷蒙德。雷蒙德虽然还没反应过来是什么情况，但还是凭借着本能的肉体反应躲开了这一记攻击。</p><p>“老大，就是现在！”那信徒朝不远处大叫道。</p><p>话音刚落，一道闪光如箭般射向邓斯坦。邓斯坦对这一法术了然于心，几乎是条件反射似地蹲下躲过了这一击。施法者收回手去，朝他们一步步地逼近。</p><p>邓斯坦瞪着来人，而对方也紧紧地盯着他的眼睛。那是一个面带刺青的女人，身披黑色板甲，每一步都带着令人恐惧的威压。</p><p>“邓斯坦，”她叫出了他的名字，“我回来了，你怎么不来欢迎一下？”</p><p>他自然是认得她的。她便是他先前提到过的班恩的牧师，代号为黑铠的领导者。她曾是他的上司，他的导师，他的救命恩人。但如今他只是一个叛徒，而她是他的敌人。</p><p>“我无情的主啊，”她胸前的圣徽随着她的步伐在阳光下闪着跳跃的光，“请向我等的敌人降下灾祸，令他们屈服于您的力量吧！”</p><p>听到这句祈祷，曾在死亡三神的地下城大闹一场的三人不约而同地回想起了那战况惨烈的一夜。一股强大的支配之力莫名地压在心头，让他们甚至连握紧手中的武器都变得有些困难了起来。哪怕知道这是黑铠所施展的法术的效果，一度差点被死亡三神的信徒击溃的恐惧还是渗透了佣兵们的每一个毛孔。</p><p>雷蒙德低声咒骂了一句，以迅雷一般的速度抽出短剑插向身边的信徒没有护甲保护的大腿。即使他在法术的影响下有些难以集中注意力，在这么近的距离下这一剑也还是勉强刺中了。那信徒大叫一声，而雷蒙德迅速地收回短剑闪身躲到邓斯坦背后，道：“掩护我！”</p><p>邓斯坦对黑铠比了个下城区流行的侮辱性手势。女人挑了挑眉，冷笑了一声。</p><p>趁这个机会，邓斯坦伸出手念出咒文，以相同的法术攻向黑铠。只可惜这一下过于匆忙，对方只消往旁边轻轻一侧身子便躲了过去。那道白光打在她身后的水果摊上，伴随着一声巨响击碎了摆放商品的桌子。苹果和梨子散落一地，滚到了黑铠的脚边。</p><p>但邓斯坦并没有就此收手，而是抽出长剑，凭借着军事化训练所锻炼出来的速度向黑铠猛攻过去。那女人却毫不动摇，甚至没有闪躲，只是高昂着头颅冷眼看着他——这眼神刺得邓斯坦的手抖了抖，让这一剑挥空了。女人无动于衷地用手拨开了他的长剑。</p><p>“你们先解决掉其他人，”邓斯坦咬牙切齿地看着黑铠，“我来拖住这个家伙！”</p><p> </p><p>杜少康正想寻找那个巴尔信徒的身影，却发现她像凭空消失一样找不着痕迹了。他还没来得及作出反应，就见身边其中一个班恩信徒朝自己挥出了硬头锤。</p><p>武僧一个下腰躲过了这一击，把长棍朝那两个班恩信徒扫去。可是这些战争疯子们显然也接受过系统的军事训练，反应比一般的强盗绑匪快多了——其中一人用黑色铁手套一把抓住了长棍，意欲从杜少康手中将其夺下。</p><p>“休想！”杜少康手上一使劲，把长棍夺回的同时将那人掼在了地上。</p><p>而另一边的蕾娅已经把长剑短剑全数出鞘，以迅雷不及掩耳之势挥向了先前袭击雷蒙德的信徒。她的剑刃被那人用长柄全数挡下，可也把他逼得连连后退。</p><p>“他们可不是一般人！”地狱骑手在刺出一剑后朝同伴们喊道，“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>此时雷蒙德已经靠邓斯坦和蕾娅开出了一条路来。他环顾一圈，迅速锁定了不远处的一个棚顶；于是他抽出弓朝那个摊位跑去，在摊贩尖叫着躲到货箱后的同时跳起来，借着飞翼之靴的力量轻松地踩着货箱跃上了棚顶。游荡者回身拉弓朝与蕾娅交锋的信徒射出一箭，正正命中他的膝盖。</p><p>这个班恩信徒大叫一声，瞪了房顶上的雷蒙德一眼。他听见黑铠和邓斯坦交战的武器碰撞声，于是也顾不上穷追不舍的蕾娅，喊着“老大我来帮你”将矛刺向了邓斯坦。而剩下两个没有在战斗的班恩信徒则都拉起了弓，朝雷蒙德放箭；只不过游荡者的身手显然也没有那么简单，轻松地就蹲下躲过了这两支箭。</p><p>杜少康则仍在同身边的两个班恩信徒搏斗。他朝仍然站立着的信徒挥出一棍，却被对方用盾牌挡了下来，于是他又不甘示弱地再次出拳。</p><p>就在武僧挥出拳头的刹那，身披黑斗篷的巴尔信徒从一旁的凉棚阴影里现身，朝着他刺出了匕首。杜少康急忙后仰躲开，让刀尖贴着自己的下巴刺了个空，自己却因惯性躺倒在地；而还没等他爬起来，那巴尔信徒又朝他连刺两刀，多亏了他反应迅速朝一旁滚去，才没被伤到分毫。</p><p>武僧来不及爬起来，而是从地上给旁边的班恩信徒来了个扫堂腿，也没管打没打中，一骨碌滚远了。</p><p> </p><p>邓斯坦用盾牌挡下了黑铠的第一下进攻，却被第二下有力的锤击穿透盾牌震得手臂关节都剧痛起来。他咬着牙朝她挥出长剑，可是别说造成伤口了，甚至连击中她都还有些距离。</p><p>对他来说要反抗这个女人实在是太难了。这不仅仅是在反抗他从前的信仰，也是在反抗被她驯服的自我。但是当他握紧手中的盾牌时，他又感到了一丝的希望。于是牧师高声道出一声咒文，让虚幻的匕首在黑铠的身侧现身。</p><p>当他指挥着匕首攻击她时，她用黑色的铁手套把伤害挡了下来。她看了一眼灵体匕首，冷冷地问道：“怎么，这是你找到的新主人的力量么？”</p><p>邓斯坦还没来得及回答，就听见身后的班恩信徒大喊了一声。他下意识地举盾去挡，勉强防下了刺向自己的长矛。在牧师陷入腹背受敌境地之时，一支从远处射来的箭正中这个班恩信徒的胸膛，让他咳出鲜血倒在了地上。</p><p>远处的雷蒙德对邓斯坦做了个手势：“不用谢。”</p><p>可就在这时候，黑铠手中的锤已经击中了邓斯坦的侧腹。邓斯坦闷哼一声，举起盾牌挡下了接下来的一击。他顾不上疼痛，把右手的剑劈向对方，又在挥空之后试图让灵体匕首攻击她。</p><p>黑铠轻松地防下了匕首的攻击，看他的眼神里竟带了些看白痴的怜悯。“你要抵抗到什么时候？”她问，“你知道这是没有用的。”</p><p>“去死吧。”邓斯坦咬牙切齿地答道，“为了多萝西娅。”</p><p> </p><p>杜少康在地上还没来得及爬起来，就被三个邪教徒追着一顿乱捶，颇有点还在表演的味道。两个硬头锤轮流砸在杜少康后背上，他虽然觉得疼，但还是一路朝远处翻滚，躲过了巴尔信徒刺下来的两刀。</p><p>最后，武僧翻身趴在地上一撑身子，原地跳了起来，稳稳当当地站在了三人的面前。他一脚踢起长棍，接稳了往巴尔信徒的头上敲去，让她晕头转向；紧接着，他又往中间的班恩信徒伸出一拳，在拳头被接下来的同时又趁第三人不注意朝他裆下猛起一脚。</p><p>那个班恩信徒捂着裤裆嗷地叫起来。把这看在眼里的雷蒙德正想笑，却感觉自己被远处的班恩信徒瞄准了，赶忙闪身躲开了射来的箭矢。他也拉弓，犹豫了片刻后瞄准了那个穿黑色盔甲的大姐头。</p><p>杜少康不敢一个人和三个人缠斗，趁他们无力追击向后退去。可剩下的一个班恩信徒还是追了上来，又朝他挥出硬头锤。</p><p>武僧用长棍撑着地面跃起躲过这一击，又向后落到地面上，让长棍杵在地面上那端被翘起，击中对方的小腿骨，让对方一个踉跄。他想补上一拳，却挥了个空；而这时雷蒙德射出的一支箭从他原本站着的位置掠过，直冲战况最激烈的地方去了。</p><p> </p><p>就在黑铠打算再次对邓斯坦挥锤的时候，一把长剑带着风劈在她的铁手套上，让她的动作顿了顿。她顺着收剑的方向看去，只见红头发的异邦人又朝她挥出一剑，但又被她轻松地挡了下来。</p><p>蕾娅咬咬牙，把另一只手上的短剑也挥向了黑铠。班恩的牧师伸出戴着铁手套的左手来，毫不费力地抓住了挥来的剑刃。还没等蕾娅把剑收回去，她就用力把短剑夺了过来，丢到远处的地面上。</p><p>而在短剑发出摩擦声在地砖上滑远的时候，一支箭刺中了黑铠没有盔甲防护的大腿。她瞥了一眼远处的雷蒙德，冷笑一声，像没事人一样又看向了邓斯坦。</p><p>“看来你被你的小朋友们带坏了。”她这么说罢，念出了一句咒语。</p><p>就像黑色的蚁群从眼窝里爬出一样，邓斯坦的视线逐渐被一片漆黑所占据。他惊慌失措，下意识伸手去扒拉自己的眼睛，却没能抵挡黑暗的降临。在目不能视的恐慌之中，印刻在身体上的记忆又被唤醒了；他仿佛又一次回到了下水道的那片黑暗之中，鼠群啃食身体的幻痛让他颤抖起来，僵在原地动弹不得。</p><p>地狱骑手朝黑铠挥出长剑，喊道：“你做了什么？！”</p><p>而牧师则呜咽着祈祷起来：“请您借我一臂之力吧……”</p><p>在长剑击中盔甲的清脆声响响起的同时，隐藏领主的声音也在牧师的头脑之中响起。“你需要我的力量。”那桎梏之中的神说，“那就不要惊慌，祈祷吧。”</p><p>“我明察的主啊，”就在邓斯坦如此祈祷的同时，蕾娅又朝黑铠挥出了第二剑；而牧师继续说道：“请为我等降下祝福吧！”</p><p>长剑划过黑铠的侧脸，留下一道伤痕。班恩的牧师露出了转瞬即逝的惊讶眼神。与此同时，那股赋予威压的法术力量减弱下去，神赐祝福所带来的决心替代了恐惧。</p><p>“让他们靠近些。”隐藏领主对邓斯坦低语道。这个声音伴随着那股温暖的气息，莫名地安抚了牧师的心神。</p><p>可邓斯坦还没来得及追问，就在一片黑暗之中听见黑铠又念了一句咒文，接着便感觉一股死的力量自四周涌向自己的身体。他看不到究竟发生了什么，只模糊地感觉到耳边响起蕾娅呼唤自己的声音，随后才意识到有铁锈味的粘稠液体从自己的嘴唇滴落。</p><p>“你离远点……”邓斯坦用剑撑着身体，这么对蕾娅说道。在发觉对方有些犹豫的时候，他又补充了一句：“我有一个计划，赶快！”</p><p>“这次你也要让小姑娘逃跑，自己留下来吗？”黑铠的声音听起来带了些挖苦的味道。邓斯坦虽然愤怒，但是却无力同她争辩了。他直起腰来，深吸一口气，孤注一掷地把希望押在了隐藏领主的话上。</p><p>“你们不是来杀我的吗？那就来吧！”他高声喊道，“还是说你们班恩的信徒连杀叛徒的胆都没有？”</p><p> </p><p>余下的班恩信徒原本不是在追击杜少康就是在瞄准雷蒙德，听了邓斯坦的这番话却都纷纷看向了他。</p><p>黑铠冷眼看着面前狼狈不堪却站得笔直的叛徒，没有感情地下了命令：“弟兄姐妹们，杀了他。”</p><p>拿着弓的班恩信徒换出硬头锤跑来，而原本想追杜少康的三人也朝邓斯坦的身边围过去。蕾娅虽然犹豫，但是决定相信邓斯坦的计划，向后退去。</p><p>“可别让叛徒死得太轻松了。”黑铠这么说道，语气像是在谈论天气一样平淡。</p><p>就在敌人包围了邓斯坦的时候，却有一人大叫了一声“那面盾牌”，声音甚至有些颤抖。邓斯坦什么都看不见，而他的同伴们也因为信徒们围得水泄不通而没有看到什么。可紧接着除黑铠外的所有死亡三神信徒都开始向后退，没有人敢对邓斯坦下手了。</p><p>黑铠说着“一群废物”亲自朝邓斯坦挥锤，可却被那目盲的牧师用盾牌挡了下来，就像那不是他本人的判断似的。两人身边那把灵体匕首直直地刺向黑铠，在她来得及收武器防御之前，往手臂内侧没有盔甲防护的地方增添了一处涌出鲜血的伤口。</p><p>当她回头的时候，邓斯坦手中的长剑正朝她的腹部刺来。精准的一击刺穿了她的下腹部，而这出自邓斯坦本人的意志，而非神的祝福。</p><p>随着剑刃被抽离身体，黑铠支撑不住身体，跪倒在了邓斯坦的面前。她像是还不想认输似的，努力地支撑着身体，喃喃地说了些什么。邓斯坦原以为她就算不求饶，也至少会诅咒他，会试着和他同归于尽。</p><p>可她却只是在道歉：“我的主，请原谅我的无能……”</p><p>因此邓斯坦一直握着滴血的剑站在那里，直到他的视野因那个女人彻底断气而恢复光明，又直到护卫队领着一队焰拳的人赶来现场。他就这么一直看着那个女人的尸体，甚至也没留意到杜少康如何跟围观群众交涉，雷蒙德又如何把蕾娅从焰拳的眼皮底下送走。</p><p>她甚至不屑于诅咒我。她眼里只有她的主。邓斯坦这么想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来，焰拳收走了班恩信徒们的尸体，而还活着那些人也早就逃得没影了。这件事或许在上城区造成了不小的骚动，但随着焰拳回去向佐治队长的三人也没有心思去留意这种事——更何况，在十年前的归来之日庆典上，广市可是发生过更大的骚乱的。在博德之门这种地方，人们或许早已对斗殴和死亡见惯不怪了。</p><p>在邓斯坦接受治疗的时候，佐治队长被几个手下簇拥着来到他们的身边。杜少康见了队长马上站起来，邓斯坦也想站，却被按了回去。他们原以为焰拳上级该开始训斥他们的乱来了，可队长的第一句话却是“你们没事吧”。</p><p>“我们没什么事。没想到死亡三神的教徒还有残党，竟然都追到人多的地方去了。”杜少康一个劲地道歉，“给队长您添麻烦了，真是过意不去。”</p><p>佐治队长挥挥手，让他不必在意。“既然你们解决掉了他们的头领，也不算是坏事吧。”他把脸转向邓斯坦，眯起他的独眼，“邓斯坦，是吧？我的手下们听说了一些关于这场争斗的细节，或许你应该给我们一个交代。”</p><p>“这不是正常的工作风险吗？”雷蒙德率先开口道。他还坐在小凳上，喝着本应属于邓斯坦的热饮。</p><p>“叛徒又是怎么回事？”</p><p>“那些人确实是来找邓斯坦寻仇的。他为了摸清楚敌人的老巢，特意混进教徒里了。”雷蒙德放下杯子，换了个话题，“那么接下来的交接工作怎么办？我们不太适合继续跟进这件事了。还有，看在超额工作的份上，我们是不是应该多拿些钱——”</p><p>还没等佐治队长回答他的话，一阵重甲士兵的脚步声就打断了他们的谈话。一些身穿带有焰拳徽记的板甲的人朝他们走来，这些人除了装备比在场所有人都精良以外，也无一例外都是生面孔。那些焰拳士兵在他们面前站定，而一个灰白头发的女人从这面铁墙之后走了出来。</p><p>“这几个疯子就是把这座城市每一个鼠窝都搅乱了的人吗？”</p><p>“波蒂尔指挥官！”佐治队长惊讶地迎了上去，“我听说您还有至少十天才能回到博德之门。”</p><p>“那是政府的官员们想让你这么认为罢了，队长。”波蒂尔指挥官说罢，看向了愣在一旁的三人，“我相信你们已经得到了你们应得的报酬了吧？”</p><p>杜少康第一个反应过来：“哎呀，您是说对付死亡三神的报酬吗？我们已经拿到了，但是……”</p><p>雷蒙德紧随其后说道：“我们还完成了不少额外任务，给你们减轻了工作量。刚才队长还在和我们讨论多付工钱的事情呢。”</p><p>“是啊，我们拿到了对付死亡三神的工钱，可这不还有别的鼠窝嘛！”杜少康附和道。</p><p>波蒂尔指挥官看向佐治队长，这让后者有些紧张。队长干笑两声，说：“这不是正打算给他们您就来了吗……”接着他转向三人，“你们快去找军需官拿补给吧，我们这里还有正事要谈呢！”</p><p> </p><p>三人回到精灵之歌的时候发现蕾娅和菲斯克坐在一起，这才想起之前说好了这一天要商量去烛堡的行程。虽然本来说好了要请蕾娅吃饭，但是这时候早就到了晚饭时间，而经过这么一遭的一行人也没有力气再出去逛一通了，就决定正好在精灵之歌解决晚饭。</p><p>“你们来之前，我已经和这位姑娘商量过一部分了。”在梦幻套房的餐厅里等上菜的时候菲斯克这么说，“去烛堡要沿着湾岸公路南下，骑马的话大约要五天。虽然所有人进出烛堡都会被要求捐献一本在他们的库藏里没有的书，但是这件事你们可以交给我。”</p><p>杜少康想了想，问道：“我们去烛堡是为了找一位九狱专家，是吗？”听见这话，菲斯克点了点头。</p><p>“您确定那位专家能帮我们得到至高观日者的罪证么？”念及克里格还在隔壁的房间里，蕾娅小声询问道。</p><p>“萨维卡斯女士相信是这样的。我作为她的朋友，可以向你们保证她确实一直在留意埃尔托瑞尔的事情，在这件事上不太可能有疏漏。”</p><p>“并且她知道去地狱的方法？”杜少康又问。</p><p>“虽然不知道你们为什么要去地狱，但是我想她确实知道这样的方法。”菲斯克答道。</p><p>蕾娅看向邓斯坦，有些着急地问道：“你说我们可以前往地狱去拯救埃尔托瑞尔，那么就说明埃尔托瑞尔现在确实有救，是吗？”</p><p>邓斯坦有些心不在焉的，发觉蕾娅在对自己说话之后愣了一下，问了一句你刚才说什么。杜少康小声给他重复了一遍，于是他点了点头。</p><p>“据我所知，在埃尔托瑞尔发生的事情只是城市被送到了地狱去，城内的居民很可能还活着。”牧师浅浅地叹了口气，“但是现在还不知道通过什么手段能拯救他们。”</p><p>“没关系。只要还有一丝希望，我就不会放弃。”蕾娅握紧了双手，“可是你们几个也要跟我一起去吗？你们可以不管这件事的。”</p><p>杜少康笑了笑，拍着胸脯答道：“行侠仗义的大侠可不能不管这件事啊。”</p><p>“我也会去的。”邓斯坦的脸上带着忧愁的神色，“这是神的旨意。”</p><p>“我也去。”雷蒙德简短地补充道。</p><p> </p><p>从前我们也说过，雷蒙德的原则是有钱就花掉。也许是因为这次赚了一大笔，又或者是因为不知道这趟旅程会不会有去无回，他这次出手可谓阔绰——他请了在场所有人的晚饭，而那些餐点对于这几个人来说都算是相当的奢侈了。</p><p>在吃饭的时候，为了让气氛不那么悲伤，杜少康就一直用受国的故事来向菲斯克换烛堡的故事。他们从受国酿酒要用发霉的大米说到烛堡酒馆的价格，等杜少康喝得半醉了的时候，其他人也已经对在烛堡要怎么开销心知肚明了。</p><p>席间，雷蒙德虽然不参与他们的话题，但也还是会评价他们正在吃的东西。而蕾娅虽然心事重重，但面对劝自己多吃点的杜少康，也还是会微笑着感谢他。只有那个邓斯坦一直像木偶似的，面无表情，一言不发，要不是他一直在不停地给自己塞面包，杜少康都要开始担心他是不是早前打的那一架受的内伤还没好了。</p><p>“哎，兄弟。”杜少康对邓斯坦举起酒杯，“别闷闷不乐的了，这可是个好日子啊。你终于和过去的事情做了个了断，又得到了这面盾牌，可不得高兴高兴吗。”</p><p>“复仇和我想象的不太一样。”邓斯坦的声音轻飘飘的，“我只觉得空虚。”</p><p>杜少康愣了愣，而蕾娅听了这话皱起了眉。她看着邓斯坦，严肃地开口道：“我今天听见他们说你是叛徒。那到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>“你也知道，我们是焰拳雇佣兵。”雷蒙德一只手撑着脑袋，另一只手则用叉子扎起了盘子里最后一颗葡萄，“焰拳派我们去处理死亡三神的教徒，而邓斯坦则是我们之中负责卧底的那个人。”他像对佐治队长解释时那样，稍微调换了一下事实的因果关系。</p><p>但蕾娅只是看着邓斯坦：“我想听邓斯坦自己说。”</p><p>邓斯坦低下头，用手捂住了脸。“抱歉，我骗了你。”半晌，他这么说道，“我不是平民，是一个牧师。我是一个侍奉不能言说的神祇的牧师。”</p><p>“你和那些恶徒侍奉同一个神么？”</p><p>“不，当然不是！”邓斯坦放下手来，真诚地看着蕾娅，“他们夺去了我的一切，而我一直在等待着复仇的机会。如今我终于消灭了仇敌，终于能够取回我的主的圣物了……”</p><p>雷蒙德自然知道邓斯坦也是在说谎，只不过看着他那说得像是半分不假的样子，倒觉得有点新奇。他决定帮邓斯坦一把，挥了挥叉子，附和道：“别再说你的主了，我们都要听腻了。”</p><p>蕾娅沉默了一会，脸上的表情缓和下来。她对邓斯坦点了点头，说：“谢谢你愿意跟我说这些。”</p><p>邓斯坦小声说了一句“不用谢”，所幸这时候杜少康适时出来圆场了。他又跟朋友们碰了杯，说道：“别想这些不高兴的事情，都喝一杯吧。离开了博德之门可就喝不上那么好的酒了。”</p><p> </p><p>这一晚几人还是在吃过晚饭后分别，各自做最后的准备去了。在杜少康和雷蒙德离开精灵之歌之前，邓斯坦把他们拉到了酒馆门口的僻静角落，说有事情要跟他们商量。</p><p>“有一个邪恶的秘密组织正在寻找这面盾牌。对于他们来说，找到它的下落或许只是时间问题。”牧师低声说道：“我想我们得小心行事，离开博德之门之后就不要暴露行踪。”</p><p>雷蒙德皱起眉。“我就知道这不是什么好东西。”他说，“你真的要把这种东西随身带着？”</p><p>“我还有其他选择吗？”邓斯坦冷静地反问道。他抓起崭新的洛山达圣徽，“如果我向天界诸神祈祷就能得到拯救无辜人民的力量，那我又何必冒这个险？”</p><p>杜少康这时候已经喝得醉醺醺的。他摸了摸后脑勺，问道：“你知道这个组织叫什么吗？”</p><p>两人看见邓斯坦的眼神放空了一会儿，像是在发呆似的；但是很快他们的朋友就回过神来，回答了杜少康的问题：“他们自称盾之骑士。”</p><p>“这个名字听起来倒不像是邪恶组织。”杜少康摸着下颌的胡茬说道：“而且这名字听起来就像是为了这面盾牌而存在的……”</p><p>邓斯坦摇了摇头：“我也觉得他们听起来不像邪恶组织，但事实并非如此。”</p><p>“噢，所以我们其实是从什么骑士手里拿走了他们一直想要的盾牌？”雷蒙德插话道：“那我现在要支持你带着它走了。谁拿到就是谁的东西。”</p><p>“看来我们暂时达成了共识。我会留意潜在危险的，但也希望你们注意安全。”邓斯坦说，“毕竟你们跟这件事无关，波及你们就不好了。”</p><p>杜少康拍了拍他的肩膀：“兄弟一场，就别那么客气了。”</p><p>“是啊，别想这些了。”雷蒙德看上去一脸无所谓，“夜晚才刚开始，要去找点乐子吗？”</p><p>“我就免了。”邓斯坦挥挥手，转身离开，“明天见，祝你们好梦。”</p><p> </p><p>埃尔托瑞尔经不起等待，因此三位焰拳雇佣兵们在终于取齐他们准备的装备后就直奔石蜥门，打算向他们的队长提出辞呈。不管焰拳的上级是否同意，他们都打算不再拖延，现在就动身离开博德之门——无论用什么办法。</p><p>当他们找到佐治队长时，他正和波蒂尔指挥官谈话。三人还没接近就远远地听到队长的声音：“焰拳现在需要您的指挥，您不能就这么离开博德之门！”</p><p>“队长，如果现在还有谁能帮到大公，那只有可能是烛堡的专家了。”指挥官这么答道，“你和你的手下可不像能和那些学者打交道的样子。”</p><p>佐治队长正想开口，抬头看见径直走来的三人，忍不住说了一句：“我可不那么认为。”</p><p>“早上好哇，队长，指挥官。”杜少康爽朗地笑着说，“我们刚才好像听到两位在说烛堡？”</p><p>波蒂尔指挥官看向他，解释道：“人们都不想放弃瑞文嘉德大公，相信或许还有什么办法把他救回来。像这样棘手的事情，在这座被众神遗忘的城市可能没什么人能解决，可是在烛堡就不一定了。”</p><p>“这不是巧了吗，我们正打算去烛堡呢。”杜少康说完，见两位焰拳上级“此话怎讲”的表情，又继续说道：“队长，这些天来承蒙您照顾了，实际上我们今天来是想向您辞职的。我们从一位朋友那里得知一位在烛堡的专家可以帮助我们拯救埃尔托瑞尔，所以打算去看看。”</p><p>“拯救埃尔托瑞尔？你们可是焰拳的佣兵！”队长嚷嚷道。</p><p>“队长，现在这种紧要关头，也顾不上这些事情了。既然大公在埃尔托瑞尔，如果我们找到了方法，就一定也能把大公救回来的。”</p><p>“正好，我本来打算自己去烛堡的，现在看来有更合适的人选了。”波蒂尔指挥官替佐治队长答道。面对队长脱口而出的“可是”，她伸手示意他不要再说，“我在楚尔特的工作经验告诉我要尊重冒险者的能力。我相信你们确实有你们的办法。”</p><p>佐治队长还想说些什么，可最后只是叹了口气。他对三个年轻人说：“那你们要小心。”</p><p>“我原本为我和手下们准备了去烛堡的乘用马和补给，既然你们要去，那么你们就在离开的时候对城门外士兵说一声你们是我派去烛堡的人，拿那些补给去用吧。”波蒂尔指挥官这么交待完，对三人露出了微笑，“感谢你们为博德之门作出的一切贡献。”</p><p>“应该的。”杜少康答道，“我们是焰拳雇佣兵嘛。”</p><p>邓斯坦将自己的焰拳徽章交还给佐治队长，问道：“如果我们以后回来了，您还认我们做手下么？”</p><p>队长难得地笑了一声。“你们要是还回来，焰拳肯定优先录用你们。”他接过三人递来的徽章，这么回答道，“你们在这里短短几天可是立了不少功啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随着十余日以来一直紧闭的石蜥门缓缓打开，外城区的泥泞气息和喧闹声响自门缝中涌入。焰拳的士兵们把试图挤进城门的难民拦在原地，分出一条道让一行人通过。难民们看着这几位持带精良武具的使节自门中走出，而近在咫尺的城门在他们的身后在一声沉重声响之中被关上，有几人不由得嚎啕大哭起来。</p><p>一位焰拳士兵示意他们随他去马厩，便转身走向附近的一个棚屋。雷蒙德率先迈出脚步踏入没有铺设砖瓦的泥路，而杜少康在看着难民们发出一声叹息后也跟了上去。由于穿着全副板甲而挺直了腰杆的邓斯坦反倒低下头，避开外城区居民投来的好奇视线，逃跑似地追上了那个焰拳士兵。</p><p>博德之门不允许动物进城，因此石蜥门聚集了大量的马匹和牲畜，就连焰拳官方准备的载具也只能停留在这里。因此，这里的空气中弥漫着动物的体味和排泄物的气味，而各种家畜打鸣的声音此起彼伏。四匹乘用马和一辆骡车停在焰拳马厩的门口，骡车上装载着一些麻袋和几个木桶。</p><p>焰拳士兵把他们领到跟前，告诉他们骡车上装的是干粮和水，又想起了什么似地问了一句他们是否会赶骡车。</p><p>“我可以。”杜少康自告奋勇，“这在我们老家很常见。”</p><p>那士兵抬了抬眉毛，露出些许意外的表情。他指引着杜少康坐上驾驶座，而与此同时蕾娅也把克里格扶上了骡车。</p><p>邓斯坦似乎想对焰拳士兵说些什么，但又欲言又止。当他回过头来看那几匹马的时候，看到菲斯克已经骑上了其中一匹马，而雷蒙德也牵着一匹马的缰绳，拍了拍它的脖子。</p><p>他对雷蒙德说：“该不会你刚好知道怎么骑马吧？”</p><p>雷蒙德看向他，回道：“该不会你不知道怎么骑马吧？”</p><p>邓斯坦一脸难以置信地看着雷蒙德熟练地翻身上马。这时候蕾娅已经安顿好了克里格，也来到了他们身边。地狱骑手自然也会骑马。她特意在剩下的两匹马里选了一匹体型小一点的，把看起来更结实的那匹马留给邓斯坦——或者说他的盔甲——然后爬上了马背。但显然这匹高头大马对新手来说更难爬上去。邓斯坦看着它，而两人看着杵在原地的邓斯坦，都还没来得及说些什么，就听见那个焰拳士兵一边说话一边走向他们。</p><p>“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”他疑惑地看向邓斯坦。</p><p>深吸一口气之后，邓斯坦宛如忍辱负重一般请求道：“请问你能扶我一把吗？”</p><p>焰拳士兵仿佛是忍着笑把他扶上了马。那匹马只消动一动就能把邓斯坦吓得拽紧缰绳，所幸它们都是受过训练的马匹，不需要骑乘者拥有多高超的技术就可以乖乖跟在领头的菲斯克后面前进。</p><p>一行人道别了焰拳，骑着马驾着车离开了马厩。为了方便商队进出，下城区的主道路被预留得相当宽敞，但凹凸不平的泥土和石子还是让载具相当颠簸。在道路的两旁，简陋的棚屋一个接一个地延伸出去，被人和牲畜的潮水吞没。买卖家畜或相关制品的吆喝声回荡在棚屋间，偶尔传来粗鲁的大笑或是尖叫声。一行人坐在马背上俯视着道路两侧来来往往的贫民或商贩，而那些人也时不时地看向他们。</p><p>向他们投来的目光是排斥的，冷漠的，审视的。带有焰拳徽记的马具和他们精致的护甲都与下城区的氛围格格不入，那些人看他们要么像在看一队入侵者，要么像在看一队浮夸的巡游花车。</p><p>随着他们一路前进，动物的气味和声响渐渐消失在身后的喧闹里，而道路两旁的景色也逐渐地破败下去。在前方的街区里，一些老旧的建筑物像互相取暖的粗毛秧鸡一样挤成了一堆又一堆。那些建筑物之间有晾衣绳挂着打满补丁的陈旧衣物，有带着一群孩子的女性在屋前忙活，还有脏兮兮的小孩在街头巷尾奔跑。</p><p>一个用高墙围起的区域在这贫民窟之中显得有些许突兀，象牙白的墙体和那里面伸出来的红色房顶无不显示着异域风情。菲斯克在高墙前停下，转头对其他人说道：“这里便是小卡琳珊了。我要回家中准备一番，几位要随我来吗？”</p><p>就在他们停下这会儿，不远处有几个衣衫褴褛的小孩好奇地朝他们围过来。杜少康见状对菲斯克摆了摆手，说道：“不必劳烦了，我们就在这附近转转。您慢慢准备，不着急。”</p><p>菲斯克点点头，进了小卡琳珊的大门。而就在其他人下马的同时那几个小孩已经来到了他们身边，叽叽喳喳地围住了他们，活像一群讨食的小麻雀。</p><p>“这位军老爷，是什么风把您吹来了呀！”为首的男孩挤到邓斯坦的面前。</p><p>“大哥哥，这位漂亮姐姐是你的女朋友吗？”一个女孩笑嘻嘻地拉住了雷蒙德。</p><p>“大人，行行好，给块面包吧！”剩下的一个男孩恳切地看着杜少康。</p><p>蕾娅担忧地看着他们身上对于秋季来说已经有些太薄了的衣物，弯下腰来看着跟前的女孩，关切地问道：“有大人能照顾你们吗？我们有一些干粮，但冬天马上来了，你们这样会着凉的。”</p><p>听了这话，孩子们沉默了片刻。但女孩的脸上仍然洋溢着如阳光般灿烂的微笑：“谢谢你，好心的姐姐。我们知道一个好地方可以挡风挡雨，不用担心！”</p><p>邓斯坦突然皱起眉，伸手往下方一抓，同时一个小孩“呀”地叫了一声。他的铁手套抓住了这个小孩伸向杜少康腰包的手，虽然马上就松开了，但还是在他手腕上留下一圈深深的红印子。那小孩龇牙咧嘴地把手收回去甩了甩，而邓斯坦冷笑了一声。</p><p>“我看一眼就知道你们要做什么了。”他说。</p><p>雷蒙德搭着邓斯坦的肩凑过来看着那个小孩。“你还得精进一下你的技术啊。”他用事不关己的语气说，“要偷东西最好还是装作不经意地擦肩而过。这种吸引对方注意的方法不适合小孩，等你们长大点再来试吧。”</p><p>杜少康摇了摇头，从腰包里摸出一枚金币，郑重地放在那男孩的手心里。他说：“你们可以不必偷的。拿这些钱给你的朋友们买点吃的吧。”</p><p>三个孩子看见那枚亮闪闪的金币，眼睛和嘴巴都撑成了大大的圆形。半晌，他们像是生怕杜少康反悔似地，欢呼着一溜烟跑了。几声稚嫩的“谢谢老爷”同喜悦的尖叫一起留在原地，而小小的背影迅速消失在了密集的建筑物之间。</p><p>可邓斯坦的眉头仍然没有舒展开来。他叹了口气，低声说道：“一枚金币可能会给他带来麻烦的。”</p><p>“哎呀……”杜少康未曾想到这一层，露出了惊讶的表情，“你说得对，早知道我给他们换成零钱了。”</p><p>“不过没关系，外城区的孩子知道怎么保护自己。”</p><p>“孩子们本不至于这样的。”蕾娅看着几个孩子离去的方向喃喃自语道：“这也是博德之门无药可救的罪孽之一吗？”</p><p>她身旁的雷蒙德听见了这句话，说了些他认为是宽慰的话：“不用感到抱歉，他们也会成长为无药可救的成年人的。偷窃与被偷也是生存之道之一，他们活得还挺好的。”</p><p>邓斯坦笑了一声，说道：“我就是其中一个无药可救的成年人。”</p><p>蕾娅困惑地看向他，他耸了耸肩作为回应。孩子们离开之后街道变得异常安静，只有乌鸦飞过时发出一些叫声——兴许是因为这里的人都太累了，没有力气和邻里闲聊，没有力气笑，也没有力气哭。邓斯坦的目光投向房屋群之中的某一处。</p><p>“我小时候就住在这里。”他轻描淡写地介绍道：“这里都是些连城里的房费都负担不起的下等人，只能租这种冬天漏风的房间。他们是码头工人，染布女工，城市清洁工，甚至还有底层的焰拳士兵。他们和乞讨者不一样，有真正的工作，而它带来了最底限的尊严和法律规定的税收，让这些想像人一样活着的人活得不像人。”</p><p>一个肤色晒得黝黑的年轻母亲牵着她的孩子从他们面前走过，像是生怕她的目光会招致他们不满一样深深地低着头，拉着孩子不让他看他们，匆匆离开了。</p><p>邓斯坦的话语停顿了一下。很快他又接着说道：“我还认得出我小时候住的房子。我的母亲死在那里面了，我没有力气把尸体搬出来，也不认识任何的邻居，于是和尸体生活了大半个月——直到被房东发现并赶出来。那是一个大冬天，我只能睡在街上……我想那三个孩子互相有个照应，总归不会过得太艰难。”最后，他像是为了缓和气氛一般，扯出一个微笑说出了他这些天来说得最多的一句话：“习惯就好，这就是博德之门。”</p><p>在初秋微凉的天气中无所事事地踱步一段时间后，他们终于是又和菲斯克汇合了。一行人骑着马继续沿着大路往外走，一路上的景色也越来越衰败。住房的密度降低了，而在路上走过的行人也变少了。醉汉和流浪者歪斜地靠在街边，血和呕吐物的痕迹在墙角无人打扫，而车和马的队伍踏着沉重的蹄声在沉闷的空气中撕开一道口子，又让它随着被马蹄扬起的尘土慢慢重归平静。</p><p>贫苦的人们低声议论着这支不知为何向城外前进的充满希望的队伍，而这些声音实在是很难被忽略。几人低着头匆匆赶路，穿过了几片街区，不知不觉来到了灰鹰山的另一侧，东部外城区的最后一片街区。</p><p>鳞次栉比的神庙和教堂在这片街区比肩而立，各路神祇的纪念碑穿插其中，街道上有一些穿着如神职人员的人。这便是邓斯坦最初搪塞自己出身时提到的双歌，博德之门非官方的宗教大多驻扎在此。当他们从这些神殿中穿过的时候，正好有人正从一座巨大的朴素石制教堂里搬出一具裹着白布的尸体。令人不安的哀乐从那座教堂里传出，给空气中的阴郁又加了一些重量。</p><p>就在他们几乎要跟着为这陌生人默哀的时候，教堂外像是逝者家属的人却显得欢天喜地。他们不住地向教堂的职工道谢，一行人从他们零星的言语里听出来他们在感谢教堂说服他们深受精神创伤困扰的家属结束生命。</p><p>走出这片街区后，几人来到了一条宽阔的河流前，而一座高耸的大桥立在河面上。这座桥上建着大大小小的房屋和哨塔，让人一眼望不到桥的另一端。这便是琼萨河和飞龙渡——博德之门外城区一个跨越河面的街区。秋季的琼萨河平静而温柔，闪着微光自太阳升起的方向而来，途经博德之门的港口，最后融入大海的怀抱。</p><p>在踏上飞龙渡之前，邓斯坦回过头看向身后。日照当头，博德之门的城墙已经彻底消失在视野里了，远处拥挤的下城区房屋之上升起了缕缕炊烟。所有的哀号和喧闹都远去了，只剩下寂静无声的河流。</p><p>他想说一句什么话来告别他被这座城市囚禁了二十来年的过往，可话到嘴边溜出来却变成了一句简洁有力的咒骂：“去你的，博德之门，再见了。”</p><p>雷蒙德听见这句话，笑出了声。“总算离开这个鬼地方了，你得大声点。”他用比邓斯坦更有力的声音高声道：“去你的，博德之门！”</p><p>听了这话，邓斯坦深吸一口气，像是鼓起勇气反抗父母的青少年一样喊了出来：“混账博德之门！我走了，再见！”</p><p>杜少康听见二人一人一句的喊话不由得笑了起来。他提高音量在他们后面跟了一句：“再见了，博德之门！”</p><p>无论身负多么沉重的使命，身着多么精良的装备，三个年轻人始终只是默默无闻的年轻人，用符合身份的模样吵吵嚷嚷地踏上了通往远方的大桥。邓斯坦在用尽全力的一嗓子后感觉眼睛和喉咙都有点酸涩。也许是发声的时候过于用力了，他想。</p><p>这是埃尔托瑞尔消失的第十八天，也是如蛇穴鼠巢般的博德之门一如既往的一天。就在这一天，无名的英雄们离开了他们的故事开始的城市。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>